A friend in need
by sidlelove
Summary: Sara needs help in confessing her feelings to Catherine. And Catherine was trying to understand her feelings towards Sara as well. A friend tries to help. C/S pairing, Femslash - dont like, dont read please. Rating changed to M for some reasons.
1. A Friend

**Chapter 1**

**A story I'm writing with a friend of mine, she gave me the idea for the story and is helping me develop it too. Hope you all like it. Reviews are appreciated.  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any CSI characters they are or CBS and the lucky guys. I just own Chloe. **

* * *

Catherine stepped into the break room and screamed her victory.

"We nailed it," Greg, Warrick and Nick looked up from whatever they were doing with her screeches. "The son of a bitch is behind bars."

Sara followed Catherine inside and gave her a hopeless smile before slipping into the room and hurrying towards the coffee machine.

_Someone is hyper. _Sara thought to herself.

"Great work girls," Warrick chuckled as Catherine flopped down next to him in the couch.

"Hey Sar, wanna go for breakfast with me?" She asked enthusiastically. "To celebrate?"

Everyone except Sara's eyes turned towards her as if she had done something so huge. She couldn't really get it before she realized that she had asked Sara on a 'date'.

"Sure," Sara calmly answered before sitting down next to Greg and snatching the paper away from him.

"You girls going on a date?" Greg joked.

_These guys, they can never stop hoping to get a glimpse of girl on girl, tsk tsk. _Sara thought.

"You have a problem with that Greg?" Sara sipped her coffee casually, without taking her eyes off the paper.

_Wow, she is taking it so lightly huh? Then I should play along. _Catherine went on inside her head.

"No…" Greg started to say something but Catherine cut him off.

"Then shut it Greggo," She winked at him and made herself comfortable in the couch. "So, what's up with your cases?"

"Waiting for Mandy to finish processing the finger prints," Nick put down the case file and wiped his face. "Man, I'm so tired."

"Tell me about it," Greg backed him up. "I can't believe Hodges is taking this much time with my trace evidence. Grissom has already asked me about it twice."

Sara finally put down her newspaper and straightened her hair. "Cath, you wanna head out?"

Catherine checked the clock saw that it was about half an hour after shift, so she stood up and put on her jacket. "Let's go."

The drive was silent, neither of them talked. Catherine pulled over in front of the diner and waited for Sara to get out to park the car. She left her jacket in the car and headed in. Sara had taken a seat in one of the most isolated corners of the diner.

_I wonder why she doesn't like to socialize with anyone. What's her story anyway? _Catherine thought.

"Hey, so what do you wanna have?" Catherine sat down and sighed heavily as she relaxed her tensed back.

"Just a burger and coffee would be good I guess," She checked her watch. "I hope you don't mind, but I invited an old friend of mine. She's here on holiday and it's been ages since I have seen her, is that ok with you?"

"Sure, any friend of yours is kinda a friend of mine right?" Catherine shrugged while going through the menu. "The fact being that I am your friend, I am right?"

"Of course, you are one of my very few friends," Sara chuckled.

_She looks so good when she smiles. Why doesn't she do that often? _Catherine smiled with her friend. _She is a beautiful girl isn't she? Ok, I need coffee._

After the waitress took their orders, they both got into talking about all kinds of daily life problems.

"How's Lindsey doing?" Sara asked while taking off her jacket and throwing it next to her.

"Moody, she's only ten and she behaves like a teenager, I wonder how hard it's going to be when she actually turns thirteen" Catherine complained. "Now I know how hard it must have been for my mother to control me when I was in that age."

"You were that bad?" Sara raised an eyebrow. Just then, the waitress brought their coffees, making the conversation more interesting.

"Let's say when my mother tells me not to do something, it is a must for me to do it," Catherine laughed. "Starting from drugs to alcohol. I started with all that when I was a teenager."

"Whoa!" Sara was shocked to see that Catherine was so wild. She never did anything near to that except for drinking.

"Oh come on, you are telling me that you never did anything wild when you were a teenager?" Catherine sipped her coffee.

"I wasn't like you," Sara defended herself. "I was too much involved with my studies to go out and do all those things."

"No one can argue with that," An outside voice interrupted the conversation between the two CSIs. Catherine looked over at the young brunette standing in front of their booth, with a soft smile to Sara. Sara quickly got up and hugged the brunette.

_Who the hell is she, barging in our conversation? _Catherine frowned to herself. _Oh yeah! That's Sara's friend. What was that? Catherine, you need to get a grip on yourself. _

"Chloe, god it's been so long," As Sara parted from her friend, Chloe placed a soft kiss on her lips.

_Whoa! Was that a kiss? _Catherine tried to suppress her shock. _Are they more than friends? That would mean that Sara is….what the hell!_

"Too long beetle juice," Chloe smiled broadly. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Can't say the same for you. You grew your hair long," Sara played with her hair softly. "Nice touch."

"Thanks," Chloe blushed and turned to Catherine who was trying to understand what was going on.

_Clearly she knew that the girl was Sara's friend who was visiting her. But what the hell was that kiss about. Are they more than friends? What the hell am I thinking about it anyway? I don't care whether Sara dates women or not. Shake it off Cath._ Catherine shook her head involuntarily.

"Hi, I'm Chloe Taylor," The brunette threw a friendly hand at her. "You must be Catherine."

Catherine was shocked that Sara had actually told Chloe about her. She shook her hand as she stood up in courtesy.

"Yeah, that's me," She gave Sara an accusing look which Sara clearly ignored. Just then, Catherine's cell phone rang.

"It's Lindsey," She checked the caller ID and cleared to Sara. "I'm sorry but I have to take this. Excuse me."

With that, she left the table. Sara and Chloe sat down opposite to each other. Chloe kept on staring at Catherine until she disappeared out of the diner.

"Delicious," Chloe winked at Sara.

"Don't," Sara raised a warning finger at her friend.

"No wonder you are head over heels over her," Chloe exclaimed.

"Shh…she doesn't know pot cheeks," Sara put a finger on her lips. "Keep it down."

"Dude, when are you going to stop calling me that?" Chloe rolled her eyes. "I don't have that huge cheeks now anyway."

Sara chuckled. Chloe hasn't changed at all. She was still the carefree, stubborn and frank as she used to be when Sara first met her. Chloe and Sara both met each other when they attended Harvard and spent their years as roommates during their studies. Chloe and Sara, both were alike, they liked to keep things private and they both had fears from their past. Both understood each other well, and that made both of them care for each other more than others.

"Who cares? When I first met you, you had the cutest cheeks ever." Sara raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever, how's work going?" Chloe asked. "Still working you ass off with some strangers?"

"They are not strangers," Sara defended herself. "I love my co-workers, they are like a second family to me."

"Wonder why I'm not like that," Chloe winked with a click. She gave the waitress her order just when Catherine came back from the phone call.

"Hey, sorry about that," She slid next to Chloe. "Good, finally the food is here."

The two brunettes watched Catherine dug into her burger with fascination. Realizing that she was being watched, she put down the burger and wiped her lips while chewing down what was inside her mouth.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Oh nothing," Sara quickly panicked and went back to attacking her veggie burger.

"You look like a tiger that haven't been fed for a long time," Chloe joked.

"I haven't been fed for over 10 hours so don't judge me," Catherine chuckled and bit her burger again.

"Don't mind me," Chloe smiled at Sara who eyes her warningly.

"So Chloe right?" Catherine confirmed her name. "What's your story?"

"Oh I'm a Psychiatrist at Ancora Psychiatric Hospital," Chloe explained. "Jersey"

"You're a doctor?" Catherin was impressed. Sara frowned at a very smug Chloe.

"Ah hum," Chloe grinned like a little kid.

"I'm impressed." Catherine smiled. "What are you doing in Vegas? Christmas?"

_Yeah right, as if Chloe would ever celebrate a holiday. _Sara thought to herself with a chuckle.

"Nah, I don't celebrate stupid holidays," Chloe chuckled. "I just thought I needed a break and come meet my good friend here coz I think she needs me with her right now."

She waved her hand at Sara.

"Awe, I'm flattered." Sara flattered her eyes in a fake manner. "And no I don't need you."

"Of course you do," Chloe chuckled. "And when I go from here, you will so have what you need. Don't worry."

_Ok, I am so the third wheel here. _Catherine tried to stay away from the conversation. _Wonder what is that Sara needs. Maybe I could help Chloe in it. _

The rest of the breakfast was spent with Chloe telling interesting stories of Sara's collegehood to a very interested Catherine.

"Why do you call her beetle juice?" Catherine brushed her empty plate away from her. "Does it have something to do with the movie or something?"

Chloe broke into a laughter which made Sara scowl heavily.

"No, no, it's this thing we did one night," Chloe started to explain. "The whole of our dorm got together after our exams to have some fun."

"Do we need to tell the story?" Sara tried to defend herself.

"Yes, I want to know," Catherine gave Sara a puppy look. Sara gave up knowing that there was no way she could say no to Catherine's twinkling eyes.

"We were playing truth or dare," Chloe continued her story. "We dared Sara to drink a whole pitcher filled with Vodka."

"That was all?" Catherine looked disappointed.

"They didn't tell me that they crushed about 8 beetles into the pitcher before I drank it," Sara said softly. "That's how I found out that I was allergic to it."

Chloe couldn't control her laughter, neither could Catherine.

"It isn't funny," Sara pouted her lips cutely.

"Oh come on, you gotta admit it was a little funny," Chloe suppressed her laughter. "You said so yourself."

"I was drunk," Sara raised her hands in defense. "Of course I would find it funny, but getting those shots the other day wasn't any fun."

"Awe," Catherine and Chloe titled their heads in sympathy. And then they broke into laughter again.

"Great, now Pot cheeks has a partner to tease me with," Sara crossed her arms on her chest.

"Pot cheeks? That's your nickname?" Catherine wiped a tear that rolled off her cheek.

"I used to be a bit chubbier than I am now. And Sara thought it would be nice enough to give me a nickname which 'suited me best' apparently," Chloe rolled her eyes. "But I have kinda gotten used to it with everyone calling me that now. But with no chubby cheeks now, it just feels weird."

"As long as you call me beetle juice, I'm going to call you Pot cheeks," Sara said stubbornly. "I don't care how much it reminds you of your fatty days."

"Fine beetle juice," Chloe stuck her tongue out at Sara.

"As fun as this has been, I really have to go now," Catherine said getting up. "I have a date tonight and I need to get some sleep before it."

Sara's face became all gloomy as soon as she heard it. Chloe could see that it hurt her friend to see the elder CSI go out on dates.

_So I took the hint correctly. _Chloe thought as she watched Sara's face go pale. _Beetle has got a major, irresolvable crush on Catherine. Poor her. _

"You have the day off right Sara?" Catherine placed a friendly hand on Sara's shoulders.

"Yeah, I'll see you when I see you?" Sara gave her a fake smile.

"You sure will," Catherine smiled. "Nice meeting you Pot cheeks."

"You too Catherine." Chloe nodded at Catherine before she left them both alone.

_Damn, she breaks my heart anytime she tells me about a date. Sometimes being her friend just hurts. _Sara rambled within. _But the other times, it's heaven._

"Sara, you need to tell her," Chloe's concerned voice came, bringing Sara back from lala land.

"What? No, that's crazy," Sara waved her hand in the air.

"Could you want her more?" Chloe chuckled, pointing towards the door.

Sara sighed heavily. "You have no idea pot cheeks."

"What happened to you?" Chloe frowned. "You are not the Sara I used to know."

"People change Chloe," Sara gave a weak smile. "But I don't think that can be applied to you."

"Why would you want to change?" Chloe looked confused. "Being carefree, not thinking about others and always getting what we wanted, that's what we used to be. What changed beetle?"

"Fell in love?" Sara smiled.

Chloe almost sprayed her coffee. She coughed and quickly gulped her coffee before trying to say anything.

"What the hell?" Chloe looked shocked. "I thought you just liked her, I had no idea that you were in love wit her. You are in love with her? That's outrageous!"

"Why is it outrageous?" Sara quivered her eyebrow. "She is everything I always wanted. Smart, caring, gorgeous, honest, loving and an awesome mother. What's wrong with me loving her?"

"Do you hear yourself? You are like those love sick people we used to joke about in college," Chloe looked angry. Sara couldn't really understand why her actions changed all of a sudden.

_What is wrong with her? She was perfectly fine just now. _Sara couldn't get it. _I know she has a problem with commitment, but this is not her we are talking about, it's me._

"Why are you being so upset about me loving someone?" Sara asked.

"You are changing what we used to be," Chloe barked. "We used to be the people who went ahead in life with no commitment issues or relationship crap, whatsoever."

"Are you telling me that you are never going to make a commitment ever in your life?" Sara sounded horrified with that fact that her friend might have gone dead inside.

"I might just not have to," Chloe frowned.

_Oh crap, I didn't just say that. _Chloe wanted to smack herself for saying it.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sara couldn't understand.

_I'm not telling her, she will become all motherly on me. _Chloe thought to herself and kept quiet.

Sara kept on analyzing her best friend, trying to understand what she had just said.

_Could she?_ Sara's insides gave a quick jolt.

"Sweety?" Sara's concerned voice made Chloe look at her, with fear in her eyes. "Did you finally take the test?"

_Damn it, she knows me too well. _Chloe sighed. _Well, I had to tell her sooner or later._

A terrifying silence surrounded both the friends. The silence of Chloe itself was enough for Sara. She slowly stood up and went over to Chloe's side, sitting down next to her. She slowly put her arms around her friend, pulling her into a close hug. Chloe held her friend close, for once letting herself be weak.

_I'm not going to cry. No way. _Chloe suppressed a tear. _Damn it._

"Wanna go to my place?" Sara asked softly. All Chloe could do was nod with a tear rolling down her cheek.

After paying their tab along with Catherine's, the brunettes left the diner, with Sara's arms around Chloe's waist.

* * *

**Did you like it? Let me no...**


	2. The Club

**Chapter 02**

**Oh thanks for the lovely reviews guys, it helped me bring out this chapter a bit faster than it thought. Glad you liked it...hope you like this chapter.  
**

**To CloisDestiny: you caught me...i did model Chloe after Thirteen...just not everything is like her but they are very much the same in most stuff**

**  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

"Mommy, we are having the big Christmas party right?" Lindsey called from the living room excitedly.

"Yes honey, now go get changed and come down for dinner," Catherine called as she tasted the sauce she as making.

She turned off the stove and placed the table settings for her and Lindsey. Soon enough, Lindsey was running into the kitchen while playing with her iPod.

"Keep your iPod aside when you are eating Lindsey," Catherine said with a warning tone. "Or I'm sure you will spill something on it and I will have to listen to your pleads on getting a new one."

Lindsey rolled her eyes and put the iPod into her shorts pocket.

"So who are coming to the party?" She changed the subject smartly.

"Everyone from work," Catherine sat down and filled Lindsey's plate with food. "And probably Sara's friend from Jersey."

"Sara's coming? Awesome," Lindsey looked excited.

"Since when did you become a fan of Sara?" Catherine chuckled.

"She's so cool," Lindsey started to explain. "She can make math and science so interesting. When you asked her to babysit me when Nana was in hospital last month, we had so much fun."

"Did you? I never thought Sara was good with kids," Catherine was actually amazed by Lindsey's revelations.

_That's my Sara, always with surprises. _Catherine thought. _MY Sara? Catherine, what the hell is wrong with you these days?_

"She is great with me," Lindsey shrugged little. "I like her."

"That's great baby," Catherine checked her wrist watch. "Now hurry up, I have to go get ready for my date with Mark tonight."

"Another one?" Lindsey raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Catherine gave her daughter a questioning look.

"Nothing. I'm done anyway," Lindsey pushed her plate away and got up. "Can I watch a movie before I go to sleep?"

"As long as it doesn't have any public display of affection in it which might give Nana another heart attack, I'm fine with it," Catherine took both their empty plates and put it in the dishwasher.

"What was your date's name again?" Lindsey stopped at the doorway.

"Mark, why?" Catherine looked at her curiously.

"Just in case," Lindsey raised her shoulders slightly. "I might have to remember his name if you go on a second date."

"Lindsey Willows, what are you trying to say?" Catherine's voice became a bit louder with the indirect insult Lindsey threw at her.

"Mom, don't become all judgmental," Lindsey turned around and put her hands on her hips. "You have never gone on a second date with anyone for about two months now. Did you expect me to not notice just because I'm a 11 year old?"

Catherine was at loss of words. Her daughter WAS telling the truth. She hasn't gone out on a second date with anyone for quite sometime now that she had forgotten the meaning of being in a relationship. Her one night stands have been what kept her social life going. What has she become?

"Your silence answers it all," Lindsey chuckled just as the doorbell rang. "That must be Nana, now come on hurry mom. You will be late for your date."

Leaving Catherine at loss of words, Lindsey hurried out of the door.

* * *

"Come on Pot Cheeks," Sara stomped her feet in argument. "I don't wanna go, just let me sleep."

"Get into the bathroom now beetle," Chloe pointed at the bathroom. "Freshen up and hurry so that we can go."

"Why are you so in a mood to go clubbing anyway?" Sara asked before stepping into the bathroom.

"Is wanting to have some fun with my best friend good enough?" Chloe gave her a puppy look.

_Not as convincing as Catherine, but still works. _Sara sighed as she gave up.

Sara walked out of her bedroom in a loose jeans and a black sleeveless vest to see Chloe watching something on tv in her white v-neck t-shirt and brown pants.

"Let's go," Sara put on her jacket and called out to Chloe who turned off the tv and got up to leave. She snatched the keys lying on Sara's table and gave her a wicked smile. "I'm driving tonight."

"Fine," Sara chuckled and followed Chloe out.

They drove off into Las Vegas to have a great night. After following Sara's directions, Chloe pulled over in front of Sara's regular hang out spot.

They got into the noisy club, filled with people dancing and enjoying themselves. Sara felt a bit nauseous due to the crowd but she didn't have time to show it with Chloe pulling her through the crowds towards the bar.

"One margarita and vodka on rocks." Chloe placed their orders to the smiling bartender before sitting down on the stools. Sara turned her stool towards the crowd and rested her elbows on the table.

"Here you go beetle," Chloe handed her drink to her before turning around to face the crowd. "Your vodka on the rocks."

"This is so darn boring," Sara complained. "What are you going to do anyway?"

"Buy someone a drink, and then ask them home of course," Chloe looked at her as if it was a ridiculous question. "Seriously beetle, what do you do when you go clubbing?"

"Have some drinks, dance with some one and go home," Sara said softly. "But lately I don't feel like it."

"Because of that girl over there?" Chloe nodded at the dance floor. Sara looked at where she was pointing to see an average heighted blonde, with her arms wrapped around a tall, built man who was holding her close to him. She was grinding her body against his with the beat of the music filled in the whole club.

Sara sprayed her drink from her mouth and nose when the blonde turned around and showed her face to Sara.

"Catherine," Sara sighed to herself.

Catherine was astonishingly dancing to the music with her partner, with her hair carelessly waving in the air and rosy red lips pouted slightly. A heat of jealousy ran through Sara as the guy Catherine was with ran his hands over her stomach and pressed her against his body.

"You need to get a grip on yourself beetle," Chloe put her hand on Sara's shoulders. "You look like you want to punch someone."

"How dare he touch her," Sara gritted her teeth and turned her stool back to the bar. "Vodka, clean now."

_Sara, control yourself. _She tried to reason with herself. _Deep breaths. HOW DARE HE TOUCH HER! _

She banged on the bar softly, showing the bartender the urgency of the situation. Chloe turned her stool along with Sara and sipped her drink.

"She is letting him touch her," She pointed out the obvious. "It's not his fault."

"Shut up," Sara gave Chloe a death glare which shut her up instantly. Sara gulped down her drink as soon as the bartender kept it on the table. She ordered a round of shots just after her glass was empty.

_Oh boy, this isn't going to look good. _Chloe thought as Sara rested her head on the bar. _She is too ticked off with the fact that Catherine is with another guy._

"You think you should drink that much?" Chloe asked with concern. But she put her hands up in surrender as Sara gave her another glare. After two rounds of shots, Sara was pretty much out of her mind.

_I guess there's no stopping her now. _Chloe sighed.

A bit further away from the brunettes, Catherine was enjoying herself dancing to the soothing music. But the occasional ass rubbing and caressing by the guy stuck to her was irritating her. She turned her back to they guy and kept on swaying to the music.

She looked around the bar trying to get a glimpse of someone familiar. After seeing no one she knows on the dance floor, her eyes moved towards the bar. There sat, with their backs to her Sara and Chloe. But the picture looked odd. Sara was banging her head softly on the bar, with empty glasses next to her while Chloe rubbed her hands on her back, trying to comfort her.

A strange rush of heat ran up Catherine's cheek. She couldn't get what it was for, but she knew she didn't like it.

_Is something wrong with Sara? _She thought, suddenly coming to halt on the dance floor. _She's obviously drunk, so something must be bothering her. _

Deciding that she wanted to know more, Catherine took her date's hand and dragged him off the dance floor.

"Tired?" Mark called from behind her.

"No, I just saw some friends of mine," Catherine turned around and smiled.

"Oh ok," Marks' face fell a bit. But Catherine didn't care.

"Chloe?" The brunette twitched at the mention of her name from behind. Chloe turned around to see Catherine standing behind her, with her date clutching onto her.

"Catherine, hi," Chloe gave a nod without a smile.

_Wow, she doesn't look at all happy. _Catherine felt the coldness of Chloe. _Something must be very wrong._

"Sara? Are you ok?" She quickly turned her colleague who was trying to lick the tequila off her last shot glass. At the mention of her name, Sara turned around and squinted her eyes at Catherine.

"CATHERINE!" Sara screeched loudly, trying to give her a hug, but miserably failing by stumbling off the chair and falling into Chloe and Catherine's arms.

_Oh sweet Lord, she is too drunk. _Catherine clutched on one arm of Sara and held her close.

"I'mm…hmm…I'm fine…" Sara straightened herself up and gave them a smile. "You…umm…l..l..look…grrrrrrrrrreat Cath."

_What? Did she just compliment me? _Catherine raised an eyebrow in thought. _She never compliments how I look. Hell, she was looking at me?_

"You...r hair…isal…" Sara tried to find a word.

_Ok, I need to stop her from going on. _Chloe's mind was trying to work on how to stop Sara. _Or else she will kill me tomorrow for not stopping her for sure._

"I'm sorry Catherine but I need to take Sara home," Chloe interjected Sara before she went on saying anything she might regret, bringing Catherine back from her thoughts.

"The only one who cu…evar reach meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…." Sara started singing. "Son ofa preeeeacher mn.."

"Sure, but why is she drunk? Is something wrong?" Catherine helped Chloe support Sara by putting Sara's arms around Chloe's shoulders.

"She just saw something she didn't want to see," Chloe gave Catherine a nod before dragging Sara away from the bar. "I'll see you later."

_What does that mean? _Catherine scratched her head absentmindedly. _Hell Catherine, invite her to your party. You will get to know Sara know by Chloe rather than from Sara herself._

"Oh where…oh where..can my ba..by..beeeeeee," Sara kept on singing.

"At my Christmas party," Catherine smiled. "Ask Sara, she knows." She added after seeing the questioning look on Chloe's face.

"Sure," Chloe smiled.

"Rudolf the Red nose reindeer," Sara sang on top of her voice while clinging onto Chloe for dear life. "Jingle bells…jingle…what's next?"

"That's enough sweety," Chloe brushed Sara's hands away from her face. "Let's get you home."

"Gurd Niiiight…aaaaaaaand hava wondrvul tmro," Sara slurred her words.

_She looks so adorable. _Catherine looked at her with an awed expression. _Not the time Cath._

"Are you sure you can mange? Do you need any help?" Catherine asked, worried that Chloe might not be able to control Sara.

"She had looked after me so many times when I was like this," Chloe said in a cold manner. "I can do it for her. Don't worry."

"Sure," Catherine backed down.

She watched Chloe drag Sara out of the club while Sara kept on singing all kinds of nonsense. Her attention was brought back by Mark, her date by him placing his hands on her ass.

"Wanna go to my place?" He asked trying to sound seductive, but failing terribly.

_Damn it, I forgot he was here. _Catherine turned around to see Mark giving her his, probably sexiest look. _I don't need this tonight. Get out of it now Cath._

"I need to get up early tomorrow, my daughter has a thing at school," She lied to him.

"That's ok," He sounded disappointed but she didn't care. "Maybe I'll give you a call some other night and we could pick up from here?"

"Sounds like a plan," Catherine said, with no interest whatsoever. "I gotta go now, bye."

_And I'm never seeing that pervert ever again. _Catherine thought with a smile.

She quickly got out of his grip and hurried outside. The fresh air outside made her feel better. She slowly walked towards her car, with all sorts of thoughts revolving in her head.

_Is something wrong with me? Why am I not attracted to any man now? Why do I not have the urge to try and be in a relationship? How many good guys have I rejected within this month? That's of course except the horny bastards who only wanted sex. _

_What have I turned into? Can I never be in a relationship anymore? Have I turned into one of those women who just go around sleeping with men? That makes me a man right? I have gone out of my mind. Have I? Why don't I have any attraction towards men now? I need sleep, maybe this is just because of the stress from work. I blame Grissom for this._

_But can I blame what I have been feeling towards Sara on Grissom too? I don't know why but that girl just gives me the "hibbady jibbadys", as Lindsey says it. Her charms, her looks, her smile and her voice…it's all so mesmerizing all of a sudden. Why? This is not the first time for me to get attracted to a woman before, but this feels different. I don't want to just have sex with her… I want more. Oh hell! Don't tell me. I have fallen for Sara? Oh no, it all fits. I have fallen for Sara Sidle, my 10 years younger colleague._

"Kill me, kill me now." Catherine smacked her forehead hard before getting into her car.

* * *

**I am gonna go a bit slow with this story...let me no what you think :)**


	3. Breakfast

**Chapter 03**

**Woohoo...holidays are here...means i get more time to concentrate on my stories. So updates will probably be regular from now on...thanks again for the reviews, they always make things brighten up :D**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 01...ENJOY!**

* * *

Sara opened her eyes and felt a numbing pain run across her head. The sunshine lighting up her room was making it more and more difficult to keep her eyes open. She held her head and closed her eyes shut trying to rid of the headache.

"Aaargh," She gritted her teeth in anger when the pain made her flinch again.

"Up are we?" Chloe's voice made Sara flinch. She softly opened her eyes and looked at the doorway where her best friend stood in a boxer and a sports bra with a cup of coffee.

Sara sat up on the bed and tried to straighten what she was wearing. That was when she realized that she was wearing absolutely nothing. Blushing heavily, she pulled up her blanket and covered her naked body.

_Where the hell are my clothes? _Sara wondered.

"Why are you covering yourself now?" Chloe chuckled. "You didn't have a problem taking them off in front of me last night."

"What?" Sara's cheeks heated up. She was sure an omelet could be fried on her cheek at the moment. "Did we….what…I mean, what happened last night?"

"You don't remember huh?" Chloe stepped into the room and sat down on the other side of the bed. "I don't blame you, you had a lot to drink."

"I can't remember anything, just seeing Catherine that's all," Sara rubbed her temples trying to remember something. But she was awarded with nothing but a blinding pain again.

"Well, you had quite a of tequila shots," Chloe started to explain. "And then you started singing and talking to Catherine, so I had to drag you out of there before you said something you didn't want to say."

"What?" Sara let go of the blanket in surprise. When Chloe gave an interesting look at her body, she quickly covered herself again. "Catherine saw me drunk? Fuck, that's bad. Did I say anything?"

"I told you, I dragged you out of there before you said anything," Chloe assured Sara, letting her sigh in relief.

"That's good," Sara smiled. "But what happened to my clothes?"

"When we came home, you didn't want to sleep," Chloe shrugged. "You wanted to have some fun. And before you say anything, it wasn't my idea for you to do anything."

Sara gave Chloe a glare which she ignored with a chuckle.

"What the hell did you make me do?" Sara squinted her eyes with curiosity.

"Hey, don't blame me," Chloe waved her free hand in defense. "It was your idea to give me a strip dance. Well, I think you were giving one to Catherine rather than me, it was fun though."

"I made a complete fool of myself didn't I?" Sara slapped her forehead with anger. "Damn alcohol."

"No sweety, you looked great," Chloe touched Sara's shoulders softly. "If you could have kept balance on your own, it would have been one of the best lap dances I ever got."

"Well I'm flattered," Sara gave a fake flattery smile. "Please tell me that it's all I did."

"Don't worry, I put you to bed after just one kiss," Chloe smiled at her.

"You…" Sara said shyly.

"What? I missed those days," Chloe admitted with a wink. "And seeing you naked just threw me off the edge."

"Whatever," Sara wrapped the blanket around her body and got out of the bed. "Wanna go get some breakfast?"

"Yup," Chloe nodded and got out of the bed. "By the way, I was invited to a Christmas party by Catherine."

"Oh yeah, it's tomorrow at her place," Sara called before closing the door behind her. Suddenly she popped her head out again. "You need to help me buy a present for Lindsey by the way."

"Who's Lindsey?" Chloe gave a confused look.

"Catherine's daughter," Sara gave a toothy grin.

"She has a daughter?" Chloe looked shocked. "And you wanna get involved with her?"

"Yeah so what?" Sara frowned. "Lindsey is a great kid."

"Dude, you have changed so much," Chloe shook her head before stepping out of the bedroom. "I thought you never wanted kids."

"Things.." Sara tried to say but was cut short by Chloe.

"Change, yeah, yeah," Chloe waved an arm in the air. "Just go get ready beetle."

Sara stuck out her tongue at Chloe, making her chuckle before closing the door behind her.

_

* * *

The hand slithered up her thigh to her hips, up her stomach, caressing her breasts, and up her neck. It was smooth, she liked it. She could feel her nipples harden with every touch of the hands on her body. Softly, they cupped her face and flicked one of her lips softly, making her smile._

_She couldn't open her eyes, but she wanted to see who was making her feel that way. With a squint, she opened her eyes. But it was hazy, and the face was inches from her. But she saw the brown in the caring eyes…and she fell into it, never wanting to come out. _

"MOM! Wake up, you promised to go shopping with me today," Lindsey shook her sleeping mother vigorously.

"Mmmmm," Catherine snuggled her pillow harder. "Nooo, not yet."

"Come on, get up," Lindsey rolled her eyes. "You promised Christmas shopping today mommy."

Catherine opened one of her eyes and saw her daughter knelt down next to her bed, with her lips pouted as much as she can.

_I guess I will have to continue with this dream later. _Catherine sighed, rubbing her eyes. _Boy, it's been sometime since someone made me feel this way in a dream._

She sat up on the bed and pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

"No, mommy let go of me," Lindsey giggled trying to get out of her grip. "No that tickles."

"I know that," Catherine tickled her daughter vigorously. "That's for waking me up."

Lindsey couldn't stop laughing and Catherine was feeling great that she was getting so close to her daughter after so long.

"Go get ready sweetheart," Catherine let go of Lindsey and sat up on the bed, straightening her very puffy hair. "I'll be down soon. We can have breakfast at Chuck E Cheese."

"Awesome," With a cheer of victory, Lindsey ran out of the room.

"If only it wasn't a dream," Catherine talked to herself as she got up to freshen up. "If only I knew who it was."

* * *

"Hey, they are mine," Sara tried to get back her fries from Chloe. "Pot Cheeks, you don't steal my fries."

"I see you still haven't learnt how to share huh?" Chloe joked.

"Why are we here anyway?" Sara looked around the bright and cheery decorations. "I feel like I'm 8."

"Sometimes it good to feel 8 beetle," Chloe chewed on her sandwich. "Plus, I missed this place. AND you owe me this since I'm on holiday."

"Blackmail, pure blackmail," Sara frowned and dug into her salad. "By the way I was thinking of taking leave until you are here."

"That's sweet babe," Chloe said softly. Sara gave her a confusing look.

"Since when did you start calling me babe again?" Sara asked squinting her eyes at Chloe.

"I thought about somethings last night," Chloe munched her fries. "I have a plan, just go along with me ok?"

"Depends on what you are planning," Sara felt like something dangerous was going to happen.

"Just trust me on this, ok?" Chloe raised an eyebrow at her. "I promise it won't get you anything you don't want."

"SARA!" A screech from a distant stopped Sara forget what she was about to say. Chloe choked on her sandwich and turned around with a fear filled look on her face.

A younger version of Catherine was hurrying her way towards them with a huge grin on her face.

"Did Catherine go back in time or something?" Chloe whispered to Sara in a horrified voice. "That kid looks exactly like her."

"Linds," Sara got up and hugged the little girl ignoring Chloe's question completely. Followed by the girl came a very confused looking Catherine.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked the brunettes. "It's fine to run into you in a club but at Chuck E Cheese? That's just weird."

Sara stood up, holding Lindsey's hand. She pointed an accusing finger at Chloe who pointed at her sandwich with a kiddy grin. Catherine chuckled at the childishness of the two brunettes in front of her.

"Mommy, can we have breakfast with Sara?" Lindsey asked Catherine without letting go of Sara's hand.

"Is that ok with you guys?" Catherine asked Sara and Chloe who both nodded encouragingly. "Ok sweety, let's go order first ok?"

"Awesome," Lindsey squealed and followed her mother to the counter.

Chloe watched the mother and daughter make their way to order. Sara sat down and dug into her salad.

"That's Catherine's daughter?" Chloe asked. "She really likes you huh?"

"What do you mean?" Sara licked her lips.

"Oh come on, she wouldn't even let go of your hand," Chloe pointed out. "Do you hang out with her often?"

"Not really," Sara scratched her head involuntarily. "I babysit her sometimes and we always had a great time."

"Well, you are going about this great," Chloe smiled. "A way to woman's heart is though the child. If the woman has one that is." She added with a wink after seeing Sara's confused look.

"Yeah right," Sara chuckled. "As if you would know anything about it."

"Why wouldn't I know?" Chloe defended herself.

"Coz you don't date people," Sara exclaimed. "You just go to a club, talk to someone, have a couple of drinks, bring them home, sleep with the person and end it that night, then and there."

"What a long process," Chloe chuckled. "But yeah that's true."

"Come on, tell me about this plan of yours," Sara asked curiously.

"Later," Chloe put off the topic. "Who knows, you might find out soon."

"Find out what?" Catherine interrupted.

"Nothing," The brunettes mumbled together.

Sara helped Lindsey jump onto the seat next to her while Catherine slid next to Chloe who was eyeing Sara with curiosity.

_She really loves this woman, how else can she handle her kid so well? _Chloe thought. _Sara never knew or hell, even liked to be with kids._

"Earth to Pot Cheeks, earth to Pot Cheeks, come in Pot Cheeks," Sara shook Chloe's hands playfully. "Do you hear me?"

"Pot Cheeks? That's an unusual name," Lindsey squinted her eyes in thought.

"That's my nickname," Chloe smiled at the little girl. "Do you know what Sara's nickname is?"

Lindsey shook her head and looked at Sara anxiously.

"It's beetle juice," Chloe blurted.

"Beetle juice?" Lindsey raised an eyebrow. Chloe was astonished by the resemblance Lindsey had with her mother. "Why do you call Sara that?"

Chloe gulped hard. _How am I supposed to tell Lindsey that Sara drank beetles with vodka? It's not ethical to tell a 10 year old about drinking, right?_

"That's because once in college, I drank water which had 8 beetles squished in it," Sara filled the loophole in Chloe's silent moment. "It was a dare, and I didn't know about the beetles. Chloe made me do it."

Lindsey chuckled childishly. "You drank beetle water? That's funny."

"I had to get shots for allergic reaction the other day," Sara gave Lindsey a fake hurt look. "It hurt."

"Awe," Lindsey tilted her head in sympathy. "But you survived it right? So there's no harm in teasing you beetle juice."

All the grown ups broke into laughter by the exclamation of Lindsey. Sara grabbed Lindsey by the waist and tickled her until she begged to let her go. Catherine watched her daughter in her friend's arms.

_I have never seen Lindsey so comfortable with someone else, and Sara doesn't look at all awkward or new at this. _Catherine thought to herself. _She looks as if she does this everyday. And she looks beautiful today. What? Where the hell did that come from?_

Catherine shook off her thoughts and went back to her fries.

_Seriously, her hair looks great and she is flushed a bit. Must be from the hangover of last night. Her lips look tasty. _Catherine couldn't help but think. _OK, stop stop. She's your colleague Catherine, you are not supposed to think about her that way. Remember, no affairs within the work group. But she looks hot today. SHUT UP!_

"Ok, sorry, sorry," Lindsey breathed heavily when Sara let her go.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Catherine asked, trying not to look Sara in the eye, ashamed of her thoughts.

"Well, we came here for breakfast," Chloe put her empty plates away. "But Sara wants to do some shopping too."

"Crsmsshpng?" Lindsey mumbled, her mouth filled.

"Linds, what did I say about talking with your mouth full?" Catherine gave her a warning look. Lindsey gulped down her mouthful with a guilty look.

"That it's rude," Lindsey frowned.

"So what were you saying sweety?" Sara played with Lindsey's loose hair playfully.

"Are you here for Christmas shopping too?" Lindsey repeated her question clearly.

Sara nodded with a smile before eating the last of her salad. Lindsey gave her a toothy grin and went back to her food.

"Oh Cath, I'm taking leave until Chloe leaves," Sara informed Catherine.

_That means, I can't see her at work as I used to? _Catherine frowned to herself. _I'm gonna miss seeing her. Ok, someone shoot me. I need to get out of this 'Sara Dimension' I go into these days._

"Cath? Is that ok?" Sara asked seeing Catherine's silent frown.

"Huh? What?" Catherine came back to reality. "Yeah sure, just clear it with Grissom tonight."

"Mommy, can I get some ice cream?" Lindsey looked at her mother with hope.

"Come, I'll buy you some ice cream," Sara smiled. "Is that ok?"

Catherine gave Lindsey a frown and then a smile. "Sure. It's Saturday anyway so I guess it won't do any harm."

"Awesome," Lindsey got up and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. With that, she dragged a chuckling Sara to the ice cream bar.

Chloe and Catherine watched as Sara and Lindsey disappeared into the crowd.

"Is she this good with kids?" Catherine asked Chloe without taking her eyes off the point her daughter disappeared with her colleague.

"Nope," Chloe said bluntly. "She doesn't even like kids. I guess Lindsey is just special for her."

Catherine turned around to face Chloe playing with her fork with a wicked smile.

"You know everything about Sara." Catherine smiled at her. "I envy you."

"Give it sometime, she will tell you," Chloe said calmly. "She is just like me, private and a social outcast. It takes time for her to trust people. It took us both years to gain trust of each other."

_Will I ever be able to get that trust of Sara?_ Catherine thought curiously.

"I hope so," She said softly.

"You want to get closer to Sara don't you?" Chloe caught Catherine off guard.

"I want to know her, be there for her as someone she trusts," Catherine said honestly. "I worry about her, she never talks about her problems to anyone. And she barely smiles."

"She has gone through a lot in her life," Chloe informed. "It's not my place to tell what, but I can tell you that it was horrible. Probably why she doesn't smile, she forgot how to smile a long time ago. But lately she seemed to be a bit more cheerful than usual."

_Why? _Catherine got more curious.

"I wish I know what's bothering her," Catherine's voice softened. "I wish I could help her."

"You probably can," Chloe said softly. "Become her friend, show her that you can trust her. And she will let you into her life."

"You know everything about her don't you?" Catherine smiled widely.

"Pretty much yeah," Chloe nodded absentmindedly.

"Can I ask you something?" Catherine leaned on the table and lowered her voice. Chloe nodded curiously and leaned forward a bit herself. "Is Sara into women or something?"

Chloe's eyes grew wide and a wicked smile ran across her lips. She saw Catherine blush a little bit, and she could have sworn that she saw hope in Catherine's eyes.

_She likes her. This might be easier than I thought. _Chloe smiled.

"What gave you that impression?" Chloe asked curiously.

"I always wanted to know coz she's all tomboyish and stuff," Catherine shrugged trying very hard not to blush.

"Well, I guess you are a CSI for a reason then," Chloe smiled.

"So she is?" Catherine's smile widened.

Chloe nodded and leaned back on her chair just when Sara and Lindsey approached the table.

_Great, means I have a chance. _Catherine sighed heavily. _What do you mean a chance? You are 10 years older than her, and she is your colleague. Any move you make on her will effect so many others, and your friendship with her too. You bimbo, you never think straight when you are feeling things for others. _

"What's with the evil grin Pot Cheeks?" Lindsey asked licking her ice cream. Catherine quickly shook off her thoughts and came back to earth.

"I'm just happy," Chloe smiled at the little girl and back at Sara who was giving her the 'I-know-you-are-up-to-something' look.

"Me too," Lindsey exclaimed as she sat down on her seat, dragging Sara along with her. "I love Saturdays."

* * *

**TBC...**


	4. The Plan

**Chapter 04**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys...helped me bring out this chapter even with the flu making my eyes water every freaking time i look at my laptop...love you all...**

**CloisDestiny: i would love to answer all the questions, but at the moment all i could say is you gotta keep reading to find out...maybe i will put in a dream by Sara...a bit more interesting one..*evil grin***

**Sam: yeah Melissa George is hot *drool drool* but i have no idea how she came into your head for Chloe...for me Chloe is Olivia Wilde for sure...and don't worry, with your mental health at stake i will bring these two girls together soon  
**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1..ENJOY and REVIEW :D  
**

* * *

"How do you plan to get Lindsey's present to the party?" Chloe scratched her head thought. "It's huge."

Sara flopped on the couch and opened her beer with a chuckle. "The people at the shop said that they will deliver it to Catherine's tomorrow night at the time of the party."

Chloe squinted her eyes at Sara. "Life has become easier these days huh?"

"It's the 21st Century," Sara raised her shoulders. "I think we have deserved it through the years."

"I guess so." Chloe took her beer bottle and sat down in the armchair nearby. "But it is making us become lazier day by day."

"Whatever," Sara sipped her beer. "So, what are your plans for tonight?"

"I'm staying in with you," Chloe smiled. "But I may head out when you go back to work."

"That's cool," Sara closed her eyes and rested her head on the couch. "Man, I hate shopping, it always hurt my feet."

"Who likes shopping?" Chloe agreed.

"Catherine does," Sara answered without thinking. "She spends her off days in malls." Chloe raised an eyebrow at her friend who had her eyes closed, but had a goofy grin on her face.

"What are you thinking right now?" Chloe startled her.

Sara opened her eyes and frowned at Chloe. "Nothing."

"Come on, tell me," Chloe urged.

Sara hesitated with a blush. "I love her smile."

Chloe suppressed a chuckle. Sara was blushing heavily, and was avoiding Chloe at all cost.

"She can make my knees go weak with that smile," Sara sighed. "And you can laugh if you want, I don't care."

Chloe chuckled. Sara threw her bottle cap at her which hit her forehead.

"Hey, that was uncalled for," Chloe rubbed her forehead.

"Ok now tell me about the plan of yours," Sara sat up straight in the chair.

"Fine, but you have to agree that you can't say no to it, deal?" Chloe gave a wicked smile

Sara sighed heavily. "Fine, I won't say no."

"I'm going to help you get Catherine," Chloe said smugly. Sara broke into laughter, spraying the beer in her mouth all over the coffee table in front of her. "What?" Chloe asked with a frown.

"Sounds stupid," Sara said softly, trying hard not to laugh anymore.

"It's not stupid," Chloe sounded defensive. "Come on, just listen to me before judging it alright?"

"Sure, I guess there's no harm in listening," Sara agreed with a cocky smile.

"Ok, I have a feeling that she is into you," Chloe started and held a hand when Sara tried to interrupt. "Wait, just listen before you go on asking all the questions."

"Fine," Sara frowned.

"She asked me the other day whether you were into women and stuff," Chloe explained to Sara.

"When did this happen?" Sara was shocked.

"When you took Lindsey for ice cream," Chloe answered shortly. "And I swear I saw a spark in her eyes when I said yes, and those kinda stuff doesn't go missed by a psychiatrist."

"Of course," Sara rolled her eyes in a mocking manner.

"Whatever dudette. Well, since she is into you as well, I think the best way for her to accept her feelings for you is through jealousy." Chloe pointed out.

"I don't get it," Sara scratched her head.

"Bimbo," Chloe exclaimed before continuing. "Anyone, man or woman, they all have the jealousy gene. And mostly people accept their feelings when they think they are about to loose what they want, to someone else."

"So? What's all that got to do with what I have for Catherine?" Sara raised an eyebrow.

"Duuuuude, you are supposed to understand the plan by now," Chloe's shoulders dropped. "Do I have to spell out everything for you?"

"Please?" Sara gave her an innocent gap tooth grin.

Chloe sighed. "We are gonna act as if we are dating."

Sara's eyes widened. "What?"

"Just in front of her and your colleagues, that's all," Chloe clarified her point to Sara. "If she is into you, you will see a change in her behavior. And to what I have known about Catherine from you, she will come out frankly if she feels it."

"But Pot Cheeks, what if it drives her away thinking I'm taken?" Sara asked curiously.

"You won't let her go away you idiot," Chloe rolled her eyes. "When you see a change in her behavior, just go ask her out."

"Just like that?" Sara raised an eyebrow.

"Yup," Chloe nodded while sipping some of her beer. "Since you don't have the guts to ask her out now, I think this is a pretty good idea. You can make her come forward rather than you making the first move. What do you say?"

Sara thought about it for a minute. And without any word, she disappeared into the kitchen and came back with another bottle of beer.

"Ok, let's do that," Sara smiled. "If it will get me Catherine, I'm up for it."

"Awesome," Chloe high-fived her best friend.

* * *

"Lindsey?" Catherine came downstairs, searching for her daughter who was not in her bedroom. She saw Lindsey sitting in front of the undecorated Christmas tree. "Sweety, what are you doing there?"

Catherine sat down next to her and saw that she was tying the ribbon on the presents.

"I just finished wrapping my presents to everyone," Lindsey said with a cute smile.

"That's great sweetheart," Catherine placed a kiss on her daughter's head. "Which one's mine?"

"You will have to wait till the party to find out," Lindsey gave her a stern look.

Catherine hugged Lindsey and headed towards the kitchen to make dinner. Lindsey followed her and sat down in a chair nearby.

"Mommy, who is this Chloe anyway?" She asked out of nowhere.

Catherine took the macaroni from the cupboard and looked at her daughter. "She's Sara's friend."

"You mean girlfriend right?" Lindsey asked softly.

Catherine dropped the box which hit her feet. "What do you mean?" She rubbed her feet before picking up the box. "She's just her friend."

"Didn't look like it," Lindsey mumbled.

_What is she taking about? _ Catherine thought. _Is Chloe more than just Sara's friend? How did I miss something that my daughter caught? And I'm supposed to be the CSI._

"I don't know Lindsey," Catherine said with a frown. "Sara didn't tell me anything like that."

"Oh well, whatever right?" Lindsey smiled and jumped off the chair. "I'm going to watch tv until dinner."

"Sure," Catherine didn't even listen to what Lindsey said. She leaned on the kitchen counter.

_Sara is dating Chloe? No, she didn't tell me anything like that, neither did Chloe. _Catherine scratched her chin. _Should I be feeling this disturbed with the fact that Sara might be dating someone? Damn it, I hate it when unknown jealousies kick in. _

"You need some food," Catherine said to herself and went back to making dinner. "Maybe that might take your mind off Sara."

_Yeah right, _She mocked herself.

* * *

Sara entered the break room with the intention to get some coffee before a long night. She was still thinking about Chloe's plan when she bumped hard into Catherine who was just getting into the break room herself.

Catherine went off balance and almost fell over but Sara quickly held her by the waist and pulled her up.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok Cath?" She asked, holding the elder CSI close to her. Catherine was holding Sara's shoulders and looking straight into her eyes.

"I am now," She said softly.

"What?" Sara raised an eyebrow, not hearing what she said. They both could feel their hearts racing with their bodies pressed against each other. Neither of them didn't want to let go, they liked the feeling. They both felt secure in each other's arms.

_God, this feels so right. _Catherine thought, lost deep into Sara's eyes.

_Do I have to let go? Or can I just hold her forever? _Sara asked herself, involuntarily tightening her grip on the blonde.

_Ok, before someone sees, I think this should end. _Catherine tied to kick herself back to reality. _Awe, do I have to? YES!_

"Nothing, I'm fine," Catherine sighed and quickly withdrew her hands from the brunette who was still holding her waist. "Um…Sara? You can let go now."

"Oh, yeah right," Sara quickly put her hands into her pocket and grinned. "Sorry."

"That's ok," Catherine winked. "Coffee?"

"Please!" Sara exclaimed with a chuckle. "I am already having a headache."

"Didn't get any sleep did you?" Catherine started the coffee machine and sat down next to Sara in the couch.

"Pot Cheeks made sure I didn't get any," Sara said with a smile. "She is too high maintenance."

Catherine felt a bit uneasy. "Is that so?"

"Sometime yeah," Sara nodded. "So how's Lindsey? All done with Christmas shopping?"

"Yeah, she has wrapped all the presents too," Catherine smiled. "Christmas is her favorite holiday, so it's all a big deal for her."

Sara chuckled softly. Just then, the coffee machine beeped informing them that the coffee was ready.

"Aah, coffee." Sara hurried towards the machine and poured them both coffee just when Warrick and Nick came into the room, arguing over some bet.

"Seriously guys, do you two ever do anything without making a bet?" Catherine asked in an annoyed manner.

"No," They both answered together with an 'are-you-kidding' look.

"Lifeless," Sara mumbled to Catherine's ear as she sat down next to her and handed over her cup of coffee.

Catherine giggled like a teenager making Sara melt inside.

_Damn it, she is so cute. _Sara sighed.

"Ok people, assignments," Grissom announced as soon as he stepped into the room. "Where's Greg?"

"Here," Greg panted on Grissom's neck as he entered the room right behind Grissom.

"Why are you late?" Grissom raised an eyebrow at the youngest CSI.

"No parking?" Greg grinned at Grissom.

"Nice excuse," Grissom shook his head. "You already have an appointed parking Greg. Don't be late from now on."

"Yes boss," Greg saluted Grissom making everyone in the breakroom smirk.

"Now that we are done with Greg's fooling around, time for assignments. Warrick, 419 at Jefferson, take Greg with you," He announced first. "Nick you are with me, 2 DB in Summerlin, husband and wife found dead."

"What is wrong with people these days?" Nick shook his head, taking the slip from Grissom.

"Who knows Nicky boy," Warrick patted on his friend's shoulders.

"Sara and Catherine, you guys have a 420 at Rampart," Grissom said. "It's a high profile case too, so no fooling around."

"Gil, do we look like we fool around?" Catherine gave him a smug look. Sara choked on her coffee with laughter.

"Yeah, you do," Grissom smiled."Just give it your best."

"Sure boss," Sara and Catherine both saluted Grissom, mimicking Greg.

"Awesome, it's catching on," Greg high-fived Sara, making Grissom frown even more. Grissom nodded at them in an annoyed manner and turned around to leave.

"Oh Grissom," Sara stopped him from walking out. "I'm taking leave for about a month or so, is that ok?"

"A month? Why?" Grissom raised an eyebrow. And all the eyes in the room turned towards Sara.

"My friend is in town and I want to spend sometime with her," Sara shrugged. "Plus I think I deserve it with my overtime maxed all the time and with the fact that I haven't taken leave for about 2 years now."

"Ok fine, just fill in the paperwork and keep it on my desk," Grissom smiled. "I'll take care of it."

"Thanks. Ok Cath let's go," Sara nudged Catherine before standing up. "I'm driving."

"You always drive," Greg interjected the conversation, stepping in front of Sara as Catherine got out of the room.

"Well Greg, next time you are with me on a case, we'll play 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' to decide who drive," Sara made a deal. "Ok?"

"Nice," Greg gave Sara his usual grin. "You coming for the Christmas party at Catherine's right?"

"Yup," Sara nodded.

"Sar, let's go," Catherine called from the doorway.

"Gotta go Greg," Sara drank the last of her coffee before following Catherine. "See you around."

Sara caught up with a hasty Catherine. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I just want to get some fresh air," Catherine lied. In truth, she wanted to get away from everyone and be alone with Sara for a minute.

"Ok," Sara sounded unconvinced.

After getting their kits, Sara drove off her Denali to the crime scene. After s few minutes of driving in complete silence, Sara looked at Catherine. She was looking different today, she looked scared and worried.

_Is something bothering her? Should I ask? _Sara thought. _Of course you idiot, that's what friends do. _

"Are you ok Cath?" Sara asked, startling Catherine. "You don't look very good."

Catherine turned her head to face her colleague and give her an assuring smile.

"I'm fine, lack of sleep," She widened her smile. "Something's been bothering me lately and I don't know how to get rid of it."

"Wanna talk about it?" Sara asked softly. "I heard it helps."

"You heard it helps?" Catherine chuckled.

"Yeah, I never tried it so can't say 'I know it helps' right?" Sara shrugged.

"Right," Catherine nodded in agreement. "Why don't you talk about things that bothers you Sara?"

Sara turned her head to face Catherine and smiled. "I never had anyone to talk to, only Pot Cheeks was there but now even she is too far."

Catherin felt as if someone hit on her head hard. _Sara thinks I'm not here for her. _She sighed.

"What about me?" She asked softly. "Am I not your friend? Don't you trust me?"

Sara gulped hard. _How am I supposed to tell her that she's the one I trust the most in my life? _

"Of course I trust you," Sara said uncomfortably. "It's that the things that bother me are not as easy to tell as it may seem."

"Try me Sara," Catherine took Sara's hands which were resting on her lap. "Please, I want to know you better. Give me a chance, I won't hurt you."

Sara looked at her hands covered by the blonde's. She felt a rush of emotions run through her whole body, and she was sure she blushed heavily.

"I know you won't hurt me," Sara said in a mumble. She wasn't even sure that Catherine heard it.

"What?" Catherine squeezed Sara's hand tightly.

"I said I know you won't hurt me," She said a bit clearly. "It's…."

She couldn't complete the sentence as her cell phone started to ring at the same moment.

_Thank God. _She thought.

"Sidle," She answered it while bringing the car into a halt on the side of the road.

"Sidle? I must have the wrong number coz I was calling my friend named beetle juice," Chloe's mischievous voice came from the other side of the line.

"Pot Cheeks, I thought you were sleeping when I left," Sara smiled. "What happened hun? Couldn't sleep?"

_Hun? She calls Chloe hun? _Catherine thought withdrawing her hand from the brunettes'. _That's not good._

"Hun? Is Catherine there?" Chloe sounded confused.

"Yeah," Sara said a bit softly

"Oh cool," Chloe sounded excited. "I'm going out to a club, so just wanted to let you know that someone might be home the time you come back in the morning. Don't be scared."

Sara chuckled softly. "Sure babe, no problem."

_Deep breaths Cath, in and out. _Catherine tried to suppress the urge to hit something hard.

"I'll say, you are doing a good job," Chloe chuckled along. "Ok, go back to work now. I'll see you tomorrow then. Have fun."

"You too," Sara clicked her phone shut and drove off the car again.

_Thank God. _Catherine thought with a loud sigh.

"Sorry about that," Sara apologized as she put her cell phone back into her pocket.

"No problem, Chloe having a hard time sleeping?" Catherine tried to sound normal.

"She gets lonely without me sometimes," Sara chuckled in a girlish manner.

_Oh wow, that was one of the weirdest lies I have ever made. _Sara thought to herself.

"Oh…ok," Catherine nodded involuntarily.

_Things don't look good for you Cath. _Catherine thought. _Oh shut up, I can still have a chance. _

"Here we are, the Rampart," Sara's Denali screeched in front of the casino. "You go ahead, I'll park the car and see you inside?"

"Sure," Catherine got out of the car and took her kit. "Don't keep me waiting." She added with a wink.

Sara's jaws dropped. She stared at her, walking into the casino with an extra sway in her hips, which she wanted to believe was just for her.

"Oh boy, Catherine's flirting with me?" Sara scratched her head nervously. "So maybe Chloe is right. But if Catherine keeps on flirting this way, things might be a bit harder for me than I thought."

With a sigh, she drove off to find a parking spot for her car.

* * *

**Want to make a sick girl happy? Drop in a review...hehe**


	5. Too Late?

**Chapter 05**

**Ok, long time no update i know...but holidays caught up and had to leave country to a place where internet was not easy to get :(....anyways, now that i am back updates will be regular. enough of my crap..thanks for the reviews guys, and i know things dont really look good for Cath and Sara but i do have a plot, trust me...chloe's plan will work out :)...keep the reviews coming, they keep my mind working, letting my imagination flow :D  
**

**Disclaimer: see Chapter 01...ENJOY and REVIEW pls **

* * *

Chloe paid the cab driver and got out in front of the noisy club.

"Aaah, heaven," Chloe sighed, getting into the club and heading to the bar. "Vodka clean please."

The bartender smiled at her before he went to making the drink. She looked around the bar and saw beautiful and depressed faces drinking into a long night. But one of those faces caught her eye. The girl was probably in her late teen, her pale complexion was slightly flushed by all the alcohol she had taken. And her grey eyes were empty and she looked lost. When the bartender gave Chloe her drink, she slowly got up and made her way to the girl.

"Hi, is this seat taken?" Chloe asked courteously. The girl shook her head with a fake smile and went back to her drink. "Are you ok?"

"Am I ok….let's see….I don't know…" The girl slurred her words, without taking her eyes off her drink. "Have you ever felt so useless and helpless that you just wanted to die?"

Chloe chuckled while sipping her drink. "Every fucking day."

"How do you deal with it?" The girl turned her head towards Chloe who was staring at the glasses at the bar.

"The same way as you do," Chloe turned to her with a smile. "Alcohol drugs…"

"Sex?" The girl raised an eyebrow at her. Chloe nodded while raising her shoulders slightly. "Why are you so fucked about anyway?"

"Marfan Syndrome, heard of it?" Chloe smiled at the girl whose face changed into a horrified look. "From the look on your face, I assume you have. Well, I got it."

"Are you serious?" The girl touched Chloe's shoulders slightly.

"Pretty much," Chloe looked at her, with a hurt look on her face. It always bummed her out anytime she realized that she was that sick. Yes, she didn't want to be so ill that someday she might not be able to even stand. And it was fucking shit for her that she can't do anything about it.

"Hey, don't worry you'll be fine," The girl rubbed her hands on Chloe's back.

"Well, I try to enjoy every minute of it," Chloe tried to smile. "Get the best out the time you have huh?"

"Right." The girl nodded. "You need another drink? It's on me."

"Please," Chloe smiled genuinely.

The next thing Chloe knew was that she had the girl pinned against a wall, kissing her furiously.

"Take me home," The girl panted.

Chloe dragged her out, hailed a cab and took her home.

* * *

It took them about three hours to gather all the evidence from the deluxe suite of Rampart. A famous business tycoon from Bangkok was found dead in the bathroom of the suite. It was a high profile case, so Sara and Catherine both made sure not to have missed anything.

"Wow, I think my back is almost dead," Catherine stretched her back and moaned loudly.

"You should get a massage on your day off instead of going to malls," Sara suggested while wrapping up her kit.

"You can give me a massage," Catherine chuckled. "And I'll pay you in a way better than money."

Sara's jaws dropped as Catherine swayed her hips out of the room.

"Ok, I need to sit down," Sara held the wall for support as she tried to take in what the elder CSI had just said.

"Sara, you coming?" Catherine's voice came from outside making Sara jump slightly.

"Coming," Sara shouted back and hurried outside where Catherine stood, with her hands on her hips.

"Hurry up slow poke, I need to use the bathroom badly," She turned around with a smile.

The two CSIs, drove off in the Denali, with Sara still in shock and Catherine wondering whether she had given up her cover.

"This is going to take the whole day isn't it?" Sara sighed heavily, trying to keep herself from talking about something else.

"I know, how many samples did you pick for DNA?" She asked with a frown.

"More than 10 for sure," Sara shrugged. "And I lost the count of sample for trace I took."

"Oh my God," Catherine wiped her face with exhaustion. "This is going to be a freaking long day."

"Still we have each other's company," Sara raised her eyebrows slightly. "Might not be boring as we think."

"When you start to work, you get too engrossed in it," Catherine started in a complain mode. "You barely talk."

"I do that?" Sara turned to Catherine. "I never realized it."

"Do you realize that you sing while working too?" Catherine chuckled softly.

_Oh shit, why do I never realize embarrassing stuff like this anyway? _Sara wanted to kick herself.

"Oh yeah," Sara smiled nervously. "I kinda do that."

Catherine saw her friend blush slightly and she knew that Sara doesn't do it on purpose. But she had to admit, Sara could sing well. The other day, she entered the locker room showers to hear Sara cheerfully singing Clocks of Coldplay, making her totally fall in love with that song.

"Cath, were you listening?" Sara nudged.

"Yeah, what were you saying?"Catherine shook her head.

"I asked whether you would like to go out with me and Chloe tomorrow night," Sara asked again.

"Sure, I can do that," Catherine answered. "Where are we going?"

"Some club," Sara shrugged. "I just want to hang out with you a bit more often, you know, with you being my newest friend and all."

"Awe, thanks sweety," Catherine leaned towards Sara and placed a soft kiss on Sara's cheeks.

Sara's cheeks heated up furiously, making her smile nervously. She didn't want Catherine's lips to part from her skin. All she could think of was to grab her and kiss her out of her brains, but she couldn't do it. Because she was too much of a coward.

_Aaaaaah, ok focus Sara, you are driving. _She tried to reason with herself as she tried not to fantasize about kissing Catherine. _Oh my god, her lips are so soft. _

"You mind if I turn on the radio?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah sure, go ahead," Sara slurred her words slightly.

The first station she tuned into was broadcasting _Anthem by Good Charlotte_. With a click of frustration, Catherine switched to the next station to hear _Don't want you back by Girls Aloud. _

"Aren't there any good songs on?" Catherine flipped station after station, getting annoyed by every minute.

Finally, she tuned in a station where they were broadcasting _I only want to be with you by Dusty Springfield. _

"Oh I love this song," Sara exclaimed.

Catherine looked at her in amusement and leaned back on her chair, watching Sara shake her head to the music.

_Oh, can't you see?  
That ever since we met  
You've had a hold on me  
It happens to be true  
I only want to be with you_

Catherine felt a rush of heat run through her body as Sara started to sing along. She slyly put down the music, which Sara didn't even realize as she was too much engrossed with the song.

_It doesn't matter where you go or what you do  
I want to spend each moment of the day with you  
Oh, look what has happened with just one kiss  
I never knew that I could be in love like this  
Its crazy but its true  
I only want to be with you_

_Goodness Gracious, she is making my insides go swirly. _Catherine sighed. _If only she was singing this song for me. _

_You stopped and smiled at me  
And asked if Id care to dance  
I fell into your open arms  
And I didn't stand a chance  
Now listen honey  
I just want to be beside you everywhere  
As long as we're together, honey, I don't care  
cause you've started something  
Oh, cant you see?  
That ever since we met  
You've had a hold on me  
No matter what you do  
I only want to be with you_

Without realizing, Catherine was singing the song with Sara as well. With love-sick grins on their faces, they followed the soothing voice of Dusty.

Catherine couldn't keep her eyes off the brunette who was staring at the road with utter concentration. Her hair was waving with the wind, making her look absolutely irresistible.

_Oh, oh, you stopped and you smiled at me  
And asked if Id care to dance  
I fell into your open arms  
And I didn't stand a chance  
Now hear me tell you  
I just want to be beside you everywhere  
As long as were together, honey, I don't care  
cause you've started something_

Catherine was engrossed in memorizing every inch of Sara's face, as if she never wanted to forget even one spot. Suddenly, Sara looked at Catherine, locking her eyes with her own. She felt her cheeks blush heavily and everything around her felt as if they had stopped moving. And then she realized it. She was in trouble.

With an embarrassed grin, Catherine turned her head towards the road.

_Oh, can't you see?  
That ever since we met  
You've had a hold on me  
No matter what you do  
I only want to be with you  
I said no matter, no matter what you do  
I only want to be with you_

Sara couldn't help but fall more and more over Catherine when the she sang the song with her. She knew Catherine wasn't singing the song for her, but she wanted to believe that it was meant only for her. Coz God knows, she was pouring her heart out through this song.

"I guess we both have a habit of singing without realizing," Catherine brought Sara back from her thoughts.

"I guess so," Sara agreed.

They both sighed heavily, lost in each other's thoughts.

_What the hell am I going to do about this? _Their thoughts were exactly the same.

* * *

Catherine was busy arranging everything for her party. Greg and Warrick were already in the living room, playing some game with Lindsey while Nick and Grissom were helping her set up the tables out in the back yard. The only one missing from the party was Sara. It was an early christmas celebration since they all had to turn up for work right after the party.

"Ok, it's all set," Nick clapped his hands together. "You need us to do anything else Cath?"

"No, that's all Nicky, thanks," Catherine smiled at him and Grissom. "Thanks Gil."

"No prob," He wiped his forehead and walked into the living room.

"Hey, where's Sara?" Nick reached for a glass of soda behind Catherine.

"How would I know?" Catherine frowned. The truth was that she was frustrated with the fact that she didn't know where Sara was. After they left work a few hours earlier, Catherine had been having the urge to call Sara, just to hear her voice. And it was irritating her. She had been kicking herself for not being able to control her thoughts. And being irritated and frustrated was something Catherine was never good at. She would either snap at others or snap at herself, and she didn't want to do neither of them.

Catherine checked the clock on the wall which showed that it was 30 minutes after 6 and she was repeatedly asking herself why Sara wasn't there yet.

_She might have fallen asleep, or maybe she is stuck in traffic. Or maybe she is busy with Chloe. Ok, let's just stop there. _

Without wanting to think of anything else, she turned to Nick who was busy gulping down the soda. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That must be Sar." Nick hurried out with Catherine following him closely. Lindsey had run ahead to open the door while everyone else settled in the living room. Catherine leaned on the doorway, waiting for the door to open. But when the door opened, she wished she didn't see it.

There stood Sara, who had her arms wrapped around Chloe. Sara was wearing a loose ice blue jeans with a short sleeved red t-shirt and she had her hands under Chloe's white halter top. Catherine was startled and annoyed by the shortness of the leather mini skirt Chloe was sporting. They were too caught up in each other to realize that the door was opened and people were staring.

"Ahem," Greg grabbed her attention.

Sara and Chloe both let go of each other. Chloe blushed heavily and Sara looked really uncomfortable. Catherine turned around and walked back into the kitchen and held the end of the table tightly, trying to calm down. Sara looked around the whole room, trying to get a glimpse of Catherine, but there was no sign of her anywhere. With a slight frown, she led Chloe into the house and bent down to give a hug to Lindsey.

"Hey princess, how are you?" Sara kissed her cheek. "You look wonderful today."

"Thank you," Lindsey giggled. "What is that?"

"Oh, it's something for the party," She held the wine bottle she brought for Catherine. "Where's your mom?"

"In the kitchen I think," Lindsey shrugged.

"GILBERT!" Sara jumped with shock when Chloe shrieked. She turned around to see Chloe hugging Grissom like no tomorrow.

Chloe met Grissom the same time Sara met him for the first time in San Francisco. Chloe was very fond of Grissom as he was very much like Chloe's brother, James, who died in a car accident. And for Grissom to have a girl hero worship him as a big brother was, as Sara guessed was overwhelming for him.

"Sara didn't tell me you were in town," Grissom hugged her back with a huge grin. "How are you sweety?"

Chloe let go of Grissom and held his hand. "Great, just great. God I missed you."

"I missed you too, how's practice going?" He asked.

"Awesome, I have a client who is an Entomologist," Chloe said a bit softly. "Very interesting guy."

"Any chance it's me?" Grissom joked making Chloe hug him again.

Nick, Greg and Warrick were standing by the side, totally wondering what was going on. Seeing this, Sara decided to introduce Chloe to them.

"Guys, this is Chloe and Chloe, this is Greg, Warrick and thaaaat's Nicky," Sara introduced her friend to her colleagues.

Chloe shook hands with the guys with a 'hey' for each of them. "Nice to meet you guys finally, heard a lot about you guys from Sara."

"How do you know Grissom?" Greg wanted to clear up things hastily.

"We met in San Francisco," Grissom answered. "She's like my sweet little sister. Aren't ya?"

"Yeah, totally." Chloe held his hand tight.

"Oh, ok, sweet." Greg gave a thumbs up to Chloe.

"Ok, I need to go and give this to Catherine," Sara lifted the wine bottle. "Excuse me."

Inside the kitchen, Catherine was trying to calm her anger by drinking the bottle of tequila in her freezer. But it wasn't helping so she threw it in the dustbin and held her hair tightly, trying to stop herself from screaming out loud.

_Oh my God, they are dating. Fuck, damn shit. _Catherine tried to clear all the swear words coming into her head. _Why is this happening to me?_

"Cath?" She winced at the mention of her name and turned around to see Sara leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Hey, wassup?" Catherine tried to sound breezy as much as she could.

"Um..nothing much," She walked into the kitchen. "I brought you wine." She handed her the bottle which had a ribbon tied around its neck.

"You didn't have to," Catherine took the bottle and placed it on the table. "Thanks. Where's Chloe?"

"Outside, getting to know the guys," Sara sat down. "I don't think I want to answer all the stupid questions of Greg."

"So you two are dating," Catherine thought out loud. As soon as she said it, she wanted to take it back.

_Oh shit, am I supposed to say yes to that? _Sara's insides gave a jolt. _Chloe never told me what to do in such a situation._

"Hey Catherine, how are you?" Chloe's cheery voice broke the silence between the two CSIs. Even she felt the tension in the air. "Um…did I interrupt something?"

"No, not at all," Catherine put on her best cheery smile. "Excuse me, I have to take these out to the back."

"Sure," Sara smiled at her. Catherine hurried outside with a bowl of chips. "She asked whether we were dating," Sara pulled Chloe to a corner and whispered sternly. "Do you think we went a bit far with that whole lost in each other thingy?"

"Sara, calm down," Chloe held her friends arms. "This is what we want. We need to make her jealous. And what did you say when she asked that?"

"Nothing!" Sara exclaimed in worry. "I don't think I can do this Pots. I don't think this will work."

"Hey no, come on," Chloe patted on her friend's arms. "This is just the start. We still have the whole night."

"Fine," Sara sighed. "But if she gets mad at me, I'll kill you."

"Sure," Chloe hugged Sara tightly.

"Did the guys ask you anything stupid?" Sara let go of Chloe. "Specifically by Greg?"

"They asked whether I was the reason why you were finally taking leave, so I said yes," Chloe chuckled. "And yes, Greg asked whether I was the lucky girl who is getting lucky under his Sara."

"Goodness, and Lindsey was there?" Sara slapped her forehead.

"Yeah but Gil took care of him by hitting him hard on the back of his head," Chloe smiled. "He hasn't changed at all huh?"

"Yeah, did you expect Gil Grissom to change?" Sara chuckle softly.

"I missed him so much." Chloe sighed. Chloe's smile softly vanished and she was staring into blank space, trying to get her brother's smile on her face. Just then, she felt weakness in her legs.

_Shit, this is not good. _She thought.

"Hey, you ok?" Sara asked as she saw the expression on Chloe' face change.

"Yeah fine," Chloe gave her a weak smile. "It's just...."

"Missing James?" Sara touched Chloe's head.

"It's Christmas, of course," Chloe hugged Sara, burying her face in Sara's chest.

"Well, Grissom's here," Sara kissed her friend on her head. "He may not be James, but he's as good as that."

"Hey love birds, the party's starting," Greg's mischievous voice came from the living room.

"In a minute," Sara shouted annoyingly. "I swear he is one spoiled kid."

"A handsome, spoilt kid," Chloe added with a wink.

"Don't tell me, you like the guy?" Sara laughed.

"Nah, I just think he's good looking," Chloe waved her hand in the air. "Now let's get out there and have some fun, shall we?"

"Yeah and I will get to see Catherine again," Sara smiled, heading out.

"How love sick can you get," Chloe shook her head with a chuckle as she followed her outside. Sara raised her shoulders and chuckled before dragging Chloe out of the kitchen and into the living room.

* * *

**Well, the songs are not mine. Credits to all the artists, as mentioned above. Um....review pls? And give me your opinions. party time in next chapter ;)**


	6. Angst

**Chapter 06**

**Ok, new chapter....fast huh? This chapter is kinda sad coz Cath's heavily depressed. Thanks for the reviews peeps...and CloisDesitiny - dont wory, Cath and Sara will be together soon. But Chloe isnt dying yet or maybe ever ;)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Grace, thanks sweety for being patient with my attitude  
**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 01. Review and ENJOY!!!**

* * *

"Sara, you didn't bring me a gift?" Lindsey looked at Sara, a bit hurt.

"No sweety, my gift is on the way," Sara gave the little girl an assuring smile. "Why don't you open the rest of your presents till it gets here?"

"Ok," She went back to opening the rest of her presents.

"You need more coke?" Sara asked Chloe as she stood up from the floor where they all were sitting in the circle.

"No thanks," Chloe smiled and went to helping Lindsey tear off wrapping paper off one of the presents.

Sara sipped the last of her coke and headed into the kitchen. Catherine was watching the brunette walk into the kitchen, itching to walk behind her. But something was stopping her.

_Should I follow her? _

_Of course not, that is so desperate. _

_But I want to see her, alone for once. _

_Face it Catherine, she is taken, you are too late. _

_You don't know that. _

_Oh please, didn't you see how they were when they came here today? _

_Still, I want to see her. _

_But… _

_NO! I want to see Sara, that's it!_

"Excuse me," Catherine stood up, having no urge to fight her itch.

She walked into the kitchen to see Sara, literally, with her head in the fridge, clearly searching for something. "Sar, you need some help?" Catherine startled her.

"Oh Cath, no…ouch!" Sara exclaimed as her head hit hard on one of the shelves of the fridge while turning around quickly.

"Are you ok?" Catherine hurried to the brunette and rubbed where Sara's head bumped on the fridge.

_I am now. _Sara sighed.

They were inches from each other, Catherine with one of her hands on Sara's head, and the other one resting on the brunette's waist. Sara slowly put both her hands on Catherine's waist and pressed their bodies together.

"Yeah, but…ow…it kinds hurts still," She winced as Catherine's fingers came in touch with where it hurt most.

"Maybe we should put some ice there," Catherine mumbled softly, not taking her eyes off the deep browns in front of her.

"Yeah, maybe we should," Sara answered as softly as Catherine.

They didn't know how long they stood that way, secure in each other's arms. But they quickly let go and backed from each other when Lindsey came running into the kitchen.

"Sara, is that table my present?" She shrieked.

"Yeah, it's here huh?" Sara smiled. "Go check it out, I'll be right out."

With a loud 'Yay', Lindsey ran out of the kitchen, leaving an awkward silence between Catherine and Sara.

"Um…so…ice?" Sara scratched her head awkwardly.

"What?" Catherine tried to understand what she was saying as she was having trouble thinking of anything else but the warmth of Sara's body next to her.

"Ice? For my head?" Sara smiled goofily.

"Oh yeah, right," Catherine grinned before opening the freezer. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Sara put the ice pack on her head. "Come on, check out Lindsey's present."

She grabbed Catherine with her free hand and pulled her out of the kitchen. Everyone was gathered around a 14 in 1 Multi Games Table which Lindsey was hugging for dear life.

"Oh my God Sara, that must have cost you a fortune," Catherine exclaimed.

"Nah, it wasn't much," Sara lied, pressing the pack on her head. "I never gave her anything, so I thought I'll give her something good. You think she likes it?"

"Of course, who wouldn't," Catherine smiled.

Lindsey saw Sara standing at the doorway of the kitchen and ran to her, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," She went on without letting go of Sara. "I love you so much."

"Love you too kiddo," Sara winked at Catherine who was grinning from ear to ear. "Now, go check all the boards, it's got pool as well."

"Awesome," Lindsey called before letting go of Sara and going back to her game.

"Rick, Nicky can you move the table to Lindsey's game room?" Catherine called to the guys who nodded in agreement. "Lindsey honey, show uncle Warrick and Nick the place."

With Greg helping the guys, Sara and Catherine headed to the couch where Grissom and Chloe were involved in major re-acquaintancing.

"No way, I am so not going to that body farm of yours ever again," Chloe waved her hands in protest. "It took me, I don't know how many days to rid of the nightmares I had after the last visit."

"Come on, I have so many new stuff to show you," Grissom complained like a little kid.

"No Gil, no way," Chloe stood her ground, making Catherine smile softly as it was exactly how she was with Grissom.

"Fine, spoilsport," Grissom turned back to his soda with a pout. Chloe placed a soft kiss on his cheek and got up.

"Sorry Gil, but I can't stand stepping on another dead body, whatever you say," Chloe chuckled, making her way to where Catherine and Sara were standing, watching the show. "What happened to your head beetle?"

She took Sara's free hand, making Catherine take a few steps away from Sara.

"Hit it on the refrigerator, am fine now," Sara tilted her head to sides.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked, in a concerned voice. "It might need stitches and stuff."

"I checked for blood, its just a bump," Catherine explained to Chloe, sparing Sara from answering. Without waiting for a reply from either of the brunettes, she sat down on the couch next to a very grumpy looking Grissom.

"Wow, she is pretty distant with me tonight," Chloe raised an eyebrow and whispered to Sara.

"Maybe it is working," Sara smiled, hoping to the core that it was.

With stupid grins on their faces, Chloe and Sara turned around to see Catherine, trying very hard ignoring an invitation to the body farm by Grissom.

"…I mean it's simply marvelous," Grissom tried assuring her.

"No, no, and again no," Catherine stubbornly answered.

"So what's next on the agenda?" Chloe asked, sitting down on Sara's lap, helping her put the ice pack on her bump.

With one glance at them, Catherine turned her head quickly, not wanting to see anymore of it. She kept staring at the tv, which had nothing on. She could hear Chloe giggle to something Sara said.

_I gotta get outta here. _She decided, unable to take what she was seeing or hearing.

"For me, it's to put Lindsey in bed," Catherine got up and headed towards the game room. "Why don't you guys come up with a game we could do? I'll be back in a minute."

"Sure," Chloe called, but Catherine didn't really care. She walked into the game room where Greg and Lindsey were absorbed in a hardcore game of chess.

"Linds, time for bed sweety," Catherine called from the doorway. Lindsey frowned and turned to her mother to complain, but the beaten look on Catherine's face made her stop.

"Sure mom," She startled Catherine by her obedience. "Let's go."

Catherine followed her daughter into her room and sat down on the pink, fluffy bed until Lindsey finished brushing her teeth.

"Are you ok mom?" She asked, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Fine," She answered shortly.

"You don't look fine," Lindsey stubbornly went on, while changing into her pajamas.

"When did you become so observant, miss CSI?" Catherine joked.

"Since I was born to a CSI?" Lindsey answered cleverly. She jumped on her bed, making Catherine stand up to escape from her legs.

"Very sly," Catherine tucked her daughter under the blanket and placed a kiss on her head. "Good night sweety."

"Night," Lindsey grinned. Catherine was almost out of the door when Lindsey spoke again. "And mom? You should tell her what's bothering you."

Catherine turned to her daughter with a questioning look on her face. "Tell who what?"

"Sara that you like her," Lindsey said calmly. Catherine's jaws dropped.

_OK, she has become a bit too observant. _She noted to herself.

"I hate seeing you so beaten," Lindsey shrugged. "Plus, I love Sara, it would be cool to have her as your girlfriend."

_She has even thought about it? _Catherine's jaw was dropping more and more. _She is not at all what she used to be. She had grown up, and she has grown up to be a wonderful girl. Amen for that. But telling Sara? What is I lose her? I can't lose her._

Catherine went over to Lindsey and kissed her forehead again. "I will talk to her," She lied to her daughter. "Now go to sleep."

"Night," Lindsey said with a yawn as her mother walked out of her bedroom.

Catherine leaned on Lindsey's bedroom door and closed her eyes. She hated being beaten in relationships, and she was never good in taking things which were currently being thrown onto her face. But she didn't want to mess up anything with Sara by being mean or cruel to her.

The last few days of realization that she might be in love with Sara had been eating her alive, and Sara dating Chloe was not helping anything. An innocent tear rolled down her flushed cheeks as she thought of how she wanted to be in Sara's arms and sleep all her worries away. And she wanted to crawl up and die knowing that fact that she was too late.

She could hear Chloe's laughter from downstairs, followed by Sara's mesmerizing voice. She wondered how long she could take the torment of seeing the one she wants in another person's arms. And the worst thing of all was that, the feelings inside her, instead of going away were growing, and fast. And it was slowly killing away every urge for her to do anything.

_I need to concentrate on something. _She slapped her forehead hard, trying to get Sara out of her mind. _Think Cath, there has to be something.  
_

Then it hit her. Without going downstairs, she walked into her room and took off her t-shirt. She walked into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, drawing out a sharp razor. She touched her stomach, watching the light of the bathroom reflect on the sharp piece of metal in her hand. With a soft smile on her face, she let the sharpness of the razor cut through her flesh, making all her senses concentrate only on the stinging feeling on her stomach.

It has been days she last cut herself, she never liked the scars they left, but she was addicted to the pain it inflicted on her. She walked into the bedroom and stood in front of the mirror, watching a drop of blood lazily crawl down her flesh and into her belly button. Drop after drop followed the trail. Her amusement was interrupted by the loud knock on the door. Without any notice, the door flew open and there stood Gil Grissom.

"Catherine, what are you doing?" He locked the door and hurried towards her, pressing his hands against the deep cut on her stomach. "Are you crazy?"

"Who gave you the permission to come into my room Gil?" Catherine said a bit harshly.

"As a friend, I think I have the right," Grissom answered sternly. "Do you have any cotton?"

"Let it be," She tried to brush off his hand. But Grissom didn't budge.

"Don't make me bring in everyone else in here Catherine," He warned her. And that was something she didn't want.

"In the cabinet," She pointed into the bathroom. Grissom disappeared into the bathroom for a few seconds and came out with some betadine solution and cottons in his hands.

"Sit here," He pulled Catherine into the bed and kneeled in front of her. He ran his finger on her stomach, seeing all the healed cuts on her stomach. "This is not the first time you have done this is it?"

Catherine remained silent as Grissom cleaned the wound.

"Why?" He asked softly, placing a piece of cotton on her wound.

"You wouldn't want to know," She mumbled stubbornly.

"Goodness, you sound exactly like Sara," He exclaimed before continuing. "If I don't want to know, why would I ask?"

But the last part of his sentence went unheard by Catherine. She was too caught up on the fact that Sara was having some kind of problem and possibly taking her own remedy for killing the pain.

"What happened to Sara?" She asked.

Grissom looked uncomfortable. He didn't want to be the one to tell Catherine about Sara's past or her present. It was Sara's right.

"Beats me," He shrugged. "I went to her place one day after a case which disturbed her to see that she had cut every inch of her body which clothing would cover."

Catherine didn't even want to picture it.

"If the neighbor didn't have a spare key, she might not even be here right now," He bandaged Catherine's wound and stood up.

"Why?" Catherine asked softly.

"It's not my place to tell you that Cath," He placed a caring hand on her shoulders, as he sat down beside her. "But you can tell me what's bothering you."

Catherine thought of keeping quiet and just walking out of the room, leaving him with all his questions. But she was in desperate need of a friend, and Grissom was the friend she always had, whenever she needed him.

"My life's a mess," She said softly. "I'm a single mother, who doesn't even have time for her own daughter who is becoming rebellious day by day. I haven't had a relationship in probably decades. And I think dealing with dead in a daily basis is finally getting to me."

_And I am falling in love with a woman, a colleague and a friend. _She added to herself.

"And?" Grissom asked seeing Catherine's uncomfortable expression.

"There's no 'and' Gil," She turned to face Grissom. "I don't think I need anything more to make my life miserable."

"I never saw you as a person who was weak," Grissom took her hand. "Cath, look at what you have dealt in life. A neglected and rebellious childhood, drugs, alcohol, failed marriage and even the death of your ex-husband. What happened to that strong Catherine I used to know?"

"I'm tired of being strong," Catherine admitted. "I want to crawl up into her arms and for once in my life be weak."

"Her arms?" It didn't go unnoticed by Grissom that Catherine had mentioned it.

She knew she had no other way to get out of this. But she still tried.

"Sorry, his arms, whatever," She waved her hands in protest. "Does it even matter? Life's a bitch."

"Sweety, are you in love with a woman?" Grissom was aware of Catherine's bisexuality. She came out to him when they were first working together, and an ex-girlfriend of hers was involved with a case of theirs.

Catherine kept quiet, hoping that she could ignore his, this question for the rest of her life.

"Let's go Gil," She stood up and picked up her t-shirt from the floor. "They are probably wondering where we are."

"So you are going to ignore me now?" Grissom followed her to the door. She put on her t-shirt, carefully over the bandaged wound and unlocked the door.

"When you are certain that something is impossible to achieve, it's best to ignore it," Catherine smiled and opened the door, holding it for Grissom.

"I just want you to know that I am here if you need anything," He wrapped his arms around his friend. "You all are all I have, and when you hurt yourself, you are hurting me as well."

"I'm sorry sweety," Catherine patted on his back. "But sometimes, that's the only way to get rid of the pain."

"Life's as tedious as twice-told tale, vexing the tall ear of a drowsy man," Grissom pointed out. Catherine looked at him and raised an eyebrow at him. "Shakespeare." He cited his source.

Unable to say anything, Catherine chuckled and headed downstairs with Grissom right behind her. They reached the living room to see everyone sitting on the floor in a circle with a shot glass in front of each of them.

"Hey, where have you two been?" Chloe asked. Sara glanced at Catherine who was holding her stomach.

"Just talking," Catherine answered softly and sat down cautiously on the empty spot in between Greg and Warrick. "What's all this?"

She pointed at the glasses and the bottles of alcohol lined up near Chloe. Grissom sat down next to Sara and examined his glass in fascination.

"We are going to play the 'I like' game," Chloe said cheerfully.

"Never heard of it," Grissom answered, putting down the glass back on the floor.

Sara couldn't take her eyes off Catherine's hand which were still pressed against her stomach. And she couldn't help but wonder why Catherine's eyes were red and her cheeks were flushed.

_Has she been crying? Or is she in pain? _She kept on questioning herself. _Ask her you idiot!_

"Cath, are you ok?" Sara asked, dragging everyone's attention towards Catherine. "You look tired."

"I'm fine, just a bit of a headache," Catherine smiled and gave a worried look to Grissom.

"So Chloe, what's the game about again?" He asked out loud, taking everyone's attention off Catherine. With a thanking smile and a sigh, she turned to Chloe who started explaining the game.

"Ok, we are going to spin this bottle and the one it points should say a sentence starting with 'I like' and nothing else," Chloe went on cheerfully. "And if anytime, anyone during the game says 'what', we all have to take a shot of tequila or whatever alcohol is available at the moment. Got it?"

Greg, Warrick and Nick nodded their heads while Grissom, Sara and Catherine sat with horror filled looks.

"That is the stupidest game I have ever heard of," Grissom exclaimed what was in both Sara and Catherine's head as well.

"I know, that's what makes it fun," Chloe hit Grissom's biceps. "And since you are the first one to criticize the game, you have to start."

Deciding to keep quiet, Sara and Catherine smiled at Grissom who sighed heavily.

"Fine," He gave a look to Greg who was eyeing him with fascination. "I like bugs."

Everyone in the circle started laughing at the bluntness of his statement. "What? I do like bugs." Grissom raised his hands in protest. "Oh man, that was a 'what' right?"

"Everyone drink," Greg shouted. Everyone took their glasses and drank the contents in one gulp. Grissom spinned the bottle which pointed to Nick.

"Let's see," Nick scratched his chin. "I like kissing in the rain."

"Whoo hoo," Warrick and Greg exclaimed as the others chuckled along. Next was Chloe's turn.

"I like…." She paused for a minute. "One night stands."

"WHAT?" Everyone except Grissom and Sara's jaws dropped with shock.

"Drink," Chloe raised her glass, forcing everyone else to follow and after gulping down a second round of tequila, Chloe spoke again. "Come on, one night stands are just fun. No commitment, no strings attached, just hours and hours of fun and awesomeness."

"True, true," Nick nodded along.

Greg was the next victim of the game. "I like long legged brunettes." He winked at Sara who threw a beer cap at him.

"What's that about?" Chloe asked, involuntarily saying the taboo word. With 'awes' from every corner, they all took another shot of alcohol.

"Greg has a crush on Sara," Warrick said frankly, holding his head. "I don't think it's ever going to go." Greg nodded with a mischevious grin.

"Who doesn't have a crush on Sara?" Catherine mumbled to herself, which thankfully to her, no one heard.

The game went on for another fifteen minutes with the bottle not pointing to either Sara or Catherine. But with several 'what's from people after each other's statements, everyone was pretty much out of their sane mind. It was Grissom's turn again.

"I like assigning gross cases to Greg," He slurred his words slightly. Everyone was too hammered to say anything to it, even Greg himself. Grissom took the bottle and pointed it directly at Catherine. "Your turn." He chuckled like a little boy.

"I like fucking women," She said frankly, resting her whole weight on her elbows. She was looking straight at Sara whose eyes grew wide and a sweet smile appeared on her lips. She turned her head to face Catherine who was smiling widely at her.

_Awesome, now I definitely have a chance with her. _Sara started to dance in the inside. _Oh yea, an ha, whoo hoo. Thank you God, for not making Catherine Willows a straight woman. YAY. An ha, an ha, rip it baby!!! Ok, let's stop the celebration for now._

"What? You mean..oh man! Not again," Nick started to ask something but when Catherine raised her glass and took her shot, he shut up and turned to his glass.

"Yeah Nicky, I'm not straight," Catherine winked at the Texan. She took the bottle and turned it to Sara who was still grinning like an idiot. "Your turn Sar."

"Let's see, I like…" Sara thought of the best way to hint Catherine about her feelings. "Older women. No offense Chloe."

"None taken, they are freaking hot," Chloe nodded her head like a little girl, sneaking a look at Catherine who had a huge smile on her face.

_Oh boy, is that a hint? Or is it just general? _Catherine's mind started to twirl with possibilities. _It must be a bit general since she is dating and stuff. But if she wasn't, that means I had a great chance to be hers. Damn it Willows, why are you always too slow when it comes to feelings?_

Catherine frowned slightly and turned to Sara who was smiling at her in an awkward manner. Everyone else was too hammered to comment about anything that was going around them, they were too busy trying to sit up straight. Catherine smiled at Sara who kept staring at her.

Making sure that no one else was looking at her, Sara winked at Catherine making her giggle like a teenager. Catherine felt her cheeks blush heavily and she could swear that Sara blushed a little too. Chloe was enjoying watching the silent exchanges between the two other women in the room.

_They are so meant to be together. _She thought.

Suddenly, with a loud 'thud', Greg was lying on the floor while everyone else laugh out loud. Soon enough, everyone else in the room followed Greg and went into a long, booze filled sleep.

* * *

**TBC...PS - that game is fun to play, trust me :)**


	7. Sleeping Buddy

**Chapter 07**

**Ok, chapter is a bit mature...thanks for the reviews, helped me bring out this chapter a bit faster than it should have.**

**Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1...REVIEW AND ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Sara could feel her tongue roll up her neck and place a soft kiss on her earlobe. She let out a soft moan before holding the blonde's hair and guiding her red lips on her own. She looked straight into Catherine's eyes which were filled with care and lust. With a sly smile, Catherine pinned Sara on the floor and straddled her hips.

She could still taste Catherine's juice in her mouth as she sucked her lips in anticipation. And her pleading were still ringing in her ears.

"You got your chance," She pressed her naked body on Sara's bare chest, whispering into her ears. "Now it's mine."

"I'm all yours babe," Sara moaned heavily as Catherine ran her tongue down her neck and sucked her nipples. Catherine's tongue flicked her nipples as she ran her hands down her stomach and ran a finger around her belly button. Sara was feeling pleasure she hadn't felt for long.

"Cath…don't play with me," Sara moaned.

"You forgot how you played with me?" She pulled her tongue away from Sara's nipples. And without notice she pinched her nipples playfully.

"Aaah," Sara could see that Catherine was loving the power she had over her.

Catherine pulled herself up and kissed Sara seductively running her hands down Sara's stomach and in between her legs. She could feel how wet Sara was and it brought a satisfied smile on her face.

"This much for me Sar?" She purred into Sara's ears.

"Don't talk…just…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Just what?" Catherine toyed with her. "Do this?" Catherine slyly smiled as she pinched Sara's clit in between her fingers.

"More," Sara purred, making Catherine's fingers make their way down and into Sara's opening.

Sara pressed her eyes closed as she experienced the pleasure Catherine was giving her.

"Sara," She heard a soft, distant voice call out to her.

"Hmmm," She couldn't say anything else.

"Sara, sweety?" The voice was a bit clear now.

"Cath?" She asked softly with a plea.

"Beetle, wake up!" Chloe's voice rang in her head, and her whole body shook. Sara forced her eyes open and saw Chloe bent over her.

"What?" She asked irritably. There was an uncomfortable feeling in between her legs as she moved her legs. She was sure she needed to do something soon to get out of how horny she was at the moment or she feared she she might explode.

"Time to wake up," Chloe said calmly.

"Thanks for letting me know," Sara closed her eyes again, trying to rid of the pain in her head.

She was just about to stand up when a hand flopped on her stomach and hugged her closely. Her eyes grew wide and gave a questioning look to Chloe who winked at her. She looked around the place to see that she was lying on a carpeted floor, not her house and with someone in her arms.

_Right, the Christmas party. _She regained her memory slowly. _Why can't I remember falling asleep or who the hell is this is in my arms?_

She could feel the person's face buried on the side of her breast with their legs tangled with her own. With fear in her eyes she turned her head to her sleeping buddy. She was awarded with an aroma of papaya extract and a view of blonde hair.

_Shit! It's Catherine? _She asked herself.

Sara didn't have to wait any longer to get the answer to her question as Catherine stretched in her sleep, lifting her head and resting it on her arms. Catherine snuggled Sara like a pillow and moaned heavily.

"Oh man!" Sara whispered loudly to Chloe who was sitting on the couch, suppressing laughter. "Stop laughing, help me."

"Go back to sleep beetle," Chloe sipped her coffee. "You two look great like that."

"Trust me, this feels great," Sara looked at Catherine sleeping peacefully. "What happens if she wakes up?"

"You two fell asleep, drunk after a party," Chloe gave Sara a weary look. "No big deal beetle."

"You think?" Sara asked.

"No one thought it was weird," Chloe assured her. "Just get some sleep."

Sara quickly remembered that her colleagues were in the party as well, but she didn't see any of them around, either asleep or walking.

"Where are they?" She asked, still in a soft voice.

"It's 2 in the morning, they are at work," Chloe answered calmly. "Gil said your leave will be arranged and apparently, he is putting Catherine on leave as well. 2 weeks."

"Really? Did he say why?" Sara got curious.

"Nope, just told me to inform Catherine," Chloe sipped her coffee. "Now go back to sleep."

Sara smiled and turned slightly, wrapping her arms around Catherine's whole body.

"You know Pots, this is the best moment of my life yet," Sara closed her eyes, with her head buried in Catherine's hair.

"Just enjoy it honey," Chloe smiled and laid on the couch, to get a shut eye for herself as well.

Sara moved her arm on Catherine's hips and up her stomach. Instead of feeling Catherine's flesh, she felt something cotton and soft. She ran her hand on it and slightly lifted her head, making sure she didn't wake up Catherine.

"Chloe, come here will ya?" Sara called Chloe in a loud whisper.

"What?" Chloe raised her head with an angry look. "Let me sleep."

"Will you just come here without being an ass," Sara insisted sternly. "What's this on her stomach?"

With curiosity, she stood up and bent down next to them, checking Catherine's stomach. With something she did, Catherine stirred in her sleep and frowned, but Sara quickly tightened her grip making her go back to sleep.

"Holy crap," Chloe exclaimed.

"What is it?" Sara's heart jolted. "Tell me, what is it?"

Chloe gave her a scared look. "A freaking deep cut, and there are healed ones all over her stomach."

Sara couldn't say anything. She was scared, angry and sad knowing the fact that Catherine was hurting herself just like how she does. For her, pain has always been something that takes the edge off and she knew how addictive it was. Knowing that Catherine has a major problem which is making her harm herself without talking to anyone else, specifically her, made her feel like the worst friend in the whole world.

"Are you ok?" Chloe asked, sitting near Sara's head. She was fully aware of how Sara kept suppressing pain.

"Why would she do it?" She looked at the peaceful face of Catherine Willows.

"Why do you do it?" Chloe ran her hands in Sara's hair.

"This is not about me," Sara suppressed the urge to scream out loud. "I wish she talked to me."

"Talking doesn't help, it makes you vulnerable and being vulnerable makes people useless," Chloe stated. "You said that to me once when I asked the same thing. Maybe Catherine thought the same."

"I…it's…complicated," Sara ran her free hand through her hair.

"Honey, if you want to know, just ask her," Chloe stood up. "She trusts you, she will be honest if you just ask."

"You think?" Sara asked, totally unaware of how it might work out.

"Trust me," Chloe nodded with a smile. "Now get some sleep."

Sara closed her eyes and turned slightly, hugging Catherine for dear life. And she felt as if she was in heaven when Catherine hugged her back and buried her face in between Sara's breasts.

With a satisfied smile, she drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

Catherine took a deep breath in her sleep. After days, for some weird reason, she was in a comfortable sleep from which she didn't want to wake up. Suddenly, she felt someone felt down next to her after tripping on her calves. She quickly sat up straight and rubbed her eyes before opening them to adjust her vision to see Lindsey standing up, laughing her guts off.

"Sorry mommy, you can go back to sleep," She apologized and ran out of view into the kitchen.

She held her head trying to stop the giddiness she was feeling. Suddenly she realized that there was an arm wrapped around her stomach and a long leg stuck in between her both legs. She turned back to see Sara, with her mouth slightly open and snoring softly.

"Oh my…" Catherine felt a rush of emotions run through her body as she realized that she had spent the whole night in Sara's arms.

She looked around, trying to remember anything about last night but she knew with the headache she was having, it was useless. She couldn't take her eyes from the brunette who was deep in sleep next to her.

"Oh hey, you're up," Chloe walked into the room slightly flushed (probably from the running with Lindsey) with a cute smile. "Want some coffee?"

"I guess," She answered, still not taking her eyes off Sara. "What time is it?"

"Um, it's going to be six," Chloe checked her watch.

"In the morning?" Catherine asked Chloe who nodded. "Damn, I missed work. Gil will kill me."

"Don't think he would," Chloe leaned on the wall. "He told me to tell you that he is putting you on 2 weeks leave. He said you needed a break."

Catherine thanked Grissom silently for giving her sometime off. She needed time to get a grip on herself and getting over the gut wrenching feelings she was having.

"Sounds good," Catherine wiped her face with her free hand. "What's Lindsey doing up so early anyway?"

"She came down to drink some water," Chloe turned her head towards the kitchen with a smile. "She saw me awake and decided to have some fun instead of going back to sleep."

"I guess Christmas does make things merrier, including kids," Catherine joked and again turned her head to the young brunette sleeping next to her. She wanted many questions answered yet she didn't know where to start.

"What?" Chloe startled her with a simple question. She tore her eyes off Sara and looked at Chloe who was calmly staring at them.

"Nothing, why?" Catherine trying not to give anything up.

"The way you're looking at Sar..." Chloe started but stopped. And all of a sudden she fell down with a grunt of pain.

"Chloe!" Catherine stood up and hurried to Chloe who was now clutching her legs like no tomorrow. "Are you ok?"

"….urrr…..my…ow…leg….aaaaah…" She tried to talk but the pain was stopping her.

"SARA!" Catherine screamed on top of her voice. Sara sat right up and looked around before hurrying towards Chloe who was now laying on the floor with her head in Catherine's lap who was holding her hand for comfort.

"What happened?" Sara held Chloe's legs and pressed them. "Is it numb?"

"…hur…hurts…." Chloe grunted. Just when Sara tried to straighten Chloe's leg, she let out a painful scream and buried her face in Catherine's lap.

"What should we do?" Catherine asked Sara who had gotten up and was looking around.

"She didn't take her pills last night," Sara finally spotted Chloe's hand bag on the couch and started to rampage through it. "Here sweety, you need water?"

Sara helped Chloe gulped down the medicine and sat down next to her, holding her hand.

"What's wrong with potty?" Lindsey's scared voice came from the hallway.

Chloe chuckled even with all the pain she was in. Sara and Catherine both looked at Lindsey's flushed face peeped from the hallway.

"She's a bit sick baby," Catherine held a hand for her daughter who sat down next to him. "She is going to be fine soon."

"Is is because I pushed you?" Lindsey leaned over Chloe's sweaty face. "I'm sorry."

Chloe shook her head vigorously, but was unable to say anything.

"It's not that princess," Sara assured her. "She just forgot to take her medicine."

"OK," Lindsey sat back next to her mother who was still holding Chloe's hand.

"How are you feeling now?" Sara leaned forward, running her hands over Chloe's cheeks.

"…mm…b..b..bbbetter," Chloe managed a smile.

Sara hugged Chloe, along with Catherine's hands making her fall on top of Sara.

"You all look like you are playing twisters and are losing miserably," Lindsey giggled.

Catherine suppressed a wince as Sara's arms rubbed against her cut. With a smile on her face, Sara let go of Chloe and Catherine was finally able to feel the blood flow in her arm again.

"Sorry," Sara saw Catherine rubbing her arms.

"That's ok," Catherine gave her a sweet smile. "I'm going to freshen up, then we can have breakfast."

"I can help," Sara offered.

"Sure, why don't you help Chloe into the guest room and freshen up?" Catherine smiled, getting up. "Linds baby, show Sara where the room is."

"Thanks," Sara was grateful that Catherine was being helpful. And she was glad that she could spent more time with her.

"No problem," Catherine gave Sara her best sweet smile and headed upstairs.

"Come on Pots," Sara put one of Chloe's hands over her neck and helped her stand. "Let's get you some rest."

"You…aaah…can thank me…ow, ow.. now," Chloe said in a whisper as she held the wall, and leaning on Sara.

"For what?" Sara asked, dragging Chloe down the hallway with Chloe trying her best to stand on her own.

"Argh…for giving you…ow…more…fuc..time with her," Chloe answered in difficulty.

"Thank you and would you stop trying to talk when you can't?" Sara waited for Lindsey to open the door to the guest room. Lindsey followed them into the room and sat down next to Chloe on the bed as Sara straightened herself.

"Princess, where are the towels?" Sara ran her hands through her hair. Lindsey jumped off the bed and peeped into the bathroom.

"I think mom never put them back after Aunt Nancy came to stay," Lindsey came back and sat down next to Chloe, straightening the blanket on her.

"Ok, can you stay with Pots till I get some from your mom?" She tied her hair into a ponytail and headed out of the room.

"Sure, so Potty do you like pancakes?" Sara heard Lindsey asked Chloe who chuckled.

Sara jogged up the stairs and headed to the room which's door wasn't colored in bright pink. Without thinking, she turned the door knob of Catherine's door which opened easily. Thinking that it was safe to come into the room, she stepped into the very cold room and looked around. Sara's jaws dropped and froze on the spot, unable to take her eyes off what she was seeing.

There stood Catherine in front of the bathroom, with her eyes as huge as Sara's and in nothing but her black briefs. And without any notice, the shocked expression on Catherine's face turned to a relaxed and to Sara's notice, a seductive look.

"Sar, you need something?" She covered the cut on her stomach with her arms.

Sara still kept staring at the beauty she had only seen in her dreams. She checked Catherine from head to toe, more than once and it was pretty obvious to Catherine. Without taking her arms off her stomach, Catherine headed towards the frozen statue of Sara, stopping about 2 feet from her.

"Sar?" She softly nudged Sara.

"Hum….." Sara finally came out of the silent spell Catherine's naked body had put her in.

"Do you need something honey?" Catherine's voice became softer and seductive by every look Sara threw at her naked body.

"Huh…um..yeah," Sara started to talk but she was having difficulty putting together sentences. And then she saw what a good job Catherine was doing covering her stomach from Sara. With one look at Catherine's stomach, all her words came back to her. "Why?"

"What?" Catherine couldn't get what she was talking about.

Sara took a step towards Catherine, making Catherine herself take one step forward, leaving only inches from each other. Without taking her eyes off Catherine's deep blues, she put her cold hands on Catherine's stomach. Catherine winced when the cold hands met her skin. But the wince turned to a sigh when Sara's hands made her way slowly down her shoulders and stopped right above her breasts.

"Why?" This time, it was a whisper that escaped from Sara's dried lips.

"What?" Catherine repeated her answer in the same tone.

Instead of answering, Sara lowered her hands down to Catherine's breasts. And she was amazed at how quickly Catherine's nipples hardened with her touch. She lowered her hands from Catherine's breasts and touched the arm, covering her flat stomach.

Through all this, neither of them took their eyes of each others. Catherine felt a rush of anxiety run down her spine when Sara held her hand and started to lower it down.

"Answer me," Sara's nose touched Catherine's making her close her eyes.

"Don't," Catherine finally understood what Sara was talking about.

"No," Sara held Catherine's arm stubbornly. She put her free hand on the unhealed cut on Catherine's stomach, making her wince with her touch. "Why?"

"Doesn't matter," Catherine answered, her eyes still closed.

"Matters to me," Sara put her finger under Catherine's chin and lifted her head. "Talk to me."

"I can't," Catherine opened her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Not to you."

"Why not?" Sara brushed away the tear from her thumb.

Unable to answer, Catherine stepped away from Sara and turned around, hugging herself. Sara stood, trying to understand why Catherine wasn't willing to talk to her.

"Cath, please," Sara stepped closer to her and put her hands on Catherine's shoulders.

"NO!" Catherine answered a bit loudly. "Just leave me alone Sara."

"No," Sara forced Catherine to turn around. She herself was surprised by how confident and fearless she was feeling at the moment.

Catherine looked straight into Sara's care filled eyes again. Sara had a slight frown on her face, and she couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked at the moment.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked with a soft smile. "I have been nothing but bitchy to you."

"I care about you," Sara's frown grew more. "And you can't change that by being any more bitchy to me."

"Why is that?" Catherine tried to keep Sara off the subject as much as he can.

"I told you, I care about you," Sara's voice started to rise. "You are avoiding my question Catherine."

"I know that," Catherine put her hands on Sara's waist. "Why do I have a feeling there is more than you just caring about me?"

Sara suddenly felt uncomfortable and trapped in Catherine's arms.

"What…no…you're…this is irrelevant," Sara raised an eyebrow at Catherine. "You're avoiding the question and it's kinda pissing me off."

Without any notice, Catherine tip toed and placed her lips on Sara's dry lips. Sara's hands which were holding Catherine's arms tightened her grip and her free hand rested on Catherine's bare hips. Catherine was just about to withdraw her lips when Sara held the back of her head and pressed their lips together, trapping them in a sensual kiss.

"Oh God…." Catherine whispered onto Sara's lips when they pulled away from each other.

* * *

**Let me know if you guys liked it or not...oh, and if you have any ideas, toss 'em to me :)**


	8. Eavesdropping

**Chapter 08**

**I know, it's been long since i updated...have been a bit busy. So without any further of my crap....here goes the next chapter....oh i almost forgot, thanks for the reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: Check chapter 1...ENJOY AND REVIEW pls **

* * *

"No…this is not right," Catherine stepped back and put her arm over herself to cover her bare body unsuccessfully.

"What? No Cath," Sara tried to talk to Catherine who was taking a step back every time she took a step towards her.

"No..you and Chloe…it's wrong," Catherine wasn't making any sense. But Sara knew she was trying to say that what happened was wrong since Sara was dating Chloe, according to Catherine.

"Listen to me Cath, please…Chloe and me…" She tried to talk but the door opened widely cutting her short.

Lindsey was standing at the doorway, looking scared to hell. She wasn't even aware that her mother was standing half naked with a woman trying to get closer to her.

"Potty can't breathe," She pointed towards the door and ran out of it as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

Sara forgot everything and ran behind Lindsey with her mind on only one thing, her best friend. She ran downstairs and into the room where Chloe was fighting for breath on the bed. She took her cell phone and dialed 911 and handed over the phone to Lindsey.

"Honey, tell the operator to send an ambulance here," She watched Lindsey put the phone at her ear.

Sara turned back to Chloe and threw off the pillow under her head. Catherine walked into the room, fully clothed and hurried to the foot of the bed. She turned Chloe's body around so that her upper body was now dangling off the bed, with her blood rushing to the head.

"It helps," She assured Sara when she gave her a questioning look.

"They said it's on their way," Lindsey informed them, putting Sara's cell phone in her own pockets.

"Thanks sweety," Sara nodded at her and turned back to Chloe and placed a warm kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry Pots, you'll be fine."

"Yeah….right," She managed to pull it out while trying to breath.

Catherine couldn't help but smile when Sara slightly hit Chloe's arms.

"She is fine now," The doctor informed Sara, Catherine and Lindsey who were standing outside Chloe's room. "But we are going to keep her here overnight for observation."

"Will it happen again?" Sara asked, watching Chloe through the glass doors.

"The disease is progressive," The doctor explained. "But we will give her some drugs she should take carefully."

"So it will happen again?" Sara raised an eyebrow at the doctor.

"I'm afraid so, the drugs will just make them less often," The doctor sighed. "If you will excuse me."

"Thank you," Catherine showed a bit of courtesy, although half hearted.

Sara lead the way into Chloe's room where she was being given oxygen and some kind of IV which Sara was annoyed about for, even she didn't know, what reason. Chloe opened her eyes and got up in the bed in a seating position. Catherine helped her put up the bed so that Chloe could be a bit comfortable.

"Thanks," She smiled at Catherine who merely nodded. She turned to Sara who was staring at Catherine. "So, when can I get the hell out of here?"

"Tomorrow," Sara answered shortly, still watching Catherine as she sat down on the couch, clearly ignoring Sara.

"What? No way, I'm fine now," Chloe argued.

"I know, but they want to keep you here for observation," Sara smiled to Chloe after finally taking her eyes off Catherine. "So, get rest."

"I'm fine," But her sentence shortened with a cough.

"When you can't finish a sentence coz you're coughing, that means you're not fine," Lindsey smiled.

"There you go, even a 10 year old knows that much," Sara mocked Chloe.

"Hey, I'm 11," Lindsey objected.

"In 2 months," Catherine interrupted making Lindsey frown. But she didn't even seem to have noticed it since she was too caught up with what happened in her bedroom about an hour ago.

"Mommy, am hungry," Lindsey complained making Catherine come out of her thought world.

"Sure, let's go down to the cafeteria and get you some breakfast," Catherine stood up with no delay. "You guys want anything?" She asked Sara and Chloe.

"No thanks," Chloe smiled.

"I'll have anything you have," Sara smiled making Catherine smile slightly. She watched Catherine lead her daughter out of the room and out of sight.

"What's up with you two?" Chloe asked.

"Kissed," Sara answered shortly, pulling the chair nearby and flopping into them.

"Are you serious?" Chloe looked excited. "That's great news."

"Not really," Sara held her hair and kept looking down. "She thinks it was wrong that we kissed."

Chloe looked lost. "Why?"

"Coz I'm 'dating' you," Sara made the hand gesture and snorted ridiculously.

"Oh shit, that's…bad," Chloe gave Sara a hurt look. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, talk to her maybe?" Sara raised an eyebrow at Chloe.

"Sounds good," Chloe smiled. "Take her out tonight as you planned, and talk to her."

"What plan?" Sara asked, completely unaware of what Chloe was talking about.

"You told me that you asked Catherine to go out with me and you tonight, right?" Chloe asked softly. "Take her."

"And leave you here alone? No way," Sara thought the thought itself was ridiculous.

"I'll be fine," Chloe waved an arm in the air. "There's tv, plus I think am gonna sleep the whole night. You don't need to sit here all bored, go have fun with the smoking hot woman."

"Are you sure?" Sara asked softly, taking Chloe's hand.

"Of course, just talk to her," Chloe urged. "Make her understand everything, and don't you dare screw up."

Chloe's voice turned into a fake stern, making Sara laughed. "I won't."

Their conversation was interrupted when Lindsey and Catherine returned with three Styrofoam packs of hospital food. Catherine, with a sweet smile handed over Sara's pack to her and sat down on the couch next to Lindsey. The three of them dug into their breakfast without uttering a single word, making Chloe bored to death.

"I thought lying on the hospital would be fine since I have my friends," Chloe rolled her eyes after a few minutes of silence. "Guess I was wrong."

"Sorry sweety, but am really hungry," Sara smiled, chewing her food.

"What do you wanna talk about Chloe?" Catherine asked politely when Lindsey was too busy eating as well.

"Anything, I am so freaking bored," Chloe sighed heavily. "I miss work. I actually miss people's whining and depressions. I'm lifeless aren't I?"

Catherine chuckled softly. "A little yeah, but who am I to talk huh?" she raised an eyebrow. "No social life of what so ever, no time for friends or families, just work."

"At least you have friends there," Chloe smiled at Sara. "The people at my work place are just freaking too tired to even hang out after listening to people's problems all day long."

"Why did you become a psychiatrist anyway?" Catherine asked, putting down the empty pack on the table nearby and sipping her coffee. "I never saw you as a people's person."

"I'm not a people's person," Chloe agreed. "But I was told that I was a good listener and that I give good advice. Plus I wanted to be someone who does something useful unlike sitting at a corporate office discussing ways to increase the company's shares."

Catherine nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it, I don't know how people survive desk jobs. One day of paperwork takes all the energy out of me, I just need the field work to keep me sane."

"So you're saying you can't live without dead bodies huh?" Chloe joked.

Catherine almost spat out her coffee. "Damn, I never thought of it, but yeah. I guess I am saying that."

"I guess when people get bored and stop committing crime you will the first one to complain," Chloe sniggered.

"People aren't that innocent or nice Pots," Sara muttered. "They'll never stop committing crime.

"I agree with her," Catherine smiled at Sara, making Sara's inside fill with warmth.

_Aah, the Catherine smile. _She thought to herself as she went back to her food. _One day I am going to get into trouble somehow because of that smile. _

"So what do you guys doing tonight?" Chloe asked, seeing the exchange of smiled between the two women.

"Ummm, stay here with you, what else?" Catherine answered in a 'are-you-ok' tone.

"She doesn't want us to stay here with her since all she is going to do is sleep," Sara rolled her eyes, putting her empty pack on the bed stand.

"That's crazy," Catherine gave Chloe a motherly look.

"I'm serious," Chloe raised her shoulders. "You guys don't need to stay here and get bored. I'm totally fine now. You guys should go to the club, even without me."

"What club?" Catherine looked at Sara with a questioning look.

"I told you about going to a club with us the other day in the car, remember?" Sara reminded her.

"Oh yeah that, I forgot about that during all this," Catherine slapped her forehead slightly. "But we can't go without you Chloe."

"Of course you can," Chloe said in a 'duh' tone. "Just go and have some fun. God knows you both need it, badly."

"Yeah mom," Lindsey interjected the conversation. "When's the last time you actually had some fun?"

"Oh, the grown up lady talks," Catherine rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"Come on mom, I'll stay at Aunt Nancy's," Lindsey urged. "It's been so long since I had spent any time with Jeremy."

Catherine and Sara exchanged a silent look which had the same thing written on their faces, 'we can't win this one.'

"Fine," Sara sighed.

"Ok," Catherine agreed.

"Awesome," Chloe and Lindsey both chorused.

* * *

Sara walked up to Catherine's front door with one yellow rose in her hand and feeling the most nervous she has ever been in her life. After a few minutes of assuring her that it was going to be fine and that she was not going to mess anything up, she rang the doorbell.

After a few seconds, Catherine opened the door taking Sara's breath away. She was wearing a strapless red tube and a tight black leather pants showing off all her curves.

"Hey," Catherine said softly as she watched Sara get a grip on herself.

"Hey," Sara finally looked at Catherine's face and gave her a sheepish smile before offering her the flower. "For you."

"How sweet," Catherine smelled the rose. "Come in. I'll just get my purse, give me a minute ok?"

"Sure," Sara walked into the house and into living room, making herself comfortable in the couch. She wondered how their night was going to be since none of them had talked about what happened between them in the morning before Chloe's attack.

Sara intended to tell Catherine everything and come off clean to her before Catherine goes thinking something else. However, it was difficult to do it with her freaking out anytime she thinks of talking to Catherine. And she hated it that Catherine made her feel so weak, Sara Sidle doesn't like to be weak, oh no she doesn't.

She came out of her thoughts when she heard Catherine's footsteps coming down from the stairs. She got up and watched her dream woman walk swiftly down the stairs and stop at the end of the couch.

"You're driving?" She asked throwing her hair backwards, letting them fly behind her.

"Yeah, let's get going," Sara smiled and lead the way to the car. After driving in complete silent for about five minutes, Sara couldn't keep quiet. "So Lindsey at your sister's?"

"Yeah, she is pretty excited to see Jeremy after quiet sometime," Catherine answered without taking her eyes off the road through her window.

"Umm…Cath, I think we need to talk," Sara finally stated the obvious.

"We can talk later," Catherine said, still staring at the street.

"But…" Sara tried to argue but was cut short by Catherine.

"We'll talk once we get to some place where we could sit down and talk," Catherine finally tore her eyes off the road and looked at Sara. "Not while you are driving."

"Fine," Sara nodded and turned all her attention to driving.

After a few minutes of driving, they were finally at the club. The two women got into the noisy club and headed straight to the bar. They ordered they drinks and watched the dance floor filled with people dancing to the kinda slow song.

"Wanna dance?" Catherine asked after taking a sip from her drink.

"I don't dance very well," Sara stalled, and drank her drink softly.

"Come on," Catherine jumped off the chair and took Sara's hand. "I know you can dance."

Catherine dragged Sara to the dance floor and started to move to the music swiftly, while Sara stood still with her hands in her pocket staring at the blonde.

"Do I have to make you move?" Catherine asked putting her hand around Sara's waist and pressing their bodies together.

_Jesus Christ, Catherine grinding against me. _Sara uttered to herself. _Holy crap, she's gonna drive me nuts._

Sara finally took her hands off her pockets and put the around Catherine's waist, moving against Catherine's body with the music. She put one of her hands on Catherine's neck ran a finger up her ear, putting her hair behind it so that she could clearly see her face. They didn't know for how long they kept dancing, but when the DJ put on a more slow song, they both decided that they needed another drink before a dance.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Catherine asked after gulping down her drink and staring at Sara, straight in her eyes.

"Um…yeah, that…" Sara started but was rudely interrupted by a slightly younger woman approaching Catherine.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" The girl asked Catherine without any hesitation.

Catherine looked slightly offended but a bit flattered as well. "Actually, I was in the middle of something." She pointed at Sara.

"It's ok," Sara waved her hand in the air with a smile. "We'll continue when you come back."

"You sure?" Catherine put a hand on Sara's thighs, sending chills up her spine.

"Of course," Sara tried to feel as normally as possible. She watched Catherine being pulled by the hand by the younger girl whom she was eyeing in a scared manner. But as soon as the music absorbed her in the dance floor, it looked as if she was taken over by something Sara couldn't understand. She watched the elder blonde move with the music, with her hands around the girl's waist and pressing their bodies closer together with every minute. Sara felt a rush of jealousy, pain and anger run though her body as she watched the girl roam her hands over Catherine.

"Chloe!" She got off the chair and headed towards the backdoor, dialing her best friend's number. "Hey sweety, did I wake you up?"

"Nope, just watching tv," Chloe answered. "How's it going?"

"She's dancing with a strange girl," Sara said with a grunt.

"And you're feeling all jealous aren't you?" Chloe sighed. "Am glad you didn't gulp down half of the club's alcohol stock this time."

"I can't get drunk," Sara justified her actions. "If I say anything to her while I was drunk, that's going to be shitty."

"You mean you haven't told her anything?" Chloe munched on something.

"I tried to, but haven't got the chance yet," Sara sighed. "Always getting interrupted."

"Come on, just get it over with," Chloe sighed again.

"Dude, do you think I don't want to?" Sara snapped. "How do you think I feel when the woman I am in love with think I am dating my best friend?"

"Ok, calm down. You're saying it as if it's my fault," Sara could almost hear Chloe roll her eyes.

"Oh really, whose idea was it to pretend in front of Cath that we are dating?" Sara joked.

"Hmmm, that would be me," Chloe chuckled. "I'm sorry for this entire thing beetle, I really am."

"Hey don't be," Sara smiled. "You probably fastened this whole process or something. Now go to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Bye, and good luck," Chloe wished.

"Bye," Sara snapped her cell phone shut and wiped her face. "Time to talk to my Cat."

What Sara didn't know what that right behind the half-closed back door of the club stood Catherine Willows, listening to every word she had just said.

"So this was all make-belief huh?" Catherine said to herself softly. "My dear Sara, you messed with the wrong cat in the crib."

With an evil smile on herself, she hurried into the club before Sara saw her caught in the act. And after a long time, Catherine was feeling genuinely happy and dancing with nothing but joy.

_Sara Sidle loves me. _Catherine thought. _It's time to make her say it. _

_

* * *

**TBC...**  
_


	9. What have I done?

**Chapter 09**

**I just had to update this story since my mind came up with a twist in the plot...read on to find out what it is....ENJOY and your feedbacks are always welcome. Thanks for the reviews**

**Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1**

* * *

Catherine walked back into the club and she couldn't stop grinning. People must have thought she was an idiot but she was floating in the air, too happy to care.

_So she liked me all along, that's good. _

_But she didn't tell me, I wonder why._

_Must be because she was scared about what I might say. _

_Still, she didn't have to play that act with Chloe, that was just hurtful. _

_Then its payback time for what she has done. No one messes with Catherine Willows._

_But am I strong enough to play a game with her? _

_What the hell has happened to you Willows? You used to be stron. _

_That was when I wasn't in love….FUCK! I am so in love with Sara. SHIT!_

Still in thought, she headed to the bar bumping into the girl she was dancing with. The girl was looking lonely and sad for some reason.

"Hey Kylie," She sat down next to her, putting her hands on her back. "You ok? You don't look good."

"Oh hey, I'm fine," Kylie tried to smile but something stopped her. "You don't look too good either. Where's your friend?"

"She's outside making a call," Catherine pointed to the backdoor which just opened and Sara walked in. "You wanna dance? I need to make her a bit jealous."

Kylie chuckled and got to her feet. "Sure," They both got to the dance floor and both started to dance to the music, swaying their bodies close to each other. "Is she an ex-girlfriend?"

"No," Catherine shook her head softly. "I just need her to feel a bit jealous."

"You like her don't you?" Kylie put an arm around Catherine's waist and pressed their bodies against each other. "I can see it in your eyes."

"I am that obvious huh?" Catherine chuckled, placing her hands on Kylie's shoulders. "Yeah I like her, a lot. But I need her to say it before I confess."

"I understand," Kylie smiled and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "She's watching." She defended her actions, making Catherine blush and laugh softly.

"Why are you so sad Kylie?" Catherine asked, putting her chin on Kylie's shoulders. They pretty much looked like a couple at the moment. A few feet away, Sara's insides were boiling with jealousy.

_Oh Hell no, she's hugging my Catherine?_

_She's not yours, never been yours remember?_

_Still, she just met her, why are they so close so easily? It took me so much time to get close to her._

_You just don't know how to be social with anyone, including the woman you love. _

_But I gotta do something about those two, it's killing me inside._

_Then go do it without talking to me…sheesh!_

Hating herself for being such a bitch, Sara walked to Catherine and the girl she was with and patted on Catherine's shoulder softly. Catherine turned around, without letting go of the girl's hands.

"Hey Sar," Catherine grinned from ear to ear. "This is Kylie, Kylie this is Sara."

"Nice to meet you," Kylie held a hand to Sara with her other hand around Catherine's waist. "Heard quite a lot about you from Cath tonight."

"I hope it's all good stuff," Sara tried joke but it all came back pretty dry.

"Of course," Kylie smiled and Sara couldn't help but admit that the girl had one hell of a smile.

"Um Cath, will you dance with me?" Sara looked at Catherine in a nervous manner.

"Sure, excuse me Kylie," Catherine placed a kiss on Kylie's hand before taking Sara's hand. And Sara was sure smoke came out of her ear. Kylie nodded and headed to the bar. The DJ had put a slow song, as if to mock Sara's cowardliness. Catherine smiled and put her hands on Sara's shoulders as Sara pulled Catherine closer to her.

"Are you dating her?" Sara whispered into Catherine's ear.

"No, just friends," Catherine answered with a smug chuckle. She knew she was getting to Sara. "Why? You don't like her?"

"No I didn't say that did I?" Sara blushed. "I don't want you to get hurt, that's all. You just met her tonight and you need to know someone before you date them."

"Since when did you start to care who I date?" Catherine swayed her body along with Sara's to the music, while making sure her words got to Sara.

"I always cared," Sara looked hurt.

"Is that why you always picked fights with me?" Catherine raised an eyebrow with a chuckle. "Always biting my head off over anything I say?"

"That's called personality clash Cath," Sara smiled. "When two strong personalities meet, they are bound to have a negative effect, don't you think?"

"Nice justification Sidle," Catherine patted on Sara's back playfully.

"I know," Sara chuckled and kissed Catherine's forehead before she could stop it. For a minute, they both stood lost in each other's eyes but when the song changed to a very upbeat song, that caught both their attention.

"Umm…when are we going home?" Catherine asked awkwardly, still standing in the middle of the dance floor, with her and Sara frozen as statues. "You need to get some sleep right? I mean you have to go to Chloe at the hospital as well."

"Do you wanna go home now?" Sara asked, looking straight into Catherine's deep blues.

"I guess, I think I need some sleep," Catherine shrugged.

"Let's get going then," Sara put her hand on Catherine's waist and headed to the door.

"Wait, I have to say bye to Kylie," Catherine got out of Sara's grip and hurried to Kylie who was at the bar.

_Oh yeah, Kylie. _Sara thought furiously. _Why am I getting so freaking jealous? Get a grip on yourself Sara. _

"Kylie? Am going to head home," Catherine startled Kylie a bit. "I'll see you around?"

"Sure Cath," Kylie hugged Catherine tightly. "Good luck with her."

"Thanks," Catherine patted on her back and let go after placing a kiss on her cheek. "Don't be so down ok? Things will turn around, keep faith."

"Thanks Cath," Kylie smiled and nodded sheepishly.

"Bye," With a swish, Catherine turned and headed to Sara who was waiting for her at the end of the bar. Sara waved goodbye to Kylie who waved back. Sara felt a rush of jealousy run through her body again, but she suppressed her feeling as Catherine stepped right next to her.

"Let's go," Catherine took Sara's arms and dragged her outside. She was glad that Catherine was holding her hand and was pressed by her side. They drove off to Catherine's place in silence. Catherine was softly humming a song Sara had never heard of, but she liked it. When Sara pulled over in front of Catherine's house, she was ashamed of herself when she realized that she didn't know what to say.

"You wanna come in for coffee?" Catherine asked while taking off the seatbelt.

"Sure, that sounds good," Hoping that she would find something to say in a minute, she took on Catherine's offer.

They stepped inside the house and Catherine headed to the kitchen, asking Sara to wait for her in the living room. Sara, with all her nervousness started to stroll around the living room, going through the pictures decorating the walls. She saw several pictures of Catherine which she wanted to steal so that she could have them to her own.

"See something you like?" Catherine's voice startled Sara, forcing her to tear off her eyes from a delicious picture of Catherine.

"Yeah, nice dress," Sara pointed to the picture and took her mug of coffee from Catherine, sitting next to Catherine.

"Thanks, that was my anniversary with my first ever girlfriend," Catherine smiled, remembering that night.

"So, you have had girlfriends before?" Sara tried to sound as casual as she could.

"Yeah, not much but I have had girlfriends before," Catherine sipped her coffee. "Have you had any boyfriends except for Hank?"

"No, not really," Sara thought back to her dating life. "It has always been girls, I don't know what came onto me with the Hank thing."

"Must be something to do with hormones," Catherine joked.

Sara laughed out loud. "I don't even know how that would be an issue."

"Oh you should have seen me when I was pregnant," Catherine winked. "I was a bomb always ready to explode."

"Damn, you are still a bomb," Sara mumbled under her breath. But unfortunately for her, Catherine had heard it.

"And how am I a bomb?" Catherine asked in a seductive tone.

Sara's eyes grew wide and she looked as if she wanted to disappear from the spot right then and there. "Fuck, you heard me? You got a sharp ear there Willows." She tried to suppress the conversation.

"Now now, you can't change the subject," Catherine was down to get something out of Sara's mouth that night. "Tell me."

"Well…umm…" Sara started to sputter and started to drink a lot from her coffee.

"Come on Sar, you know you can tell me anything," Catherine placed a comforting hand on Sara's thighs, which she didn't know was making the situation worse for Sara. "After all that had happened between us, you still hesitate?"

"No it's nothing like that," Sara tried to get out of the hard place she was in. But she couldn't help thinking that Catherine's hands were on her thighs, softly caressing them.

_Oh God, she's killing me. _Sara thought, trying to get it out of her head.

"Sar? You ok?" Catherine asked, touching Sara's forehead as if to check her temperature. "You're sweating."

"It's the coffee," She lifted her mug and gulped down the rest of the content in one gulp. "It's hot that's why."

"So, you're ok?" Catherine asked still unconvinced. She had never seen Sara get sweaty when she drinks coffee at work.

"Yeah am fine," Sara smiled. "What were we talking about?"

"You said I'm a bomb and I asked why and you were ignoring my question," Catherine smiled at her.

"Oh yeah," Sara shifted in her chair uncomfortably. "It's just because you look downright gorgeous."

_Ok, where the hell did that come from? _Sara thought to herself.

_Alright, now we are getting somewhere. _Catherine yahooed to herself.

"Really? How come I have never got that compliment from you before?" Catherine asked innocently.

"Probably coz I'm a coward who wouldn't admit it," Sara shocked herself yet again. "Um…by any chance did you put anything in the coffee? I'm being awfully honest at the moment."

"I think you are just being you Sara, finally" Catherine tightened her grip on Sara's thigh. "Thank God for that."

"Why do you need me to be me?" Sara asked, enjoying the contact.

"Because I need to hear the truth from you," Catherine shrugged calmly.

"Do you think I am hiding something from you?" Sara tired to look as casual as possible.

"Are you?" Catherine raised an eyebrow at Sara. "I wouldn't know if you don't tell me."

"I am not hiding anything from you," Sara lied. And for once, lying made her feel small, as small as an ant.

"Are you sure?" Catherine felt her heart rip with Sara's lie.

_How can she lie to me like that? Can't she trust me enough to just tell me? _Catherine rambled to herself. _Why am I so less important to her? Am I that useless? _

Sara nodded and turned her head to the other side to cover her guilty face from Catherine.

_What am I doing? I should just tell her. _Sara thought to herself. _She will understand. Who cares what happens after. Even if she says no, doesn't mean you won't be friends. Just tell her._

Sara turned back to face Catherine to see that she wasn't there anymore. She looked around to see a hint of blonde hair disappearing into the kitchen. She wondered whether she should follow her or just sit there and wait for Catherine to come back. But after a few minutes, when she heard something metal hit the floor, she wanted to check out what was going on. After leaving her mug on the table, she slowly made to the kitchen.

"NO!" Sara screamed as she saw what Catherine had done.

Blood gushed out of the cut where she had slit her wrist with the kitchen knife. The knife was on the ground and the mug shattered right next to her feet. Sara rushed towards Catherine and held her under the arms as she lost balance of her feet and fell to the ground.

"Oh God Cath, what the hell have you done," Sara hugged Catherine for dear life while taking her cell phone. "I need an ambulance, hurry please," She hung up and turned all her attention to Catherine who was mumbling something.

"…you don't trust me Sara," She sighed with a maniac smile on her face.

"Of course I trust you Cath," Sara held Catherine's wrists and applied pressure on it hoping the blood flow will stop. But the blood gushed out, slithering in between her skin and Sara's. "Oh please, stop, stop."

"I love you Sara," Catherine chuckled softly.

Sara looked her into the eyes, and she knew Catherine wasn't saying it just because she was having some sort of concussion. She actually meant it. Sara knew Catherine's eyes would never lie to her. She watched Catherine's pupils dilate and knew she couldn't focus on anything at the moment. Her eyes slowly closed, but the insane smile didn't vanish.

"Oh my God," Sara tightened her grip around Catherine. "What the fuck have I done?"

Just then she heard the paramedics arrive, and Sara knew she should tell Catherine before they take her away.

"Cath, look at me," She forced Catherine to open her eyes with uttermost difficulty and look at her. "I love you so freaking much too. You have to hold on ok? For me…please."

With a faint smile, Catherine nodded. Then she knew that she was being pushed aside by a paramedic who was saying something which she was not being able to record into her mind.

"Please, if there's a God…don't take her away from me…not now," She said to herself. "Please…."

The next thing she realized was that a paramedic was helping her on her feet and with one hand over his shoulders, she was being dragged into the ambulance right behind Catherine's gurney. With her free hand, she managed to take out her cell and pressed number 3 in her speed dial.

"Hey beetle..." Chloe's voice came from the other side after few rings. "You know i am trying to sleep here."

"Chloe...." Sara couldn't say anything but sob to the receiver.

"Oh my God Sara, what happened?" Chloe's heart beat raced.

But Sara's vision blackened...her senses let go and her legs gave away. The only thing she heard next was the paramedic next to her call for help.

* * *

**What do you think of the twist? Evil or what? hehe....thanks for reading :D**


	10. Plot continues

**REAL Chapter 9**

**I knew no one would like the twist...which is awesome. This was what i wrote originally for the story so i think am gonna go ahead with this plot rather than the other stupid one. Oh one thing...thanks Maren, i love critics :D keep throwing in ur opinions people, thanks :)  
**

**This is just the continuation from the conversation Sara and Cath hadat the house...i thought it would be useless to post the whole of it. Anyways...here you go...  
**

**Diclaimer: Same as chapter 01..ENJOY and REVIEW.**

* * *

"Do you think I am hiding something from you?" Sara tired to look as casual as possible.

"Are you?" Catherine raised an eyebrow at Sara. "I wouldn't know if you don't tell me."

"I am not hiding anything from you," Sara lied. And for once, lying made her feel small, as small as an ant.

"Are you sure?" Catherine felt her heart rip with Sara's lie. Sara nodded and turned her head to the other side to cover her guilty face from Catherine.

_How can she lie to me like that? Can't she trust me enough to just tell me? _Catherine rambled to herself. _God she is so getting on my nerves. Who does she think she is, playing with me like that? Ok, calm down Cath. _

While Catherine tried to calm down, Sara was trying to get out of the guilt bubble she was in.

_What am I doing? I should just tell her. _Sara thought to herself. _She will understand. Who cares what happens after? Even if she says no, doesn't mean you won't be friends. Just tell her._

Sara turned back to face Catherine standing up, with her hands on her hips.

"Um, I think you should leave Sara," Catherine's voice was stern and her face was read.

"What's wrong Cath?" Sara stood up, with her hands in her pocket, wondering what was going on.

"I need to sleep," Catherine stated simply. "Simple as that."

"What changed suddenly Cath?" Sara tried to understand the change in Catherine's behavior.

"I have been having a headache for quite some time now," Catherine ran her hands over her forehead. "It's becoming unbearable now."

"Ok, just take some medicine and get some sleep ok?" Sara tried to step forward towards Catherine but she stepped back.

"Hmmm," She answered without looking at Sara.

"I'll call you tomorrow to check on you," Sara smiled.

"There's no need for that, I'll be fine," Catherine headed towards the front door, Sara closely following her.

"I insist," Sara answered back with her sweet smile, but she didn't get one back from Catherine. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"I told you, I will be fine," Catherine's anger rose by every second.

"Don't lie to me Cath," Sara said seriously.

"You are not one to talk about truth and lies Sara," Catherine spat. "Just leave me alone for now. I will see you later."

With that, she banged her front door on Sara's face, leaving her dumbfounded.

_What the hell was that? _Sara thought to herself as she walked down Catherine's porch and towards her car. She took out her cell phone and sent Catherine a text message before driving off to the hospital. Upstairs in her room, Catherine took her cell phone after changing into her night gown.

_Had a great time tonight at the club. Sorry if I did anything that upset you. Take Care of yourself. – Sara_

With a slight bit of frustration, she threw her cell phone on the bed and sat down in the nearby chair.

"Damn you Sidle," She gritted her teeth as she held her hair. "Damn fucking you…."

With frustration filled in her, Catherine dozed off into a troubled sleep after hours of struggling.

* * *

She heard the sound of the doorbell yet she didn't want to get up. After quite some effort, she slightly opened her eyes to get a glimpse of her clock on the nightstand but the light in the room, with all thanks to the glory of the sun, made her shut her eyes again.

After a few minutes later, she opened her eyes again, this time ready for the burst of sunlight which was filled in her room. It was 12:45 in the afternoon. Catherine couldn't believe she slept for that long, she must have been tired. The doorbell rang again. With an irritating yell of 'Coming', she climbed off the bed and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was poofy and her eyes were swollen red. After slightly wiping her face with the towel and combing her hair with her hand, she hurried down the stairs wearing what she wore to sleep the night before, a white tank top and a boxer short. She threw the door open just when the visitor rang the doorbell yet again. And to Catherine's glee, the visitor was none other than Chloe.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Chloe asked with a grin.

"Yeah but I think it is ok," Catherine smiled at her.

"Coffee?" Chloe handed over a Starbucks takeaway cup which Catherine delightfully took from her, sipping it as she led Chloe inside.

"When were you discharged?" Catherine asked as both of them made themselves comfortable in the living room. Chloe checked out Catherine's attire and smiled. "Sorry, you didn't give me much time to change."

"It's ok. I was released this morning," Chloe smiled and took off her jacket. "How are you now? Headache gone?"

"Sara told you huh?" Catherine grinned like a teenager. "I'm fine now, just lack of sleep."

"Sure it wasn't something else?" Chloe asked, making Catherine's eyes grow wide.

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked innocently.

"Catherine, I think we need to talk," Chloe relaxed her back on the couch. "About you, and Sara."

"Ok, let's talk," Catherine sat up straight. "Where should we start? Oh yeah, from the time when you two started to lie your asses off to me."

"I knew you found out," Chloe smirked. "Damn."

"Wait a minute, Sara couldn't figure it out last night?" Catherine's jaws dropped.

"Sara is a bit thick headed when it comes to stuff like this," Chloe chuckled. "So, how did you find out?"

"Heard her talk to you last night," Catherine sipped her coffee. "Never understood why Sara needed to do it though."

"Ok for starters, it was my fault," Chloe raised a hand in explanation. "She never wanted to do this. I assured her that if she was too hesitant to come forward to you with her feelings, she can make you make the move."

"So you decided to put the burden on me? Slick," Catherine's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Sara had never been good when it comes to sharing her feelings," Chloe's voice was serious now. "She gets nervous and judges everything according to what she thinks."

"Doesn't explain why you had to lie to me," Catherine said stubbornly.

"Oh come on, if you hadn't seen me close to her you wouldn't have even looked at her," Chloe smirked. "It's natural to want something you can't have."

"But it's nothing like that," Catherine started to talk but Chloe cut her short.

"I know it's nothing like that," Chloe tried to talk to her. "I know you have feelings for her, so does she. Oh man she loves you so much, the first time she talked to me about you, I knew she was in trouble."

"Then why?" Catherine asked again.

"I needed you both to actually absorb how much you guys need to be with each other," Chloe smiled. "And I think my plan worked perfectly. You guys are closer now, you can't deny that."

"But she still haven't told me about her feelings," Catherine shot at Chloe. "Better yet, she is lying…to my face."

"She was going to tell you, but you decided to become hostile all of a sudden," Chloe blamed her. "You two are the most stubborn people alive probably, and I am standing in between…I see the way you look at each other, the way you too innocently flirts but neither of you have the guts to actually come forward and say anything. I swear Cath, I thought you were a pretty straight forward person, I guess not."

"Hey who gave you the right to judge me?" Catherine's anger rose. "The reason why I didn't say anything was coz I thought she was dating you, since that was what you guys wanted me to believe."

"Then why didn't you talk to her last night after finding out everything?" Chloe asked smugly.

"That's…" Catherine looked all over her brain to find something to fight the logic but couldn't.

"Even after finding out that Sara is in love with you, you hesitate to talk about it," Chloe pointed out. "Imagine how Sara must be feeling the last 3 years being around you and taking you 'sexiness' as she puts it."

Chloe and Catherine both chuckled. "She's so cute." They both managed to say it at the same time.

"Come on Catherine, help her out," Chloe looked at Catherine with plea in her eyes. "It's hard to see her so vulnerable all the time."

"Can't she tell me?" Catherine suggested as her heart skipped a beat.

"Damn you two…" Chloe slapped her forehead. "She is not ready to accept that you actually like her and you are stubbornly waiting for her to say something. I swear you two will get killed by me one day."

"Sorry," Catherine smiled sheepishly.

"Look, please Cath," Chloe put on an assuring tone. "Just tell her how you feel. It will help the both of you, I know it. Even you know it. If you are going to wait for Sara to make a move, you will have to wait another decade or so."

Catherine thought about it for a second and nodded her head. "Fine, I guess it's better for me to talk to her rather than her being all eloquent."

"She tends to do that with everyone huh?" Chloe grinned. "I thought I was the only one."

"No, I am in that league too," Catherine chuckled and looked at the only woman she has seen Sara share everything with. "So Chloe…you..um…ever dated Sara?"

Chloe looked at Catherine and nodded. "Yeah I did. I think we lasted a year and a half before we called the quits."

"Oh, what happened?" Catherine felt curiosity building up inside her.

"We were more friends than lovers," Chloe shrugged. "But even after we broke up, there did come some drunk nights when we were lovers more than friends." She winked at Catherine who chuckled.

"How is she…I mean….as..you know..i mean…as.." Catherine tried to say it but somehow words failed her.

"She is a great girlfriend," Chloe understood what Catherine wanted to know. "I can guarantee you that she will do anything for you and Linds." With that, Chloe let out a small cough.

"Are you ok?" Catherine asked, shifting her seat next to Chloe.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Chloe patted on Catherine's thigh and stood up to leave. "Got to go now. I just wanted to talk to you about everything."

"Thanks," Catherine hugged Chloe out of nowhere, startling her a bit.

"No problem," Chloe chuckled and hugged her back. "What are friends for huh?"

"Yeah…I guess," Catherine let go of Chloe and followed her to the front door.

"So, you'll talk to her right?" Chloe asked before stepping out of the door.

"Oh my God, I have to tell her," Catherine slapped her forehead. "I have never thought about it, what should is say?"

"Be yourself, be HER Catherine," Chloe smiled. "You'll do just fine."

"You sure? I am pretty good in messing things up you know," Catherine said with a sad grin.

"Do you think you will mess this up?" Chloe asked Catherine who shook her head. "Then you won't mess it up. Stop being Sara."

"Ok," Catherine assured herself.

"I'll see you around Cath," Chloe turned around to leave. "Bye."

"Bye," Catherine watched Chloe get into her car and drive off. "Thanks Pots."

* * *

**Thanks for giving ur time to this story...**


	11. Fancy Pants

**Chapter 10**

**This chapter is a bit short...i have the big stuff planned up in my head, but might need sometime to write them down...here goes the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1...ENJOY and REVIEW pls**

* * *

Catherine spent all the rest of the evening thinking of ways to tell Sara. She didn't want to just go and tell her, she wanted it to come as a bomb to Sara. Why not? They both want this and it's great to start with a blast. After planning the night in her head, she called the one person she needed to ask help for.

"Hello?" Chloe's voice came from the other side of the line.

"Chloe, I need your help," Catherine asked softly. "Is Sara with you right now?"

"Yeah, hang on," I held the line while I heard Chloe excuse herself and went somewhere she could be alone. "Ok, I'm alone now. What's going on?"

"I have a plan, but you need to be in on it for it to work," Catherine explained. "Do you think you can convince Sara to go to LAVO tonight?"

"What? LAVO as in the Nightclub?" Catherine could hear Chloe's jaws drop. "The one in Palazzo?"

"Uh huh," Catherine grinned nervously.

"Isn't that place like FREAKING expensive?" Chloe emphasized on the word 'freaking'.

"Yeah, that's why I need you to convince Sara to get there tonight," Catherine chuckled. "You think you can do that?"

"Hmmm….it's going to be hard to convince Beetle to go there," Chloe sighed. "But I think I can do it. What time?"

"After 11 would be fine," Catherine let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Chloe."

"No problem," Chloe answered. "See you later Cath."

"Bye," With that Catherine hung up the phone and flopped onto her bed, with the intention to get some rest before the night. However, back at Sara's place, Chloe was being ambushed by a very curious Sara.

"Who was that?" Sara asked as soon as Chloe walked back into the room.

"This cute chick I met here," Chloe smiled, since it wasn't a complete lie.

"Since when did you have to go somewhere alone to talk to a girl before?" Sara raised an eyebrow. "Is she someone special?"

"You can say that," Chloe hid her smirk with her coffee mug, happy with the fact that she was getting to Sara.

"What's her name?" Sara went on stubbornly.

"Callie," Chloe answered with the first name that came into her head.

"Where'd you meet her?" Chloe sighed as Sara asked her next question.

"I swear Beetle, you being a CSI is becoming a pain in my ass," Chloe exclaimed. "And I met her at the club the other day."

"I am being a CSI here because I know you are hiding something from me," Sara defended herself.

"Why would I want to hide anything from you? You know everything about me." Chloe shot a glare at Sara and then smiled. "Plus, if I am hiding something, you should know that I have a valid reason for the first time."

"Still, I don't hide things from you," Sara pouted her lips and turned back to the tv in protest.

"Awe, you cute little thing," Chloe sat down beside Sara and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, you'll find it out soon enough."

"I better," Sara said smugly with a chuckle.

"I was thinking, why don't we go somewhere a bit fancy tonight?" Chloe scratched her throat before talking.

"Fancy? Why?" Sara squinted her eyes with curiosity.

"I'm in the ever so famous Vegas," Chloe rolled her eyes. "I think I should at least go somewhere I can blow off my money over nothing, right?"

"Why would you wanna do that?" Sara looked outraged by the thought.

"What's the use of getting paid this much if you aren't gonna spend it?" Chloe raised her eyebrow. "I have nothing else to spend it on except useless stuff."

Sara chuckled. "Fine, I hear you. Where do you wanna go?"

"I heard LAVO is pretty nice," Chloe suggested.

"Yeah, and expensive to hell as well," Sara shot back. "Why the hell would you wanna go there anyway?"

"Come on, there will be cute chicks there as well," Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Hot, single and rich girls…come on Beetle, let's give it a try."

"No way, I'm not spending any money on some club just to get 'chicks' Chloe, I have Catherine for that," Sara said sternly. "You go."

"It's my treat Beetle," Chloe offered. "I don't wanna go alone, come on let's go. We'll have fun, Hollywood style." She winked.

"Is there any way I can talk you out of this?" Sara asked hopelessly. When Chloe gave Sara her best innocent grin, Sara let out a sigh. "Fine, we'll go."

"Awesome," Chloe raised her arm in triumph and grinned heavily. She couldn't wait to see what Catherine had planned for the night.

* * *

Catherine checked her reflection from the mirror and she was pretty happy with what she had chosen to wear. It was a dress with spaghetti strapped, which stopped a bit lower than her knees. She did a little turn to herself, throwing her curls in the air and smacked her ruby red lips.

"Perfect," Catherine winked at herself and smiled.

She grabbed her purse and dialed Chloe's number in her cell phone as she made her way down the stairs, into the living room where Lindsey was watching a movie.

"Hey Chloe, so you guys ready yet?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, we'll be on our way as soon as Sara gets her butt out of the room," Chloe screamed, as if she wanted Sara to hear and added in a hush tone. "Um….what am I supposed to say to the guard again?"

"Tell him Sam Braun's number two and three ok?" Catherine reminded her again. "He will know."

"That sounds really weird, but alright," Chloe chuckled. "Sara's coming, I gotta go."

"See you soon," Catherine hung up her phone and turned to Lindsey. "Keep your promise ok baby?"

"Don't worry mom, I will not bug grandma so much," Lindsey answered, not taking her eyes off the tv.

Catherine placed a soft kiss on her forehead and turned to the kitchen. "MOM! I'm leaving," She added quietly when Lily peeped from the kitchen.

"Alright, drive safely," She called.

"I'm not 18 anymore mom," Catherine mumbled before grabbing her jacket and heading to the door. "There's food in the fridge if you need them ma. Behave ok Linds?"

"OK," Lindsey called just as she closed the front door behind her.

While Catherine made her way to the car, Sara was blushing heavily with Chloe's comments she was getting for her appearance.

"I swear, I didn't know you had things that grabbed your hips like that Sar," Chloe smiled at her with a wink. "Damn you look good."

"Thanks," Sara put her hands in the pockets of her black leather pants which were glued to her skin, which made it look as if it was painted on her legs. Her one sleeved jersey top hung over her shoulders carelessly, letting the dark red on it bring out her complexion.

"Come on, let's get going then," Chloe grabbed the car keys and her purse while Sara threw her black leather jacket over her shoulders and grabbed her purse.

"I still wish we weren't going somewhere so expensive," Sara argued, locking the door.

"Don't worry, a friend already took care of entrance passes for us," Chloe winked and ran down the stairs before Sara could say anything. "Hurry up lazy bone."

The drive to the club was filled with Chloe ignoring all the questions Sara was asking regarding the 'friend' of Chloe's who got the tickets.

"You'll find out soon enough sweety," Chloe put on the music, avoiding answering the question.

"What a way to avoid the subject," Sara rolled her eyes. She returned her attention the street, at the lights decorating the busy streets of Vegas. But none of them were catching her attention since all her thoughts were all concurred by Catherine.

_I wish I invited Catherine. _

_She wouldn't have come anyway, you know what happened last night. _

_Still, I can see her dance again. _

_Sheesh, do you need anything more than the images in your head?_

_They are not as good enough as the real thing, you know that._

_Desperado._

_Whatever, you lifeless thing. _

"SARA!" Chloe caught her attention.

"What?" She asked her, annoyed.

"What you thinking about?" Chloe asked mischievously.

"That's why you dragged me out of my thoughts?" Sara gave her a stern look. "Thanks a lot."

"Come on, tell me," Chloe urged.

"Catherine," Sara sighed. "I wish I know what happened to her last night."

"When people don't get enough sleep they get cranky," Chloe shrugged. "OK, here we are."

Chloe pulled over in front of the Palazzo. After paying the valet to park the car, the two of them headed to the club where loud music was already coming from the club. Chloe took Sara's hand and dragged her to the front door of the club where a huge guy, dressed in black stood, guarding the door.

"Pass?" He asked in a low voice, scaring Sara a bit.

"Um…Sam Braun's two, and that's three," Chloe pointed to herself and back to Sara whose jaws were practically hanging wide open.

"OK, the other one's already here," The guard smiled and made way for them to enter.

_What? Did Chloe say Sam Braun? But Sam Braun is Catherine's…NO WAY!_

"Sam Braun?" Sara asked, pushing Chloe into the club and slamming her into the wall. "What the hell is going on?"

"Ask her," Chloe pointed to the blonde sitting at the bar, holding a glass of martini in her hands.

"Catherine?" Sara was still holding the collar of Chloe's t-shirt. Chloe raised her shoulders a bit and smiled. "Chloe Piper Taylor, you tell me what's going on RIGHT NOW, or I'm going to strangle you."

"Something wrong?" The guard peeped in and saw Sara's grip on Chloe. "WHOA, no fights please."

"She's my friend," Sara waved a hand at the guy. "Don't worry, it's not a fight."

Half assured, the guard returned to his position and Sara turned back to Chloe, glaring into her friend's eyes.

"Why don't you let me go and go talk to her? Better coming from her than me." Chloe tried to brush away Sara's hand, but the firm grip of hers was impossible to force away. Sara looked at Chloe with hesitance but the smile on her face made her feel a bit more confident. She let go of her best friend and headed over to the blonde. She couldn't help but admire the beauty of her colleague as she watched her elegantly brushed off some hair off her shoulders.

_She looks adorable, simply and outstandingly gorgeous. Her body, that dress, her hair, her lips…wait, am I drooling?_

Involuntarily Sara ran her hands over her lips before she stopped a few steps behind Catherine.

"Cath?" She asked in a croaky voice. Catherine turned her stool around, with her pose intact. Her arms were resting on the bar and her legs were crossed. She looked like a woman with a plan.

_Oh my god, she is a Goddess. A beautiful, tasty and fucking sexy Goddess. _Sara's eyes made her way down Catherine's eyes, her lips and to her chest. And she didn't know what happened after that. _Oh my…._

"Hey Sara, I'm glad you agreed to come," Catherine smiled seductively, catching her attention again.

"Hum…" That was all she could say at the moment.

* * *

**Next chapter contains the good stuff really...review pls, would bring out the chapter a bit earlier ;)  
**

**thanks for reading...**


	12. Finally

**Chapter 11**

**OK, thanks for the reviews first...really help me bring out this chapter sooner. I hope you all like what i thought up....**

**Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1...ENJOY and REVIEW pls :)**

* * *

Sara's ability to think had disappeared somewhere. But her sense of seeing had increased just as much. Her gaze followed the dress hugging Catherine's beautifully curved body. She thought she heard someone talk to her as her eyes rested on Catherine's chest, admiring the perfectly figured breasts and thanking the dress for the amount of cleavage exposed by the low v-neck of it. With force, her eyes made their way down her flat stomach and down to the crossed legs. The legs which she desperately wanted to be wrapped around her.

Sara was sure she hummed out loud, but at the moment she didn't care how stupid she looked. She had the most beautiful sight in front of her and she wanted to take in every inch of it.

"Beetle?" Chloe's voice rang in her ears. "Come back to earth."

"Hu…wha…err…umm…yea?" Sara's eloquence made Chloe and Catherine laugh out loud.

"I asked whether you want a drink Sar," Catherine placed a hand on Sara's arms sending goose bumps all over Sara's body.

"Yeah, umm…anything would be good," Sara smiled sheepishly. "Actually, Mojito sounds good."

"Chloe?" Catherine turned to Chloe with her hand, still resting on Sara's arms.

"Margarita please," Chloe winked and looked around. "Why are we sitting at the bar? Come on, let's go sit on those couches, I don't want to hurt my butt."

"Sure, you guys take a seat somewhere, I'll follow you guys after placing the orders," Catherine stood up and slightly swayed in her dress elegantly, making Sara awe inside. She didn't move until Chloe slightly dragged her by the arms.

"Come on," Chloe urged, heading to an empty seat. The club was beautiful, elegant and very up to date. Chloe was enjoying the people moving around in the place, swaying to music and chatting about all nonsense in the world. But it was making Sara a bit nauseous. It was a high class place, and Chloe knew she was going to have some fun that night. And the person being dragged next to her, completely limped by a special blonde was making things a lot merrier. Sara flopped on the low couch and sighed heavily, making Chloe chuckle out loud.

"You ok there?" Chloe asked leaning back and slightly lying down.

"No," Sara sighed again. "Did you see her? How can you even ask me that? And why didn't you tell me Catherine was the person who got you the passes?"

"Why ruin the surprise?" Chloe shrugged. "The look on your face was priceless when you saw her."

"Do you blame me?" Sara glared at her. "She looks like an angel, so damn graceful."

"Ah huh," Chloe grinned at her friend who stared at her in a hopeless manner.

"I could just hold her and kiss those crimson lips forever," Sara's eyes weren't at all focused at Chloe. She looked as if she was running the scenarios in her head.

"When you come back from your dreams, let me know," Chloe smiled. "Oh hey Cath."

Sara's head quickly turned around to see Catherine standing right in front of her, with one of her hands resting on her hips.

"They'll bring our drinks in a minute," She sat down next to Sara and made herself comfortable, crossing her legs again. "What are we talking about?"

"I was wondering when you two cooked up this plan," Sara raised an eyebrow at Catherine who grinned shyly.

"Actually I wanted to come here," Catherine tilted her head. "I just asked Chloe to convince you, that's all."

"Oh…why didn't you just ask me?" Sara frowned.

"That would have ruined the surprise," Catherine took Sara's hand and squeezed it. "What's the fun in that?"

"See, I told you so. Oh good, the drinks," Chloe sat straight up, getting her drink from the waitress. "Thanks sweetheart. Nice dress by the way."

The girl blushed heavily when Chloe winked at her and almost dropped Sara's drink. "Thanks," She quickly added before leaving the table.

"Goodness Chloe, can you stop hitting one every single person here please?" Sara shook her head.

"I'm enjoying myself," Chloe said simply. "I gotta make the best of the time I have anyway."

Sara hit Chloe hard on her arms. "I swear if you ever say that again, I am going to kill you, then and there."

"Ok, sorry, sorry," Chloe grinned. "OOOH, check it out. Sweet chick at 9 o'clock. Excuse me ladies, I think I need to buy her a drink."

"Whatever you horny little thing." Sara chuckled as she watched Chloe maker her way to the girl sitting two seats away from theirs.

"I thought you two were dating," Catherine pointed out softly, taking a sip off her drink. "Why are you letting her go to other girls then?"

"I have been meaning to tell you something," Sara put her drink on the table. "I'm not dating Chloe…"

"Good, then she won't mind me dancing with you," Catherine stood up, grinning from ear to ear. "Come on, I won't step on your feet." She took Sara's hand and dragged her to the dance floor. She put her Sara's hands on her waist and wrapped her arms around Sara's neck, locking them together.

"I love this song," Catherine swayed her hips to _California Dreaming Remix by_ _Benny Benassi. _

"Never heard it before," Sara chuckled.

"I swear, you gotta start to come out with me more," Catherine ran a finger down Sara's cheek. She let go of Sara's neck and started to grind against the younger woman's body, making her breaths shorter.

"Hmm, maybe I should," Sara let go of Catherine's waist and let the experienced blonde sway next to her body swiftly.

Sara felt her body move on its own when Catherine brushed against her, letting the blonde curls touch the skin on Sara's face as well as her shoulders. Shivers ran up her spine every time Catherine's hand contacted her skin. Catherine had her back to Sara with her hand holding the back of Sara's neck. Sara's hands held Catherine's waist firmly again.

"You are beautiful," Sara whispered softly into Catherine's ears, letting her lips touch her ears slightly.

Catherine let out a soft giggle, but the song ended catching their attention. "Come, I think I need my drink before another dance."

"Sure," Sara slid an arm around Sara's waist as they made their way through the crowd and to their table. Catherine sat down elegantly on the couch while Sara flopped down, with a soft sigh.

"What's wrong?" Catherine put her hand on Sara's thighs, making her sit straight up.

"Nothing," She smiled and drank her cocktail. "I used to love clubbing."

"Why do you not come out often?" She started to run circles on Sara's thighs with her fingers. She didn't know that her actions were forcing a heat develop in between Sara's legs.

"Erm…no time," Sara scratched her head uneasily.

"Oh come on, if I have time so do you," Catherine ran her fingers up Sara's thighs and up her flat stomach. "You work too much Sar."

"I like work," Sara answered after gulping down a lump in her throat.

"I know, doesn't mean you have to work all the time babe," Catherine's voice was so seductive that it made Sara's insides melt a little. She was surprised that Catherine was flirting with her that much, but she wasn't complaining. She grinned shyly and sipped her drink as she watched Catherine wink at her and turn back, facing the crowd.

"I love this place," Catherine sighed. "It's so…refreshing."

"All the crowd and the noise and everything is refreshing?" Sara's jaws dropped. "I feel so nauseous around all these people."

"You are such a social outcast Sar," Catherine smiled. "But you're the sweetest thing I know." She leaned forward to place a kiss on Sara's cheek, leaving a trace of her lipstick on her cheek. Just then, her cell phone let out a soft buzz. She checked to see her friend, Jeff's message.

_Your song is next girl. -JJ_

"Awesome," Catherine didn't realize she said it out loud.

"What?" Sara asked, squinting at her with curiosity.

"You'll see," She sipped her drink and winked. Sara leaned on the couch and attended to her drink, gulping down all of them. But even with her state of mind, she did realize when the music stopped.

"Alright people, this next song is a dedication," The DJ announced from the speaker. "Sara, grow old along with me, the best is yet to be. Guess who this is from." And with that, the music started ring through the whole club.

Sara almost dropped her glass. She didn't want to think that this dedication was for her, but there wasn't anyone else in the club going crazy, jumping with happiness because they received a dedication. Then it must be for her? It didn't come out as a statement, but as a question. If so, by who?

_Let's spend the night together,  
I know you want it too,  
The magic of the moment,  
Is what I've got for you,  
The heartbeat of this night,  
Is made to lose control,_

With her eyes as huge as a coconut, she turned to Catherine who was staring at her with a sweet smile. She watch the blonde stand up and hold out her hand for Sara. Her body moved on its own accord by standing up and taking her hand. Catherine led her to the dance floor and wrapped her arms around the brunette.

_And there is something in your eyes,  
That's longing for some more,  
Let us find together,  
The beat we're looking for,_

Their eyes were locked with each others. Their hands were resting on each other's waists as they swayed out of beat to the music. They looked as if they didn't care how stupid they looked in the middle of the dance floor. They were too lost in each other's warmth at the moment.

_The rhythm of love,  
Keeps me dancing on the road,  
The rhythm of love,  
Got the groove that hits the bone,_

"Cath?" Sara's voice came as a whisper. She leaned forward so that the tips of their noses were touching each. "You did this?"

"Yeah," Catherine's voice was as much of a whisper as Sara' "I got tired of waiting for you to approach me. You really know how to make a girl go to extreme desperation."

"So…you mean…you like me?" Sara's question made Catherine giggle.

"What do you think Sara?" Catherine's lips were inches from Sara's now. "Do you think I just LIKE you, my love?"

"Your….what?" Sara's eyes grew wide. "What'd you call me?"

_The rhythm of love,  
Is the game I'm looking for,  
The rhythm of love,  
Is the heartbeat of my soul,_

"My love," Catherine pressed her lips on Sara's awaiting, dry lips, softly nibbling on them. Sara took a moment before reciprocating into the kiss. Their tongues pushed into each other's mouths, expressing wordless love to each other.

Sara's hands caressed Catherine's sides while Catherine's hands cupped Sara's cold face.

"I can't believe I missed all this time while I could have been doing that," Sara mumbled to Catherine's lips as their lips parted for air.

"I know," Catherine sighed, resting her head on Sara's shoulders.

_Lets reach the top together,  
One night will never do,  
An exploding shot of pleasure,  
Is what I've got for you,  
Why don't you close your eyes,  
And let your feeling grow,_

Sara tightened her grip on Catherine, feeling Catherine's breath on the shoulder which wasn't covered by her top. Catherine was placing soft kisses on her bare skin, clearly leaving visible marks. Sara's hands lowered, grabbing Catherine's ass and pressing more of them against each other.

"I love your ass," Sara chuckled into Catherine's ears.

"I can see that," Catherine looked up, placing a soft kiss on Sara's lips. "Just the way I love your lips."

"Mmm…" Sara hummed before kissing furiously on Catherine's lips again.

_I make you feel the taste of life,  
Until your love will flow,  
Let us find together,  
The beat were longing for,_

After breaking the kiss with a pop, Catherine looked up at the brunette, falling into the deep browns, wanting to never to come out of them.

"So what does this mean?" Catherine asked softly.

"What do you want this to mean Cath?" Sara ran her fingers through Catherine's curls. "I just know that I want to be with you."

"I have been waiting for you to embrace me for so long," Catherine tightened her grip. "I want to be with you, as my lover, as my life."

All Sara could do was smile.

_The rhythm of love,  
Keeps me dancing on the road,  
The rhythm of love,  
Got the groove that hits the bone,_

"Sara, i don't just like you," Catherine continued. "I love you, with all my heart. I have never felt so desperate or so damn weak just thinking about someone."

Sara didn't break the eye contact with the elder CSI.

"I have always been someone who knew how to control my feelings. But then you came along," Catherine hit Sara's hips playfully. "You made my life, my heart twirl around in a way I couldn't control it."

"I'm sorry?" Sara raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Now that I have you, I don't mind that," Catherine shrugged. "I feel safe with you around me, with your arms wrapped around me. So you gotta promise you will never leave me."

_The rhythm of love,  
Is the game I'm looking for,  
The rhythm of love,  
Is the heartbeat of my soul,_

"Cath, I will never leave you," Sara cupped Catherine's face with one hand. "You have no idea how long I have yearned to be with you. You won't get rid of me so easily."

"Good, I don't want to get rid of you, ever," Catherine giggled and snuggled her face into Sara's face. "And if you ever let me go, I am going to hunt you down and kick your ass."

"Oh boy, I guess I have to be careful," Sara scratched her head with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Catherine brushed a finger over Sara's lips. "You have to be."

_Let us find together,  
The beat were looking for._

The both of them whispered the last verse of the song together. And then, Sara kissed Catherine on her delicious lips, pushing her tongue deep into the warm mouth making her moan. Sara's hands lowered down Catherine's cheek and on her chest, grabbing them within her hands.

"Not here," Catherine bit on Sara's lip softly. "Come on." And with that Catherine led Sara out of the club, to some place where she could be with her girlfriend, alone.

_Yeah…Sara's now my girlfriend. _ Catherine giggled to herself.

* * *

**The song up there is Rhythm of Love by Scorpions...do let me know what you guys thought of this chapter**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	13. And then

**Chapter 12**

WOW, thanks for the reviews guys...really appreciate it...a few mentions though...hope you dont mind

** - tanama30: thanks for your reviews for all the chapters...really really love you for that...MWAH...you're a big support  
**

** - CloisDestiny: thanks for the very long review, loved it. well as i said before Chloe is Olivia Wilde for me, has been and will be + am not going to kill her off...i love her too much to do that*grin*. And dont worry, i have some stuff thought up for their confrontations with the guys, specially Grissom althought it will not come up until another chapter. And Cath and Sara will have to face some stuff ahead as well, it wont be a totally smooth relationship coz no one's is. Again, thanks for the review**

** - Gryffindor620: I LOVE WHOSE YOUR DADDY....it's one of my very favorite songs...such rhythm cant be found everywhere *sigh*...thanks for the review**

** - Sarah: i'm not killing off Chloe, i love that girl too much. oh...and i love your work (just thought i will put that part in here *hehe*)  
**

** - Sam: It's been long since i heard from you...thanks girl. am not ending this story too soon, so you dont have to worry about that part. thanks  
**

Thanks for all the other reviews as well :D...hope you all enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter one....ENJOY and REVIEW pls

* * *

Sara woke up, throwing her hand on Catherine's side of the bed. She quickly sat up, covering her naked body realizing that she was alone in the bed. She looked around, the room was empty. An overwhelming feeling ran all over her body.

_Where is she? She can't have left. _She thought. _She can't have…_

Suddenly, she heard the shower turn on.

_Of course, she's in the shower. _Sara sighed and kicked herself mentally for her paranoia. She quickly jumped out of the bed, covering herself with the sheets and stepped into the very huge bathroom. She was slightly taken back with the sophistication and gorgeousness of the hotel room Catherine had booked for both of them. But she knew it had Sam Braun written all over it.

She was too much into taking the sight of the bathroom that she forgot why she came into the bathroom. The curtains swiped and Catherine peeped her head out of the shower.

"Oh hey you, you're up," She stepped out of the tub, totally soaked and her hair stuck to the forehead. Sara was suddenly in short of breath as she watched the blonde sway her way to her.

"Yeah…" Sara sighed heavily, placing her hands on Catherine's waist. She put her lips on the cold ruby lips of Catherine for a quick peck. But Catherine opened her mouth, sucking on her lips sensuously. Sara smiled slyly when Catherine pulled on the knot of the sheet which was wrapped around her body.

"I love your lips," Catherine mumbled as their lips parted for a second.

"Is that so…" Sara replied mischievously before pinning the older woman to the marble wall.

"Aah…that's cold," Catherine giggled before leaning forward to kiss Sara again.

"Hmmm…" Sara ran her tongue over Catherine's lip for a second before running it down her chin and down to her neck. She slyly sucked on Catherine's pulse point, making Catherine sigh a bit. Her hands let go of Catherine's wrists and held her sides, pressing their bodies together. She bent down, picking up the blonde into her hands.

"Oh…ok, you're strong," Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara's neck.

"I know," Sara raised her eyebrows smugly, making her way to the sink, placing her carefully on the marble. "Cold?" She asked as Catherine winced.

"A bit, but I'm sure you can take care of that for me," She wrapped her arms around Sara's neck again, pulling her on to her lips.

"Yeammm," The rest of Sara's sentence was suppressed into Catherine's mouth as Catherine's tongue was pushed into her mouth, making her groan. She slyly ran her hands up Catherine's sides and took the blonde's breasts in her hands.

Her nipples hardened to core with her touch. Sara ran her thumbs over both the nubs flicking them making Catherine moan into Sara's mouth. Sara replaced one of her hands with her mouth, while she played with the other with her fingers. After giving the satisfied amount of attention to one of her nipples, Sara replaced her mouth on Catherine's other nipple with one of her hands, running circles around her belly button. Catherine's hand was holding Sara's head in placed as she sucked on her nipples.

"Yeah baby…." Catherine let out a moan when Sara bit her nipples softly. She frowned when Sara withdrew her mouth from where she wanted it to be. With a smug smile, Sara kissed Catherine again more tenderly, both nibbling on each other's lips. Sara caressed Catherine's thighs slowly parting them away so that she had access to where she wanted. With one last forceful suck on Catherine's lower lips, she licked her way down Catherine's now very dry body, leaving marks down her neck, in between her breasts, over her belly button and right above her wet folds. She adjusted herself in between Catherine's legs and took in the musky aroma of her girlfriend.

Sara kissed Catherine's clit softly, but Catherine's hands were pressed on her head making sure she couldn't move her head. She looked up with a smile on her face to see Catherine staring down at her with a mischievous grin, licking her lips anxiously.

"You can't play with me this time," Catherine raised her eyebrow, reminding Sara of how she teased her earlier that night.

With a wink, Sara ran her tongue up and down Catherine's clit making her throw her head backwards in pleasure. Sara couldn't help but pinch one of Catherine's nipples while she sucked on the bundle of nerves, making Catherine mutter encouraging words in whispers. She threw one of her leg over Sara's shoulder, pressing herself more on her mouth as Sara's tongue ran circles around her clit, sucking on them occasionally. Sara closed her teeth over Catherine's clit softly making Catherine groan.

"More baby, please…more," Catherine managed t mutter in between her gritted teeth.

After running her tongue over Catherine's lick again, Sara slipped her tongue into Catherine's very wet opening. Catherine's fingers raked Sara's scalp, pressing her more onto her opening. She started to push her tongue in and out of Catherine, making her breaths shorter. Sara started to run Catherine's clit with the rhythm she was keeping up with, fucking Catherine.

"Oh God…" With one single yelp of pleasure, Catherine released herself all over Sara's mouth. Sara sucked on Catherine's clit softly as she let her partner calm down. She kissed her way up, slightly biting on her torso. Sara looked into Catherine's deep eyes.

"I'm not done with you yet," Sara whispered before kissing Catherine tenderly.

"You…aaaaaaaahh…oh..ok," She moaned loudly as Sara pushed three fingers into her opening. Sara kept a steady rhythm as Catherine dug her fingernails into Sara's shoulders. Increasing her pace slightly, Sara kissed Catherine's nipples and started sucking on them as she felt Catherine close up around her fingers. Her thumb joined the actions of throwing Catherine off the edge by playing with them playfully.

"Sara baby…GOD!" Catherine slammed her head on Sara's shoulders and in all the rush, bit her flesh tightly. Sara let out a wince of pain which went unheard by Catherine as she was having a hard time concentrating on one thing at the moment. Sara slowly took her fingers out of Catherine and licked her fingers slyly while Catherine lifted her head and chuckled at the sight.

"That..was…I don't have a word," Catherine let out a deep breath. She ran a finger over Sara's hard nipples before sucking on them softly.

"Aah…yeah," Sara held Catherine's head at place, closing her eyes shut. But her eyes shot wide open as two of Catherine's fingers entered her.

"Oh baby, you're so wet," Catherine bit her earlobe.

"You didn't see yourself just now," Sara managed to say in between her very short breaths. "So..freaking…sexy…OH GOD."

Catherine started to fuck her, fast and hard while sucking on her neck. She inserted one more finger into her wet opening making Sara hold Catherine's shoulders tightly as her thighs shook. With a soft scream, Sara reached her orgasm. After catching her breath within few seconds, she opened her eyes, to meet a very smug Catherine.

"Arent we smug," Sara placed a soft kiss on Catherine's lips.

"Did you just see yourself?" Catherine repeated what Sara said earlier. "So…(kiss on the cheek) freaking..(kiss on the tip of the nose) sexy..(kiss on the lips)."

Sara giggled like a teenager before wrapping her arms around Catherine. Suddenly, their attentions were drawn to the phone ringing from inside the room.

"That must be Chloe," With a slight jump, Catherine got off the sink and ran outside leaving Sara speechless. She wrapped the sheets which laid in the middle of the bathroom and stepped into the bedroom where Catherine sat on the bed, crossed legged.

"…sure, that sounds good," Catherine nodded. "ok, we'll see you there in a bit." After putting down the receiver, Catherine turned around to see a very quizzed Sara.

"How did she know we were here?" Sara asked, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"I told her," Catherine shrugged and laid on Sara's lap, lifting her legs up on the headboard. "We did plan this you know."

Sara chuckled softly. "I'm glad you and Chloe get along." She raked her fingers through Catherine's almost dry hair.

"Well, she's the most closest to you," Catherine took Sara's hand and played with her long fingers. "I need her with me in order to get close to you."

"Well, actually you're the one who I feel most for," Sara smiled. "Even though you didn't know."

"How would I know?" Catherine bit Sara's fingers playfully. "You never told me now did you?"

"Oh haha," Sara pulled on her softly. "Will you ever stop slapping that on my face?"

"Nope," Catherine sat up and turned her head in a sexy manner. "We need to go down and meet Chloe in 30 minutes."

"Oh, ok" Sara stood up and headed to the bathroom. "Wanna join me?"

"No need to ask," Catherine smiled, putting an arm around Sara's waist and pulling on the sheet so that it fell on the floor. "Why are you covering your beautiful body?"

"I'm not beautiful," Sara blushed heavily.

"You have to start accepting compliments from me now that we are together," Catherine ran her finger up Sara's spine.

"Good luck in making me do that," Sara chuckled and pushed Catherine into the bathroom, closely followed behind her. She smiled as she watched Catherine stepped into the tub and sighed to herself.

_Things are finally turning around. _She closed the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

Chloe sat at the sophisticated bar of Palazzo, sipping her margarita while waiting for her friends to turn up. Her head was giving her a hard time and she knew the alcohol was not going to help but she couldn't just help it.

She ordered for another drink and turned her stool around to take in the beauty of the place. She wondered how Catherine got hold of a person who could actually get them entrance and hell, even book a room for the Palazzo. It was a bit more magnificent, royal and grand for Chloe's own good.

_This Sam Braun must be a billionaire or something. _Chloe thought to herself.

From the corner of her eyes she saw Sara and Catherine head towards her. Though they were wearing the same dresses as before but the smiles and looks they were wearing kinda read as, 'We just hooked up' and that 'We just had sex'. Chloe couldn't keep her smile suppressed when she saw the very visible bite mark on Sara's shoulders which Sara had tried very hard to cover. But Catherine's marks were more visible, yet she seemed to be wearing them quite proudly. Chloe admired her for that.

"Hey guys," Chloe smiled at her friends. "I wont have to ask how you two are right?"

"No need," Catherine giggled like a teenager and sat down next to Chloe. Sara took a seat on the seat on the other side of her so that Chloe was now sitting in between the couple.

"So, what did you do all this time?" sara asked. "You dissapaered quite early."

"Met this cute twins," Chloe winked at Sara. "They were on holiday here, somewhere from Russia apparently, don't know from which part exactly."

"Wow, sounds interesting," Catherine smiled at her. "Where are they now?"

"In their room," Chloe raised her glass for a toast before sipping it. "I slipped out about an hour ago."

"Typical," Sara shook her head and turned to the bartender. "Beer please."

"Same for me," Catherine nodded at the bartender. "So, are we calling it a night? Or you wanna grab something to eat before going home?"

"That's a good idea," Sara agreed, taking her beer from the bartender. "I'm starving."

"I bet you are," Chloe rolled her eyes, receiving a hit on her back. "Hey…that is uncalled for."

"Don't do that to her Sara," Catherine called from her side. "She's sick."

"Oh come on cath," Sara pouted at her. "Don't ruin the fun."

"AWESOME," Chloe exclaimed. "now I can get away after saying anything at you Beetle." She stuck out her tongue at Sara.

"Hey I didn't say that now did i?" Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"Oh man…" Chloe dropped her shoulders before breaking into a laughter. "Whatever it is, I am so fucking glad that you guys are together now."

"You and us both Pots," Catherine winked at Sara.

"Yeah," Sara blew a kiss at Catherine.

"Ok, let's not do that while I'm sitting in the middle ok?" Chloe raised her hands in disagreement. "Come on, let's get some food."

"Sure," Sara and Catherine both said together, getting up from the chair. They giggled like teenagers as they realized their actions.

"Oh God, you two are like teenagers in love," Chloe rolled her eyes. "With the giggling and the marks…tsk tsk."

With Chloe's words, Sara quickly adjusted her halter top trying to cover up her marks while Catherine adjusted her hair.

"Come on you, let's get you some food," Sara pushed Chloe forward before taking Catherine's hands into hers. She placed a quick kiss on her lips and headed after Chloe to the restaurant.

"Will they be open?" Chloe called, turning her head slightly. "It's almost 3 now."

"Everything in Vegas is open 24 hours," Sara chuckled. "You don't have to worry about anything."

"Good," Chloe winked and turned around, with her hands in her pockets. They entered the restaurant and sat down in their seats. Just as the waitress handed them the menu, Sara's cell phone rang.

"Damn it, it's Grissom," She informed everyone before picking it up. "Hey Gil, what's up?"

"I know you are on leave but can you please come in tonight?" He sounded desperate, but there was no way Sara was going to work tonight.

"I'm sorry Gil, I'm out with some friends," Sara tried to sound as apologetic as she could. "And I have got quite an amount of alcohol in me."

"Damn it," Grissom exclaimed. "That's fine. I guess I will have to ask Catherine then."

"Good luck with that," Sara gave a sarcastic chuckled and hung up the phone. "He's calling you." Sure enough, Catherine's cell phone rang within seconds making Chloe laugh out loud.

"Poor Gil," She exclaimed before turning her attention back to the menu.

"It's 3 in the morning Gil," Catherine put on a fake stern voice. "What is it?"

"Did i wake you?" Grissom sounded sorry. "I'm sorry, but can you come in for work please?" He was really desperate.

"I cant Gil," Catherine sounded deeply sorry. "I'm very, very drunk. And I need my sleep before I take Lindsey for her dance lessons tomorrow."

Catherine heard Grissom sigh heavily. "Ok, ok, thanks anyway." He hung up before Catherine could say anything.

"I feel sorry for him," Catherine put her phone into her purse. "But no way I'm going to work and leave this." She took Sara's hand, intervening her fingers with Sara's.

"Ok, before Beetle says something very, very sweet, can we order?" Chloe interrupted making Sara scowl at her.

After ordering their food, Sara was lost deep into a thought.

"What are we gonna tell the guys?" Sara asked softly.

"I don't know," Catherine sighed. "I guess they aren't going to take this lightly."

"Nope," Sara said, with one person in her head. Gil Grissom. She looked at Chloe who smiled at her apologetically. Only they knew what happened between Sara and Grissom, and Sara wasn't quite sure it was time Catherine knew the story.

"We'll think of something later," Catherine said cheerfully. "We have two weeks to think of it anyway."

"Yeah," Sara answered half heartedly. "We do."

_Damn, i hate confrontations. _Sara thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...let me know what you think :)**


	14. Guilt and Fear

**Chapter 13**

**Oh boy, it has been long since i updated huh? I will spare you guys my explanations with just saying that life has been hectic. Without any further ado...here you go...thanks for the awesome reviews, loved it and helped me kick a very huge writer's block away.**

**Just a small note, this chapter is mainly based on the second episode of Season 5 (Down the Drain)...although i did ignore everything that actually happened in the first episode of the season...it's my story, so my rules right? *wink*  
**

**Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1...ENJOY & REVIEW pls**

* * *

"Cath, baby wake up," Sara shook the blonde furiously. "Come on, wake up or else you're gonna be late."

"Nonmmmf," Catherine buried her face in her pillow with a frown. Sara sat up on the bed and started to tickle Catherine on her stomach.

"You know I won't stop until you wake up right?" Sara smiled at a Catherine who was trying to fight a fit of laughter.

"No no..ok…am up, am up," She held up her hands in surrender. "I don't wanna go baby." She said softly when Sara stopped tickling her.

"I know Cath," Sara adjusted the blonde's hair behind her ears. "Hell, even I don't want you to go. But it's work. You can't avoid it forever. You can't avoid Grissom forever."

"Still…" Catherine straightened her hair little and locked her eyes with Sara.

She continued to give Sara her best pout with the puppy eyes, hoping her lover might actually give up and let her stay. The past two weeks had been the most happiest she had been for quite some time. Her relationship with Sara had grown, day by day and now Sara practically lived at her place. Lindsey had been the sweetest thing for both Sara and Chloe since they were making her life a bit more full of laughter and smile. Chloe had made herself at home with the Willows, and she got along with Lindsey very well.

Catherine's leave which Grissom put her on was over that night, but spending all her time with Sara had made her too selfish to leave the brunette and go to work. She was addicted to being wrapped around in Sara's arms, spending her time with her little family and not the least, making love with her awesome lover.

"Fine," Catherine finally jumped out of the bed when she knew she wasn't going to win the battle. "You are gonna be here when I come back right?"

"Yeah, but if I am not here that means I have gone home to get a fresh pair of undergarments," Sara winked. "I think I have gotten the best use of the ones I'm wearing now."

With a chuckle, Catherine leaned on the doorway. She felt Sara's gaze run down her naked body, and even she was shocked at how heavily she blushed. She quickly turned around and closed the bathroom door behind her, leaning her naked back on the door. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. A soft smile curved across her lips as she heard a soft knock on the door.

"I'm not letting you in here," Catherine answered with a chuckle. "I am going to be very, very late if I do that."

"What did you expect from me after making that sexy exit?" Sara's voice came in a muffle which made Catherine wonder whether Sara's face was pressed on the door.

"I expected a great morning after I get back from work," Catherine said in a seductive tone. "I was hoping that you would make me tremble under your touch, make me come with me screaming your name."

"Awe baby, don't do that," Sara pleaded. "Let me in, I will finish it quick, I swear."

"Honey, I don't want it to be quick," Catherine opened the door, making Sara almost fall into the bathroom. Sara straightened up and looked at Catherine who was standing at the door, with one of her hands on her hips and the other one in her hair. One of her legs was bent so that her foot was touching the door. Sara was awed as she took in Catherine's pose.

"I want it to be long, satisfying and fucking hot," Catherine purred, licking her lips.

Sara stepped closer to Catherine, watching her play with her hair slyly. She put her hands on Catherine's sides and placed her lips on hers. But Catherine changed their position so fast that Sara didn't even realize what happened. But within seconds, she was pushed out of the bathroom with a frustrated frown.

"What the hell," She looked as if she wanted to punch someone which made Catherine smile.

"I told you, later sweetheart," With a wink, Catherine closed the bathroom door on her face.

"Damn it," Sara stomped her feet and put on her tank top and heading out of the bedroom with a tingly feeling in between her legs. "I swear I'm going to fucking horny all night."

"And why's that?" Chloe asked, stepping out of the guest room.

"Catherine's going to work," Sara sighed. "Why are you up? I thought you were sleeping."

"Going out," Chloe put on her jacket and followed Sara into the kitchen. "Wanna come?"

"No thanks," Sara put on the coffee machine and jumped on the counter as Chloe waited at the doorway.

"Come on babe," Chloe crossed her arms over her stomach. "It's gonna be fun."

"I know, but I don't wanna go out tonight," Sara smiled at her best friend. "I'm too horny right now." She winked at Chloe.

"Go and fuck your hot girlfriend then," Chloe said calmly.

"She has to be at work in half an hour," Sara checked her watch. "And if I start, I am not letting her get out of bed for at least 2 hours."

"A woman with a plan," Chloe chuckled. "But I swear, you are gonna make that poor girl black out if you keep up with that plan."

"Maybe that's what I want," Sara chuckled and took her mug before getting off the counter.

"Cath's one lucky woman," Chloe smiled and straightened her jacket. "Now, I am going to find some lucky girl who I can spend the night with."

Sara frowned at her best friend. "Chloe…when the hell are you going to find someone whom you are going to settle down with?"

Chloe turned around and smiled. "That would be never."

"Why not?" Sara poured some coffee for her. "How long has it been since you actually had a relationship?"

"Beetle, I don't have enough time in my life to go find a freaking relationship," Chloe said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone. "I am going to die in five or ten years, what do you expect me to do?"

"Just because of that you aren't gonna let someone in to your life?" Sara asked sternly. "Then you should actually kick me out of your life since you aren't going to be here huh?"

"Look beetle, you know this about me," Chloe raised a hand in defense. "I committed to you, and to Jo. You and I ended in good terms, but Jo? She doesn't even freaking look at me and we both work in the same clinic."

"That's why you…" Sara raised an eyebrow.

"No, because I can't bear to lose anyone else," Chloe practically screamed. "I love Jo, I still do. But now it's like so fucking awkward between her and me that I want to kill myself. Then I remember that I don't have to, since life is going to do it for me anyway."

"Don't say that," Sara put down her coffee and stepped closer to Chloe.

"I don't care, ok?" Chloe turned around. "I just want to enjoy the rest of the time I have. Just don't ruin it for me."

"Chloe…wait…" Sara called out to the retreating back of her best friend. But deaf to her calls, Chloe walked out of the front door and slammed the door behind her. "Damn it." Sara hit the table hard before turning back to her coffee.

_This disease has turned Chloe into a whole another person. _Sara sat down and held her hair. _She used to love people and always find the good in others but now it is as if she doesn't care what happens in her life. Live it or die…I never thought I would have to see the day when Chloe gives up hope. Chloe was the one who gave me hope that things would be fine, even with everything that had happened to her, Chloe had somewhat a ray of hope inside her. Did this disease actually blow that flickering light off?_

"Hey," A soft whisper in her hair brought Sara back to reality. She turned her head slightly to see Catherine, inches from her.

"How come you are ready in such few minutes?" Sara tried to tease Catherine but the look in her eyes was telling another story to Catherine.

"What's wrong?" Catherine put a hand on her shoulders. "Who was that just now who slammed some door?"

"Chloe," Sara sighed. "Want some coffee?" She got up and poured another cup of coffee for Catherine. Catherine sat down in the chair next to Sara and took her hands.

"What happened to her?" Catherine was worried. She knew that Sara wouldn't be so troubled for a little thing.

"She has given up all her hope," Sara sighed and rested her head on the table. "She is like a total stranger to me now."

"Why?" Catherine tried to understand.

"It's Marfan, it's slowly killing all her will to live," Sara mumbled angrily. "When she talks to me, she sounds as if she doesn't care what happens in her life anymore."

"Honey, depression can do things to you," Catherine rubbed Sara's hands. "You have to talk to her." Sara opened her mouth to say something but Catherine stopped her. "Not the way you talk to her. Loosen up a little, try to step into her shoes. And then talk to her."

"Don't think it will work," Sara gave a weak smile.

"Worth a try huh?" Catherine finished her coffee and stood up. "I got to go now. I'll see you later?"

"Sure will," Sara placed a quick kiss on Catherine's lips and watched her girlfriend sway her hips out of her sight. "God, I love that woman."

* * *

It was raining heavily that night. Catherine was cold and hoping that a hot coffee would make her feel warmer, she walked into the break room where everyone was too occupied with their own stuff that they didn't realize that she was there.

"Cath, you're back," Greg exclaimed just as Catherine took a sip from her coffee.

"Hmm, yeah," Catherine smiled at all her friends. Warrick actually headed to her and gave her a hug. He was never like that with her before, which made Catherine wonder what was going on.

"Great to have you back girl," He patted on her shoulders before letting go.

"Good to be back Rick," Catherine lied. She'd rather be at home, in her bed, kissing and fondling with Sara. But life's a bitch, and here she was.

"Ok people, time for assignments," Grissom made his entry into the room. His eyes moved to Catherine which made him smile. "You're back, thank God."

"Yeah, everyone is glad that I'm back, let's move on," Catherine chuckled.

"Cath and Warrick, you are with me," Grissom handed the assignment slip to Catherine. "Nick, Greg you guys need to wrap up your case from yesterday."

"Righto," Nick saluted him and headed to the door, pushing Greg out of the break room. "See you around Cath, so glad you're back."

"Bye Nicky," Catherine shook her head and chuckled. "I'll grab my stuff and meet you outside."

"That's alright, Greg's coming with me," Grissom smiled and turned to Greg. "You, meet me outside in five minutes."

"Right boss," Greg called to the retreating Grissom. "By the way Cath, you might want to cover up that mark on your neck."

"What?" Catherine knew what exactly Greg was talking about as she covered it with her hair.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your leave," With a wink, he left the room, leaving her amused. She looked at her assignment plate and sighed.

"Sewage…just what I need," She mumbled to herself as she left the room to get her stuff.

* * *

Sara opened her eyes and checked the clock. It was going to be 6:30 in the morning and she was wide awake. She wasn't able to get a glimpse of sleep that night, since she had gotten a habit of holding her blonde next to her when she sleeps.

Deciding that there was only one way to get her mood up, she jumped off the bed and headed to the bathroom after sending a text message to Chloe.

_I'm heading to work. Watch after Lindsey till I come back ok? -Beetle_

Catherine walked into the lab, the top of her overalls hanging carelessly on her hips and her white tank top, covered with dirt. She was carrying gifts for both Trace and DNA and her hair was tied in a messy knot.

"Want some help with those?" Warrick's voice came from behind. She felt an awkwardness surround the both of them as their eyes met.

"Thanks," She handed him the evidence. "I'll see you after I get a shower ok?"

"Sure," He smiled at her, giving her a flirty smile. She watched him head towards the labs and she couldn't help but notice how smart the man looked, even with his body covered in dirt.

Catherine quickly walked towards the locker room with a mixture of feelings, revolving in her brain, guilt and fear. What happened with Warrick at the crime scene had shook her badly. Warrick had been very close to her, they had been working together for several years and she knew there was some kind of tension between them. But she was with Sara now, and with the hints coming from Warrick, she feared trouble in their relationships. Hoping that this fear of hers was useless and just tiredness talking, she headed to the shower to clean up.

"I love Sara," She turned on the shower. "Warrick's just a friend." She ran her finger over the marks Sara had left on her stomach and smiled. "I'm definitely hers."

* * *

"Hey Gris," Sara walked into Grissom's room where he was busy going through some paper work.

"Sara? What are you doing here?" Grissom took off his glasses and smiled.

"Do you mind if I lingered around here today?" Sara leaned on the doorway and smiled sheepishly.

"Where's Chloe?" Grissom asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Probably at home now," Sara shrugged. "So, do you mind?"

"Not at all," Grissom pointed his glasses at her. "Go find Nick and tell him you are with him."

"Thanks," With an appreciative smile, Sara left his office. After checking quite a few labs, she found Nick working at one of the layout rooms.

"Hey Nicky," She startled the Texan who hugged her tightly. "OK, aren't you happy to see me."

"I missed you," He tightened his grip on her before letting her go. "Why are you here? Your leave isn't over yet right?"

"Got bored staying at home," Sara shrugged and started to go through the pictures laying on the table. "Wanna catch me up?"

"Sure…." Nick started to explain the case to Sara as she listened intensively. Her eyes left the pictures several times, with the itch to see her girlfriend anywhere. Judy had told her that Catherine was out on the field and she didn't know whether she was back or not.

"Oh, did you hear that Greg had his first autopsy this morning," Nick said with a chuckle. "He's traumatized."

"Poor thing," Sara chuckled. "I think I am going to traumatize him a little bit more if you don't mind."

"No problem, I'll beep you if something comes up," He gave Sara a thumb up and turned back to his work.

Sara found Greg working on a bone in one of the labs. She took a seat right in front of him and waited for him to look at her.

"I heard you finally lost your virginity," Sara said with a soft smirk. Greg did look traumatized. He gave her a questioning look. "Fist autopsy, how was it?"

"It was fine," His voice sounded depressed. "How was your first time? How did you react?"

"I puked," Sara shrugged and answered calmly.

"I didn't puke," Greg said, a hint of pride in his voice.

"Way to go, tough guy," Sara said, with a smile. But Greg didn't smile, he looked dead serious.

"It was weird, seeing a body lying on a table like that," Greg explained. "Doc Robbins, just pulling out his insides until it was all empty."

"Were you expecting a ball of light?" Sara raised her eyebrow.

"Doc Robbins said that that's all we really are," Greg said in a horrified manner.

"It's what you do that counts," Sara said softly. Greg watched her stand up and walk away. Sara was heading towards the break room when Warrick caught a hold of her.

"Hey girl, you're back too," He smiled. "Grissom said you are to come with me and Brass to a house of a suspect."

"Awesome," She quickly followed him out.

They finally got into the house but they weren't allowed to touch anything since there was nothing linking the owner's of the house to the murder. But as they were the most likable suspects, they had no other choice. Warrick and Sara were done searching the ground floor and were checking a very well stocked closet.

Sara was pretty busy checking the substance at the carpet that she didn't even hear what Warrick said.

"I'm not touching anything," She defended herself and tried to get a better look at the carpet.

"No, put your stuff down and step away from the closet," Warrick touched Sara's shoulders slightly.

"What?" Sara snapped at Warrick, and turned her head to see Warrick looking horrified at the closet. Warrick grabbed the back of Sara's vest and dragged her away from the closet. Sara turned around to see the closet, where several pipe bombs laying at the shelves. Horrified, she stood up.

"Those are pipe bombs," She managed to say, her eyes wide. She took one look at the carpet and grabbed for a tool from her kit. Warrick was already reporting the information to dispatch when she bent down towards the carpet.

"What are you doing?" Warrick asked hastily, trying to stop her.

"There's blood evidence on the door," Sara said softly. "If the bomb squad detonates the place it, it's gone."

"Sara!" Warrick exclaimed in a whisper.

"It'll only take a second," Sara urged.

After some help from Warrick, they both managed to get the door of the closet off the handle without ticking off the pipe bombs.

"Can we get the hell out of the Dodge now?" Warrick gave Sara an urgent look to which she smiled.

"Let's go," They both headed out the house with the evidence.

* * *

After searching for Catherine and failing miserably, she headed to the lab to examine the evidence on the door. She was too into the work that she didn't hear that someone had entered her lab.

"So what were you going to prove with this door?" Grissom's voice startled her.

"I was just collecting evidence," Sara sighed heavily.

"Well, Greg couldn't pull any DNA from the bones," Grissom informed her. "So there's nothing to connect the victim to this anyway."

"Not yet," Sara said, not taking her eyes off the evidence. After taking a swab of the substance on the door, she turned to Grissom. "I don't have a death wish, and I'm not drunk, in case you were worried."

"I'm not worried," Grissom paused for a second before answering. "I'm concerned."

"Isn't that kind of the same thing?" Sara said with a chuckle.

She turned around to see Grissom examining his experiment without answering her. She wondered why he was showing concern in her. Was he going to that place again? She hoped not, for her, Grissom and Catherine's sake. She kept watching the older man take the lid of the container. As soon as it was opened, a stench of sewage filled the room.

"Oh…" Sara frowned slightly. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

Grissom smiled as she watched her leave the room. Sara felt uncomfortable with his gaze so she quickened her pace to the locker room to get some gum. As soon as she shut her locker shut, she was pinned to the locker by a very angry blonde.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Catherine looked furious.

"What?" Sara acted innocent.

"The door? Pipe bombs?" Catherine was having difficulty putting together a sentence. "What if something happened to you?"

"Cath, nothing happened to me," Sara tried to calm her girlfriend. "I'm fine, see?"

Catherine's grip on Sara's wrists loosened and she was able to move on her own accord again. Catherine's eyes were moist and Sara felt a rush of guilt run through her body.

"I was so scared," Catherine's lower lips quivered.

"I'm sorry baby," Sara cupped her face tenderly. "I was just collecting evidence. Plus, Warrick was with me all along, he wouldn't have let me blast into thousand pieces." She tried to make a joke, but that made things worse.

Catherine slammed Sara to the locker as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Shut up!" She said sternly. Catherine wasn't sure what she was angrier about, of Sara's joke or the mention of Warrick. The guilt ran through her body again.

"Sorry, sorry," Sara hugged Catherine, pressing her close to me.

"Just stop pulling stunts like that ok?" Catherine tightened her grip around her girlfriend.

"I won't until I have to again," Sara kissed Catherine's head. When Catherine tried to get out of her grip, she held her tight. "Just kidding babe."

"What the hell are you doing in the lab anyway?" Catherine asked after they let go of each other and sat down on the bench.

"Got bored," Sara shrugged. "And I missed you."

"How sweet," Catherine's eyes twinkled. "What about Lindsey?"

"Chloe's there," Sara assured. "I really scared you huh?" She watched Catherine wipe off her tears.

"Yeah, you better make up for this when we get home," Catherine smirked.

"I will, you know that," Sara put a hand around her waist and pulled her closer. "I love you."

Catherine's head turned to face Sara so fast that her neck hurt. It was the first time Sara had actually said it to her. She felt her cheeks heat up and she knew she was blushing heavily. Sara's eyes were locked with hers and she was falling into the deep browns fast.

"I love you too," She managed to say in a hush. With a huge grin, Sara placed a soft kiss on Catherine's lips for a quick kiss, but Catherine's hands on the back of her head deepened their kiss. Their lips parted as soon as they heard footsteps approaching the room. Catherine quickly stood up, leaving Sara seated on the bench. They saw Nick standing at the doorway.

"You guys are supposed to go to the suspect's house," Nick informed. As they saw the two women frown, he raised his hands in defense. "Grissom's orders."

"Ok Nicky," Catherine straightened her hair and smiled at Nick.

"Oh by the way Cath," Nick said in an evil tone. "Nice hickey." With a grin, he left the blonde, blushing heavily. But the thing he missed was the look and blush on Sara's face.

"Thanks a lot," Catherine softly pushed Sara who chuckled. "Come on, let's go."

"Sure babe," Sara placed a soft kiss on Catherine's cheek before heading out of the locker room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...let me know what you think :)**


	15. Revelations

**Chapter 14**

**Ok, here's the new chapter...thanks for the reviews. oh and about Warrick and Catherine, I am cooking up something for a later chapter. The few next chapters would be revolving about something that is mentioned at the almost end of the chapter. Hope you all think it's good.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1....ENJOY & REVIEW pls...  
**

* * *

Chloe walked into the house, with a bad headache and a stench of alcohol mixed with sex. Before heading to her room to take a shower, she peeped into Lindsey's room to check whether the she was still sleeping. A smile curved on her lips as she saw that the bed was empty. She stepped into the room and hear the running shower.

_How she gets up with the rising sun is beyond me. _Chloe shook her head before knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Lindsey popped her head out of the bathroom door, letting the water in her hair drip on the carpet.

"Just wanted to ask what you wanted for breakfast," Chloe leaned on the wall with a smile.

"You're making breakfast?" Lindsey asked with a questioning look. "Where's Sara?"

"She got bored and went to work," Chloe smirked. "So, pancakes and omelets ok with you?"

"Yeap, so that means you're stuck with me till they come back huh?" Lindsey grinned.

"I guess so," Chloe winked at her. "Now get in there before you soak the carpet."

With a grin, Lindsey closed the bathroom door as Chloe headed to her room to freshen up. She threw her clothes into the laundry basket, stopping in front of the mirror. She sunk in her appearance, with depressing thoughts entering her mind.

She was getting thinner day by day, and her complexion was so pale that she wouldn't blame anyone for comparing her with a vampire. Her chest was sunk in so badly that she could count her ribs without any problem. She couldn't help but notice that her body was slightly tilted to her left side, it must be the curved spine thing her doctor informed about.

She ran her finger down her stomach over the marks her one night stand had left on her body. They were visible everywhere on her body, from her neck to her chest to her stomach, even between her thighs. With a chuckle, she walked into the bathroom, to wash away the smell her 'un-named' lover had poured over her.

After putting on a fresh pair of shorts and a blue vest she jogged downstairs and started to make breakfast for her and Lindsey. Just as she was done with 2 of pancakes, Lindsey stepped into the room with a frown playing on her eyebrows.

"Hey, something bothering you?" Chloe, being a trained psychologist, at once knew that something was wrong.

"No," Lindsey answered in an unconvincing manner. She barraged the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk and poured herself some.

"Linds, do you remember what I do for a living?" Chloe put the plate in front of Lindsey with her breakfast.

"As a matter of a fact I don't remember," Lindsey smiled softly, taking a bite of her pancake. "What do you do again?"

"I'm a psychologist," Chloe raised her shoulders a bit. "So you can't really hide emotions from me."

"YOU? A psychologist?" Lindsey laughed.

"What? Not believable?" Chloe smiled. "I am pretty professional and really good too. You can ask my clients."

"Fine, fine," Lindsey raised her hands. "I believe you."

"So tell me Linds, what's going on?" Chloe turned off the stove and sat down right opposite to Lindsey with her cup of coffee. "Guy problems?"

Lindsey choked on her food. After drinking some milk, she looked at Chloe who was analyzing her professionally.

"No, I don't have any guys in my life in a way that they can create problems for me," Lindsey put in a sentence which she guessed didn't even make sense.

"Huh?" Chloe stopped eating and gave Lindsey her full attention.

"I don't like guys that way," Lindsey hinted.

It hit Chloe like a meteor, making her smile in an evil manner. "You're into girls?"

Lindsey nodded, her cheeks blushing heavily. She quickly busied herself with the food as Chloe kept staring at her.

"Stop staring," Lindsey demanded making Chloe chuckle.

"Why are you so uncomfortable with it?" Chloe ask calmly, without eating anything.

"I'm not," Lindsey said defensively, pushing her empty plate away from her.

"Yes you are," Chloe urged. "I don't think you have told anyone about this, and you yourself are having problems accepting it."

"I know it's not a problem for you, or for mom or Sara," Lindsey got up and headed to the coffee machine. Chloe wanted to stop her but she decided to give the girl a break. "But within my friends, it's not such a popular thing to be a lesbian." After pouring her half a cup of coffee, and sat down in her seat again. "By the way, thanks for not stopping me from getting some coffee."

"No problem," Chloe smiled. "Look you have to accept it Linds. Whether your friends like it or not, it's who you are. And if they are real friends, they'll accept you no matter what your sexuality is."

"My friends are a bit smug and stuck up," Lindsey rolled her eyes. "One of the girls in my class is a lesbian, and they tease her all the fucking time."

"Honey, when I first came out of the closet none of my friends liked it, nor did my parents," Chloe shrugged. "But there was nothing I could do about it, this is how I am. And as time went, they accepted me for who I am."

"I'm never good alone, I have anger problems," Lindsey took a sip from her coffee. "My friends actually help it keep it in control."

"You have your mom, and now Sara," Chloe pointed out. "And I'm here too you know." She involuntarily winked at the girl sitting in front of her.

"So what are you saying?" Lindsey squinted her eyes at Chloe, with a hint of red appearing on her cheeks.

"Just come out of it," Chloe patted on her hands. "Get it over with. Who knows, your friends might actually be fine with it."

Lindsey sighed heavily. "I guess it is time." She gulped down all of her coffee and slammed the mug on the table.

"So is there a specific girl that you are interested in?" Chloe asked, finally turning back to her food. Her question made Lindsey blush heavily, and she was finding the floor very interesting at the moment. "Come on honey, you can tell me."

"I like this girl in the 9th grade," She said shyly. "I meet her during my dance practice every day."

"9th grade? Aren't you in the 7th grade?" Chloe gulped down her pancake. This made Lindsey blush even more.

"8th Grade, I skipped one grade somewhere back there. But I guess I have this thing for older women," Lindsey covered her face with embarrassment.

"No need to be shy," Chloe grinned. "Older women are hot, you should ask Sara." She winked playfully.

"Oh please stop, that's my mom you are talking about, you know," Lindsey smirked. "And Chloe, can you not tell mom or Sara about this?"

"Why not?" Chloe couldn't get it.

"Coz I don't want mom to get all freaked out at the moment," Lindsey got out of the chair and started to clean her dishes. "She is enjoying her first days in her new relationship. I think I'm going to make her worry about this after giving her some more time of fun."

"Fair enough," Chloe nodded, taking the last sip off her coffee.

"And thanks Chloe," Lindsey turned off the tap and dried her hands. "For helping me out."

"Hey, no problem," Chloe smiled. "You can talk to me about anything, anytime, ok?"

"Ok," Lindsey smiled and bent down, giving Chloe a kiss on the cheek. "Still, thanks."

"You're welcome," Chloe blushed and winked at Lindsey as she made her way out of the kitchen.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Lindsey called from the doorway.

"Sure, I'll be right there," Chloe called as she started to do the dishes.

* * *

Sara was tired after finishing the case and watching the home videos she found under the boy's bed. How parents damage their kids and turn them into bullies and psychopaths had always been out of her mind. She walked her way through the hallways, her mind occupied with her childhood.

"Sar? You ok?" Catherine's voice startled her.

"Yeah, umm…I'm fine," Sara mumbled slightly. "Your shift over?"

"Uh huh, I just have to submit this report to Grissom," Catherine held the file. "Meet me at the parking lot in five minutes?"

"Sure, I'll see you there then," With a slight pat on her girlfriend's shoulders, she headed to the locker room. Catherine watched Sara disappear around the corner and turned around.

_Sara doesn't look good. _She thought, heading to Grissom's office. _It must be something with the case. She always takes stuff personally, I wonder why. I should take note to ask her about it. _

She stepped into Grissom's dark office, to see him lost somewhere in thoughts. His glasses were swishing back and forth in between his fingers as he leaned back in his chair, staring into blank space. With a grin, Catherine knocked softly on his open door, catching his attention finally.

"Oh Catherine, can I help you with something?" He turned his chair forward and put on his glasses.

"The report you asked," Catherine waved the file in the air before sitting down in the chair opposite to his desk. "Are you ok? You look a bit lost." She placed the report in front of him.

"Just thinking," Grissom said, in a very non-Grissom manner. Knowing him for almost 13 or so years, she knew it was something personal.

"About?" She urged him to say something. Grissom raised his eyebrow at her. "Come on, you know I won't give up until you tell me."

"That I know," Grissom smiled. "Ok, I think I need your help in this anyway."

"Help?" Catherine's curiosity increased.

"It's about Sara," Grissom said uncomfortably. Catherine felt as if a heavy weight was dropped on her head.

"About…who?" She needed to guarantee whether she had heard it right. _Grissom was thinking about Sara? In a personal manner? That can't be good. _Her mind raced.

"Sara…Sara Sidle," Grissom answered. "Would you happen to know if she is currently dating someone or not?"

Catherine's eyes grew wide, and suddenly the room was becoming quite hot for her. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair before shaking her head.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to ask her out?" Grissom leaned forward and said in a whisper.

"Hmm..umm…I really don't know Gil," Catherine said honestly. "Do you like her?"

"Yeah, but it might not be such a good idea after Frisco right?" Grissom frowned slightly, leaning back on his chair again.

_WHAT? What happened between them in Frisco? And why haven't Sara told me anything about her and Grissom if there was something? _

"What happened between you two?" Catherine asked nervously.

After taking a minute or so to consider whether to tell her or not, Grissom leaned forward again. "We kinda…you know…did it…"

"WHAT?" Catherine's voice must have echoed throughout the whole lab, but she didn't care. "You guys slept together?"

"Just once," Grissom said, with a frown playing on his eyebrows, probably wondering what was wrong with Catherine.

"Did you guys date?" Catherine asked, trying to get some more information. She knew she should better ask Sara about all this, but at the moment, she just needed to know.

"No, I actually left the other morning without any explanation," Grissom said in guilty tone. "But we still kept contact, and I was glad she was alright coming to Vegas to help me out."

"Ah huh," Catherine bit her lip softly, her anger rising a bit.

"But now, I think I want to be with her," Grissom scratched her beard in thought. "You think she would say yes?"

"You gotta ask her Gil," Catherine stood up, having heard enough. "I have to go now. Have to take Lindsey out tonight."

"Ok, say hi to Linds from me," Grissom answered with a smile.

"Sure," Catherine turned her head to her best friend. "I'll see you tonight then. "Bye."

"Bye," Grissom nodded with a smile and turned back to his thoughts.

Catherine's heart started to beat hard in her chest, as her mind filled with questions.

_They had sex? Why didn't Sara ever tell me about this? Did Sara have feelings for him? Does she STILL have feelings for him? I thought she was into women. What was it with Grissom then? Is the whole lab right about her being head over heels about Grissom? Then why is she with me? Am I just a side kick?_

After grabbing her things from the locker, she headed out to the parking lot where she saw Sara leaning against her car, with one of her hands in her pockets. Her hair was let loose, her sunglasses covering half of her face. She looked beautiful and very much gay, with her pose and the cigarette placed in between her fingers.

_I just wish she told me about this without having to know about this from Grissom. God Sara, why?_

_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, and now you should let me know what you think about the chapter ;) Hit that button just down there...**_  
_


	16. Questions

**Chapter 15**

**It's been quite sometime since i updated this story huh? Ok, firstly i am going to update this story daily (i will try very hard to do it). And secondly, i would love to thank everyone for all the reviews. Love you all for that. **

**Oh and one more thing, this story may not be a lovey dovey fic coz it will go on a pretty angst direction in the future. Still hope you guys like it. Dont worry, this chapter isnt angsty, but the coming ups might be ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one...REVIEW & ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

The drive home was awkwardly quiet. Sara wasn't talking since something about the case was bothering her, but instead of talking to Catherine, she was keeping quiet and humming to herself.

"Are you alright sweety?" Catherine asked, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Ah huh," Her answer was short and calm. She was lazily laying her head on her arms which were resting on the window of the car. She looked deep in thoughts which made Catherine wish she was pouring them out on her instead of bottling them all up.

"Are you sure? Coz you look a little lost," Catherine asked, trying to tone down my questions to let her answer them in her own time. From the corner of her eyes Catherine could see Sara straighten up in her seat.

"I'm fine babe," She managed to give Catherine a soft smile. Catherine returned it half-heartedly since she knew that was just to hide her emotions. After driving on for another 5 minutes, Catherine pulled in front of her front house, got out of the car and headed to the front door without waiting for Sara.

Catherine had decided not to ask Sara about Grissom because, well let's face it, past is past. If she was to tell Sara about her very humiliating and full of sex past, she would hesitate as well. She decided that since Sara's past was with Grissom and that might have made her hesitant to tell Catherine as they worked together. With that understanding, she had decided to let it go coz she loved Sara with all her heart.

But at the moment, she was frustrated because Sara wasn't telling her what was bothering her. Although she doesn't mind knowing all of Sara's past, that didn't mean that she didn't want to be involved with her present. She wanted to know things that bothered Sara and help her get rid of them. But with the stubborn brunette not willing to talk, there was no way of achieving that. And it was annoying her, while she tried all her best not to become all cranky.

She felt Sara's hand slide around her waist and pull her into her while she opened the front door. After giving her a soft smile, Catherine walked into her house, Sara's hands still on her waist. The both of them headed to the living room since they heard the tv on. When they walked in, they saw Chloe sleeping soundly with her head on the armrest of the couch while Lindsey was trapped in between her legs, fast asleep with her head on Chloe's stomach. They had been watching Mean Girls and the movie wasn't even half done, it must have bored the both of them pretty badly. With a chuckle, Catherine moved to wake them up, but Sara held her arm, stopping her.

"Let them sleep," She whispered, pulling her girlfriend into her arms. "They look peaceful."

"They might hurt each other," Catherine hesitated.

"Chloe doesn't move in her sleep," Sara assured Catherine. "They'll be fine. Let's go to your room, ok?"

"Ok," With one last look at the two sleeping beauties on the couch, Catherine lead Sara upstairs and into her room. Sara flopped on the bed with a loud sigh while Catherine locked the door and started to undress with the intention to get a shower. She grabbed her towel and stepped into the bathroom, but just as Sara's hands contacted with her the skin on her back, her body stopped moving.

"You want me to make up for what I did today?" She whispered into her ears with a slight purr. Catherine felt like her legs were gonna give up when Sara placed her lips on her neck.

"I would love for you to do that, but I'm swamped babe," Catherine gathered all the will power in her and quickly mumbled. Sara's hands withdrew from her waist. The next second, she was standing between the bathroom door and Catherine, with an analytic look in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Sara asked curiously, her hands holding Catherine's shoulders.

"I'm fine," Catherine gave her a fake grin and tried to move forward but Sara stopped her.

"You don't look alright to me babe," Sara said stubbornly and firmly.

"You don't look alright either, but you told me you were fine," Catherine snapped. "So why would I wanna say even if anything is wrong?" She ended with a sarcastic smile.

"Why do you think something is wrong with me? I'm just a bit quiet," Sara said defensively.

"You aren't JUST being quiet Sara," Catherine felt her anger rise. She was concentrating with all her will to keep it from going out of hand. "Something's bothering you and I know it has something to do with the case. But you don't want to tell me that, hell you don't even wanna admit that it is bothering you."

Sara opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.

"Why do you not share anything with me Sara?" Catherine's voice turned from angry to hurt. "I thought we were past the phase where we didn't trust each other with our feelings. Haven't we shared enough time for you to at least bear that much trust on me? Or am I just not important enough in your life for you to tell me these little things?"

"Of course not," Sara said softly, guilt filled in her voice. "Why would you even think something like that? I trust you with my life and you, and only you are the most important person in my life."

"Are you sure? Coz I don't think I'm even important enough for you to tell me what is bothering you," Catherine spat and held a hand to Sara when she tried to speak. "And don't tell me it's not true, coz that's what you are doing even right now." She ended with a little shout.

"I don't want to bother you with little things Catherine," Sara snapped back. "What would our life be if we start talking about what bothers us in the cases we handle? It would be like being at work all the fucking time."s

"No it won't," Catherine said half assuredly. "It would make our relationship stronger and more precious."

"That's what you think," Sara pointed a finger at Catherine but lowered it as soon as she saw the glare Catherine gave at her. "But when I start talking about what I did at work and what bothers me the most, you would want me out of the first window you see!"

"Why?" Catherine said softly. "I mean, why do all the cases bother you so badly?"

"Because they are DEAD!" Sara said in a ridiculed manner. "Somebody had killed them, or they have killed themselves. Its death we deal with at work Catherine, it's not fucking easy."

"I work with you too, but all the cases don't bother me as much as they seem to bother you," Catherine said in matter-of-fact tone.

"Are you telling me that dealing with all the blood, the pictures, the dead bodies and the autopsies don't bother you?" Sara raised her eyebrow, unconvinced with Catherine's argument.

"They do, but not as much as they bother you," Catherine said in a smug tone.

"Look Catherine, I know you want to know every single thing about me," Sara put a hand on Catherine's shoulders, even when she saw her step back with her contact. "But you gotta give me time. It's not because I don't love you or trust you. It's just because some things are just hard to talk about and explain."

Sara gave Catherine a reassuring look which kept her quiet until the brunette stopped talking.

"Baby I'm sure there are things even you hesitate to tell me," Sara stepped closer to Catherine and it made her feel better when she didn't step back. "We have been dating for just 2 weeks. And you gotta admit that we haven't been the best of friends before that, so with this relationship we are building a friendship too. And it doesn't happen just overnight."

"I know, but I want to be part of your life," Catherine stepped closer to Sara, pressing her naked upper body with Sara's t-shirt.

"Cath, you are the love of my life and you are the only one in my life right now," Sara cupped Catherine's face. "You gotta trust me when I say that I will tell you everything when the time is right, ok?"

"When's that gonna be?" Catherine pouted at Sara making her smile.

"Very, very soon," Sara rubbed her nose with Catherine's. "I swear."

"Can you at least tell me what's bothering you today? Coz it looks pretty bad," Catherine gave Sara a pleading look which she was sure Sara couldn't say no to.

"I saw these home videos of the boy whom you know…" She said with a raise of shoulders. "The dad used to show the boy how to make bombs and things since he was little. Why would he do that to his own son? Parents are supposed to teach kids good values, not how to blow up the entire neighborhood."

"Some people are just out of their minds," Catherine ran her finger through Sara's hair. "They themselves must have had a rough childhood, probably why they do stuff like that."

"They are just kids," Sara sighed heavily. "They are supposed to read books, play video games and drink milk before going to sleep. Not go through that kind of trauma."

"I know babe, I know," Catherine hugged Sara, letting Sara lay her head on her shoulders. "I'm sure the kid will find his way into what's right."

"Yeah, sure," Sara chuckled, hugging Catherine tightly.

"Well, let's hope for that huh?" Catherine grinned before breaking the hug. Sara nodded before placing a tender kiss on Catherine's dry lips.

"You are right, talking helps a little," She smiled on Catherine's lips who smirked proudly. "Come on, let's not be so smug about it shall we?"

"Winning over you is a clear victory for me babe," Catherine winked at her lover.

"Whatever," Sara rolled her eyes before locking her lips with Catherine again. She roamed her hand over Catherine's bare back. "I have you and that's the biggest victory for me."

"Hmmm," Catherine let out a sigh before pushing Sara back and walking into the bathroom. "I need a shower. Why don't you get changed and wait for me?" She winked and closed the bathroom behind her.

"Ok," With a soft answer, Sara flopped onto the bed with a loud sigh.

_I can't keep up with this. I will have to tell her soon enough. But will she appreciate it? Or will she just judge me and leave me to be just like everyone else? She is the only one who had given a crap about what bothers me, maybe the best thing to do would be to tell her. If she keeps on asking, I'm going to lose my nerve and snap. And when I snap, things don't go very nicely. Damn, I guess all that's left is to talk to her. _

"Damn it, I think I care about her too much," Sara sat up on the bed and took off her t-shirt. "Let's hope I don't mess this up. I think I love her too much too." Sara kept on talking to herself. "Why else would I feel this vulnerable to her questions if I didn't huh?" She aimed the balled up t-shirt into the laundry basket which landed inches from it. "I just hope I don't lose my nerve and snap before telling her everything." Sara held her hair nervously. "Coz that would be uh-uuuugly."

"Did you say something honey?" Catherine's voice came from the bathroom.

"Nope," Sara quickly answered. "Just waiting for you."

"Oh, ok," Catherine let out a giggle making Sara smile.

"Thank god she trusts me," Sara let out a breath of relief before taking off her pants and heading to the wardrobe to get something more comfortable to wear.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**Time to let me know what you think...**


	17. Crow's Feet

**Chapter 16**

**Ok, i know i didnt keep up with my promise and update the fic daily. That would be coz i'm in the hospital with my leg in a cast, eating stupid hospital food...all blame goes to my stupid motorbike. And i will try to update the fic according to my promise since i have nothing else to do *sigh* **

**Oh, this chapter is based on the episode 504 - Crow's Feet. Anyways, i hope i did some justice to this chapter...enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1. ENJOY & REVIEW pls...**

* * *

Sara lounged on the break room sofa with a cup of coffee and the latest forensic journal. She was too engrossed in the article about Toxicology that she didn't notice the well built Texan man who entered the room.

"How was your case Sara?" Nick's voice boomed in Sara's head, making her tear off her eyes off the journal.

"It was good, got to do an experiment with Grissom," Sara answered with a grin. "And Greg snapped at me for not including him in the interrogation with the suspect."

"Did he?" Nick sat down next to Sara and sighed heavily. "He did look a bit flushed out today, I thought he was just tired after last night." He said the last bit to himself rather than to Sara.

Sara choked on her coffee before talking. "What did he do last night?" She coughed, clearing her throat.

"Oh, um..he…um told me," Nick shifted in his seat uneasily.

"Did Greg finally ask you on a date?" Sara winked at the uncomfortable Nick. "He has been fretting about it for quite some time now."

"He told you about it? When?" Nick asked, literally jumping off the couch.

"Some months ago," Sara shrugged. "So you guys an item yet or what?"

"Yeah, since a month," Nick grinned and poured himself a coffee before sitting down. "So, you dating anyone?"

Sara shifted in her seat uncomfortably, not wanting to be thrown onto the position Nick was in minutes ago. She gave an odd grin at the man sitting next to her, with a curious look in his face.

"Not really," Sara lied. She felt guilty warmth fill inside her but she didn't think neither she nor Catherine were ready to come out to their workers. "I'm just enjoying some quality time with Chloe for now. I haven't spent any time with her for quite some time."

"Sounds awesome," Nick bought Sara's story without any questions. "Catherine's dating someone though right? I mean, she leaves work early and she got a new hickey every day."

"Oh yea..uh huh," Sara rubbed the back of her neck with uneasiness.

"Well, I feel sorry for that poor bastard today," Nick smirked, sipping some of her coffee.

"Why's that?" Sara's full attention was received by Nick just like that.

"It's that I think the case we handled today got to Catherine pretty badly," Nick said, without taking his eyes off the case report. "This doctor was talking to her as if she was too old and got Crow's Feet or something."

"Really? Is she alright?" Sara panicked. She knew how things like this bothered Catherine, and she knew Catherine mustn't have liked a bit of what she heard.

"Yeah I think she is," Nick finally looked at Sara who was sitting at the edge of the sofa. "Well, she acted as if she was ok. But if you ask me, she was beat up about it."

"Where is she now?" Sara got off the couch, putting the empty coffee mug on the table.

"Last I saw, she was heading to the locker room to get her stuff," Nick pointed at the hallway. "I think she's gonna head home."

"Ok, bye Nick," Sara hasted out of the room, leaving a confused Nick.

"What's up with her all of a sudden?" Nick mumbled to herself before taking Sara's forensic journal and burying his nose in it.

Sara waited outside the parking lot, with a cigarette in her hand while she waited for Catherine to show up. After hearing from Nick that Catherine was bothered by her case, she had practically jogged to the parking lot. She leaned back on Catherine's car and shot another yearning look at the main door. While she waited for her girlfriend, she was mentally readying herself for the crankiness that probably would be Catherine Willows.

She pulled the last drag of her cigarette and threw it on the ground, stepping on it. Just as she let out the smoke softly, and admired the beauty of the smoke in the air, she saw Catherine getting out of the main door. The jacket of her suit was folded neatly on her arms and Sara was sure that there was an extra sway in Catherine's hips. She looked pretty fine and she was being a bit extra friendly too. Catherine wasn't someone who would smile at anyone who crossed her path, but today she was doing it making Sara a bit curious. But she had to admit, Catherine was looking smoking hot in her pink sleeveless top and straightened hair. A smile curved on her lips when it hit her that she got to go home with that beautiful woman.

_Nick said Catherine was beat up coz of the case, but she looks pretty alright to me. _Sara raised her eyebrow at the blonde who was making her way to her, with a seductive smile playing on her lips. _Hell, she looks better than she has looked for quite some time now. She looks delicious._

"Hey you," Catherine placed a quick kiss on Sara's lips as soon as she reached the brunette.

"Well hello to you too," Sara ran her fingers through Catherine's hair. "You are quite cheerful today."

"Yeah, coz I have you with me," Catherine purred before unlocking the door. "Let's go home shall we?"

"Uh huh," Sara nodded and got into the passenger seat, grabbing the seatbelt. But before she could buckle it, her lips were being claimed by a very forceful Catherine. She fought back for breath while Catherine sucked on her lower lips, biting them painfully. She let out a soft whimper and held Catherine's head, trying to get a glimpse of her face, but the blonde hair was blocking it. When finally Catherine was in need for air, she pulled back and grinned at a very bewildered Sara.

"Hmmm…" Sara gulped down a lump in her throat and watched Catherine adjust herself in her lap. "What are you doing baby?"

"I'm making love to my young and very beautiful girlfriend." Catherine purred, putting her hand under Sara's shirt and slithering up to her breasts. She smiled at Sara whose eyes went wide when her hands pulled down Sara's bra so that she could cup her breasts fully. "You want me to stop?"

"I can't think rationally when you do things like that," Sara closed her eyes and leaned back on the chair. Catherine was now sitting on Sara's lips with her hands wrapped around her neck. With a nervous look in her eyes, Catherine kissed Sara again, with her hands still cupping Sara's exposed breasts. Seeing Sara's reaction to her touches, Catherine nervous had flown out of the car park. With that, she undid the button of Sara's pants and pushed her hand in them making Sara flitch with surprise.

"Babe no," Sara managed say in between gritted teeth and getting hold of Catherine's wrists.

"I need to see you writhe under my arms and come with my name in your lips," Catherine bit Sara's lips tenderly. "Right here, right now."

"Not here honey," Sara sat up, and straightened her t-shirt as well as her bra.

"Why not?" Catherine frowned. "You don't think I can be wild?"

"No, I'm not saying that honey," Sara held Catherine's hands. She knew where the conversation was going and she didn't want it to happen. "I just don't think…"

"You think that I am too old for things like this don't you?" Catherine got off Sara's lap and straightened in her seat. "I don't blame you for wishing you were with someone the same age as yours."

"Cath, I don't wish I was with someone else," Sara took Catherine hands who pushed them away. "Why are you doing this?"

"I know you think that I am too old for you, you don't have to tell me," Catherine waved her hands in front of her. She kept her eyes on the road and avoided eye contact with Sara who was sitting sideways in her seat. "That stupid Dr. Malaga was right, I am old."

"Babe, I don't care how old you are," Sara touched Catherine's shoulders. "I love you for who you are."

Catherine let out a deep sigh and let her forehead rest on the steering wheel. Sara ran her finger through the blonde's hair, trying to sooth her.

"Why are you with me?" Catherine asked after a moment of silence. It took some time for Sara to understand the question. She opened and closed her mouth several times, not knowing what to say for the question. It's not because she didn't know what to say, it was because she thought the question was far too dumb.

"Because I freaking love you. And care about you, and wanna be with you for the rest of my life," Sara said as if it was a well proven fact. "What the hell kind of question was that anyway."

"It's a fair question," Catherine snapped, finally turning her head to face Sara. "I am old, and you are young and beautiful. Why would you even wanna be with someone like me?"

"I already told you, because I love you," Sara felt her anger rise. "Can't you understand that much? I don't care how old you are."

"I'm supposed to believe that?" Catherine shot at Sara with a ridiculed laugh.

"Yes you are," Sara smacked her forehead with confusion. "Oh my God Cath. Are you actually questioning my love because some obsessed doctor said that you are old? That is ridiculous. It doesn't make any fucking sense."

"Maybe I am not making any sense because that obsessed doctor is actually right," Catherine raised her voice slightly.

"Catherine, no one stays young for the rest of their life," Sara said, in the same voice as Catherine's. "Aging is not a disgusting disease, it's a process of life. Everyone has to settle their peace with it. God Catherine, I never saw you as a person who was so into your looks that you let some murderer's words get to you this much."

"But…" Catherine started to say something but Sara's words cut her short.

"Come on Cath, you are smart, beautiful and so fucking sexy," Sara kept on talking in her hypertensive tone. "I don't fucking care whether you are 20 or 70, I fucking love you. And I will fucking love you for the rest of my life. And I need you to believe that or else I will go fucking crazy." She finished with a soft scream and tug on her hair.

"Sar, calm down," Catherine took Sara's hands into hers.

"No seriously Cath, that will drive me crazy," Sara said in an assuring tone. "And I thought we agreed that we wouldn't let our cases get to us this badly. Or is it just applied on me?"

"No, it applies on the both of us," Catherine said timidly. "I'm sorry sweety. I guess I let Dr. Malaga's words and views get to me a bit badly."

"The hell you did," Sara said, imitating a black woman. "Babe, you are gonna drive me to hypertension if you keep on like this."

"Ok, I am really sorry," Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara. "I promise I won't do it again."

"Yeah?" Sara tilted her head at Catherine, with a slight pout.

"Of course babe," Catherine placed her lips on Sara's. "I promise I won't let people's words get to me anymore. Can I apologize to you at home?"

"I think I can totally forgive you at home," Sara winked at her lover. "But it depends on how you plan to plea your guilt." She added with a chuckle.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**And do let me know what you guys think...the button is just down there...riiiight there ;)**


	18. Misunderstandings

**Chapter 17  
**

**Ok, here's the next chapter. This chapter is based on Nesting Dolls - 513. I had fun writing this chapter and i hope you enjoy reading it too. And thanks for the wonderful reviews, i cant believe i have 100 reviews for this story even now. love you all. **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1...ENJOY & REVIEW pls...**

* * *

Sara sat on the couch, her legs resting on the coffee table as she watched the discovery channel with Chloe. It was the last day of her leave and she had decided to go to work one day early with Catherine. During her leave, Ecklie had divided the team now that Catherine was in charge of swings with Nick and Warrick while she and Greg were in graveyard with Grissom and Sophia Curtis. To what she had heard from Catherine, Sara was to stay away from Sophia, for god knows why.

She had enjoyed her vacation with her friend and Lindsey, as well as Catherine whenever she wasn't working. She had become so addicted to her little family that she was even having nightmares of losing them. However, Catherine had been asking more questions about why certain cases get to her, making her crankier. But she had managed to keep in under control, which made her quite proud of herself.

Chloe sat there, bored to death as she watched the show with Sara. She knew that there was no way to change Sara's mind on changing the channel so she hasn't even tried telling her.

"Seriously Beetle," Chloe sighed heavily. "When are you going to work again?"

"When Catherine gets ready," Sara said in a duh tone. "Do you want to get rid of me?" She gave her friend a curious look with her best smile.

"I don't wanna get rid of you, but that might change if I have to stare at Mike Rowe wobble around in sewage all night long," Chloe let out a long sigh before throwing her feet on the table.

"Come on now, it's interesting," Sara said, crossing her arms over her stomach. "Better than the stupid series they show these days. None of them make sense to me."

"Whatever," Chloe mumbled under her breath. "So how's it going it with Cath?"

"It's going fine," Sara said softly. "But these days, all we do is argue and make up, and argue again."

"Argue? About what?" Chloe straightened up in the chair, showing some interest in the conversation.

"Well, little things," Sara shrugged. "But mostly work I guess. And it hurts her when I hide things from her, like my past."

"Don't you think you should tell her?" Chloe gave Sara a curious look. "Coz if you don't, I think these problems will arise more and more often."

"I thought of telling her, but I just don't think it's the right time," Sara defended herself. "I mean I love Catherine and she loves me, but she can be a bit judgmental about stuff."

"You are one to talk," Chloe rolled her eyes. "Look Beetle, you two are just like each other. You share the same interests and the same life now. And you need to come clean to Catherine with your past, or it will be thrown on your face like a stinking piece of meat, which I know you will not appreciate."

"You paint quite a picture Pots," Sara gave Chloe a disgusted look, with the picture of a beef steak being wiped on her face. "Look, it's not easy alright? If she leaves me after hearing everything, I am going to be lost."

"All right, so you wanna risk what you have with Catherine just coz you are afraid that she might freak out?" Chloe said, finding it hard to understand the situation. "Honey, do you remember the last time you hid your past and tried to go ahead with a relationship?"

Sara sighed heavily, with memories of her last relationship flooding her mind. It wasn't a pretty scene.

"Yeah, boy Melissa was mad," Sara chuckled. "You know, she never even looked at me after that night."

"Well, when you try to hide your past, you tend to ignore them or throw snappy remarks at them to avoid questions," Chloe continued. "And you know your remarks don't go without hurting the receiving person."

"Yeah, I don't know how that happens," Sara scratched her head uneasily with a stupid grin. "I think I become brutally honest in those situations. I wish I don't do that."

"Don't we all," Chloe agreed.

"So you really think I should tell her?" Sara gave Chloe a nervous look. "But I don't think I'm ready to tell her everything yet."

"Beetle, you love this woman and I have never seen you this much into someone, ever," Chloe patted Sara's thigh. "You gotta trust her that she will be there for you, whatever the crap is hidden in your past."

"Mine goes kinda to the extreme don't you think?" Sara tilted her head.

"Come on honey, who doesn't have a past," Chloe grinned. "Just give it a shot. And if I know Catherine at all, I know she is gonna respect and love you more."

"Oh, isn't that a wonderful picture," Sara said, sarcasm filled in her voice. "Fine, I'll think about it."

"Think about what?" Catherine voice boomed in the room, making the two brunettes turn their head so fast that their neck hurt. They saw Catherine walking down the stairs, in her suit and black top. Sara admired how the blonde carried her clothing, making everything look damns sexy on her.

"Oh nothing, Pots wanted to go to a strip club," Sara made up a lie so fast that both her and Chloe were amused with her speed.

"Why Chloe?" Catherine asked with a chuckle.

"Just thought I would do something else wild before heading home," Chloe grinned. "Anyway, when's Lindsey gonna be back from your sister's again?" She asked Catherine.

"Oh, she will be here after dinner, so you have until then to go wild," Catherine joked. "Just make sure she brushes her teeth before going to bed ok?"

"Sure thing," Chloe winked at Catherine.

"So, ready to go?" Sara stood up from the couch, with a pat on Chloe's thigh.

"Yeah, you're driving?" Catherine raised an eyebrow at her, while straightening her jacket.

"You don't even have to ask," Sara chuckled and took the keys and her jacket, throwing it over her shoulders. "I'll see you later Potty."

"Bye Beetle," Chloe waved at Sara and Catherine. "See ya Cath."

"Yeap," Catherine waved back at Chloe before stepping out of the front door. They got into the car and Sara drove off to the lab while Catherine went through her cell phone.

"Babe you sure you won't be bored staying at the lab until your shift starts?" Catherine asked, putting her phone back into her handbag.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Sara chuckled. "I can help out you guys if you need anything. Plus I have some unfinished paperwork to submit."

"Oh, paperwork," Catherine mimicked vomiting. "Good luck cupcake."

"I like it when you call me cupcake," Sara grinned. "And thanks, i think am gonna need all the luck to survive hours of paperwork." They both giggled.

* * *

"Sara, you are mine tonight," Catherine stopped in front of the locker room and informed Sara before heading back to the layout room, after seeing Sara's nod.

Sara closed her locker and turned to Greg who looked pretty nervous about his court hearing. "Good luck alright?" She flung her arms over the younger man's shoulder and wrapped him in a warm hug. "You'll do great."

"Thanks Sar," He tightened his arms around her once before breaking the hug. "Means a lot."

"Anytime sweety," She patted on his cheek and stepped out of the locker room but she remembered something suddenly. "Oh, and congratulations with Nick."

"You found out?" Greg said, showing all his teeth to Sara.

"Nick slipped it out accidently," Sara grinned. "Hope you two are happy."

"We are, thanks," Greg blushed. With another grin, Sara headed to the layout room to get instructions from Catherine.

"Hey, what do you need me to do?" Sara stepped into Catherine's office to see the blonde engrossed in a pile of paperwork.

"Well, I need you to construct the facial structure of one of the victim," Catherine sighed heavily. "That would help us identify her."

"Sure," Sara gave a slight nod and closed the door behind her. She put on her jacket and got to work at the layout room. She was trying very hard not to feel sorry for the victim and what tortures she might have endured. Her insides filled with anger when she saw the facial structure of the victim. She couldn't help the thoughts from entering her mind as she colored the ceramic.

_She looks so young, she didn't deserve this end. How can someone take another one's life? People are so freaking heartless. The victim looks so innocent, who would want to hurt someone like that? I wish I knew._

She sighed as she took one last look at the facial structure she had constructed. She beeped Catherine that she was done and sat down in the layout room, taking off her jacket. Within minutes, she saw the team walk into the layout room. She took the face, and turned it around, with the face away from her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss Jane Doe top," She introduced the victim to the very amused Warrick and Nick who were at the doorway and Catherine who slid into the chair next to her.

"My God," Catherine exclaimed as she sat down, getting a clear look at the victim.

"Nice Job," Warrick acknowledged Sara before sitting down. Nick took a seat next to him still staring at the victim.

"Thanks," Sara said softly, trying her utter best not to let her feelings get in the way of the case.

"Thank you Sara," Catherine gave Sara a warm smile which she returned half-heartedly. Catherine knew Sara was feeling uncomfortable about something but she couldn't ask with Nick and Warrick right there.

Sara couldn't concentrate on what the people in front of her were saying. She could see their lips moving, but she felt as if she was thrown into a haze. She couldn't help but feel the pain the victim might have felt, being beaten and killed mercilessly. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to get the thoughts of her past out of her mind. She started to go through the autopsy report, going through the pictures. She saw the hands of the victim were disabled.

"What's with the fingers?" Sara asked, catching everyone's attention.

"Distal phalanges were cut off. Both vics, both hands," Catherine informed. "I cast tool marks, looks like some kind of opposed blade tool. Jagged on one side, smooth on the other." She concluded while Sara listened to her intently and nodded along.

"Well, if it was pre-mortem, that would support torture," Nick highlighted, with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Yeah, but if it was post, they probably did it to conceal identity," Warrick suggested. Sara nodded in agreement, with a raise of eyebrow. She raised her head a bit up high when she saw Hodges walk into the room as if he stumbled on the room in mistake

"Hey, you guys still working on that mass-grave theory?" He asked, getting nods from the rest of the team.

"Yeah," Catherine managed to put it in words.

"You know what I like about flesh decomposing in soil?" He said in his usual smug tone. "It's predictable."

Everyone in the room stared at him, waiting for the answer, not bothering to say anything.

"The constituent elements diffuse into the ground over time," He continued his explanation and findings. "The longer they're there, the lower the concentrations. I tested the soil samples Nick took from around each body. Curly Sue was on the bottom for at least five years, and Flat Sally was on top for only two." He finished his explanation and walked out of the room without another word.

"So we've got a killer who digs a grave, dumps a body, covers it with tar," Catherine summarized the situation. "Comes back three years later, digs again and dumps another one on top of it?"

Suddenly, the room was too warm for Sara as she realized what might have happened to the victim. She took one glance at the victim's pictures before placing the report and picture on the table.

"Ten to one, it's domestic abuse," Sara said, anger filled in her voice and every vein of hers. "Beat up, then shut up."

Sara got out of the room, leaving Warrick, Nick and a very concerned Catherine behind. She headed to the locker room and sat down on the bench, holding her forehead. Her head hurt like hell and she couldn't get the screams out of her mind.

"Sar, you ok?" Catherine's voice came from the doorway. Sara looked up at Catherine who was standing beside the bench, with her caring eyes focused on Sara.

"I'm fine," Sara smiled, getting up from the bench. "Just a little headache."

"I know you are hiding something from me Sar," Catherine took Sara's hand and squeezed it.

"Babe, I am fine," Sara assured her. "I just need some coffee, that's all."

"You sure?" Catherine asked again.

"Ah huh," Sara gave her lover a grin. "I'm going to head to Desert Palm to get a look at jaw fractures. Maybe we can identify the victim that way."

"Ok, I'll see you later?" Catherine asked softly, placing a soft kiss on Sara's cheeks.

"You sure will," Sara placed a kiss back on Catherine's forehead and walked out of the locker room, with a loud sigh. Catherine felt disappointed when she saw that Sara wasn't telling her anything, but she didn't want to push the brunette. She wanted to give her time. But she hoped her lover would give up and tell her what's bothering her soon.

After straightening her hair, she headed to her office.

* * *

"Are you hitting every ER in town?" The nurse asked Sara, while carrying the box.

"Seems like it," Sara tried to sound as calm and polite as possible.

"These are all the jaw fractures that came in from two to three years ago," The nurse put the box on the table.

"Thank you," Sara nodded with a smile.

"We don't get as many of these as we used to," The nurse said with a soft smile, taking the reports out of the box.

"Domestic violence laws have forced men to get smarter about their Hitting," Sara informed the nurse before starting to go through the reports. Anger filled inside her as she went through each of the report which showed women who had gone through abuse. It was as if each report was loosening the tight knot which held her rage together.

She ran her fingers through her hair, and bit her lip as she saw how men had abused women, letting their wounds bleed and care less if their jaw or scull has been fractured.

_How can people be so inhuman. _She thought.

She threw each of the case report aside, unable to match the facial structure she constructed to the abused women. After several case reports, she stumbled upon the case file of the victim, Svetlana Melton.

She quickly dialed Catherine's number in her cell phone and waited for the blonde to answer. "Cath, I found her," She hastened before Catherine could speak. "Her name is Svetlana Melton, address is 579 Riverside Lane. She was married, call Brass and have him bring in the husband."

"Ok, sure," Catherine sounded confused but at the moment, she didn't want to stop Sara from doing her job.

After clicking the phone shut, Sara turned to the case report again, going through the history of the victim. She sighed seeing all the abuse she had endured over the years and fought back a scream of anger which waited to escape from her lips.

* * *

"Svetlana was a mail-order bride?" Sara asked, unable to keep quiet during the interrogation.

"We were introduced through an agency," The suspect said in his defense.

"So what happened, the Russian agency denied your application for another wife," Sara said in a mocking tone. "Or, uh, you lost your taste for white meat? Too tough?" She included with a smirk.

Catherine's jaws dropped at Sara's words and how she was treating the suspect. Although she didn't think any better of the suspect, she didn't think Sara was being professional with him. She tried to catch Sara's eye but the brunette was glaring at the suspect with pure loathing. Catherine held her forehead as she realized that there was no way to stop Sara now.

"You know what, lady? I am not gonna feel bad about my decision. I dated American women, like you," He said, looking at Sara, clearly pointing to her. "They don't want to be anyone's wife, or mother."

Sara finally looked at Catherine, who looked back at her with a plea her eyes which said 'don't reply to that'. But Catherine knew Sara would ignore it.

"You mention the word "domestic," they're done with you," The suspect continued. "It's nice to be needed, not resented."

"Yeah, I find isolation and dependency really sexy, too," Sara spat at the suspect with a mock.

"You know, what, you can think whatever you want," The suspect got out of his chair and got out of the room while Sara glared at him all the time. She and Catherine watched the suspect disappear from their sight with his wife.

Catherine gave Sara a professional disappointed look, before walking out of the interrogation room with her. The patience of both women was at the peak and both of them were at the verge of breaking down. Sara walked out of the room, Catherine following her closely.

"What was that Sara?" Catherine asked, closing the interrogation room's door. Sara didn't wait to answer but kept on walking. "I thought you knew better to keep your temper at hold without letting it get out of hand." She caught up with the heated up brunette.

"I'm fine," Sara said without any emotions at all. "But I don't think Melton's wife is ok though."

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked, trying to sound calm. "She looked pretty fine to me."

"No she didn't, she looked scare out of her wits," Sara snapped. "Look, all I am asking is to have a black-and-white do regular welfare checks."

"Did the wife ask for help?" Catherine kept her cool while Sara snapped at her.

"Well, that's kind of hard to do when you don't speak English and you're a sex slave," Sara said with sarcasm, her hand in her pocket while the other waved in air as she spoke. "I'm sure she doesn't know her rights."

"You can't arrest someone for marrying the wrong person," Catherine sighed, trying to sound objective.

"You would know," Sara couldn't stop the words from flowing out of her mouth. But she looked as if she didn't care, coz at the time, she was too preoccupied with something else. Catherine wanted to punch Sara for saying it but she decided to let it go since Sara was tired and angry at the moment.

"If the guy's an abuser, if he killed his first wife, we will build a case and we will nail him," Catherine said in between gritted teeth.

"And in the meantime, he can just keep using her as a punching bag," Sara didn't let it go. She kept the argument going and Catherine hated it.

"Sara, I was there," Catherine sighed heavily, giving Sara a tired look. "There wasn't a mark on her."

"Not that we could see, Catherine," Sara snapped loudly at the blonde who stopped walking and turned to the brunette with her hands on her hips. Sara stared the blonde, with nothing but anger in her eyes.

"You know, every time we get a case with a hint of domestic violence or abuse, you go off the deep end," Catherine said in a soft curious tone. "What is your problem?" She finally asked the question that was bothering her for quite some time now.

"Yeah, I probably do, and you let your sexuality cloud your judgment about men and I'm gonna go over your head." Sara practically screamed at the bewildered blonde.

_Oh shit, I didn't just say that. Please tell me I didn't just say that. Or better, tell me Catherine didn't hear it. No, no, damn fucking no. _Sara's conscious woke up as soon as the words slipped her lips.

"Sidle," Ecklie's voice boomed in Sara's head, forcing her to turn her head away from her lover. "Get in my office now."

When Sara turned her head back, Catherine was gone.

_How the fuck am I gonna mend this! _Sara mentally kicked herself before following Ecklie to his office. _Me and my fucking big mouth._

* * *

After getting suspended and blowing off Ecklie's head, Sara walked out of his office and headed to the locker room. She wanted to talk to Catherine, but she knew if she talked to her with the heated up mind, she would just make the situation worse. So, she grabbed her jacket and bag, hailed a taxi and headed to her apartment. Since her car was with Chloe and she came to work in Catherine's, it was her only way home without any encounter with any of her friends. While she was in the cab, she sent a text message to Chloe, whom she knew would be fast asleep.

_Meet me at my apartment as soon as you get your ass off your bed. xBeetle_

Soon, the cab pulled in front of her apartment. After paying the driver, she practically jogged up the stairs into her apartment. She had to hunt for the keys, which was at the most bottom of her bag. When she stepped into her apartment, she realized that it had been almost a month since she had spent time in her own apartment. She had been living with Catherine, her lover and her everything. And she had probably lost all the respect and love the woman had for her, because she couldn't keep control of her anger. She felt useless and pathetic as she dropped her bags on the floor and flopped on the couch, drifting off to a tired sleep.

While back at the lab, Catherine was feeling the most hurt she had felt for quite some time. She didn't know what to be, angry or sad coz she was having a hard time concentrating at the moment. Did Sara really think about her like that? That she was that cheap? How could she have said something so painful that it had made Catherine Willows feel like she was the most useless piece of life in the whole world?

She hasn't seen Sara around after their encounter, and she had heard about her argument with Ecklie as well. It all told Catherine that Sara had been bottling up quite a lot inside her for the past few days. Why else would she blow up all of a sudden? She had wandered the hallways, checked the break room, the lockers, even Sara's favorite lab but she was nowhere to be seen. Later, she had heard from the receptionist that Sara left some time ago, without even seeing her.

Catherine had gone back to work, hoping it would take her mind off Sara but her co-workers weren't helping at all. She had just gotten out of an awkward conversation with Warrick and decided to get a coffee when Greg caught up with her.

"Catherine, I heard Ecklie suspended Sara," He was out of breath. "What can we do?"

"Nothing," Catherine answered simply. That was what she felt she could do at the moment for Sara, nothing.

"No?" Greg asked again, checking if he had heard correct.

"Uh hum," Catherine hummed, without stopping and hoping that he would get the signal to let her be alone.

"Sara's always been there for anyone who needs her. She's always had my back," Greg defended his sister like friend. "So what if she flew off the handle a little?"

"Greg, she crossed the line with a suspect, she was inappropriate with me and with Ecklie," Catherine put on her best professional voice. "She needs the time off." With that, she hasted away, leaving Greg stunned. She knew in his mind, she was a huge bitch but she didn't mind at the moment.

She made her way through the hallway and to Grissom's dark room. He was sitting behind his disk, going through something in his laptop. She closed the door behind her, catching his attention to her instead of the laptop.

"Catherine," Grissom greeted her as the usual.

"Did you hear?" Catherine asked simply, sitting down in the chair in front of his desk.

"About?" He took off his glasses and gave Catherine his divine attention.

"Oh my God, you never hear anything do you?" Catherine sighed heavily. "Sara and I, had a little encounter."

"I'm listening," Grissom closed his laptop and rested his arms on it, listening intently to Catherine. When Catherine had told everything about Sara's interactions with the suspect, with Catherine and her suspension by Ecklie, Grissom quickly got out of his chair and headed for the door.

"What are you going to do?" Catherine asked, hoping Grissom will not fire Sara. The plea in her eyes did not go unnoticed by Grissom.

"I am going to sort this, once and for all," He gave her a warm smile and left the room, leaving a depressed Catherine.

At her apartment, Sara headed to the kitchen again to get another bottle of beer. When she had drunk almost half of the bottle, there was a knock on the door. She banged her head on the door, checking who it was through the peephole. With a curious smile on her face, she opened the door.

"Well if you are here, it can't be good," She opened the door to the visitor.

"Can I come in?" Grissom asked humbly, analyzing his co-worker at the same time.

Sara stepped aside to let her boss into the apartment before closing the door behind her. "Want to ask me if I'm drunk?" Sara joked, lifting the beer bottle in her hand.

"We both know that's not your problem," Grissom sighed. "I spoke to Catherine."

Sara wanted to know what Catherine told him about her, but she knew if she went on asking questions, she would rat their relationship out to Grissom. So she kept quiet.

"Ecklie?" Sara asked softly.

"He wants me to fire you," Grissom said honestly, not taking his eyes off the brunette standing in front of him.

"I figured," Sara let out a smirk. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, an explanation," Grissom shrugged. "I want to know why you are so angry."

Sara sat down in her armchair, defeated and sighed. _I have no choice._

* * *

After fighting with herself for quite some time, Catherine decided to go over to Sara's apartment to settle the misunderstanding between us. She wanted to go back to how they were, and she knew that Sara going back to her apartment instead of Catherine's place was a start of changes that would occur in their relationships. And she didn't want that.

She pulled over at the corner of Sara's street, parking her car a few yard away from the apartment. After assuring herself that everything was going to be ok, she climbed out of the car and headed upstairs to the brunette's apartment. She abruptly stopped at the steps when she heard a familiar voice talk.

"I'm glad you talked to me about your past and everything else," It was Grissom's hushed voice. "And I am here to help you go through this. You are not along, alright?"

"Thanks Gris, I really appreciate it," It was Sara's voice, but there was something different about it. It sounded as if she had cried. "And I trust you not to tell anyone what just happened."

"I won't, it would be our secret," Grissom's voice came again. "I have to get back to the lab now, I will see you after one week."

"Ok," Sara voice sounded calm, yet painful. "Thanks again, for everything."

"Anytime cupcake," Catherine felt anger rise up to her nose when Grissom said that. Only she was allowed to call her that. "Call me anytime if you need anything ok?"

"Sure," Catherine was sure Sara smiled when she said that. "Bye."

With that, she heard the door close, which was her cue to flee. She didn't want to be caught eavesdropping on their conversation. So she ran outside and to her car, driving off as fast as she could. From the side mirror, she saw Grissom walk out of the apartment, straightening his shirt making her jealousy heat her anger more. After driving for a few minutes, she parked her car at an isolated corner and banged her head on the steering wheel.

"FUCK!" She screamed on top of her lungs, needing the release of anger.

_She could fucking talk to Grissom and not me? She fucking trusts him, but not me. And I'm supposed to be her fucking girlfriend. And what he fuck had they done in there that she didn't want anyone else to know? She never fucking loved me did she? I was just a fucking rebound or a fucking distraction she needed from Grissom. Fuck this. And fuck Sara. I am not someone whom she can fucking toy with, she can't just fucking scream at me and then fucking love me again when she fucking wants. I want answers, and hell I am going to get them from her, one fucking way or the other._

Catherine turned on the ignition and pushed her feet tight on the speed paddle, turning it back. But she made a stop before she went to Sara's apartment, to get something she thought she wanted badly at the moment.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**Now, it's time to review...hit that button, come on, it's not that far away. ;)**


	19. The Past

**Chapter 18**

**OK, i am officially sick. Still got a fever and leg is still in a cast, i hate it! Anyways, now i can sit up so here's your update. Thanks for the support. Oh and Gryffindor620, this is a totally C/S fic. I will prove that in the next chapter ;)**

**Chapter is dedicated to saragrissidle who wanted an update...here you go girl. **

**Disclaimer: See chapter one. ENJOY & REVIEW pls...**

* * *

Stumbling on everything on her way, Sara made her way to the door cursing under her breath. The nonstop knocking on the door hadn't stopped and she was getting pretty annoyed by it. She was feeling a bit dizzy with all the alcohol she had had, but she was in her sane mind and she knew she could come up with a great plan to dump the body after killing the irritating bastard. She threw the door open, without checking who it was.

"What the hell man," She exclaimed as soon as the door was open. "You…" The rest of her sentence was cut short when she saw the deep blue's staring at her, tears rolling down them. It was Catherine, at her door and not just Catherine, a very drunk Catherine. Sara's took a good look at the flushed blonde standing in front of her. Her hair was all messed up, and she was in the same clothes as she was when she went to work. Her eyes were unfocused and she was gripping on a half empty bottle of Vodka, which Sara guessed wasn't Catherine's first bottle that day.

"I don't care what you say, I'm coming in," Catherine put a hand to Sara who tried to say something but shut up. She watched the blonde try to walk straightly into her apartment, but failing miserably. She sat down on the couch and took off her jacket, throwing it off on to the ground. She took a long gulp of the contents from the bottle in her hand, which made her brow furrow.

"Cath, are you alright?" Sara asked softly, closing and locking the door behind her. She blamed herself for what Catherine was doing to herself.

"Mmhmmm," Catherine nodded, not taking her lips off the bottle.

"Don't drink that," Sara snatched the bottle from Catherine's hands, making some of vodka pour onto Catherine's dress, but neither of them seemed to care about it. "You are drunk enough."

"You don't get to tell me what I should do and shouldn't do," Catherine snapped, trying to get the bottle back from the brunette who held it high enough from Catherine's reach. "You lost that right when you practically called me a whore."

"Stop this Cath," Sara threw the bottle towards the balcony where it smashed into pieces. Catherine gave Sara a glare which made her scared for her life.

"Do you know how much that bottle cost me?" Catherine said, squinted her eyes at Sara with anger.

"I think I do," Sara said sarcastically.

"Now are you going to tell me that I drink and throw myself at men who are willing to take me rough or something?" Catherine shot at the brunette who winced with the thought of Catherine with someone else. "Or are you going to tell me how I choose the wrong men and go marrying and fucking them around?"

"You know, we can't talk rationally while you are drunk," Sara said putting her arm under Catherine's arm and her knee, picking the blonde up.

"No, let go of me," Catherine started to wriggle in Sara's arms, making it very hard for Sara to hold her in her drunken state. But she found that strength from somewhere in her and she managed to carry her safely in the room, without dropping her on the floor. "I said let me go, put me down Sara!" Catherine screamed.

"Honey please stop moving or else I am going not gonna be able to hold you," Sara said, pushing the door open with her feet and sliding through the opening.

"Let go of me Sara, I don't want to be even near you let alone be in your arms," Catherine shot, but she did stop moving making the process a bit easier for Sara.

"I know," Sara whispered in a hurtful tone as she laid Catherine on the bed where she curled into fetal position. "Just go to sleep for now, we will talk later." She whispered into the blonde's ear and kissed her cheek before getting up. She took off Catherine's shoes and socks to make her more comfortable.

Sara sat down on the chair, with her legs stretched on the bed. She watched the blonde softly drift off to sleep, tears rolling down her cheek. She was finding it hard to bear Catherine's hushed sniffs and heavy breathing while she closed her eyes and tried to stop her tears as well.

_What have I done?_ She thought, her mind racing with curses throwing at herself.

Sara didn't even know for how long she sat in the chair, thinking about everything that had happened that day. She had to admit, it was quite eventful. She had screamed nonsense at Catherine, shouted the truth at Ecklie, gotten suspended, poured her well kept secret to Grissom and now there she sat, feeling the most guilty she had ever felt in her life.

She felt a hand touch her shoulders and turned to see a very confused Chloe standing behind her. She gave her a weak smile and got out of the chair, heading outside the bedroom. Chloe shot one last glance at the sleeping Catherine, who had left a wet splotch on the pillow due to her tears.

"What's going on?" Chloe put an arm around Sara's neck as soon as she closed the bedroom door. "Why are you crying?

Sara didn't even realize that she had tears in her eyes before she touched her damp cheek. She wiped her face, with the back of her hand and sat down on the couch, with Chloe sitting right next to her, with her arms around Sara's neck.

"Beetle, talk to me," Chloe rubbed the back of Sara's neck softly, trying to make her feel better.

"I snapped at Catherine," Sara said shortly.

"Damn it," Chloe swore loudly. "What the hell did you say at her?"

"That she lets her sexuality judge men," Sara kept it short again, knowing that Chloe was going to blast her. Chloe had always been her friend, but when she did anything stupid or irrational, she was there to blast her ass off.

"God Sara, I told you to talk to her," Chloe withdrew her hands from Sara and held her forehead. "Did you at least tell her everything? What did she say when you told her about your dad?"

"I didn't tell her," Sara gave a frightened look at Chloe who looked pretty mad. She was gonna die in the hands of her best friend. She knew this day would come eventually.

"WHAT?" Chloe screamed at her friend, literally reaching for Sara's throat but stopped in mid air. "What the hell Sara. You shout bloody nonsense at her, and you don't even tell the poor woman why the hell you said that awful things at her?"

"It was in the lab in a hallway with people staring," Sara snapped back at Chloe. "How the hell did you expect me to tell her when I was being called into the Lab Director's office at the moment?"

"I didn't fucking expect you to scream at her in the first place," Chloe said in a tone filled with disappointment. "You didn't even think twice before screaming nonsense at her in your work place? What the hell were you thinking Sara?"

"I wasn't thinking," Sara said guiltily. "Chloe, I had been going through hundreds of cases of domestic abuse and then Catherine goes on and asks why I fly off the edge when we handle a case like that. I couldn't stop myself before I did it."

"What did this Lab Director say? Catherine's your supervisor right? Did you get into trouble for screaming at her?" Chloe scratched her head uneasily. "Please don't tell me you are fired." Chloe gave a glare that even if she was fired, Sara would have kept it to herself at the moment.

"She's not my supervisor, she's my 'superior'," Sara said with the air quotes. "And I didn't get fired, I got suspended for one week."

"You got SUSPENDED?" Chloe yelled. She looked as if she could reach to the kitchen, grab and knife and slit Sara's throat.

"Would you quite down," Sara gave Chloe a death glare making the younger brunette shut up instantly. But the anger in her eyes did not go anywhere.

"Fine, I'll quite down," Chloe said with gritted teeth. "But please, oh God please tell me what the hell you are going to do now to fix all this?"

Sara shifted in her seat uneasily. She suddenly caught sight of the half drunken beer bottle which was on the table and took a gulp at it, making Chloe shook her head with disappointment.

"I guess what's left to do is to talk to her," Sara answered before taking another gulp from the bottle. "But I don't think she would want to listen to me. I mean, she did say she didn't want to be near me so how do you expect me to talk to her?"

"I'm listening," Catherine's weak voice came from behind Sara, who jumped off the couch and stood up, facing the disoriented blonde.

"Cath, you are awake," Sara's voice was in an unbelievably high pitched tone. "How are you doing?"

"I feel like I have the whole world's weight over my shoulders," Catherine answered in the same weak voice. "Now tell me all this what you apparently need to tell me, I'm listening." She said sternly, leaning on the bedroom doorframe and crossing her arms over her stomach. Her brows were furrowed and cheeks still damp, although the tears in her eyes have been replaced with a rage Sara was getting more scared of by every second.

"Look Cath…" She started talking, stepping closer to the blonde who held a hand.

"Stay there," It came out more as an order rather than a request but Sara obeyed without any questions. She needed Catherine and listen to her, no matter what.

"I'll leave you guys alone," Chloe quickly stood up but Sara pushed her back into the couch.

"No, you are staying here," Sara said, with her voice as stern as Catherine's. "I need you here." The next part of the sentence however came out as a plea. Chloe adjusted herself in the seat uncomfortably as she tried to stay away from Catherine's gaze. When Sara saw Chloe sit back in her seat, she turned back to Catherine who probably was staring at her during the whole time. The look was so icy that Sara felt totally naked under it.

"Cath I'm sorry," Sara sighed heavily. "I snapped at you, it was unprofessional and very untrue. I do not think that you are a judgmental person. It's just that, you see I don't cope very well under pressure and I tend to say utter rubbish at everyone around me. And with you, so close to me and with the fear of losing you, I was just a little over stressed."

Catherine's rage didn't seem to disappear anywhere, and she didn't seem too convinced of Sara's explanation either.

"I am a very messed up person," Sara leaned on the back of the armchair, facing Catherine and with her back to Chloe. "You asked today what my problem was when it came to domestic abuse cases right? Well, that's because I lived that life. My dad used to scream fucking shit at me and my mom. And he beat up my mom just for the fun of it and when he got tired of her, me. And with me 'draining the slightest bit of life in the family', my mom wasn't very fond of me either. She would leave my dad loose on me, just to get the man off herself. And later, it just became worse."

Sara closed her eyes shut, trying to get the painful images out of her mind while she tried not to let any tear fall. She couldn't bear to look at Catherine, but she felt Chloe shift in her seat so she knew at least one person would be there after everything is out in the open.

"As I grew up, my dad started to concentrate more on me rather than my mom, and it wasn't in a good way," She continued, her voice trembling and staring fiercely at the ground. "My mom didn't know that my dad wasn't just beating me, he was raping me. Every night when mom goes to sleep he would creep into my room, and…" She couldn't continue the sentence. With a gulp, she continued. "Anyway, my mom did find out eventually. And she was madder at me about it than my dad. She used to say that I was seducing my own father to get sex. And one day, the screaming stopped and the beating stopped. That was when my mother stabbed my father, right in front of me until there was no life left in the man's eyes. If the neighbors hadn't called the police, she would have killed me too."

She finally looked up from the ground and up at Catherine, who was now staring at the ground, most of her face buried behind her hair. Her hands have been replaced from her stomach to her pockets.

"That's why domestic abuse bothers me," Sara said, turning around at Chloe who was giving Sara her 'I'm-here-for-you' look. She urged her to go ahead so with a deep breath, Sara continued. "I should have told you this long time ago. If I had, this day probably wouldn't have come. And I totally understand if you don't want to date me, coz hell even I wouldn't wanna date someone as messed up as me. But I am really sorry for hurting you Cath. I love you with all my heart and I think you are the most confident, smart and sexy woman I have ever met."

There was an awkward silence after Sara stopped talking. No one talked, and there were three sets of uncomfortable breathing filling up the room. Suddenly, Sara was very much aware of how much her apartment smells like a liquor shop but she suppressed the urge to say it out loud because at the moment, all she wanted was to hear Catherine's soothing voice.

"Cath? Please say something?" Sara's words were filled with guilt and plea. But it still didn't make the blonde lift her head up. For a minute Sara wondered whether Catherine had fallen asleep, but when she shifted her weight from one leg to the other, that question was answered.

"Does Grissom know?" Catherine's muffled voice finally found it's way out of Catherine's lips. Catherine couldn't understand what to feel at the moment, angry, sad or loved. Coz she was feeling a lot at the same time. All she wanted to do was go and hug the brunette and kiss all her worries away, but the thought of Grissom having already done that was stopping her. And she needed to confirm that the brunette hadn't given away this right to her boss already.

"What?" Sara asked, unable to understand the question. Chloe squinted her eyes at Catherine with thought as she instantly understood what Catherine was talking about. But she wondered how the older woman found out about Grissom and Sara. She paid close attention, catching every single emotion emitted the both women in front of her.

"Does Grissom know about your past?" Catherine repeated the question, staring up at the brunette with absolutely no emotions reflecting from her deep blues. She watched Sara hesitate for a minute before answering.

"Yeah, I told him today," Sara said softly. "He came by to check up on me, and I was pretty drunk so his questions were bothering me a bit more than usual. And it all just slipped out of me."

"That's the only thing you did?" Catherine raised a questioning eyebrow at two very confused looking brunettes.

"Excuse me?" Sara asked in a bewildered tone, with her brows furrowed in a quite manner.

"I know you guys hooked up back in San Francisco," Catherine said, with a hint of jealousy in her voice. But the reaction she got to this statement was not what she expected. She saw two identical smiles curve across the lips of the two brunettes in front of her.

"You did huh?" Sara said with a smirk. "Well, I won't say we hooked up, but yeah we did have sex one night. But it was just that, sex. I was totally trashed that night, and I wouldn't have even known whom I slept with if he wasn't right next to me, as hung over as I was the next morning."

Catherine was finding it hard to absorb all the information at the moment.

_Sara and Grissom had sex together. _

_Grissom got drunk!_

_Sara was abused…oh my baby. _

Catherine's hostile look was softly fading away, but there was still one thing bothering her. What was Sara talking about when she told Grissom not to tell anyone what happened between them?

"I heard you guys talk earlier today," Catherine said in both in an accusing and an apologetic tone. "You told Grissom to keep what happened between you too today, as a secret. What was that?" She was so frank that even Catherine herself was shocked at her confidence.

At this, a soft laugh actually escaped from Sara's lips. It made Catherine felt much better, and it scared her. But she knew that if Sara's smiles made her day, her own smile would make Sara's days as well.

"Umm…, we didn't sleep together, if that's what you are asking. But it was a bit more embarrassing than even that," Sara said uneasily. She paused for a moment before she continued, grabbing both Catherine's and Chloe's complete attention. "Well, I cried in front of him." Sara blushed crimson red after saying it.

Chloe actually grinned at this and a smile spread across Catherine's dry lips as she spoke. "So you guys didn't sleep together?"

"Oh ew no," Sara made a disgusted face. "And Cath, I'm not the cheating type. You should have known that by now." She added, taking a step towards the blonde. The brunette checked whether the blonde backed before she continued her way to her.

"I'm sorry I was ever rude to you," Catherine said, wrapping her arms around her own stomach. "If I knew you went through all those horrible things, I would have never been the mean bitch I was before."

"Well, that is the one I fell in love with," Sara stopped about one foot from Catherine, with her hands in her pocket. "Can you forgive me for snapping nonsense at you today?"

"Yeah, I think I can," Catherine nodded with a smile. "It's true anyway." She added with a chuckle.

"No way," Sara disagreed, with her copyright pout and frown. "You are the most wonderful, loving and open minded woman I have had the liberty to meet. And shame on me for saying that you were so low, coz babe you are not. You are an awesome mother, irreplaceable friend, beautiful and a fantastic lover. I'm sorry I ever thought you were dead inside. Damn it, I should shut up!" Sara stomped her feet as the words escaped her lips.

"It's ok Sara," Catherine said, with a grin. "I was pretty cold to you. I guess that's coz I saw you as my biggest competition in the lab. But now I see the real you. Even after going through all that in the childhood, you managed to grow up to be the most loving thing in the world. And I love you for that."

"Well, you both are sorry for being two idiots," Chloe made her presence known in the room. "Now can you two please hug and make up, coz the tension is killing me."

After a grin at Chloe, Sara turned to Catherine again. "I have nothing hidden up my sleeve anymore. You see the real me, all revealed. You know who I really am, all messed up and fucked up. And it's your choice. You can run away from me or be with me. I will respect your decision, coz as I said before I won't blame you for wanting to get the hell away from me." She gave the blonde a smirk. Although she was playing it cool, Sara was freaking out from the inside. Catherine hadn't shown any resistance to her even knowing her past, but was she just hiding them? Or is she really ok with it?

Catherine stepped closer to the brunette and wrapped her arms around the tall woman. It took Sara a few seconds to reciprocate as she was too busy thanking every living thing on earth for making Catherine the most understanding human being on earth.

"Did you think I would run away from you after knowing that?" Catherine mumbled onto Sara's chest.

"Yeah well, some people have so it's just an automatic expectation I have from everyone," Sara answered, hugging her lover tightly.

"Can I say you are an idiot?" Catherine asked, looking up at Sara.

"You totally can," Sara grinned.

"Well, you are an idiot," Catherine stated calmly. "But a very cute idiot I love a lot."

"Then I'm fine," Sara smiled and pulled the blonde into her arms again. "I love you."

"I lov…whoa," Catherine's legs gave away and the whole room started to spin around for her. Sara held the dizzy woman before she hit the ground, putting her arms around both Catherine's pits so that all her weight was now being carried by Sara.

"Are you ok?" Sara asked, freaking out that something was terribly wrong with Catherine.

"It always happens to me when I drink too much," Catherine forced her eyes shut, trying to stay on her own accord but failed. "I need to lie down."

"Ok, alright," Sara nodded. "Yo Chloe, help me out will you?" What Sara didn't know was Chloe was already standing next to her.

"I'll hold her legs," Chloe said at Sara who nodded. Both brunettes carefully picked up Catherine who was grinning like an idiot. "Aren't we a royal highness." Chloe joked as they put Catherine on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm the princess of Las Vegas," Catherine said with a soft laugh.

"Well, rest well Cath," Chloe saluted Catherine and turned to Sara who was sitting on the bed next to Catherine. "I'm in the guest room if you need anything."

"Sure, thanks Pots," Sara thanked her friend who nodded and closed the bedroom door behind her as she exited the room. Sara turned to Catherine who was staring at her, deep in thoughts. "What?" She asked, running her fingers through the blonde hair.

"Did I ever tell you that you are extremely beautiful and sexy?" Catherine said in a seductive tone.

"Well, you can tell me just how sexy I am after you get some rest," Sara kissed Catherine's forehead and pulled the blanket over the blonde.

"You know, I came here thinking our relationship was over," Catherine sighed heavily, burying her head in Sara's chest who had laid down next to her, with her arms around Catherine.

"I thought I was in for it when I saw the look on your face back at the lab," Sara agreed. "But I guess we really can't be without each other now."

"That's what you think. I can so live without you," Catherine said in an assuring tone, while she hugged Sara tightly. "But I can't live without loving you now."

"Neither can I," Sara agreed, kissing Catherine's forehead again. "Now get some sleep. You need to wake up and tell me how sexy I am."

Catherine chuckled along with Sara. And after minutes, the both of them drifted off to a peaceful sleep, which neither of them thought they would be. But sometimes, things change.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**Time to review...make a sick girl happy, pwetty please :D**


	20. A little loving

**Chapter 19**

**This chapter isn't much, just a little smut for all my reader's out there whom i wanted to give some love before i throw some angst at them again. Well, now you know, there is angst coming guys, beware. But hopefully, you will like it. **

**Well, this chapter is for you guys who have been just awesome and really motivating. You have made a sick girl really happy, thanks. And Kaye, i'm so glad you are getting better hun and i'm waiting pretty badly for your update too. :)**

**OH and the next chapters might take a while coz i am gonna be under my mom's surveillance which means less laptop time for me coz i'm 'SICK'. But hopefully i'll update them soon.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1. ENJOY & REVIEW pls**

* * *

Catherine rolled on the bed, throwing her arms on Sara's side of the bed. She sat up quickly on the bed when she realized that Sara was nowhere near her. She had a throbbing headache and she was pretty sweaty which she blamed her work clothes from her previous shift she was still wearing. She got out of the bed, tied her hair into a pony tail and hurried out of the bedroom to find Sara.

Although she remembered everything she and Sara talked about the previous night, there were still hazy moments in her memory from the day. For one thing, she did remember going somewhere after hitting the liquor store, but she couldn't remember where. Hoping that she didn't do anything stupid, she poked her head into the kitchen where she heard a soft humming coming.

Sara was in her boxer shorts and white tank top, cooking something at the stove. Her hair was tied up in a knot with strands of hair loose over her face which looked really sexy to Catherine. She couldn't help but wait at the kitchen doorway, watching the brunette hum a song while she cooked.

"Mmm hmmm look at you now, flower's in the window," Sara's voice became clear and louder as she reached the chorus of the song. "It's such a lovely day….and I'm glad you feel the saaaaaame. Woooohooo lala lala laaalalalaaa and I love you…" She swayed her hips a little to the song. With the enthusiasm she was in, she did a slight turn but stopped right at her tracks when she saw an amused Catherine standing at the doorway with a grin. "sooo let's watch…oh Cath, you're up."

"Don't stop, your voice is beautiful," Catherine stepped into the kitchen and closer to the brunette who turned off the stove and was avoiding eye contact with her. Sara's cheeks had gone to a bright crimson red with Catherine's comments. It made Catherine more amused and she stepped right inches from her, putting her hands on Sara's hips. "And I love you so, so let's watch the flower's grow." She whispered in tune onto Sara's lips before kissing the brunette.

"Your voice isn't bad either," Sara smirked into their kiss before holding Catherine's head and deepening their kiss.

"Ready to hear just how sexy you are?" Catherine raised her eyebrow and purred in a seductive tone as their lips apart.

"Hmm, yeah I think so," Sara said in the same hushed voice, kissing Catherine again. She pushed her tongue into the blonde's mouth, tasting the hint of alcohol in her mouth. Catherine's hands slid under Sara's top, sending chills up the brunette's spine. She stepped closer to Catherine, pushing her against the counter. Holding Catherine's waist, she pulled her up and seated the smaller woman on the counter without withdrawing their lips from each others. With a quick use of her fingers, Sara undid the buttons of Catherine's shirt throwing it on the floor before unhooking the blonde's bra, throwing it on the floor as well. She cupped Catherine's breasts fully in her hands, with her thumbs running circles around both her nipples.

"Oh babe, you know you are so sexy when you are touching me," Catherine said with a sigh, loving the contact of Sara's hands on her nipples. "The way you look at me, the way you suck on my skin, so damn…aah…sexy."

Sara kept watching the blonde try to talk straight while she played with her nipples. She kissed the blonde again before licking her way down, sucking on her chin and her nick, leaving a clear mark. As she licked her way down to Catherine's nipples, the blonde had expertly pulled Sara's tank top off her body, throwing it to somewhere in the kitchen.

Sara sucked on Catherine's nipples while her other nipple was being given full attention by her fingers. The encouraging moans and sighs made her suck harder on her nipples, biting them softly. Catherine's head was thrown back with pleasure, with her hand holding Sara's head in the place she wanted her to be. With a pop, Sara's mouth left Catherine nipples and replaced them on her lips. Catherine sucked on the brunette's lips forcefully, making Sara moan both in pleasure and pain.

Sara's hands caressed her way down Catherine's stomach and undid the button of her pants. Catherine heaved her lower body from the counter so that Sara could slid both her pants and briefs down her leg, leaving her totally naked. With a smug grin, she spread Catherine's legs apart, stepping in between them and kissed her again. Catherine let her hair loose and wrapped her arms around Sara's neck, her fingers undoing Sara's bra, letting it fall on the ground. Her fingers ran over Sara's erect nipples making Sara moan as she pushed her tongue deeper into Catherine's mouth, sucking on her tongue.

While one hand of hers was playing with Catherine's nipples, Sara's hands caressed the inside of Catherine's thighs making lazy circles on them. With Catherine's fingers flicking her nipples, Sara was having a hard time concentrating on what she wanted to do. But soon enough, she gathered all her thoughts and kissed the blonde back more furiously as her hands touched the wet area in between Catherine's legs. She was amazed and proud of how much Catherine was wet with her little teasings. Catherine moaned loudly when Sara's fingers ran up and down her clit, making her even more aroused. Her fingers pinched Sara's nipples, making a painful groan emit Sara's lips. In return, Sara pressed her thumb on Catherine's clit while her fingers played with her wet opening.

"Oh Sara," Catherine let out a pleasure filled moan when Sara's mouth replaced where her fingers were. Her tongue played joyfully with Catherine's bundle of nerves with her legs spread wide apart, her feet now resting on the counter itself. In a porn star, that position might look a bit slutty but Catherine made it look so damn sexy. Her head thrown back, with her hair covering half of her breasts, and with dirty mutterings escaping her lips, she looked damn hot at that moment.

Smiling on Catherine's clit, Sara inserted two fingers into her wet opening, fucking her in a fast pace. Catherine pressed Sara's head onto her, while moaning sweet encouragements making Sara's actions faster and more forceful. She increased her pace, fucking her faster and harder while sucking on her clit just as vigorously, biting it carefully not to hurt her lover.

She felt Catherine tighten around her fingers, so she inserted an extra finger into the blonde's opening, throwing her off the edge. Catherine swore loudly with a scream of Sara's name as she came over the brunette's fingers and mouth, who sucked her clean before withdrawing her fingers and tongue. She stood straight, stretched her back and wiped her lips clean before raising her eyebrows at the blonde whose head was still thrown back. Her eyes were forced shut, with her legs still spread as far as it could go. Sara admire the beauty of the blonde for as long as she could before stepping in between Catherine's legs and cupping her face.

"You alright sweetheart?" She brought the blonde's face near hers, kissing her cheek. Catherine finally opened her eyes and gave a smirk before wrapping her legs around the brunette's waist.

"Why do you ask that after anytime we do this?" Catherine asked, throwing her arms around Sara's neck and placed a wet kiss on her lips. "I'm always fine after you do things like that to me."

"Yeah huh?" Sara kissed the blonde back, putting her hair behind her ears. "You know, you look really beautiful without any clothes on."

"Oh is that so," Catherine leaned back, pushing her chest forwards, pressing them on Sara's bare chest. "You know, I always thought that you look fucking sexy with your overalls. Maybe one day we should bring one home."

"Overall?" Sara chuckled. "Well, that's a first."

"You know, just thinking of ripping it off you and taking you in the lab makes me so hot," Catherine purred.

"Ok babe, any chance you are still high?" Sara raised an eyebrow, with a soft smile.

"Well…." Catherine started to say something but stopped.

"OH WHAT THE FUCK!" Chloe's voice came from the doorway, making the couple jump away from each other so fast. Catherine crossed her legs together, covering her breasts with her arms. She burned crimson red as she hid behind Sara who stood with her hands on her hips and a grin. Chloe was now standing at the doorway, with her back to them and her face buried in her hands, mumbling something.

"Pots, why are you up at this time of the night?" Sara asked calmly, picking up the clothes from the floor. She threw Catherine's shirt at her, who put it on quickly, covering half of her body which looked pretty fair at the minute.

"I needed water," Chloe said, not turning around. "I'm so sorry, I didn't expect you guys to be…well, going at it in the freaking kitchen." She said in a mocking tone.

"Sorry Pots," Sara chuckled, trying to find her tank top which Catherine threw somewhere. "Cath, where's my top?"

"No idea," Catherine answered, jumping off the counter and straightening her shirt. It actually covered half of her ass. For Sara, she looked extremely gorgeous at the moment, and it took her a minute to tear her eyes off the blonde before starting to look for her top. She finally got a grip on herself and finally located her top on top of a box which was on the refrigerator. She grinned at a very shy and flushed Catherine who shrugged softly.

"Good work," Sara winked at her while putting on her top. "Pots, we are decent enough for you to turn around now."

After hesitating for a minute, Chloe turned avoiding eye contact with both Sara and Catherine. "I'm really sorry guys, I intruded in your…well, private time." Chloe grinned, opening the refrigerator.

"It's ok Pots, we were done anyway," Sara grinned, hugging Catherine from behind, resting her chin on her shoulders. "What are you up to tonight anyway?"

"I think am gonna head out now," Chloe took a gulp from the bottle. "You know, check up on Linds and go to a club or something."

"You sound like you're her mother," Catherine chuckled. "I think am gonna follow you home."

"Why don't you call it in today?" Sara suggested to Catherine. "It's not that you can get to work in time anyway."

Catherine checked the clock hung on the wall and sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll take a shower and call Nicky."

"See you in the room?" Catherine placed a kiss on Catherine's cheek before letting her go. "Oh, and can you take my bra with you too?" She included with a whisper.

"Sure," Catherine giggled like a teenager before picking the remaining clothes and quickly getting out of the kitchen, with half of her ass granted for viewing. Sara took a good look at her lover's back before turning to a Chloe who was shaking her head with a grin.

"Pervert," Chloe muttered at her friend before sitting down in the chair nearby. "Oh and you better clean the counter up before you cook anything else in this kitchen."

"Stop fretting, I will clean it," Sara sat down in the chair opposite to Chloe's, grabbing Chloe's water bottle.

"It smells like sex in here," Chloe muttered, taking her cell phone. "So, you coming to Catherine's as well?"

"It smells like sex in here coz we just had sex in here," Sara raised her eyebrow at Chloe. "And yeah, I am coming. I miss my little kid."

"You know, she was pretty worried today when you two didn't turn up at home," Chloe sighed heavily. "I had her call her Nana who is watching her until we get back. And I have been calling her every hour or so to make sure she was ok. She's waiting for us to get back home."

"Wow, you handle the situation pretty well," Sara admire Chloe's work before taking a gulp from the bottle.

"Thanks," Chloe looked pretty smug. "I'm gonna get ready too, I think you should go and freshen up too. I'm thinking you are gonna be a while so why don't I go ahead and I will expect you guys at Catherine's in about an hour?"

"Sounds good," Sara stood up and threw the bottle to Chloe who caught it. "You are becoming smart Potty." Sara winked at her friend before exiting the kitchen and going into to her bedroom, and into the bathroom where a wet naked Catherine was waiting for her.

After getting a shower and a fulfilling orgasm for the both of them, Sara and Catherine got into the car, heading to Catherine's place.

"Nicky, I'm calling in sick today," Catherine said in a very convincing sick voice. "I'm feeling a bit nauseous and some uneasiness in the stomach too. I think I caught the flu." She paused for some time, letting Nick talk. "You sure you guys handle it? I can call Grissom if you guys need any help." She suggested with a wink at Sara. "Ok, call me if you need anything alright? You guys take care ok? Bye."

She hung up and put the phone in her pockets with a sigh. "I hate lying to my boys."

"They'll understand even if they knew the truth," Sara answered in a soft voice. She was sure of it coz the guys would probably do anything for both Catherine as well as Sara. "Plus, you really need rest and some quality time with Lindsey too."

"That's true," Catherine agreed, resting her head on Sara's biceps. "Plus, I get to be with you."

"Yeap," Sara pulled into Catherine's street and pulled the car into Catherine's drive way. The both of them got out of the car and even before they could reach the front door, it flew open and there stood a younger version of Catherine, who looked pretty angry and exactly like Catherine with her hands on her hips. Sara and Catherine exchanged a nervous look before heading to the front door, which was still blocked by Lindsey.

"Hey baby," Catherine tried to hug the little girl but she stepped back.

"I'm mad at the both of you," She snapped frankly. "Couldn't either of you just called and let me know you won't be home? And what was going on? You know, I do get worried." She poured all her complaints on the both of them.

"We're sorry sweetheart," Catherine said with a genuine pout. "Some things came up and the both of us just got a little preoccupied. Please forgive us?"

"If Chloe wasn't there, I would be cutting you guys off my life for at least two days," Lindsey said, turning away from both Sara and Catherine. With two identical grins, the couple followed the little girl into the living room where Chloe sat, watching tv.

"Finally here huh?" Chloe checked her wrist watch. "20 minutes earlier than I expected."

"Whatever Pots," Sara rolled her eyes and sat down next to Chloe while Lindsey sat on the other side of Chloe. Catherine sat down in her armchair and leaned back.

"Linds, where's Nana?" Catherine asked, sensing no presence of her mother in the house.

"She left when Chloe came," Lindsey said with a smile at Chloe. "Apparently, she had a girl's night out planned with her friends."

"Alright," Catherine grinned at her little girl who didn't smile back. "Now baby, don't be like this. We said we are sorry."

"Whatever," Lindsey crossed her arms across her stomach and looked away.

"What do you want us to do for you Kiddo?" Sara asked slyly. "Anything you want."

"Can we go for Mexican food tonight?" Lindsey asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Sure," Sara answered while Catherine nodded along.

"Ok, I guess I can forgive you guys this time then," Lindsey said smugly. "You know you were right, blackmailing is fun." She turned to Chloe and hugged her.

"I know," Chloe hugged her back with a wink at Catherine.

"Pots, if you go on teaching my little kid these kinds of things, I am gonna have to kill you," Sara joked.

"Oooh, I'm scared," Chloe mocked Sara back who jumped at her friend. She started to tickle Chloe who laid on Lindsey who was being buried by the two women.

"Help mommy, I'm being crushed," Lindsey screamed at Catherine who watched the show.

"Oh no baby, I am not getting in the middle of that," Catherine put a hand forward. "I think am gonna stay juuust here." She laughed as she watched the three women, the most important in her life engage in a tickling war, laughing and enjoying themselves.

She sighed with relief, and smiled to herself. _Things are back to normal, thank God. _

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading. **

**Now, let me know what you think. Coz i love your reviews.**


	21. The beginning of?

**Chapter 20**

**Thanks for all the reviews and im sorry for the late update, but this was the best i could do. I will try to bring out the next update as soon as possible. **

**Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1. ENJOY & REVIEW...**

* * *

"I can't believe I have to leave you and go to work," Catherine placed a kiss on Sara's bare stomach. Her naked body slithered up the brunette's and hugged her tightly.

"I know babe, wish I can go with you," Sara ran her hand up and down Catherine's back. "I hate being suspended." She sighed heavily.

"Well, it's just 2 more days sweety," Catherine giggled and ran her finger down Sara's stomach. "Plus, I'll tell you all about my case after I get home."

"Sounds like a plan," Sara mumbled before kissing Catherine on the lips. "You gotta go get ready babe, or else you'll be late." She kissed her again.

"You gotta stop kissing me for me to go and get ready," Catherine moaned onto Sara's lips, holding the brunette close to her.

"That I can't do sweetheart," Sara nibbled on Catherine's lower lip, sucking on them seductively. Her hands slid down the blonde's back and grabbed her ass, pulling her up over her body. Catherine straddled the brunette, leaning forward so that her hair was tickling Sara's neck.

"I wish I can continue this cupcake," She purred onto Sara's lips, holding her wrists tightly, pinning her to the bed. "But I really have to go to work now." She jumped off Sara and jogged into the bathroom.

Sara laid on the bed, frustrated because of the low heat growing in between her legs. She rolled out of the bed with a groan. "You should really stop doing that Cath," She said loud enough for Catherine to hear. Sara grabbed her t-shirt and shorts as well as her undergarments and sat back on the bed again. She heard muffled answers coming from the bathroom. She chuckled and let it pass thinking she would get the answers from her lover after she is done taking her bath.

"Why didn't you answer me?" Catherine stepped out of the bathroom after 15 or more minutes, wrapped in a pink towel with her hair dripping wet.

"I couldn't hear you," Sara answered with a wink before getting back to the book she was reading. "What were you saying?"

"Oh just forget it," She dropped the towel and turned around, giving Sara a clear view of her bare, glowing back. She heard Sara let out a soft sigh, which made her turn around. But when she did, Sara quickly went back to her book, acting as if she wasn't staring. Catherine let out a chuckle and went back to getting ready for work.

She put on deep blue sleeveless top and black jeans with matching black jacket. After she was done with her hair and makeup, she twirled around to face Sara who didn't have enough time to get back to her book this time. She gave a shy grin and got out of the bed, and headed to her lover.

"How do you make it so hard for me to take my eyes off you?" Sara asked, holding Catherine's waist and pulling her close to her.

"Probably the same way as you make my heart skip a beat every time you look at me," Catherine put her arms around Sara neck and touched her lips with the brunette's. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door which made the two of them jump back from each other. Sara hurried and opened the door, behind which stood Lindsey.

"Hey, you're home kiddo," She wrapped her arms around Lindsey, placing a kiss on the little girl's head. "Where's Chloe?

"She told me to tell you that she was going to some one's house and that she will be back tonight," Lindsey informed before peeping into the room. "Hey mommy, going to work?"

"An huh," Catherine nodded, throwing her hand bag over her shoulders. "I'll see you tonight alright baby girl?" She kissed her daughter's forehead.

"OK," Lindsey smiled at her mother and stepped out of the room. "I got some work to do for tomorrow so I'll be in my room." She said to Sara before disappearing into her room.

"She's going to do her homework?" Catherine asked, eyes wide as a coconut. "I think she ate something weird at school today."

"Well, I don't think I mind," Sara chuckled. "So, I'll see you later?" She pulled Catherine into her arms and kissed her.

"Uh hmmm," Catherine hummed onto Sara's lips before tightening their hug. "I'll miss you." She pouted at the brunette.

"Now baby, don't give me that look, you know what it does to me," Sara grinned at Catherine. "You know what, I'll make you a romantic dinner, just for the both of us. So now you have something to come home to."

"I always haves something to come home to," Catherine kissed the brunette with a bit more force. "But a romantic dinner sounds great." She grinned.

"Ok, now you should really go," Sara tore her lips from the blonde. "Or else, I'm gonna have to take you back to bed." She winked.

"As much as I would love that, I think you're right," Catherine grinned and placed a quick kiss on Sara's lips before heading down. "Love you cupcake."

"You too," Sara leaned on the staircase railing as she watched her lover hurry out of the living room and disappeared out of her sight with a slight wave. After letting out a sigh, she turned to Lindsey's room. With a knock, she opened the door and peeped into see Lindsey on the bed, with her head buried in her pillow.

"Linds? What's wrong honey? Are you crying?" Sara quickly closed the door and sat down on the bed next to her, pulling the girl into her arms. Lindsey lifted her head to face Sara, with her eyes red and puffy with tears still rolling down them. She wrapped her arms around Sara's waist and buried her head in the brunette's laps as she sobbed. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Talk to me, please."

It took Lindsey a few minutes to calm down and lift her head up again. Tears kept rolling down her cheek as she tried to speak. "I'm so confused," She sobbed heavily. "I mean, when she asked me I said no but now that she is with Jessica, it bothers me."

Sara frowned slightly, trying to understand what Lindsey was talking about. To what she understood, Lindsey was really bothered that some girl was with another girl. Sounded as if she was a lesbian. Sara's frown grew bigger as she absorbed the information.

"Kiddo, you gotta be a bit clearer than that," Sara ran her fingers through Lindsey's hair.

"Corrine," Lindsey sobbed. "She asked me out, but I said no. I don't even know why I said no. I like her so much, and she is just great but I still said no. Coz, well I'm not supposed to be dating girls, am I?"

"Honey, are you…well, attracted to girls?" Sara cleared everything up.

"Yeah, I think so," Lindsey wiped her face like a 5 year old. "I mean I'm attracted to girls and feel weird things for Corrine, who is a girl for sure."

_Oh boy, let's see Catherine reacting to that now shall we? _Sara thought to herself.

"Have you told mommy?" Sara took Lindsey's hand and held it tightly.

"No, I haven't told anyone else but Chloe," Lindsey pouted.

"Oh, alright. That's good," Sara nodded unconsciously, knowing that Chloe must have given some good enough advice to Lindsey. "What did she say to you when you told her that?"

"She told me to accept what I am and to come out to my friends. And I did," Lindsey pointed out. "But they treat me differently now. Only Jesse hangs out with me, and now she's going out with Corrine and I'm left with no one."

"Your friends all abandoned you coz you are gay?" Sara raised her eyebrow. "Honey, then they weren't your true friends. I mean, real friends are people who will stay with you no matter what and how you are. And this Corrine, why exactly did you let her go?"

"Coz I wanted to blend in with my friends," Lindsey said with a sob. "If I was going out with a girl, they wouldn't even look at me, I'm sure. But now, she's gone and so is Corrine. I'm all alone with no friends Sara. I feel so lonely." She started crying again, wrapping her arms around Sara.

"Shh, honey don't cry," Sara tightened her grip around Lindsey. "You know what you should do? You should go and tell Corrine how you feel. Who cares what your friends think? I mean if they love you, they will accept you no matter who you date. Plus, if you have Corrine, then you won't feel lonely. You will at least have someone you can lean on, except for your mommy, me and well Chloe."

"You think I should tell Corrine?" Lindsey looked up, innocent tears rolling down her cheek. "What if she doesn't care anymore? I mean, she is with Jesse now."

"Do you think maybe she asked Jesse out to make you a bit jealous?" Sara suggested. "Why don't you just give it a shot sweetheart? It's worth it right?" Sara wiped away Lindsey's tears with her thumb, while cupping her face.

"I guess," Lindsey managed to give her a weak smile.

"So will you be alright now?" Sara asked, hugging her daughter.

"Yea I will be mom," Lindsey mumbled onto Sara's chest. Sara froze in place when she heard Lindsey mumbled those words. She wanted to cry and jump up with joy both at the same time. Lindsey must have felt Sara frozen up coz she let go of Sara and gave her a question filled look. "Can I call you mom? I mean you are dating mommy and I love you. Plus…" She tried to continue but Sara pulled her into a tight hug, shutting her up.

Sara couldn't control the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "Of course you can," Sara tightened her grip around Lindsey, making it hard for the girl to breath. "My baby." She let her emotions flow through her tears.

"Hmph, ok you're suffocatinmph me," Lindsey patted on Sara's shoulders softly.

"Oh, sorry, got a little carried away there," Sara let go of Lindsey and chuckled. She wiped off her tears and smiled. "So, what do you want for dinner?"

"I maybe a bit old for it but how about mac and cheese?" Lindsey grinned.

"No problem," Sara got off the bed and sighed. "Why don't you take a shower and come down, I'll whip it up by then."

"Kay mom," Lindsey grinned and got off the bed herself. With a warm smile, Sara got out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"I'm a mom," Sara grinned to herself and did a slight jump. "I'm a mom." She skipped downstairs looking like a complete idiot, not caring about anything else at the moment.

Back at the crime lab, assignments were being distributed by Catherine. "You two have 3 DBs up in Summerlin, family got killed along with their nanny. They are rich people so you better be thorough." She added in to which Warrick and Nick grinned.

"You know we are always thorough Cath," Nick chuckled. "So you solo today?"

"Yeah 419 in Henderson," Catherine sighed. "I used to be friends with the victim's sister and she is insisting I investigate this case. Apparently it's pretty gory."

"Good luck girl," Warrick winked at Catherine making her blush. And she hated how his charms worked on her. But being around him for so long, it was hard to fight it.

"Thanks Rick," She kept it short. "Now go on, be careful and watch each other's back."

"Sure thing Cath," Nick saluted her and headed out, following Warrick. After getting a coffee, Catherine got her kit and headed out to her crime scene. She parked her car outside the house where several cops' cars were parked as well. She saw Detective Vega talking to a sobbing woman at the front door. The woman was Harmony, Catherine's friend from when she used to be a stripper. She nodded at Vega as she stopped next to him. Harmony gave an additional sob when she saw Catherine.

"Cath, she's…dead," She managed to say in between sobs.

"I'm really sorry for your loss Harm," Catherine placed a sympathetic hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'll make sure whoever did this gets what he, or she deserves."

"Thank you," Harmony sighed heavily. "I knew I could count on you."

Catherine nodded at her and turned to Vega who flipped his notebook.

"Victim's name is Melinda Johnson, age 27 and moved here about 2 weeks ago," Vega poured out the details. "Victim's sister came in to go for brunch and found her in this state."

"Ok, is the coroner here yet?" Catherine asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"He's on his way. I'll be right in, I still have the neighbor to talk to," Vega informed and turned back to Harmony.

Catherine nodded and stepped into the room and frowned. The whole house smelled like blood and a hint of decompose as well. She saw a young police officer, standing at the hallway. He looked as if he was going to puke at any minute. As soon as he saw Catherine, he pointed towards the other side of the hallway, which Catherine followed.

As soon as she stepped into the living room, she froze on the spot. On the couch laid a chopped up person, whose gender she couldn't identified if she didn't know before. There were blood spatters everywhere with a blood pool on the ground near the couch.

"Oh man, this is gonna take the whole night," Catherine sighed. "What is the world coming to."

"Hey Catherine," David's voice startled Catherine from behind. "Just got here?"

"Yes David, and I think I'm gonna be here for quite a while," Catherine put on her gloves and opened her kit. With a sympathetic smile, David headed to the body to get a T.O.D.

After about 2 hours of gathering evidence, Catherine was finally investigating the last room in the house. She finished collecting all the biological evidence from the bathroom and stepped into the bedroom. She went through the cupboards without finding anything. She opened the wardrobe and went through the clothes. At the bottom of the wardrobe sat a black suitcase, which looked pretty new. She took it out of the wardrobe and placed it on the bed. Before opening, she dusted the suitcase for any prints and to her luck, there was one finger print on the handle of the case. After making sure that there were no other evidence that might be compromised if she opened the case, Catherine lifted the lid of the case. However, the contents in the case made Catherine back with shock.

Inside the case were pictures of the crime scene, just as she had seen it. However, while the evidence identifiers of Catherine's were yellow, the ones in the pictures were blood red. But the angles and sheer amount of pictures shocked Catherine to the core. She took all the pictures and laid them on the bed while she went through the rest of the contents in the case. There were transparent plastic bags in it, with the details of the content neatly pasted on them. In them were nail clip scrapings, strands of hair, DNA swabs and other trace evidence as well as finger print cards.

Catherine held her hair with fear as she absorbed what was in front of her. The killer had gathered all the evidence and left them for her. All the evidence in the case was the same as the evidence she had just collected within the 2 hours. After she had taken everything out of the case, she saw the writings on the bottom of it which said:

_I thought I would make things a bit easier for you. Have fun._

Catherine quickly took her cell phone and dialed Grissom. "Grissom, I need you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Ok, time to let me know what you think. Since you are already here, why not drop in some few words right? It will make my day...thanks ;)**


	22. The Pattern

**Chapter 21**

**Ok, here's the next update. One little thing, i'm really happy with the number of people who have read the story (you know i can see the traffic right *hehe*), but please guys...drop in some review while you are here. It helps me bring out the next chapter sooner. Thanks for the lovely reviews...hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Same as chapter one. ENJOY & REVIEW pls...**

* * *

"So which are pictures you took and which are pictures the killer took?" Grissom adjusted his glasses again as he went through the case file.

"These are mine, and these are his…or hers, whatever," Catherine waved her hands in the air with frustration. As soon as she reached the lab, Grissom had cornered her and asked for every detail about the case. All the CSIs of Swing and Graveyard were called in to work on the case due to Grissom's recommendation. Catherine had provided the all the biological, trace and fingerprint evidence she collected as well as the killer's to the relevant labs. And now, they were gathered in the room with the pictures provided by the killer, going through every detail.

Warrick walked into the room, waving a paper in the air. "Ok, according to Professor Rambar, the handwriting specialist," He addressed that part specifically to Greg who opened his mouth to ask something. "The killer is left-handed, most probably a female who is well educated. And Ronnie is trying to get something's more from, well the case." He sighed heavily before handing over the file to Grissom who started to go through it thoroughly.

"Well, that doesn't narrow it down," Nick frowned. "Or help us."

"It helps us very much," Grissom said without taking his eyes off the file. "It would be easier for us to indentify the killer if we find any suspect."

"Sure, coz we have suspects lined up in the whole lab," Nick mumbled to himself, but didn't go unheard by Catherine who let out a soft chuckle. Suddenly, Catherine's beeper went off along with Nick and Warrick's.

"419 up in Boulevard," Catherine said. "Victim chopped up just like Melinda." She read her text message. "You think it's the same killer?" She looked up at Grissom who was paying full attention.

"Nick, why don't you check it out? Take Sophia with you," Grissom pointed to Nick and Sophia who both nodded and headed out at once. "Warrick, Doc Robbins awaits you in the autopsy room, take Greg." The both of them left the room as well. "Catherine, you want to help me here?" He raised his eyebrows at the tired blonde.

"I guess I don't have a choice," She slammed her hands on the table before taking two pictures. "I'm not gonna be able to go home anytime soon am I?"

"I don't think so," Grissom gave her a sympathetic look. "You wanna arrange someone to look after Lindsey tonight?"

"I'll make a call," Catherine remembered about Sara's plan for a romantic dinner and quickly walked out of the room, dialing her own home number.

"Hello, Willow's Residence," Lindsey's voice came from the other side of the line.

"Hey honey, what are you up to?" Catherine asked, leaning on the wall and closing her tired eyes.

"Oh hi mommy, we just had dinner and no we are playing scrabble," Lindsey said joyfully. "Chloe's winning, but she's totally cheating."

"Am not," Chloe's voice came from the background and Catherine heard Sara's laughter along with it. It made her insides fill with warm and she felt much lighter and less tired.

"You go back there and show just how great you are honey, good luck baby girl," Catherine gave a chuckle. "Can you give the phone to Sara?"

"Sure," Lindsey's voice sounded really calm. "Mom, she wants to talk to you." Catherine's heart skipped a beat when she heard what Lindsey called Sara. _She called her mom? _Catherine's smile widened as she absorbed it.

"Hey sweetheart, when are you coming back?" Sara's cheerful voice met Catherine's ears. And she was amazed and grateful for how soothing her voice itself made her feels.

"I'm going to be quite a while babe," Catherine answered with a sigh of apology. "There's this weird case and the whole team's working on it."

"Oh, wanna fill me in?" Catherine smiled at Sara's curiosity. She walked down the hallway and walked into the room while she told Sara of the whole case and the weird killer.

"The guy left the evidence for you?" Sara's voice was filled with questions. "That's a first."

"I know," Catherine sat in her chair and leaned back, resting her aching back. "Grissom thinks this is going to be a serial and I think he's right. We just got another DB with the same brutality. Nick and Sophia are in the scene now, we will know soon enough whether it's the same guys or not."

"Let's hope it's not," Sara said simply. "Or else you're gonna be stuck there forever, and I am so gonna drag my ass there."

"Ecklie may have a fit if you do," Catherine chuckled. "Well, it doesn't matter. How are things with Lindsey?"

"Things with Lindsey? Things are great with her honey, why do you ask?" Sara sounded confused.

"I heard her call you mom," Catherine said shortly, and unable to stop smiling. Sara paused a little before answering.

"Yeah, she calls me that now," Catherine could see Sara's smile even through the phone. "It's just…awesome."

"Are you sure you want that responsibility on your head?"Catherine joked.

"I think I want this responsibility," Sara sighed. "I love having someone who I can teach my mischievousness, spoil with movies, candy, ice creams and shopping. No one ever did any of that to me, and I always saw her as my own daughter. Now, she has just made it a bit official, right?"

"Baby, you just know how to make a woman's heart melt with love don't you?" Catherine wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek.

"I have been told that I can be pretty charming," Sara grinned while Catherine let out an innocent sniff. Sara's worry signals went off immediately. "What's wrong Cath? Why are you crying?"

"It's happy tears Sar," Catherine said in a hast, making everything clear. "I am so glad that the most important people in my life are bonding just the way I want them to. It…" But her sentence was cut short.

"Catherine, in the layout room please," Grissom popped his head into the room and went again.

"Damn Grissom," Catherine exclaimed loudly. "Cupcake I have to go."

"I know, I heard," Sara chuckled. "You go, I'll be here when you come home waiting for you, ok?"

"Ok babe," Catherine got up from the chair and walked out of her room, leaving her jacket behind. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sara gave a kiss to the phone which made Catherine smile again. "Now go kick some ass."

With a chuckle, Catherine hung up the phone after she heard a click from the other end of the line. She turned around to head to the layout room to face a very confused Warrick.

"Hey Rick, you startled me," Catherine smiled at him, straightening her hair.

"Sorry, but did I hear that right?" Warrick gave a wicked smile. "Did you say 'I love you' to someone?"

"Oh that, yeah kind of," Catherine tried to stall, hurrying to the layout room with Warrick following beside her.

"Alright girl," Warrick patted on her shoulders. "Who's the lucky guy?" By then, they had entered the layout room and Grissom came to Catherine's rescue.

"Good, you guys are here," Grissom let out a heavy breath. "Jacqui matched the fingerprint cards collected by both Catherine and the killer. Except for the print found on the handle of the case, all the others came back Melinda. But the print on the case came back," He paused and gulped a lump on his throat before he spoke. "Sara."

"Sara?" Warrick asked, shocked. "As in our Sara?"

"Yes, Sara Sidle," Grissom nodded letting out a sigh.

There was pin drop silence around the three CSIs. Grissom and Warrick both stared at Catherine while her eyes were glued to the ground. Anger, fear and frustration was slowly filling up in her as she understood that someone was trying to frame Sara.

"The killer is trying to frame her," Catherine startled Grissom by her sudden answer.

"Catherine, I know this is hard to digest but we have to follow procedure," Grissom pointed out. "The coroner put the time of death 24 hours ago, that means we need to know Sara's whereabouts at about 3 yesterday."

"Are you freaking serious?" Catherine exclaimed at Grissom with a slam on the table, making the sound boom throughout the whole room. "How dare you even think that she is capable of something like this."

"Catherine, you know we have to do this," Grissom said with slight hesitant. "It's procedure…"

"If that's how you're gonna play then fine," Catherine cut him short and leaned forward to Grissom who stepped back. "I know where Sara was the whole of yesterday."

"How do you know?" Grissom asked while Warrick gave her a very confused look with his eyebrows raised.

"Sara and I were both having lunch at my place with my sister and Chloe yesterday, at the time this murder occurred," Catherine's said with gritted as her insides fumed with anger by the question. "Now that you know Sara's whereabouts, can you open your mind to the possibility that the killer might be trying to frame her?"

"Yes we can," Grissom cleared his throat and looked at the paper again. "We have to assume that the killer knows Sara now. So we need to bring her in to clear things up. I'll tell Brass to call her and ask her to come down to the PD."

"Alright," Warrick nodded just before the three of their phones beeped. Warrick opened his phone and sighed. "Nick says that it's the same guy. They found the evidence collected by the killer in their crime scene."

"Well, that proves it that its' not Sara then," Catherine said smugly crossing her arms on her stomach.

"How's that?" Warrick asked, putting his cell phone into his jeans pocket.

"Coz she's with Chloe and Lindsey since this evening," Catherine said with a smile. "But I think Grissom's right, we need to bring her in so that she is filled up about this case. It involves her now." She nodded at Grissom who just hung up the phone.

"Brass is calling her in," Grissom nodded. "I'm going down to the PD to talk to her, Catherine you are coming with me. Warrick, process all the other evidence Catherine collected from the house and let me know if you get anything."

"Right," Warrick nodded and got out of the room. Catherine followed the suit and turned to walk out when Grissom stopped her.

"Can I ask you something?" Grissom asked stepping in front of the blonde who nodded, with her hands in her pocket. "Are you and Sara….dating?"

Catherine considered lying to him but deciding that it was time for at least one of their team mates to know about them, she nodded. "Yeah, we are. And you don't have to worry, we won't let our relationships come in between work."

"I know that, its' just that…remember I asked you whether Sara was seeing someone and all," Grissom turned a shade of red as he spoke. Catherine's smile widened as she watched the famous Gil Grissom blush. "About asking her out and everything? I just want to say that I wasn't serious, I was just cheering that thought. Nothing else."

"Of course you were serious about it Gil," Catherine patted on her friend's arms. "But I know that knowing she's unavailable, you will find other options. And I know you are happy for us, both me and her."

"Good, in that case congratulations," Grissom gave her a smile. "Now shall we go and get your 'girlfriend' out of that tight spot she is in?" He added the air quotes.

"By all means," Catherine held her hand towards the door. "After you." With a professional nod and a childish grin Grissom led their way through the lab and to the PD. Just as they were entering, Catherine's phone rang and checked the caller ID to see that it was Sara.

"Where are you Sar?" Catherine asked as soon as she answered the phone.

"On my way to the PD," Sara said with a hint of fear in her voice. "What's going on Cath? Brass says I'm involved with the weird case you told me about."

"It's nothing bad honey," She assured her and smiled at Grissom who gave her a grin. "There are just some stuff to be cleared out. Don't worry alright? I'll be there with you all the way."

"Ok," Sara sounded a bit relaxed. "I'll see you in a bit then."

"Sure babe," With that, Catherine hung up and hurried to Grissom who was waiting for her at the lobby. "Where's Brass?"

"He's on his way," Grissom leaned on the counter. "So is she alright?"

"Not really, but she will be," Catherine straightened her jacket. After about 15 minutes, Sara, Catherine, Grissom and Brass were in the interrogation room with identical confused looks glued on both Brass and Sara's face.

"Ok, first I need to get this," Brass talked to Grissom. "Her finger print was found on that case? Sara's finger print?"

"Yeah, but we think it was planted by the killer to frame her," Grissom said a bit clearly. "So in order to follow procedure and to clear her, we need to get her whereabouts during 2 to 3 yesterday."

"Wait, wait, wait, my finger prints were found at the scene?" Sara said, clearly freaking out. "How can that be? I was with you yesterday Cath, the whole day, you know that."

"I know, I have already told them but you know procedure Sar," Catherine said with a sympathetic head tilt.

"Ok, what do you want to know then?" Sara turned to Brass and Grissom who both looked at each other and then turned to Sara again.

"Where were you yesterday at 3?" Brass asked with a sigh and with a ridiculed tone.

"I was at Catherine's place with Chloe and Catherine's sister," Sara said with a sigh.

"Can you vouch for that?" Brass turned to Catherine who nodded.

"Yeah I can," Catherine gave Sara a warm smile which made her relax in the metal chair.

"Good, your alibi checks out then," Brass grinned. "Anything else you want to ask Grissom?"

"Yeah, do you know this woman?" Grissom laid a copy of the victim's driver's license. Sara leaned forward to get a clear view of the picture but the next second, she was on her feet, clutching the paper.

"She's the victim?" Sara asked, her eyes grown as wide as it could.

"Yeah, you know her?" Catherine asked, stepping forward.

"She's Melinda, a very good friend of mine," Sara wiped her forehead. "I even dated her, about 2 years ago." She didn't care about the question mark that was blinking on Brass's forehead, which was clearly about her sexual orientation.

"That doesn't make anything easy," Grissom ran his finger through his salt and pepper hair. "That just makes things worse."

Catherine and Sara exchanged worried looks. Catherine could see in the brunette's eyes that she was disturbed, and she also knew that Sara was going to go through a hell lot more during the days to come.

"Can you guys wait here?" Grissom said, his 'thinking look' splashed all over his face. "I'll just be back." With that, he left the room with no other word.

"I hate it when he does that," Brass sighed and turned to Sara. "Are you alright Sara?"

"No," Sara answered shortly, sitting down and resting her head on the metal table. "This can't be happening. How can someone kill Melinda? She was so sweet and kind to everyone. It doesn't make any sense."

"You know how killers are Sar," Catherine squatted next to Sara, placing one of her hand on Sara's thighs while the other ran through the brunette's hair. "They don't rationalize anything, it's what makes them so inhuman."

"But Mel…" Sara grinded her head against the table with anger.

"It's gonna be alright honey," Catherine pulled the younger woman into her arms, letting her rest her head on Catherine's shoulders. "We will find out who did this to her and make sure he gets what he deserves ok?"

Sara nodded onto Catherine's shoulders. Brass looked confusedly at the emotions flowing around the two women. But he couldn't help but smile at how Catherine was calming Sara down. His amusement and the moment between the two women was broken when Grissom threw the door open and hasted in.

"Do you know this woman?" Grissom showed a snapshot of a woman's face in his phone to Sara. This actually made a tear roll down Sara's cheek.

"Lizzie," Sara let out a soft sob before burying her head in Sara's chest.

"Elizabeth Carter right?" Grissom asked softly. Sara nodded into Catherine's chest before lifting her head up and facing Grissom. "Did you date her?"

"I did, yes," Sara frowned, and tried to understand where Grissom was going with this. "What are you saying?"

"I'm trying to understand the pattern of the killer," Grissom sighed before putting his phone on his ear again. "Nick, has Jacqui compared the prints you found?" Grissom paused. "Alright, process the rest of the evidence and let me know if anything else comes up." He hung up and put the phone in his pocket.

"My finger prints in the last crime scene as well?" Sara asked squeezing Catherine's hands.

"Yes," Grissom nodded, wiping his forehead. "I think this killer is targeting people you have dated Sara. It looks like a personal grudge of somehow."

Sara held on to Catherine like there was no tomorrow. "But I have no personal grudges with anyone." Sara exclaimed putting an arm around Catherine's shoulders and pulling the blonde into her. Grissom understood that she was subconsciously protecting Catherine.

"Apparently this person thinks otherwise," Grissom shrugged. "And we will find out before the person kills again. And we need you for that Sara."

"I'm here all the way," Sara nodded. Grissom turned to face Brass and the both of them engaged in some talk. Sara turned to Catherine and cupped her face. "You are not going out of my sight ok?"

Catherine nodded and placed a quick kiss on Sara's lips before turning to Brass. "What do we need to do now?" She stood up and asked Grissom.

"First, we need a list of everyone you have dated Sara," Grissom pointed out. "They are the possible targets and we need to give protection to them, everyone of them."

"Ok…that I can do," Sara nodded and her brain started to name everyone she has ever dated. But one name just popped out. "Oh God, CHLOE!" Her thoughts came out very loud, making everyone in the room to full alert.

"Shit," Grissom and Catherine both exclaimed, both of them reaching for their phone.

"No Chloe, please be ok," Sara whispered to herself, hoping Chloe would here.

Back at Willow's residence, Chloe sat on Lindsey's bed reading a story while the younger Willows slept sound fully next to her. She sighed, tired of the day she had. After a few minutes, she put the book on the bed stand and laid down on the bed. She closed her eyes with and drifted off to a satisfying sleep not knowing what tomorrow awaits.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...**

**Please let me know your thoughts of what might happen next, it might give me some new ideas too....or you can just drop in and say hi, making my day. thanks in advance for your review ;)**


	23. Who?

**Chapter 22**

**Sorry for taking so long to update but my laptop time is kinda limited with my stupid brother around. hope you find this chapter thanks for the wonderful words, made my days.  
**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one. ENJOY and REVIEW pls**

* * *

Chloe sat straight up on the bed when she heard the ringing in her ears. It was coming from the phone which stood on Lindsey's bed stand as well as her own cell phone which was currently on the floor. She felt Lindsey sit up on the bed as well.

"What's going on?" Lindsey asked, rubbing her eyes.

"No idea, can you get your phone?" Chloe asked, bending down to get her mobile. "I need to answer this." She showed Lindsey the phone who chuckled and bent towards her phone.

"Hello?" Chloe asked with a tired yawn.

"CHLOE, THANK GOD YOU ARE ALRIGHT," Grissom's voice almost burst Chloe's eardrums.

"Goodness Gil, did you check the time?" Chloe exclaimed angrily. "I was freaking sleeping."

"Chloe, there's something going on and I needed to make sure you were alright," Grissom answered in a hast. "So you are fine?

"I'm freaking fine," Chloe said again. She could hear Lindsey say 'What the hell mom' on the other phone. "Is Catherine there as well?" When Grissom answered as yes, Chloe let out a sigh. "Put me on speaker phone." She turned to Lindsey and gestured her to hang up.

"Chloe, are you alright?" Catherine and Sara's voice came from the other line.

"I'm fine, what the hell is going on?" Chloe exclaimed again. "Why the fu…fudge are you waking me and Lindsey up in the mid of the night?" She gave a smile to Lindsey who rolled her eyes at the 'fudge'.

"There has been some serial killings going on," Sara said with the same hast as Grissom. But before she could continue, Chloe's anger cut her short.

"That's nothing new is that?" Chloe said with frustration. "How the hell am I involved in some stupid serial killers' game? Better yet, why ruin my sleep because of it?"

"Coz this one is after Sara's exes," Catherine answered in an annoyed tone. "And you are one, so we had to check on whether your internal organs were intact."

"Oh," Chloe absorbed the information. A hint of guilt ran through her body for shouting at everyone without knowing the story. "Sorry for being…"

"For being you? No problem," Sara's chuckle came from the receiver. "Just do us a favor come into the lab will you? With Lindsey? Please?"

"Ok fine, we'll be there as soon as we can," Chloe let out a sigh as she felt all her muscles tense up on her neck. "See you."

The three CSIs and Brass all felt more relieved after hearing Chloe's voice. The 4 of them flopped in the metal chairs in the interrogation room let out simultaneous sighs of reliefs.

"Ok, what's next?" Brass asked the CSIs who all came to full alert with the question.

"Well, we need a list of everyone you have dated I guess," Grissom looked at Sara with a wicked smile. "At least the ones in Vegas."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Sara grinned. But then, a thought occurred to her. "Does this include you?" She pointed a finger at Grissom who went red with Sara's question. Brass's eyes grew wide with shock while Catherine grinned along with Sara.

"I don't know," Grissom avoided eye contact with anyone and his shoes were pretty amusing to him at the moment. "Even if I am, I'm around cops right? I'll be fine." He shrugged.

"Sure, I'll save your ass but first you gotta tell me, when the hell did you hook up with our girl here?" Brass patted on Grissom's shoulders, making his cheeks even redder.

"It was just one night Brass," Sara saved Grissom from talking. "And it was a long time ago. So please, stop harassing the poor guy."

"I'll try," Brass winked at her and stood up. "I have to see to some other case now, call me when you get something alright?" Grissom nodded at Brass before he exited the room.

"Ok, so tell me the list," Grissom turned to Sara. "If it's not too long." He added with a smirk.

"Laugh all you want," Sara squinted her eyes at Grissom who stopped smiling. "But it's not long. There was Melinda and Lizzie. Then there's Lucille and Michelle who are a couple now, thanks to me." She said a bit proudly. "And well, Hank and Chloe. That's all."

"Why isn't your list longer?" Catherine raised her eyebrow at Sara who frowned. "I mean, have you seen yourself?" Sara blushed a shade of crimson red which made Catherine realize what she had just said. She looked nervously at Grissom who had an evil smile on his face. "Oh shut it Gil," Catherine said shyly at Grissom.

"Ok, I need the full names and addresses of these people, if you know that is," Grissom added with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "We can check them up from the system and find them, giving them some kind of protection of warning somehow." Catherine nodded with a small yawn. "I'm going back to the lab to check whether Warrick and Nick have gotten anything. You guys coming?" He asked, standing up.

"We'll be right there," Catherine put a hand on Sara's shoulders, letting her remain seated. With a soft nod, Grissom walked out of the room, leaving the couple alone. Catherine turned her chair to Sara who was looking at her all the time. "You alright babe?" She cupped Sara's face with one hand.

"No, but not being alright isn't going to help me here anyway right?" Sara shrugged. "Those people didn't do anything to whoever this killer is, why don't the guy just come to me instead of coming through the people who used to matter in my life?"

"I never understand the mentality of killers honey," Catherine held Sara's hands in hers and kissed it. "But we will make sure that the guy doesn't get to any other person in your life alright?"

"Serial killers, they have brains and methods we can't even imagine," Sara gave Catherine a sarcastic smirk. "One way or the other, they will get to their kill and I won't be able to save any of them."

"Sara, it's not your place to save them," Catherine leaned forward. "And it's not your fault either. We all are doing our best to protect them and hopefully nothing will happen to any of them. And hey, we are the number one crime solvers around so we will probably catch the guy before he can make another move."

"Yeah, we could always do that," Sara's face lightened up a little. "But still, you're not going out of my sight ok?"

"I won't," Catherine grinned and stood up. "So, you ready to put that smart brain into catching whose doing this to you?"

"Oh yeah, I think this is one time my over thinking and paranoia comes in handy," Sara winked at Catherine who opened the door. "Plus, we have to get to the lab before Chloe and Lindsey gets there, they will want to get some sleep."

"The break room is always there," Catherine smiled and stepped out, Sara following her pursuit. Brainstorming on what the killer's motives might be and who it might be, the both of them walked into the lab with no conclusions. The two of them headed to the break room to get some coffee, but stopped at the door when they saw that their usual spots on the couch were already occupied. Chloe and Lindsey were curled up in the same couch, both of their heads resting on the opposite arm rests of the couch. Both of their legs were bent towards their chest, probably because of the cold. Both of them were snoring softly, making the picture look really cute.

"When did they get here?" Sara asked Greg who was pouring some coffee. Greg shot a look at the two still figures of Chloe and Lindsey and grinned.

"About 5 or 10 minutes ago," Greg took a sip of his coffee. "They were pretty tired so I just showed them the couch. How you doing Sara?" He asked the brunette who gave him a weak smile.

"I've had better days," Sara tried to sound cool but failed miserably. And there was no way her stress could go missed by Greg who was the only one who knows Sara the best, except for Catherine.

"Oh my baby looks so tired," Catherine bent down near Lindsey and placed a kiss on her forehead. "And Chloe looks like a wreck too."

"They just need some sleep," Sara grabbed a blanket from one of the cupboards and covered both Lindsey's and Chloe's legs. "Where's Grissom?" She turned to Greg.

"In the AV lab with Archie," Greg informed. "He's analyzing the two writings from the scenes and some other tapes I think. I have to go and get the DNA results and take it to him. Will see you guys there?"

"Sure," Catherine nodded and Greg left with a wink at Sara. "You coming?"

"She'll be ok right?" Sara asked, not taking her eyes off Chloe.

"Honey, it would be hard for whoever the killer is to do something to Chloe in here," Catherine gave a reassuring smile. "She'll be fine. Plus, I'll tell one of the guards to keep an eye on her ok?"

With a nod and one last look at Chloe, she walked out with Catherine. The two women walked into the AV room where Grissom was bending over the table while Archie was staring at the screen ahead. There were two pictures on the two large screens on the wall. They were the two handwritings found at the two crime scenes.

"Oh hi," Grissom tore his eyes from the screen for a second to greet them, but turned back again. "Come in, tell me what's the difference between these two writings?"

Sara squinted her eyes at the screen while Catherine did the same. "It's not written by the same person," Sara stated in an obvious tone. "So the killer is making the victims write it for them?" She asked Grissom.

"No, they were written by the same person," Grissom informed, making the two women exchange a confused look. "See the 'e' and the 'm'? They are the same in both. I think this person is both left and right handed."

"That's just weird," Catherine shook her head.

"What's not weird in this case?" Sara raised her eyebrow at the screen. "Hey, wait a minute. Archie, can you zoom in on the second picture?"

With a confused look, Archie did as she asked. The 4 of them looked closely at the picture but it was only Sara who was seeing whatever it was.

"What are we looking for?" Catherine asked, her hands in her pocket.

"See that? There's something in the back," Sara showed everyone what she was seeing on Archie's screen. "Was thing picture taken with the UV filter?"

"No, I don't think so," Grissom put on his thinking look again. "I'll ask…"

"I'll do it," Sara said rushing out of the lab but stopped at the doorway. "Cath?"

"Oh right," Catherine grinned and followed her girlfriend to the layout room where Nick, Warrick and Sophia were working on the rest of the evidence.

"Hey guys, you guys got anything new?" Catherine asked, stepping next to Sophia.

"The DNA results of the samples you collected are back," Warrick informed. "They all came back to Melinda Johnson and her sister, who has an alibi. And the same results came on the killer's samples as well."

"The trace evidence you collected on the victim's face came back Cannabis," Nick stated. "I found similar substance on my victim as well."

"Cannabis, I thought they were only found in Central Asia," Catherine, scratched her head uneasily.

"According to Hodges, the plant must have been from southern parts of Siberia," Nick read from the paper which was in front of him.

"So the killer gave the victim this drug before he chopped them up?" Catherine winced as the images of Melinda flashed through her head.

"Seems like it," Warrick agreed. "Doc Robbins found traces of the plant in the victim's lungs as well. And according to the autopsy report, the victim was most probably alive when she was chopped up."

"Oh my god," Catherine couldn't even imagine the pain the victim must have gone through. "And we have no suspects?" Her anger started to rise.

"We are unable to find any other evidence on anything," Sophia sounded agitated. "No hairs, no skin scrapings, no trace evidence, nothing. This one knew how to hide his footsteps really well."

"You got nothing on this one huh?" Sara startled everyone by her voice. "I'm not surprised, he's smart."

"Sara, how are you?" Nick asked. Warrick and Sophia looked up at her, with the same sympathy in their eyes.

"Fine, have you guys processed the two suitcases?" Sara answered with a question. "On which the 'message' was written?" She exaggerated the air quotes making Catherine grin.

"We processed the outside of it, there was nothing inside," Warrick informed. "Why? Did you find something?"

"I hope," Sara said shortly. "Where are the cases?"

"They are over there. What's going on?" Sophia asked a bit confused of what's going on.

"Can I have the UV light?" She asked Nick who handed it over to her without any question. Every eye in the room was now concentrated on Sara and what she was doing. Catherine however, grabbed a UV light herself and took the second suitcase.

Sara flashed the light on the case and what was unseen glowed clearly. Sara backed a little with shock. What was written on the case was:

_You looked around, feeling the cold,_

_She was there to hold your hand,_

_She wiped your tears and warmed your bed,_

_But behind your back she fooled around_

_In the end, hurting you like hell,_

_Lizzie Whizzie Carter is next,_

_Avenge your tears, that's my will,_

_Make you smile, that's my hope._

"Oh man," Warrick exclaimed after reading the message. "That was there the whole time? How could have we missed it?"

"That's not all, I know who the killer is after next," Catherine said, fear filled in her voice. Sara stood, frozen at the spot.

"Read the message," She said, not taking her eyes off the poem she had just read. "Please."

"Ok," Catherine said confounded. With a sigh, she started to read the poem in the suitcase she was holding,

"_An echo fades into the night,_

_Laughing at your shattered dreams,_

_You found your salvation in him,_

_But he ripped up your heart,_

_The paramedic with the goofy hair,_

_I want to ease your pain,_

_The pain he left on you,_

_I'll tear his apart and make him pay."_

When Catherine finished reading the poem, there was complete silence in the layout room except for the heavy breathings of everyone. All eyes were still on Sara who was still staring down at the case she had processed.

"I should go and tell Grissom," Sophia informed and left the room quickly.

"Sara…" Nick stepped to the brunette and placed a hand on her shoulders. But before he could say anything, Sara spoke.

"I know whose doing all this," She turned around, with the most fiercest look Catherine had ever seen, dancing in her eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**Just to be clear, the poems are mine and no one elses. hope you liked this chapter, even if you didnt...drop in some words and make my day peeps...**


	24. Accusations

**Chapter 23**

**Goodness gracious me, it has been ages since i updated huh? I'm really sorry i took this long but this were hectic these days and life has changed for me...in a good way. But it did make it more busy for i hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it doesn't give out much...just a bunch of emotions and revelations. I hope i am going a sensible way with this story. And thanks for the reviews and staying with me, even though i took this long. Love you all for that. **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1. ENJOY & REVIEW pls**

* * *

"You know?" Warrick and Nick stepped forward while Catherine closed up against Sara's side. "Who is it?" Warrick urged.

Without answering, Sara rushed out of the layout room with her three colleagues following her close behind, all with confused looks. Sara practically jogged through the hallways of the lab, catching everyone's eyes through the way. She threw the break room's door open, making Lindsey sit up straight on the couch, rubbing her eyes angrily.

"Chloe!" Sara exclaimed loudly, looking around the room to find her friend. But when she saw that there was no one else but Lindsey in the room, her frustration increased and the fear inside her started to overthrow all her other emotions.

"What do people have against me getting some sleep?" Lindsey retorted, straightening her hair.

"Sara, what are we…" Catherine asked sitting down next to Lindsey. But before Sara answered, Catherine seemed to have gotten the answer herself. "Linds, where's Chloe?"

"She just went out," Lindsey answered in the same annoyed voice. "What's going on?"

"We need to find her before she does it again," Sara said firmly to Warrick and Nick who still looked confused. Just then, Grissom and Sophia hasted into the room and Grissom headed straight to Sara.

"What's going on Sara?" Grissom asked, holding the brunette by her shoulders.

"Chloe," Sara managed to say in a whisper without taking her eyes off the ground. Just then, someone walked into the room, grabbing everyone's attention. At the doorway stood Chloe, her hands in her pocket. She gave everyone a confused look before turning to Sara.

"What's going on?" Chloe raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Why is everyone staring at me like I'm a monster?" She stepped next to Sara who didn't look up from the ground. "Beetle?" She placed a hand on Sara's shoulders but the brunette stepped back avoiding contact. Chloe's face turned into a hurtful, confused look.

"Don't call me that," Sara retorted angrily. She finally looked up from the ground and at Chloe, her eyes filled with anger. "How could you…" She took one step forward but Grissom held her back.

"How could I what?" Chloe put her hands on her hips and turned to Sara. "What the fuck is going on?" She asked the whole room.

"It was you," Sara stepped forward and if Grissom wasn't holding on of her hands, she must have jumped on Chloe. "You killed them."

Chloe looked torn between laughing and screaming. Her face became red, her eyes squinted and her mouth was hanging half open. There was a heavy silence hanging in the air and no one looked as if they dared to talk or move for that accord.

"What?" Chloe asked, her voice shaking. She maintained eye contact with her friend who was the same height of hers. At this moment Sara and Chloe both were standing about two feet away from each other, both looking as if they would eat each other up any minute.

"You fucking killed them," Sara tried to keep her voice low but it looked as if her voice and words were not in her hands at the moment. Catherine put an arm around Lindsey and pulled her daughter close to her side, trying to protect her. Lindsey looked shocked and confused, and ready to blurt out laughing thinking it was a joke. "Those poems…Lizzie Whizzie? That's you Chloe Taylor. How could you take someone else's life? Why the fuck did you do something like that?" Sara screamed her questions at Chloe who had her eyes open as wide as it can. Her eyes avoided the finger Sara was waving in front of her eyes.

"Are you hearing what you are saying Sara?" Chloe asked with an angry snort. "You are fucking accusing me of killing those women? Me? You can't be fucking serious!"

"You are the only fucking person who calls Elizabeth Lizzie Whizzie," Sara put one foot forward as she put forward her accusations. "You are the one who always says Hank has goofy hair. And where the hell were you yesterday before you came to lunch, barely in time?" She spat angrily. Catherine winced as she felt the pain and anger in Sara's voice. She had never seen the brunette so out of control. Even with Grissom holding her by one of her arms, she was stepping forward closer to Chloe who was standing her ground. Catherine was at loss of words along with everyone else in the room and the crowd that had gathered outside the room to watch the show.

"I was visiting a friend," Chloe snapped loudly, in a ridiculed manner. "And I was the only person who called Lizzie and Hank those things? Are you kidding me? What about Gil? What about James? They didn't call them that? How dare you accuse me of something like this Sara? Don't you even know me?"

"I know you Chloe, and that's why I am accusing you," Sara lowered her voice, yet the anger in it didn't go anywhere. "You shared everything with me Chloe, and I know everything that runs through your blood. How you cannot take betrayal, how you hate cheaters. I also know that you are capable of something like this." She gave a stern look at Chloe which made her finally lose eye contact with Sara.

"Just because I hate cheaters doesn't mean I go fucking killing them Sara," Chloe said looking at the ground, sliding her hands slowly into her pocket. Then again, she lifted her head and matched her eyes with Sara. "It's the same thing as you hating domestic abuse, you know that." Chloe's voice turned from confused and angry to pure hurt. "Just coz you have a problem with it doesn't mean you go around killing anyone who beats his wife." She squinted her eyes at her friend, in anger and accusation.

"This is not about me," Sara let out a high pitched angry scream. "This has you written all over it. Those poems, those are your words. You always said you will get back at them for me, you told me that like every day. Is this how you get back? Are you that inhuman?"

"I was gonna get back at them by sending them a hooker with crabs or something, not kill them," Chloe's words brought a hesitant smile on everyone's face except for Sara. "I am telling you, I did not kill those people…I am not a monster Sara."

"What about all those times you plotted on how to commit the perfect crime? I thought that's something you just did out of boredom, but it wasn't was it?" Sara accused Chloe who was shocked out of her skin. "You wanted to do it. You are sick Chloe."

"You know what, I am done talking to you," Chloe waved her hands in the air. "If you are arresting me, go fucking ahead or else I'm getting the hell out of this wrecked place."

"You are gonna be taken into questioning," Grissom butted in into the argument and stepped in front of Sara. His eyes weren't focused and for once in his life, Grissom was torn between the evidence and his feelings. "Warrick, take her to the PD. Brass is waiting for her." He asked Warrick without looking at anyone but Chloe whose eyes pleaded for help. "I'll be right there." He sighed and completed his instructions.

With one look at everyone in the room, Chloe turned to step out of the room but without taking another stepped, she turned her head, not towards Sara, but towards Lindsey.

"Linds, I'll be back real soon," She gave the young girl a smile. "And then we'll both go and get your girl together, alright?"

"Yeah," Lindsey sniffed before burying her head on Catherine's shoulders. Chloe gave a hurt look at Lindsey and stepped out of the room, with Warrick following her closely. The whole room watched the both of them walk slowly out of sight before they all turned back to Sara who was facing the wall.

"Don't you all have something to do?" Grissom spat at the crowd gathered around the room. With his question, everyone returned to their labs sharing their thoughts with each other. With a sigh, Grissom turned to Sara who stood avoiding everyone in the room. "Sara...do you want to maybe go home?"

"No," Sara said without turning around. "I want to be here, I want to see the end of this. I want to be absolutely sure whether it was…her." She couldn't say Chloe's name. Catherine stood up from the couch where Lindsey sat with teary eyes. She headed to the brunette and stepped in front of her. Sara couldn't look up but Catherine couldn't see the tears rolling down her cheek and the puffiness of her eyes as well. She wrapped her arms around Sara's neck and pulled her into her arms, holding her tightly.

The whole room was silent as they watched the emotion filled encounter with the two women. Sara's sniffs became a bit loud and obvious which made Greg tear up and step out of the room quickly.

"Nick, Sophia, you guys go and process the remaining evidence and let me know if you get anything," Grissom said to Sophia who followed Nick who was already out of the door, following Greg. He then turned to Catherine and Sara who still stood in each other's arms. "I'll give you two a minute. Why don't you come with me Lindsey? We'll get something for you to drink." He stepped out of the room with Lindsey and closed the door behind them.

Catherine stood with Sara in her arms, not knowing what to say. She wanted to calm the brunette and make her feel better but she knew that nothing she said would make a difference for Sara at the moment. Suddenly, Sara dropped onto her knees along with Catherine, with her head still buried in Catherine's shoulders.

"Shh baby, it's gonna be alright," Catherine cursed herself for sounding so unsure.

"Tell me it's not her, tell me I'm wrong," Sara's voice was as unsure as Catherine's but it had more sadness engulfed in it. "Prove me wrong Cath….please." She pleaded between her sobs which filled the whole room.

"I will honey, I will prove you wrong," Catherine cupped Sara's face and looked straight into her hopeless eyes. "It can't be Chloe, you are wrong. And I will find the truth for you ok? You are wrong." Catherine's voice came out in a high pitch which scared her a bit and she wished she could stop the tears that were gathering up in her eyes.

Sara gave her a slight nod but the rational self inside her was tearing her up by telling her that it was no one else but Chloe.

"Why is my mind saying that it's her when my heart wants to say no?" Sara asked with a sincere pout which made Catherine's insides melt with love. "I have known that girl for like the whole of my life, we both know each other the best. One part of me is saying that she has a heart that won't allow her to do such things, but I also know that she has a fire in her that might lead her to doing something like this." Sara poured her heart out to her girlfriend. "She has been the one who made me stay strong my whole life, she held my back when I was broken and now I think she's trying to get revenge on anyone who have hurt me. And now it's too late for me to tell her that I'm fine and I don't need her to do that for me." Sara let out a loud sob. "She killed them Cath…and for me. How could she have done that?"

"It's not her, I'm telling you aren't I?" Catherine held Sara's hands tightly as she tried to prove the brunette wrong. "And I am gonna prove it to you. I'll put the evidence in front of you and say 'I told you so' honey, if that's the last thing I do." She was proud of how confident she sounded although she had no idea how to prove it.

"I don't know what to think," It was as if Sara couldn't hear Catherine at the moment. "I love that girl, and I don't know how to help her out of this." She broke down into her cry again, unable hold it in. Catherine hugged her closer to her chest, sitting in the awkward position on the floor. She didn't care what the passing people thought of them, she just needed Sara to calm down.

_God guide me to help Sara to save Chloe…please. _She prayed silently while an innocent tear broke out and rolled down her cheek.

Grissom stood behind the two way glass, watching Chloe in the interrogation room. She was staring down at the floor, with her arms resting on her thighs. She looked confused and hurt, and it hurt him to see that there was nothing he could do to ease her pain. And it hurt him more knowing that what was about to happen would hurt her more.

With a loud thud, Brass opened the interrogation room and walked in, with an angry look on his face. He sat down in front of Chloe without saying a single word. And it wasn't like Brass to sit down without making a sneaky remark, and it bothered Grissom.

"Chloe, where were you yesterday from 1 to 3 in the afternoon?" He asked, giving no emotions whatsoever.

"I was driving around," Chloe said with a hint of hesitation in her voice. "Down the strip, up Summerlin and through downtown as well." She added with confidence.

"Can anyone confirm that?" Brass said with a bored tone.

"I met with a friend of mine who stays here in Vegas," Chloe pointed out. "Her name's Kylie. I was with her for quite sometime."

"I will need her address and contact information to confirm your alibi," Brass pointed out. "And where were you this evening at around 7?"

"With Kylie," Chloe blushed slightly. Grissom who stood behind the glass could see that Chloe did not want anyone to know where she was. And he knew why as well.

"How close are you and Sara Sidle?" Brass asked a pretty personal question which made Grissom uncomfortable. But Chloe didn't seem any uncomfortable.

"She and I met during college and are good friends since then," Chloe answered clearly. "I know everything about her and she knows all about me. And I dated her for sometime as well. Do you need me to go into any further details?"

"That's not necessary. So you knew Melinda Johnson and Elizabeth Carter?" Brass edged on, the curiosity in his voice now clearly visible.

"Of course I knew them," Chloe let out a sigh. "Both of them dated my best friend, I am bound to know them both."

"And you knew that they all cheated on Sara?" Brass confirmed the statement by the nod Chloe gave. "Did you in any conversation tell Sara that you would get back at anyone who cheated and hurt Sara?"

"Yes I did," Chloe said hesitantly. "But I didn't mean to hurt any of them…"

"That would be all," Brass stood up to leave. "An officer would be here to let you know what's next."

"But…" Chloe stood up but before she could continue, Brass slammed the door behind him. "Damn it." She kicked the metal chair before facing the wall with anger.

While Chloe cursed the whole world, Grissom tried to rationalize the situation and Sara tried to calm herself, Hank Pettigrew sat in his apartment watching television. The doorbell rang and he headed to open the door. On his front door stood a silhouette of a woman, her long hair waving with the cold wind.

"Hank Pettigrew?" The soft voice asked while Hank tried to get a glimpse of his visitor.

"Yeah, how can I help you?" He asked, stepping forward and looking into the mysterious eyes.

"Time to die sweetheart," And with one move, Hank could feel his guts being pierced and the whole room going black. The figure stepped into the light and over his still body. He saw the bright, blonde hair that shined in the light of his apartment.

"I know…you…" And with that, he felt nothing else.

* * *

**Well, i am kinda stuck here but i will figure something out and give you guys an update as soon as i can. In the meantime, lemme know what y'all think of this. It would help and motivate me a lot. **

**Thanks for reading this fic...now why dont you put in a review while you are here huh? :D**


	25. Suspect

**Chapter 24**

**Realy sorry for not updating the fic, life's been a bit hectic. But i will try to keep updating in a regular basis now. Hope you guys havent got sick and tired of waiting that u abandoned me :) wel, without any further ado, here you go. **

**This chapter wouldnt have come so easily if it wasnt for the help of Kaye, as in saragrissidle...so thanks girl. and this chatper is for you :)  
**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1...REVIEW and ENJOY **

* * *

It was if her mind had stopped working. All she could see was the blood gushing out of the wounds she had inflicted on the person lying at her feet. He still had pulse but she knew he would dies in mere seconds. A smug smile ran across her lips as the man reached her for help and mercy. She had all the power over him and she didn't want to do anything about his pain. She just wanted him to suffer. Throwing her hair in the air, she turned to face away from the dying man. But before she took any further step, her body froze. Should she stay and watch him fight for his last breaths?

"Yes," A voice from inside her came strong and sternly. "For her…watch him die." And she had no power over herself to take her eyes off the dying man. She ran her hand over the wound on her forehead and through her hair which the man had grabbed, giving her quite a headache. Suddenly, she saw a figure pass the window in front of her. Her first instincts were to run but her work wasn't done yet. She hasn't finished gathering all the evidence yet. Stabbing the knife in her hand into the man's ribs, she hurried to finish her work. A few minutes later, she was done and she could hear the distant sound of sirens from the cop cars that were coming for her.

She slid from the back door and hurried down the road throwing her hoodie jacket over her body, covering her face. Her footsteps hastened as the sound of the sirens became louder and clearer. She felt all the hairs on her arm rise up while she tried to remain her cool from keeping herself from freaking out and running the hell out of there. Yet, she kept the unnoticeable hastened steps she was taking until she reached her car. Slamming the door as forcefully as she can, she put on the car into ignition and rode into the night. She could feel her heart thumping so heard in her chest that she was afraid that it might suddenly stop beating. She tried to take deep breaths as she wiped the blood off her hands and the steering wheel.

Turning her car through the brightly lit lights of the Las Vegas strip, she was getting closer to her destination. The destination where her heart could feel at ease, where her life was safe…her haven.

* * *

"Wasn't he under our protection?" Greg's awkward question filled the heavy atmosphere. Grissom gave Brass a questioning and a disappointing glare.

"Yes Brass, whatever happened to that?" Grissom repeated the question to Brass who scowled at him.

"Hey, I put two guys on watch alright," Brass defended himself angrily before turning to face two casually dressed undercover officers who looked very guilty. "So, can you explain to me why the hell you weren't here when the victim was attacked? Because as I recall I instructed you two to never leave the place, even to take a leak so why on earth were you not here huh?" His voice became louder with every word.

After hesitating for a few seconds, one of the undercover decided to speak. "Well sir, we just took a short break to the diner just around the corner, we didn't think…."

"Oh, you didn't think," Brass gave a sarcastic laughter. "You didn't think that the killer would attack the victim did you? You should have known that what YOU think doesn't matter and you should have THOUGHT of the life hanging in balance before you two gave priority for the need of caffeine."

If no one guessed, the two cops wished that they'd be dead rather than be facing an angry, yelling and progressing Brass who was going red by every minute.

"You two are suspended until further notice, no pay," Brass stated harshly at the cops who didn't dare to look up from the ground. "Hand me your badge and your service weapons and you may LEAVE."

Grissom shook his head at the scene being created next to him and turned to Greg who was taking pictures of the deceased Hank Pettigrew. He squatted next to the body and examined the surroundings. It had the familiar items as other scenes such as the ripped clothes of the victim, the blood pool on which the body laid, the fake evidence identifiers, evidence bags and the smell of blood and only blood in the air. The television was on and half puffed cigarette rested on the ground near the couch.

"Does Sara know?" Greg's concerned voice brought Grissom back from his thoughts. He looked up at the young CSI and shook his head.

"I sent Catherine a text on the way here but I don't think she had told her yet," Grissom explained while carrying on with his exploration. Suddenly, his eyes stopped at something. The victim's hand was curled up in a fist as if he was holding something. Grissom carefully took his hand while Greg hesitated to inform him that the coroner hadn't cleared the body.

"Um Grissom? The coroner haven't…" Greg put forward his concern which Grissom ignored and continued with what he was doing. He released the fingers of the victim to see a piece of clothing curled up in his hands with some strands of hair.

"He defended himself," Grissom said as the light hit him. He had an impressed smile on his face when he looked up at an astounded Greg. "That's new coz in all the other victims it looked as if they had no chance to fight back."

"Well, that's good," Greg took a picture of the evidence in Hank's hands before Grissom bagged it. "We could get DNA from that…hopefully." He added in an undertone which didn't go unmissed.

"Are you alright Greg?" Grissom asked in a concerned tone after he carefully placed the evidence bags near his kit. "You look a bit out of focus."

"Why would anyone want to hurt Sara?" Greg asked staring at nothing in particular, with the camera lifted up to his chest. He was rather talking to himself than to anyone else. "I mean, she's wonderful, caring, loving, honest and beautiful. Who on earth would want her to go through something like this?"

"Ironically, whoever is doing this is claiming to do this FOR Sara," Grissom said in a worried tone as he kept his eyes glued on the young man in front of him. "I am thinking he or she is trying to make Sara feel that she has someone who would go to such extent for her."

"Well, IF this person really cares for Sara, then they should know who Sara is and what she would want and not want," Greg frowned and glared at Grissom as if he was the culprit. "Look what they are doing to her…she's blaming herself for everything. I would never do something which is even close to make her go through something like this."

"People have different people of showing their feelings and emotions Greg," Grissom said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, anyone who likes to show affection through committing murder is cuckoo," Greg scowled before turning back to the body. "This is just inhumane."

"When dealing with people, remember you are not dealing with creatures of logic, but creatures of emotion," Grissom said in a tone which made it sound obvious that he was quoting someone. Greg gave him a questioning and disgusted look before putting down his camera and turning to his supervisor.

"That CAN'T be Shakespeare," He stated confidently which made Grissom smile.

"Dale Carnegie," Grissom stated, standing up and stepping behind the couch while exploring it for evidence. He was too busy to notice the huge question mark on Greg's face.

"Who the heck is he?" Greg asked, running her gloved hands through his spiky hair. All he received from Grissom was his famous 'eyebrow-raise' and a chuckle. "I'll look him up." Greg frowned and turned back to his work.

"Good, why don't you check the rest of the house for any trace the killer might have left," Grissom suggested lifting the blanket on the couch. "Coz I think the victim might have inflicted some kind of injury on him…or her."

"Right," Greg nodded and disappeared into the hallway. Grissom took a deep breath and took another look at the victim. All he could see was the 'stupid smile' of Hank's which he used to hate, and he couldn't feel more guilty for never liking him.

While Grissom tried to get rid of his guilt, Catherine was trying to find a way to tell Sara about Hank. She had received the text from Grissom about the latest victim. While she was thrilled to confirm that it wasn't Chloe, she couldn't help but fear that Sara would break down knowing that whoever is doing this is still out there. She splashed another handful of water on her face trying to calm down. Just then, the door of the showers opened and Sara head peeped in with Lindsey's head bobbing right below her.

"Are you alright?" Sara asked with concern filled in her voice. Her eyes were blood short and dark circles had taken refuge around her eyes. Her hair was messy but what's worst was the lack of confidence in her eyes.

"Yeah mom, you have been in there for like 15 minutes or more," Lindsey put forward her concern as well. And she looked worse than Sara. Her face was flushed, her eyes were puffy and red and she looked as if she hadn't been sleeping for a week. Catherine took in a deep breath and turned the tap off.

"I'm fine guys," She wiped her face from the tissue and sighed again. "I just needed to get a little bit fresher, that's all."She stepped right in front of the door and grinned. "Can I come out now you 2 floating heads?"

"Oh yeah, sure," Sara gave a little grin and sat down on the bench with Lindsey next to her. After fighting with herself for a few seconds, Catherine gathered all her courage and turned to Lindsey, grabbing a dollar from her pocket.

"Baby, why don't you get a soda while I talked to Sara?" She tried to sound as calm as possible but from the change on both Lindsey and Sara's face, she knew she had failed miserably. However, without any single word, Lindsey took the dollar and exited the locker room leaving the two women alone.

"He attacked again?" Sara asked before Catherine could even find the words to say it to her. She gave the brunette a sympathetic nod and sat down next to her, putting an arm around her waist.

"are you alright?" Catherine asked letting Sara rest her head on her shoulders.

"No, but I am psyched that it's not Chloe," She said in a guilty tone. It took her a few seconds to come up with the rest of the words. "She wouldn't forgive me for accusing her will she?"

"She will understand," Catherine assured her in a hopeful tone. She pressed Sara closer to her body protecting her. "Hey, let's go and get some breakfast and then we could go and see Chloe. What do you think?" Catherine suggested.

"Can we go to Chloe first?" Sara asked lifting her head from Catherine's shoulders.

"There needs to be some formalities to be completed at the PD before she could be released," Catherine raked her fingers through Sara's hair. "We'll be just in time to meet her after breakfast. Plus, you need some food baby, you haven't eaten in sometime."

Sara gave the thought some consideration before nodding along with agreement. She threw her leather jacket over her shoulders and waited for Catherine to get ready. After a quick kiss on the lips, the two women walked out of the locker room to find their daughter and head to breakfast.

* * *

She swirled around in her room in happiness. She was so close to what she wanted and what she desired. She stopped turning around and turned to the wall filled with pictures and paper cuttings pasted on it. She ran her fingers over a picture of a brunette girl with a gap tooth grin who was holding another brunette in her arms, kissing her neck. A rush of emotions filled her body as before she ripped the picture into two, trying to separate the two girls but all she did was remove yet another picture from her wall.

"Damn it," She screamed, turning around and banging her fist into the mirror on the opposite wall. She let the blood gush out of the wounds as she tried to calm down. She faced the broken mirror on which she could see the reflection of a beautiful picture she had taken of the brunette with her colleagues in a diner while they were having breakfast. She was smiling, and happy. Her lips curled into a loving smile before turning around and heading to the wall again.

The whole room was filled with paper cuttings, shattered glasses, empty boxes, and all four walls of the room was filled with pictures of just one face…the face of Sara Sidle. Kicking an empty pizza box away from her path, she stopped right in front of the wall and took a picture of Sara and Chloe, both of them in their college days. Sara was lying in Chloe's lap reading her text book while Chloe was brushing her hair with her fingers. They looked beautiful together, yet she couldn't feel happy seeing that picture. Her eyes dashed to the adjacent wall where pictures of Chloe and another woman kissing was decorated on a corner of the wall. She let her bloody fist run down the pictures before she banged on the wall with her already wounded fist. The pain was not more than the anger she was experiencing at the moment.

"How dare she cheat on Sara," The stern voice escaped her lips as the picture of Sara and Chloe crumpled into her fist. "She loved her so much and she had the audacity to fuck another woman while being with her?"

"Maybe Sara knew," A bit timid voice defended Chloe yet there was no confidence in it.

"If Sara knew, I would have known about it," The strong voice crushed the timid one. "Chloe fucking Taylor, you will pay for the betraying Sara. You will become the icing of the cake I am baking for Sara and she is going to love it." A cynical laughter escaped her lips. "Oh yes, she will love it."

* * *

"How long will it take for the DNA results to come in Greg?" Nick's impatient voice was making Greg more irritated by the minute.

"I told you Nicky, give me a minute," Greg snapped at the Texan who looked offended. "I'm sorry sweety, it's just been a bit harsh few days." He apologized to Nick who nodded with a warm smile.

"I understand," He ran his hands up and down Greg's back trying to comfort him. But as soon as he heard Warrick enter the room, he withdrew his hands and buried them in his jeans pockets.

"DNA out yet?" Warrick asked while going through the case file.

"On its way," Nick said with a sigh. "Where's Grissom?"

"He's still at the scene," Greg answered, pressing a button on the machine and turning to face the two of them. "He said he didn't want to miss anything so he's going through the scene for the second time."

"Wow, he's pretty hooked up with this case huh?" Warrick asked in a statement, frowning slightly.

"I don't blame him man," Nick said to Warrick who nodded. "We all can see what this is doing to Sara. We all want this to be over with just for her."

"A bit selfish on our half huh?" Greg stated the obvious but even he himself wanted this case to be solved just for Sara.

"Sometimes it becomes personal man," Warrick ran his hands over his unshaven beard. "We just can't help it, we are human after all."

"Is Chloe out already?" Nick remembered quickly and asked Greg specifically.

"Brass said he's taking care of it, but I think she's still in," Greg said softly turning to the printer which had started printing the report. All the three men's attention was drawn by the noise and their curiosity and anxiety was at the peak at the moment.

As soon as the report printed, Greg grabbed it and read it while showing it to Nick and Warrick who were cowering over his shoulders.

"DNA is female and is a match to a Dr. Nicole Bailey," Greg read out the report. "She's a professor at Harvard who was fired for showing personal interest in a student. She was arrested for several DUIs. Current residence is unknown and last known residence is in San Francisco."

"Harvard, San Francisco," Nick picked out the main points from the report. "Maybe she used to be Sara's teacher."

"Why would a teacher do something like this?" Warrick asked, confused.

"Who knows, maybe the student she had a personal interest was Sar," Greg suggested. "We should call Brass."

"I'm on it," Nick grabbed his cell phone and exited the lab.

"Let's hope we catch this sick bitch before she does anything else," Greg let out an angry sigh. Warrick patted on the young man's back before stepping out of the lab.

While the CSI's were following their one and only biggest lead on the case, Chloe was walking out of the LVPD headquarters after being proven innocent. She walked down the pathway trying to catch a cab when a car pulled over and the passenger door window came down. As soon as Chloe saw the woman driving the car, a smile curved on her lips.

"Dr. Nic," Chloe held her hands through the door which Nicole Bailey took courteously. "Long time no see, what are you doing here?"

"I'm in Vegas for vacation," Nicole said trying to keep her cool. "Why are you walking dear? Need a lift?"

Chloe wanted to argue but seeing that this was her best option, she nodded. "It would be great if you could drop me by my hotel," Chloe sighed heavily.

"Of course," Nicole answered briefly, with her heartbeat becoming faster by the word. "Hop in."

"Thanks," Chloe grinned, hopping into the car and fastening her seatbelt. "So how have you been Doctor? Still at Harvard?" Chloe asked when Nicole drove off.

"No, I gave up teaching," Nicole said professionally. "I decided to go after my passion…"

"And that is?" Chloe pushed.

"You'll see," She gave Chloe a cynical grin.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**Do let me know what you think coz that's really important to me. :)**


	26. Finding her

**Chapter 25**

**Ok yea, its been ages. But i have been very much down, health wise, going through surgeries and all those crap. Plus i have been a bit preoccupied with some other stuff too...But since i'm confined to bed now and my brain is working again i am updating the story. Sorry for the very long delay. But hopefully you guys will enjoy the story still, even though i'm a total dissapointment. :) I'll try to update it kinda regularly...thanks for being patient with me.  
**

**Dedicated to my love...you know who you are ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one...REVIEW n ENJOY!!!**

* * *

"Your mouth waters, stretched out on my bed, your fingers are trembling, and your heart is heavy and red," Chloe sang in tune. "And your head is bent back, and your back is arched, my hand is under there, holding you up."

Nicole shifted in her seat as she absorbed what Chloe was saying. "Is that a song?" She finally asked, her grip on the steering wheel tightening as she saw how relaxed Chloe was looking at the moment.

"Yeah…it's Drive, it's a song of Melissa Ferrick," Chloe grinned childishly at her former teacher. "I love the song." She added with a slight mischievous tone.

"I'm sure you do," Nicole managed to say between gritted teeth. But as soon as she saw Chloe shoot her a questioning look, she gave the younger woman a warm smile. "So what are you doing here in Vegas."

"Oh…" She paused for a bit. "Well I was visiting a friend," Chloe's voice dropped and a her tone became depressed when she remembered of the things Sara accused her of doing. "But that's down the drain now so right now, I'm just a tourist in this city. Someone who's just here because its Vegas I guess." Chloe raised her shoulders a little with confusion.

"Are you alright?" Nicole asked trying to maintain her innocence with Chloe. "You sound a bit down all of a sudden."

"I'm fine," Chloe shot a cheerful smile at her teacher. "So what happened that you have up Harvard doc? You used to love that place."

"I did love Harvard, and teaching was one of my passions," Nicole smiled and turned the car into her street. "But later I realized that I had a bigger passion than that. So I am following it."

"Sounds interesting," Chloe grinned with interest. "So what is this passion of yours?"

Nicole hesitated for a moment. She turned to Chloe who was giving her a very curious look. She broke the eye contact and grinned shyly.

"It's personal isn't it?" Chloe asked mischievously. Nicole nodded in agreement making Chloe chuckle. "You don't have to tell me then. I totally understand."

Nicole let out a sigh of relief. "How is Sara doing?" She asked cautiously trying to keep the conversation going. "Is she still in San Francisco?"

Chloe shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "She's a CSI in Vegas now." She answered shortly trying not to feel sad or angry. She rested her chin on her palm while staring outside through the window. Her mind couldn't absorb anything that was going on the street since her mind was filled with nothing but guilt and sadness. Somewhere in her, she understood where Sara was coming from. They have known each other for most of their life and even though Chloe did not want to believe it, she did like how creatively the murders were committed by whoever the killer was.

"Chloe?"Nicole nudged the younger woman slightly when she didn't get any response to what she was talking about. "Are you alright? You look a bit hazed."

"Nothing, just thinking about some stuff," Chloe focused her mind to her surroundings. She frowned at the sight of the neighborhood they were in and realized that they weren't headed to her hotel. "Where are we? This is not right."

"This is absolutely right," Nicole grinned. Without any notice, she grabbed the back of Chloe's head and banged it on the headboard making the brunette unconscious. All Chloe heard before everything went black was the cynical laugh of her teacher.

* * *

Sara and Catherine walked into the LVPD Headquarters. Catherine couldn't help but notice that Sara's smile had return to her eyes and she was glad. They passed the reception where a young woman was being barged with questions and calls from angry guardians and lawyers. Catherine gave the girl a sympathetic look and followed Sara to Brass's office. She opened the door and stepped in, startling a very tired looking Brass.

"Hello girls, what did I owe this pleasure?" He grinned at the two women in front of him.

"We were wondering when Chloe is gonna be released," Catherine smiled.

"What? She has already been released girls," He frowned and got up from his chair. "No one informed you about it?"

"No one told us," Sara said urgently. "When was she released? Where did she go?" Her mind was filling up with questions and worry.

"About an hour ago," Brass checked his clock. "She didn't call you either Sar?" He turned to a very pale Sara. The brunette shook her head and closed her eyes to think of where Chloe might have gone.

"I'll call her," Catherine walked out of the room, with her cell in her hand. Sara gripped the backrest of the chair with anger. Brass walked beside her and patted the younger woman's head.

"Are you alright Sara?" He asked a question to which he already knew the answer.

"No," She answered shortly, with anger filled in her voice. "I accused my best friend of murder, hurt her feelings and now she doesn't want to even see me. How can I be alright?"

"It's not your fault Sar," Brass rubbed her back to comfort. "You just went with what the evidence was showing you. I'm sure that somewhere in her, Chloe understands why you said that to her."

"If that's the case, she would have at least called me," Sara let out a sigh. "She hates me now."

"You two have been friends for so long, do you really think something like this would break a bond that strong?" brass said softly. His voice calmed Sara as much as his words did. She smiled at her father figure and shook her head.

"Guess not," She grinned. Just then, Catherine walked into the room with a frown.

"She's not picking up her phone, it's going to voicemail," Catherine sighed heavily. "What do we do now?"

Just then Brass's phone rang. "Brass here," He answered with alert. He listened to whoever was on the other side of the line and nodded along. "OK, I'll put out a warrant for her then." With that, he hung up the phone and turned to two very confused CSIs.

"Put out a warrant for whom?" Sara asked with curiosity.

"DNA from the hair strands panned out," Brass put on his jacket. "Results came back to a Dr. Nicole Bailey. Ring a bell?" He asked Sara.

"Doc? Are you sure?" Sara asked, shocked with what she was hearing. "She used to be a professor in Harvard. She used to be very kind to me and Chloe, hell I even trusted her with quite a lot of stuff."

"Well, looks like she is the main suspect now," Brass shrugged. "I have to go girls, ask the front desk on where Chloe might have gone, they might have seen her."

"Alright, thanks Brass," Catherine nodded and waited for Brass to walk out of the door before putting her hand on Sara's back and pulling the brunette closer to her. "Do you think we are on the right trail?"

"I don't know Cath," She ran her fingers through her hair. "Doc doesn't seem like the person who would do something like this, plus why would she go after my ex partners anyway? What am I to her?"

"Maybe she…you know," Catherine shrugged.

"No way, she was my professor and way older than me," Sara shrugged the thought away. "Plus, I think she was married too."

"I guess the only way to find out is to catch her then," Catherine ran a finger down Sara's cheek making the brunette's eyes close. "Shall we go find Chloe and drag her ass back home?"

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea," Sara chuckled and placed a quick kiss on Catherine's lips. "I love you."

"Yeah?" Catherine played with her girlfriend. "Gosh, I never knew." She chuckled

"Shut up," Sara slightly punched Catherine's arms before embracing her into a hug with a grin.

* * *

Chloe woke in darkness with a terrible headache. She focused her vision and realized that she was in an empty room which hasn't been cleaned in ages. It was filled with the stench of alcohol and blood, and it scared Chloe. She tried to get up but one of her leg was tied to the wall and the wound on her forehead was bleeding badly, making her vision blur with every second. Her free leg was badly cut while her hands were tied to her back making it look impossible for her to move.

"Doc…she…why?" Chloe tried to make sense of why her old teacher did this to her. "What did I do to her? Is she the one committing all this crime?"

"I see you have caught up," Nicole's voice boomed in the room. "You're smarter than I thought Chloe." She stepped into the light, with a bottle of tequila in her hands. She took a swig from the bottle before sitting down far away from Chloe. "How are you feeling?"

"I have been better," Chloe retorted angrily. "What the fuck are you doing doc? What has gotten into you?"

"Shut up," Nicole snapped. "Who are you to question me, you filthy two timing slut." Chloe frowned at the accusation.

_What the fuck is she talking about? When have I two timed with anyone? _Chloe closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain and think. _Fuck! I went to Michelle while I was with Beetle. But…how the fuck does she know about this when Beetle herself didn't know?_

"How the fuck do you know whether I'm a slut? I never hurt you by doing anything bitch," Chloe's anger increased with time. She remembered how sad and agonized Sara was due to all that was happening around her.

"But you hurt her," Nicole screamed. "You hurt my Sara."

"You Sara? Hey Bitch, she isn't yours to control or save," Chloe snapped back. "And what I did never hurt Sara to the extent to which you are fucking hurting her you psycho. Do you even know how much pain she is in right now?"

"She will thank me when I am finished," Nicole said timidly. "I am taking revenge from everyone who has hurt her. She is just confused now, she will appreciate what I have done for her when I give her everything she ever dreamed of."

"She has everything she wants you idiot," Chloe rolled her eyes. "She has Catherine and Lindsey, and a great job. What the fuck can you do to top that?"

"I can erase her past for her," Nicole spat and stood up, taking another mouthful of the burning alcohol in her mouth. "I can and I will give her a fresh start. And killing you will get me closest to giving her this wonderful present"

Chloe watched the woman sway in front of her as she gulped down the contents of the bottle in her hand. A smile curved across her lips when she saw that her kidnapper was very much drunk.

_It's now or never, _Chloe thought to herself. She slowly and stealthily crawled her body closer to the woman who was now staring at something on the wall. Chloe saw that the walls were covered with pictures of Sara and it sickened her. With her free yet injured leg, she kicked Nicole's knees, tripping her backwards.

"Aah," Unable to balance herself, Nicole fell towards Chloe and broke the bottle in her hands. Taking the chance, Chloe kicked Nicole's face to the wall as hard as she could, sending blood all over.

"Psycho Bitch, don't you know that drinking is bad for your fucking health?" She kicked the back of the woman's head once again to ensure that the woman can't move. Taking a piece of the broken glass, she tried to cut the knot holding her hands tied together. "Ow, shit," She exclaimed loudly as she cut her hand in several places through the process.

"Come on Chloe…don't freaking give up now…" She told herself as her visions started to blur and her body tried to give up. She didn't have any energy and half of her body was numb now. "Suck it up." Finally, after cutting herself on several more places, her hands were free. "Now to get the fucking hell out of this dump."

* * *

**its short but hopefully i'll update sooner...and you know reviews always help me get something out soon. **

**thanks for reading people :D**


	27. All's Well

**Chapter 26**

**I know, im sweet right? Well, i promised a regular update and here you go...you can all thank my sweetheart for putting me in a very good mindset which made it easier for me to bring this chapter this early. Thanks for the reviews guys, appreciate it a lot. And thanks for checking up on my story...  
**

**This chapter's for you baby...  
**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1...ENJOY & REVIEW pls...**

* * *

"Well, that lead us nowhere," Catherine sighed as they headed to the lab from PD. Sara had been quiet the whole time since no one saw Chloe leave and she was still not answering her phone. Catherine knew that Sara was anxious to know whether Chloe was alright or not, because she herself was wondering the same. And since there has been no progress with the case and with the suspect, it was getting on everyone's nerves.

"Yeah sometimes people are just plain useless," Sara gritted her teeth tightly and kicked a piece of rock on the ground. "Where are you Chloe?" She mumbled to herself rather than to anyone else.

"She's going to be fine honey," Catherine rubbed Sara's back slightly before putting her hand into her pocket. "Hopefully." She added under her breath.

They walked into the lab in silence and headed down to the DNA lab. Greg sat at his desk, resting his head on the table. He sat right up when he heard their footstep. A weak smile spread on his lips when he saw them.

"Hey girls, what's going on?" He tried to maintain his cheerful voice but the shake in his voice gave him away. Without answering, Sara walked up to the youngest CSI and hugged him. Confused and crushed against his table, he hugged her back. "Yeah Sar, you're crushing me."

"Sorry," Sara gave a weak grin at the blonde. "I just needed to hug a friend." Greg gave a questioning look at Catherine who had a goofy look on her face.

"Couldn't you have just hugged Catherine?" He raised his eyebrow in question.

"Yeah…umm…right…she's…a friend...hmmm?" Sara stuttered while Catherine blushed slightly. Greg stared from Sara to Catherine with a frown. Just as he was about get an epiphany, Grissom stepped into the room loudly grabbing everyone's attention.

"The tv broadcast panned out," He panted but before he could continue, Sara cut him short.

"What tv broadcast?" she asked sternly. Neither she nor Catherine had been informed of anything of such.

"We put out a broadcast on Nicole Bailey and we just got a call," Grissom answered quickly. "An apartment manager called and swore that Nicole Bailey is registered in his motel. Brass is on his way…you coming?"

"Yeah," Catherine and Sara both chimed together and followed Grissom. Greg sat in his chair, with a grin on his face as he watched the two women hurried besides each other.

_They are so hooked. _He grinned and sighed heavily. _Well, at least they have each other. _

* * *

Chloe finally freed her leg and headed to the unconscious Nicole with a piece of rope from which she was tied with. She tied the older woman's hands and kicked her knee with anger before she limped towards the door. She gave one look around the room and frowned at what she was seeing. Sara's pictures covered every inch of the room, except for one wall where she saw a picture of herself. With curiosity, she limped to the wall to see that it was pictures of her and Michelle together. A hint of guilt ran up her spine as she stared at the picture. Next to those pictures were Hank and some woman and more pictures as such. But what caught her eyes was the picture of an older woman who looked very much like Sara. But she was wearing a white hospital kind of gown and she looked sick. Chloe snapped the picture off the wall and looked carefully at the picture.

"Holy…." Chloe clapped her hands over her mouth. She knew that the wall had pictures of people Nicole planned to make her victims. "Mrs. Sidle?" And Sara's mother's picture was in them. She knew Sara never liked much of her mom but she would be crushed to see it. "Shit."

Chloe crumpled the picture in her fist and threw it on the ground before heading to the door again. Just as she entered the living room, a rush of tingle ran up her left leg and it went numb. With a thud, she fell on the floor and her chest started to close up. She couldn't breathe, her vision became blurrier than before and her legs were practically useless.

"No, no…not now," Chloe told her body, gasping for air and taking a look at the still body of Nicole. "Come on, please…I'll give myself to you in 5 years, just let me go for now…please." She kept on begging herself as she tried to crawl herself to the front door. She got a hold on the back of the couch and tried to stand up but her legs were being of no help. Just then, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Las Vegas Police, open up," A voice came from the other side of the door.

"HELP," Chloe screamed on top of her voice, which was not so loud since she couldn't breathe, let alone talk. "Plea..se…"

With a bang, Brass and four other cops barged into the room with their flashlights and guns drawn. As soon as Brass saw Chloe on the ground, gasping for air, he bent down to her and felt her pulse.

"Clear." Chloe could hear the cops yell as they checked all the rooms and cleared the place.

"Call in the paramedics," He shouted at one of the cops who were standing over Nicole. "Chloe, you are going to be alright ok? Just hang on." He took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Is she alive?" he asked one of the cops squatting next to Nicole's still body.

"Barely," The young cop answered just when the paramedics came into the room. While one paramedic attended Chloe, the other one bent down to Nicole.

Just then Grissom, Sara, Catherine and Warrick stepped into the room panting and stopped at their tracks with what they were seeing. Sara and Grissom hurried towards Chloe, and Brass stepped away to give them space. Grissom took Chloe's feet while Sara took her hand.

"Oh my god Chloe," Sara gulped down a lump in her throat when she saw the state of Chloe. Chloe however, gave them a chuckle.

"Gues..im not the killer..huh?" She said slyly before coughing up some blood.

"Shut up," Grissom said sternly, fighting back a tear. However, his eyes looked moist and his face was red. "Is she going to be alright?" He asked the paramedic.

"We need to take her to the hospital soon," The paramedic said without taking his eyes off Chloe. "She's stable for now but she needs medical attention badly."

"This one needs to be taken to the hospital right now as well," The other paramedic called from behind them.

"Sar…mom...your mom…" Chloe managed to say in between gasps.

"What?" Sara squinted her eyes at Chloe who had her eyes closed shut right now. "Honey, stop talking."

"Sara, maybe you should see this," Catherine called from the bedroom. Sara gave Grissom a questioning look and the both of them stepped into the room. Sara's jaws dropped at what she was seeing. A hint of embarrassment, violation and anger ran all over body. She turned to Catherine who was staring from her to something on the wall.

"Sar…is this your mom?" Catherine asked softly pointing at a picture of a woman in a wheelchair. Sara hurried to the wall and grabbed the picture from the wall and looked at it intensely.

"No, no…shit no," Sara screamed on top of her voice. "Why is her picture on the wall?" She asked the whole room. Catherine stood beside her, unable to give an answer to her question.

"Sara, we will call the institution and find out whether she's alright," Grissom called from the doorway and headed out.

"She killed her as well? She killed her?" Sara grabbed Catherine's hands tightly. "Cath, she killed my mother."

"Baby you don't know that," Catherine held Sara's shoulders. "She probably hasn't done anything to her. Don't worry yourself before you are sure. I'm here for you ok? Everything would be fine."

Warrick stared at the exchange of emotions and words between them. He realized that there was more than friendship between them and he felt sad all of a sudden. Is he really too late to get Catherine now? He brushed the thought away from his head and turned back to the room. He couldn't think about it anyway, he had work to do.

The three of them stepped out of the room when they heard the paramedics bring in the gurney. Sara and Catherine hurried beside Chloe as they wrapped her onto the gurney.

"You guys go to the hospital with Chloe," Grissom said softly. "Warrick and I will take care of the evidence here."

"I'll follow you guys to the hospital," Brass packed his gun into his belt. "You three stay here on guard duty alright?" He pointed at the officers around him who nodded.

"Thanks Gil," Catherine called to Grissom as they followed Chloe's gurney. Grissom nodded and wiped his face in tire. She looked at Sara who was holding her friends hands which had several cuts on it. In her heart Catherine's fear of losing a friend was engulfing all over her. But Sara's mind was blank; all she could see was Chloe and only Chloe.

The ride to the hospital was filled with anxious silence except for the heavy breathings of Chloe. As soon as they reached the hospital, both Nicole and Chloe were taken into the emergency room. Sara and Catherine stood outside the emergency room, too worried to even sit down. The both of them leaned on the opposite walls in front of the emergency room door and stayed in silence.

"She's gonna be alright…right?"Sara asked softly to Catherine who was softly rocking back and forth. Catherine gave a weak smile and a hesitant nod at her girlfriend who smiled back at her.

After about an hour of awkward silence, their attention was grabbed by the opening of the door. The doctor walked out of the room and uncovered his face from the mask.

"Doctor, is she gonna be ok? Is Chloe gonna be alright?" Sara asked urgently. Catherine nodded along with her making the doctor smile.

"She is going to be just fine," The doctor patted on Sara's shoulders. "We have covered all her wounds and her Marfan is under control for now. She wasn't able to take the medicine, was she?"

"No, but she's fine now right?" Catherine answered shortly with a sigh. "When will be able to see her?"

"Yes she is. She's being moved to the ICU for now," The doctor explained. "You can meet her then, although she is unconscious for now."

"Thank God," Sara sighed and closed her eyes in relief. But just like that, hey shot open urgently. "What about the other one? Nicole?"

"She took a pretty bad blow to the head but there was no fatal injury done to the scull although the alcohol reduced the blood clotting," The doctor took a deep breath. "But we have taken care of that and she's going through detoxification now. After that she will be just fine although there might be some damage done to her memory. We will have to wait for her to wake up to find out."

"Ok, alright…" Sara nodded.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a patient to attend to," The doctor nodded at both the girls.

"Thanks you very much doctor," Catherine smiled at him and turned to Sara who had a look of relief on her face. "You ok now?"

"Very much," Sara pulled Catherine closer to her by the back and hugged her. "Hold on…mom…" She quickly remembered and took her cell phone out, dialing a number. Catherine watched her girlfriend anxiously wait for the person to answer.

"Hi Doctor Lester, it's Sara Sidle," She answered in a hurry. "I'm alright. I just have to ask a question. Is my mother alright? I mean, is she fine?" She paused for a while before talking again. "Ok, other than that she's fine? When did you last see her?" Another pause, but she smiled to whatever the doctor said. "Ok, thanks Doctor Lester. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"She's alright?" Catherine raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms across her stomach. Sara nodded and took Catherine's hands and kissed her palms.

"Thank you for being so calm and supportive during all this," Sara cupped Catherine's cheeks with one of her hands.

"Calm? I wasn't calm," Catherine said with a deep breath. "I was freaking out…I was so scared."

"What? But you said everything was gonna be alright and you were all supportive," Sara frowned with a smile.

"How was I supposed to know?" Catherine raised her shoulders before holding Sara's sides. "I'm no psychic."

"Ok baby, calm down now…everything is alright," Sara chuckled softly before cupping her cheeks and kissing her on her lips. "Come here you, you look like an adorable little child right now."

"Yea making fun of me would help," Catherine frowned which made Sara chuckle more.

"Come here baby," Sara pulled Catherine into her arms and hugged her tight. "Let's just calm down and go meet Chloe shall we?"

"Yea, we'll call Lindsey on the way and tell her that Chloe is fine," Catherine grinned at Sara. "She must be freaking out by now."

"Well, she is your daughter," Sara raised her eyebrows making Catherine grin. Sara placed a quick kiss on Catherine's lips before the both of them headed to the ICU.

They walked into the room and headed to Chloe's bed where she laid still. Catherine was actually scared of all the things plugged onto Chloe's body while Sara was grinning at how Chloe would react when she comes around. She knew Chloe would freak out and try to pull all of them out while cursing all doctors in the world. Sara ran her hands over Chloe's forehead, over her hair and placed a kiss on it. She looked up to see Catherine holding Chloe's hands tightly and weeping slightly.

"Baby, she's gonna be ok," Sara walked to Catherine and pulled her into her arms. "Come here you. Don't cry, everything's fine now."

"I know, I guess I'm just a bit overwhelmed with everything that has happened," Catherine wiped her face. "It all happened so fast, we weren't even able to react to it correctly."

"Well, let's be thankful that it ended up before something worst than this happened," Sara ran her fingers through Catherine's hair.

"Yeah…" Catherine tried to say something but a yawn cut her short.

Sara grinned and sat down on the couch nearby, pulling Catherine into her lap. "Lie down here." She forced Catherine to lay her head on her stomach, with her body wrapped in between her legs while she rested her head on the armrest of the couch. "Get some rest sweetheart ok?"

Catherine held onto Sara's body tightly, as if she was afraid that something was going to happen to her. She wanted to stay focused but her eyelids were becoming heavy by every second. Soon enough, she was fast asleep.

* * *

After which felt like ages, Catherine woke up to the noise of slight chatting. The voices forced her to lift her head slightly to check what was going on but she was badly locked in between Sara's legs and arms that she could barely move. She opened her eyes and focused her vision only to see that the whole team was in the room with a wide awake Chloe sitting on the bed.

"Shit," She tried to get up, but that made Sara's grip on her just tighter. She stared up at her girl's face to see her mouth slightly open, with a hint of drool at the corner of her mouth. "Sara? Wake up."

"Oh, you're up Cath," Greg grinned mischievously at her making her blush. "Don't wake Sar up…you should go back to sleep too."

"Yeah, you two need rest," Chloe said in a weak voice.

"Chloe…you alright?" Catherine smiled at the brunette who nodded. "You gave us quite a fright honey…don't ever do that ok?"

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything," Chloe chuckled but a cough stopped her from laughing. Grissom sat next to her on the bed and rubbed her back. He was grinning at Catherine, so was Nick and Warrick who were standing at the foot of Chloe's bed. She felt her face heat up with all the stares so she turned her head to the other side and buried her face in Sara's stomach making everyone chuckle.

"Oh come on, leave them alone people," Lindsey's voice made Catherine turn her head back. The young girl was sitting on the arm rest of the couch Sara and Catherine were lying on with a huge grin on her face. "Hey mom." She waved playfully.

"When did you get here? Are you alright?" Catherine asked with concern.

"I'm fine mom, Greg brought me here," Lindsey answered shortly. "You should go back to sleep you know."

"I'm not sleepy," She snuggled Sara and smiled.

"Really, you do look rather comfortable though," Greg teased her making her go more red. She pulled her tongue out at him and tightened her grip around Sara.

"Shut up alright…it's always comfortable to snuggle up with someone you love," Catherine defended herself which made everyone in the room go 'awe'. "So um…you guys are alright with this right?"

"Yeah," Nick and Greg said in union while Grissom grinned and Warrick nodded her head with a huge smile. "You guys are so meant to be together," Greg said cheerfully. "You fight half the time and that must make the makeup sex real hot which is good."

"Oh come on…do we have to go to that," Lindsey scowled at Greg and threw something at the young man who laughed. "She's still my mother you know."

"Sorry Linds, forgot you were here," Greg held his arms in surrender making Lindsey scowl at him more.

Just when the whole room fell silent, a moan escaped Sara's lips which made Catherine's eyes grow wide. She knew what that moan was, and from the look and grin on Chloe's face so did she. But before Catherine could do anything, the moan became a bit louder which made everyone in the room feel a little awkward.

"Aah Cath…" Sara hushed sensually which made everyone grin except for Lindsey who mimicked gagging. Catherine quickly freed one of her arms and slapped Sara until she opened her eyes with a frown.

"What?" She asked looking down at Catherine, without letting go of her. "I was having a real good dream you know." And that made Catherine almost explode with embarrassment and she knew someone could fry an omelet on her cheek at the moment.

"I bet you were," Warrick said mischievously grabbing Sara's attention and forcing her to sit up straight throwing Catherine off balance and onto the floor with a loud 'ow'.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Cath are you ok?" Sara stood up and helped Catherine up before turning to the team and running her fingers through her hair, straightening it slightly. Her cheeks were as red as Catherine's and she knew if she started to talk, she would stutter everyone to a fit of laughter. "So…you all are here…I didn't know that." She said with long pauses and without looking at anyone.

"It's ok beetle, things were getting a bit dull here anyway," Chloe grinned. "You lightened the mood here a bit so thanks for that." She ended with a cough.

"Shut up Chloe," She headed to her friend and hugged her before kissing her on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Awesome," She grinned. Sara looked around the whole room who were all grinning at her, making her blush more.

"So hi guys, how's it going?" She asked trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Pretty good, how about you? You sounded like you were having fun," Greg asked mischievously.

"Yeah I was Greg," Sara stepped forward with an evil smile making Greg's smile disappear. He forgot that Sara could blackmail her pretty easily. "Just as much as fun as you an…"

"Ok," Nick cut Sara short which made Sara grin and raise her eyebrow at the blushing Texan. "We don't need to know what Greg does during her free time."

"I second that," Grissom raised his hand and grinned.

"Oh please…I'm not that bad," Greg pouted which made Nick smile and blush slightly.

"Awe," Sara, Chloe and Catherine said in union. With that, everyone started to talk about their own things. Sara turned around to see Catherine leaning her head on Lindsey's thighs. She smiled at her girlfriend who winked back at her, licking her lips which reminded her of how much she was turned on at the moment.

"Hey Cath, wanna get something to eat?" Sara winked and pulled Catherine by her hand and headed to the door. "Be right back guys."

"Sure…" Everyone answered knowing they weren't going to get any food. "Happy humping." Chloe added and they could hear a distant "Ew Pots" from Lindsey which made Sara grin.

"Where are we going?" Catherine asked as she was being dragged down the hallway by her very hasty girlfriend.

"Anywhere with a door which can be locked from the inside," Sara grinned. Catherine chuckled and let Sara drag her to wherever she was taking her. Coz God knows, they both needed some loving after all they had gone through.

* * *

**See, i even gave a happy end for the chapter...so you guys should give me some additional review for that  
**

**thanx for readin peeps...and since you took time to read the story, why not put in some review for me? thanks ;)  
**


	28. Feeling all Better

**Chapter 27**

**Ok, here goes another regular update, i'm sweet right? Thanks for the reviews, i loved them. And there might be some mistakes in this one but please ignore them coz i had a prety tiring day and i cant really find anymore errors, lol. Anyways....****Hope you all like it.**

**And babe, this one's for you...you wanted an update today and you got it...**

**Disclaimer: See chatper 1...REVIEW & ENJOY pls...**

* * *

"Here," Sara threw a door open and pulled Catherine in, locking it from the inside. Catherine raised an eyebrow at her surroundings when she saw that the two of them were in a utilities closet.

"Are you serious?" Catherine turned her back to Sara and checked the place out, with her hands in her pocket. "Honey, this is ammmm."

The rest of her sentence disappeared into Sara's warm mouth as the brunette kissed her forcefully, grabbing her by the sides and pulling her closer. Catherine held Sara's face and gave into the kiss while the brunette slowly backed her to the wall, pressing her back against it. Sara's hands touched the exposed flesh in above Catherine's pants making her moan into their kiss.

"Your hands are cold," She mumbled softly onto Sara's lips making her grin.

"You won't feel it soon," Sara said seductively and kissed her fully on the lips like a hungry tiger. "I promise." Sara's hands slithered up Catherine's warm body as she took off the top and threw it on the ground.

"Hey, I have nothing else to wear you know," Catherine bit her lips at Sara making the brunette smile.

"You don't have to," She winked and pulled down the straps of Catherine's bra letting them hang down her arm. She kissed Catherine's neck making the blonde throw her head back with a sigh, but her head hit the wall. She let out a soft 'ow ' and rubbed her head lightly. "You ok baby?" Sara rubbed Catherine's head with a smirk.

"Fine," Catherine grinned and with a swift, she reversed the positions so that Sara was pinned against the wall and she was in control. "Juuust fine." She kissed Sara sensuously while her hands ran over her breasts, cupping them hardly. With few quick motions, Catherine threw Sara's shirt on the ground and her bra followed by it.

"Wow, it is cold in here," Sara grinned as goose bumps appeared all over her body. But her eyes closed and all the senses shut down when Catherine's fingers met with her nipples.

"You won't be cold soon," She whispered onto Sara's lips before moving her lips down to kiss her neck. at how well Sara smiled Catherine knew her soft spots and how she knew just what to do to make her want more. She ran her fingers through Catherine's blonde, soft hair as Catherine nibbled on her neck.

Catherine's fingers played teasingly with Sara's hardened nipples, making it impossible for her to keep from moaning out loud. With one hand on Sara's nipples, Catherine's other hand slithered down Sara's stomach and down to her pants and undid her buttons.

"I thought I brought you in here," Sara said stopping Catherine's hands from doing anything else. "Why do you get to go first?"

"Coz you're the one who was having a wet dream cupcake," Catherine bit Sara's lips playfully. "So…I get to do this." She pushed her hands into Sara's pants and ran her finger over her clit making the brunette throw her head back, carefully.

Sara let go of Catherine's hands and grabbed her shoulders while her other hand dug into Catherine's hair. With a smug smile, Catherine pulled down Sara's pants and panties while kissing the brunette deeply.

"I love you," Catherine mumbled into their kiss making Sara smile widely.

"Hmmm…me too baby," She answered with a moan since Catherine's fingers hadn't stop teasing her nipples. Licking her way down Sara's lips, down her chin to her breasts, Catherine ran her finger over Sara's opening feeling just how wet she was.

"That must have been one good dream," Catherine purred, running her tongue over Sara's nipples, making her hiss with pleasure.

"Aaah, not better than this," She looked down, locking her eyes with Catherine's whose pupils were slightly dilated. "You look so freaking sexy right now." She whispered, holding Catherine's head in place. Catherine sucked on her nipples lightly, while playing with it using her tongue which was making Sara go crazy. Her grip on Catherine's hair and shoulder tightened with the blonde's actions.

"Shit…" Sara let out a loud moan when Catherine pushed two fingers into her opening without any notice. With a grin, Catherine withdrew her mouth from Sara's nipples and kissed her on the lips again. "That..aah..unexpected." Sara managed to say in a hast making Catherine giggle.

Catherine kissed her again, pushing her tongue into Sara's warm mouth as she kept pushing her fingers in and out of Sara's opening in a fast pace. Sara bit Catherine's lips trying to stop herself from making any noise but the way Catherine's was kissing her, pinching her nipples and fucking her all together was making it very hard for her to have any self control.

"Come on baby, why are you holding yourself back?" Catherine purred onto Sara's lips. "Moan for me …come for me."

Sara could feel her orgasm reach its peak when Catherine's thumb met with her clit and she knew she couldn't control herself anymore. With a loud moan of Catherine's name, and a hurtful bite on Catherine's lips, she let her orgasm hit her. Catherine kept fucking her until the grip on her shoulders loosened and her breath normalized. She slowly pulled her fingers out and licked them clean before she cupped Sara's face and kissed her.

Sara's eyes were closed, she was sweating and she was grabbing onto Catherine still which made Catherine chuckle. "Are you alright cupcake?" Catherine slapped Sara softly with a grin.

"Yeah, I just…needed that I guess," Sara grinned, with a hint of red appearing on her cheeks. "You were quite a surprise today."

"I'm full of surprises," Catherine put her arms over Sara's neck and grinned. "Plus, I had a feeling you were in need of it so you can thank me later."

"How about I thank you now?" Sara took one of Catherine's legs and wrapped it around her hips and reversed their positions so that she was pressing Catherine against the wall. With a grin, Catherine wrapped her other leg around Sara and kissed her intensely.

"Sounds good to me," She moaned into her kiss. And that moan and purr made Sara's day.

* * *

Back in Chloe's room, everyone was enjoying themselves with a cup of coffee except for Chloe and Lindsey who weren't allowed to have any.

"I'm just glad all this is over," Greg stretched his body in the couch. Warrick and Nick who were sitting on each side of him nodded along with him. "Now we just get back to solving cases with none of us are involved, coz that just makes things too fucking hard."

"Greg, language please," Grissom pointed out since Lindsey was still in the room. Lindsey however rolled her eyes and grinned while leaning on the backrest of the bed on which Chloe was on. Chloe was leaning her head on Lindsey's shoulders and pretty much half asleep when Grissom's phone rang and woke her up.

"Grissom," He answered with alert. "Ok, we'll be right there."

Everyone was staring at him with questions as he put his cell phone back in his pocket. "Nicole is awake and she says she wants to talk to Sara alone." He informed everyone who frowned.

"No way," Nick said sternly. "There's no way Sara is going into a room alone with that psycho."

"She won't do anything to her," Chloe said weakly, grabbing everyone's attention. "She wants to give Sara what she thinks is 'what Sara wants'. She wouldn't hurt her." She repeated with the air quotes.

"Plus Brass will be right there, so she can't do anything to Sara," Grissom added in, which made the guys relax a bit. "Speaking of whom, where is Sara and Catherine? They have been gone for an awful lot of time."

With that question, chuckles and smirks came from all over the room.

"If I know Sara and I think I do, she is probably giving it to Cath," Chloe said, without keeping in mind that Catherine's daughter was sitting right next to her. While the whole room broke into a muffled laughter, Lindsey gagged.

"POTS! I told you, she's my mom," Lindsey put her arm around Chloe's neck and tucked hard. "It grosses me out when you say stuff like that…puts very bad images in my head."

"Ow, Linds I'm sorry…ow, let go," Chloe said trying not to laugh. "I won't talk about your mom and Sara doing it when you're in the room ok?"

"Fine," Lindsey let go of her and grinned. Just then, Sara and Catherine walked into the room looking a bit flushed and panting. "Hi guys, thanks for the images." She frowned.

"What?" Catherine acted innocent and straightened her hair while Sara headed to Chloe and gave her a hug.

"Nothing," The whole room chorused making the couple blush.

"How are you feeling sweety?" Sara asked Chloe, running her fingers through the brunette's hair. "Like crap?"

"Not really, I feel sleepy that's all," Chloe shrugged. "Everything else is pretty much numb."

"Awe, you should get sleep then," Catherine rubbed Chloe's feet softly. "Its' good for you, although some people doesn't agree with me." Catherine gave a sly smile at Sara who rolled her eyes with sarcasm.

"Hey, I said it's not that necessary," Sara defended herself. "I didn't say that it's not good for you."

"Yes…" Catherine started to say something but Grissom came in between them and cut her short.

"Ok, before you two get into any argument Sara, we have to go see Brass," Grissom said with a sigh. "Nicole is awake and she's saying she wants to talk to you and only you."

"Let's go then," Sara squeezed Chloe's hand and brushed the top of Lindsey's head before she turned to Catherine. "Why don't you stay here with Linds, I'll be right back."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to talk to her?" Catherine took Sara's hand and held it tight, not wanting to let go.

"I'll be fine Cath, plus I'm sure Brass is going to be there," Sara cupped Catherine's face and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Don't worry ok? I'll be back before you know it."

"Hmmm, just be careful ok?" She squeezed Sara once again before letting it ok.

"You know I will be," Sara flashed her gap tooth smile, making Catherine feel like there was nothing to worry about. "Shall we Grissom?"

"Right, guys you have to get back to the lab and process all the evidence so that we can wrap up the cas. Sophia is already there," He instructed the three men who nodded and got up from the couch. "You and Catherine can take about 2 days off so that you can be with Chloe ok?" He said to Catherine and Sara who nodded. He stepped to Chloe and hugged her, and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll check up on you later ok sweety? Take care."

"Sure Gil," Chloe smiled before leaning back on Lindsey's shoulders.

"After you," Grissom held his hand towards the door for Sara to lead the way. "See you later Cath." Catherine nodded at him and sat down next to Chloe and watched Sara walk out of the room. But before she disappeared around the corner behind Grissom, Sara blew a kiss at Catherine with a wink making the blonde giggle like a teenager. Sara saw Lindsey roll her eyes with Chloe which made her smile. Sara followed Grissom in silent until they came to a room outside which a police stood on guard, talking to Brass.

"You sure you want to do this?" Grissom turned around, forcing Sara to halt at her steps. "You can always say no, we don't need a confession. We have enough for us to put her in for life."

"It's alright Gris, I want to do this," Sara patted on his arms and stepped forward to Brass who smiled at her. "Hey Brass, ready?"

"I was going to ask you that," Brass smiled and pulled her into a hug before he said anything else. "Are you alright?"

"I have been better, but no complain here either," Sara grinned. "Shall we get this over with?"

"Ok, just don't get close to her ok?" Brass halted before opening the door and Sara nodded innocently. "Right, let's do this."

Sara followed Brass into the room and took a deep breath on anxiety. The room was silent except for the beeps coming from the machines in the room. Sara looked over Brass's shoulder to see her teacher lying on the bed with her eyes closed, one of her arms cuffed to the bed and with her whole head covered with bandages. When she realized that someone has entered her room, Nicole opened her eyes weakly. But as soon as she saw Sara, she smiled at the brunette and nodded at her to come closer to her.

"How are you doing dear?" She asked in a croaky voice when Sara stepped forward, leaving Brass behind. Sara sat down on the stool nearby and looked straight into Nicole's eyes with a hint of anger in them. "Are you angry at me?"

"Why did you do all thing doc?" Sara asked softly, with sadness more than anger. She didn't want to beat around the bush, she just wanted to know the truth. "You used to be so sweet and kind, I trusted you."

"I did these for you sweety," Nicole said in a soft voice. "Remember that one time you came to me and talked to me about how you wish you could erase your past?"

"You took the literal meaning of that?" Sara said with a snort. "And I thought you were smart."

"Don't talk to me like that," Nicole's voice became stern. "I wanted to give you a fresh start Sara. A start with no past to look back at and cry, a life with no one to answer to, a certain future that no one can snatch from you."

"You can make it sound as beautiful as you can," Sara stood up and put her hands in her pockets. "But for me, all this was another traumatizing time of my life which I want to erase. How does that make you feel?"

"I feel happy, this is the most someone has ever done to you Sara," Nicole grinned cynically. "And if you had let me complete what I was doing, you could have gotten a wonderful life without a past to look back to."

"If I didn't stop you, what would you have done? Killed Chloe? And my mother?" Sara said a bit loudly. "My mother was never close to me and she was never that important in my life but d you really think hurting her would have brought me any happiness? I thought you knew me doc."

Nicole opened her mouth to say something but Sara held a hand and shut her up.

"And Chloe? You thought eliminating her from my life was gonna make me fucking happy?" Sara snapped, waving her hands in the air. Brass stepped forward with caution but seeing Sara's steadiness, he didn't do anything. "I don't care whether she cheated on me not, she never hurt me and she was there with me through everything I fucking went through. Killing her would have been like killing a part of me doc. Is that what you wanted? Did you want to kill me?"

"No sweety, I would never do that," Nicole tried to sit up but her body failed her.

"What the hell happened to you," Sara said with disgust. "I saw you as an older sister, as someone I trust and look at what you turned out to be. You became a freaking killer…you killed those people doc."

"For you, I killed them for you," Nicole repeated, her voice shaking furiously. Sara couldn't get whether it was from anger or sadness.

"Don't say that, don't ever fucking say that," Sara held a finger. "You know what, I don't even know why I came to talk to you. You're gonna get what you deserve, but I do hope you find yourself in you someday. Good bye."

"Sar…" Nicole said to Sara's turning back trying to stop her, but the brunette ignored her and walked out of the room with Brass following her close by. Sara wiped her face furiously and turned around to face Brass. Grissom joined them, and put a calming hand on Sara's shoulders.

"She's not getting out right?" Sara asked Brass, with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, you don't have to worry about that," Brass smiled at the brunette, assuring her. "She's going in for a long long time."

"Good, good," Sara nodded and shifted on the same spot. "Can I go now? I want to be with Chloe right now."

"Of course sweety," Grissom patted on her shoulders. "We will take care of everything with the case. You just take care of Chloe and get some rest."

"Thanks guys," Sara smiled at the both of them and sighed. "Wow, this has been one hell of a nightmare huh?"

"Well, we chose this as our life so I guess we will have to deal with it one way or the other," Brass put forward his pessimism making Sara and Grissom roll their eyes at him. "But you always feel great after you catch the bad guy."

"That's true," Grissom nodded, digging his hands into his pockets. "But I'd rather not go through any of this in anytime soon in the future."

"Amen to that," Sara grinned.

With that, she said goodbye to Brass and Grissom and headed down the hallway to Chloe's room where her family awaited her. And she couldn't help but smile with the word 'family' in her head.

* * *

**Ok time to let me know what you guys think...just 2 words would be fine too :) **

**thanx for reading peeps...**


	29. Birthday Celebrations

**Chapter 28**

**Another regular update, i'm so proud of myself. lol. Ok i know this may be weird, but i put on a skip from here coz i couldn't continue with my plot in that time frame. Hope you all think it's alright and still give me the support :) Thanks for the reviews...they helped a lot. So did you babe, so thanks.  
**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1...ENJOY & REVIEW pls...**

* * *

Sara stepped out of the bathroom with her body covered with a towel and her hair dripping wet. Catherine who was sitting on the bed cross legged with a book turned to her lover and gave an interesting look at the brunette's attire. With a slight blush, Sara headed to the wardrobe, running her hands through her wet hair. Before she could open the wardrobe, Catherine's hands grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into her arms. Catherine rested her chin on Sara's shoulders and kissed her neck lovingly.

"You smell great, but you look better," Catherine hummed into Sara's ears forcing the brunette to moan. "But you'll look better if you took this off." Saying that, she loosen the knot on Sara's towel and let it fall on the ground.

"Don't start now honey, we need to get ready or else Lindsey will kill us," Sara turned around and kissed the blonde's forehead. But she was too busy staring down at Sara's body that it made Sara's whole body warm up with her gaze. She put a finger under Catherine's chin and lifted her head, placing a kiss on her lips. "Later." She whispered softly.

"No…" Catherine ran her fingers down Sara's bare back sending chills up and down her spine. "Now."

But just then, there was a knock on the door and with a loud 'I'm coming in', Lindsey walked into the room, giving Sara just enough time to pick up the towel.

"Oh for crying out loud," Lindsey turned around as quickly she walked in, with her hands on her hips. "I thought you guys were ready, everyone's gonna be here soon."

"Sorry honey, we just need to get dressed and we are ready to go," Sara answered in a hurry, covering herself with the towel again. "You can turn around now by the way." She added with a grin. Lindsey turned around, throwing her hair in the air. She gave the two women a stern look and Sara was actually afraid at how much she looked like Catherine. And she couldn't help but smile at how much mature and grown up the little girl has become throughout the years.

It has been 6 years since Sara and Catherine had been together. After the 'CSI Copy Cat killer' which was the name the team decided to give Nicole, the whole team was put together again by Ecklie because Grissom forced him to. And after recovering from her injuries, Chloe returned to Jersey even after Sara and the Willows begged her to stay. All Chloe said was that she needed to get away from everything and be herself. And Sara was glad, since her friend had lost herself somewhere in there and she wanted to give her all the space and time she needed to find her back.

Within the first year of their relationship, Sara moved in with Catherine and Lindsey, making their little family almost complete. Even though most of the time they were like horny teenagers, they had gone through several rifts during their relationship as well. But they have both been able to work out everything together without doubting each other. Nothing or no one has come in their lives that could make them doubt each other, their love and trust, yet. And no one was glad about it more than Sara.

For her, she was living a life she never had and a one she always wanted. She knew she would do anything to protect and keep her little family safe. She had never gotten the chance to take care of anyone she loved and she had never received the amount of care she gets from Catherine from anyone else. Not even Chloe. The blonde makes her feel like she's the happiest person in the world. And Lindsey brings out a side of her that she was afraid didn't exist. Her life was perfect, a wonderful job, a beautiful and loving partner and an adorable daughter. She couldn't ask for more. Even with everything being so bright and happy, there were times she feel awkward around someone, someone who has been trying to get closer to Sara since a long time. Gil Grissom. She thought he was fine with her and Catherine but he has been feeling hostile towards her as time grew and she didn't know what to think about it. She wanted to ask him but she didn't want to open a can of worms and lose a wonderful friend within the process.

For Catherine, the 6 years had been the most loving, challenging and beautiful experience she had had in her life. Her daughter came out with her sexuality to her right after Chloe left and shocked her to death. And she would have freaked out and ruined her growing relationship with her daughter. Her relationship with Sara had been the most interesting experience of her life, with the love, the care, even the fights. With Sara everything was different and everything was wonderful, unlike any other of her relationships. Sara makes her feel safe and loved to an extent which she thought she can never be loved. She had never felt this special and Sara makes her feel all that and more. But behind everything, she was facing one problem, Warrick Brown. His flirts, little touches and requests to go out with him didn't stop even after he found out about her and Sara. He had never acknowledged their relationship, it was as if he was in a huge plan to ignore that. Yet Catherine had never said anything at him rudely except for blowing him off with sarcastic remarks since he was a great colleague and a wonderful friend.

None of them had shared these little awkward and confused secret with each other, with the fear of losing each other stuck in their head. And they have never let their problems effect their love which made their relationships strong. Both women were determined not to lose each other over anything. And for 6 years, that had worked.

Today was Lindsey's 18th birthday and she wanted to throw a barbecue for her friends and a separate party for both her mothers' friends. She couldn't remember the last time she and her mother had an argument, which was weird yet wonderful. Her mother took her being into girls much better than she hoped and she knew she had Sara to thank for in that. She loved having Sara around, she was more of a friend rather than a mother. But she missed Chloe. Although they have kept in touch through email, she missed having her around. And today, she was more excited to meeting her after 6 years than anything else.

"Please come down soon, Chloe would be here any minutes," Lindsey moaned, running her hands through her long blonde hair before turning to leave. "And don't jump on each other as soon as I get out of here."

"We won't honey," Sara grinned, putting a hand around Catherine's hips and pulling her close to you. "Even if we do, we'll keep it quick."

"Ok, didn't need to know that," Lindsey rolled her eyes and walked out, shutting the door behind her. "And hurry up." She shouted from the other side of the door.

"Why don't you get dressed now, your hair is dry enough baby," Sara ran her fingers down Catherine's cheek.

"I know, but can't I stay in your arms for just a few minutes?" Catherine licked her lips and ran her finger over Sara's collar bone knowing what it does to her.

"Baaabe, don't do that," Sara grabbed Catherine's wrists and pinned her to the wardrobe. She grinned at the smug look on Catherine's face. "You're not gonna make me do this now."

"Yeah?" Catherine raised her eyebrows and ran her tongue over her lips. "Is that a bet?"

"What if it is?" Sara tightened her grip on Catherine's wrist and put her knee between her legs to make sure she couldn't move.

"Wrong move Sidle," Catherine purred seductively. She bent forward forcing Sara to move her body backwards, but Catherine bent her knees slightly and brushed herself on Sara's knee which rested in between her legs. Catherine knew Sara would be unable to move when she did that. Taking advantage, she pressed her breasts against Sara's body, and slithered her body up the brunette's stiffened body, licking her exposed skin on the way. Sara threw her head back and involuntarily let go of Catherine's hands and cupped her face, kissing her fully on the lips. With a sudden motion, Catherine hit the back of Sara's knee with her feet and let the brunette fall beneath her, pinning her down.

She took off her top and grinned at Sara who was now staring at her bare chest. She undid the knot on the towel so that Sara's body was visible to her. With a moan, Sara lifted her head up and kissed Catherine's nipples but she pinned her back down.

"You lose," She said smugly reminding Sara of what she has done. "So, do you want to move to the bed or can you do it right here?"

"Just shhhh…" She grabbed Catherine's hair and kissed her passionately. "You are a naughty little devil just so you know."

"Proud of it cupcake," Catherine hummed into their kiss and let out a low squeal when Sara turned her over and got on top of her. "I love you." She said all of a sudden.

"Aren't we random," Sara licker her lips making Catherine want to kiss her even more. "I love it when you are random."

While Sara and Catherine were involved in some fun upstairs, Lindsey was happily chatting with her friends out in the backyard while waiting for the party to start.

"So, you really dumped Corrine? Why?" Christie asked, sipping some of her coke. "We thought you were crazy over that chick. And you dumped her in less than a year? We thought we would have to see you guys make out for like a decade or so."

"I thought so too," Lindsey grinned. "But I guess it was just an infatuation, with no feelings there. And when that goes out, there's just nothing left to work on. What the use then right?"

"Wow, I never thought lesbians go through the same crap we go through," Allison answered with a snort. Lindsey never liked that girl, she was dumb, stupid and never knows what to say or not.

"Yea, coz we are a different breed aren't we Allison," Lindsey rolled her eyes and got up. "I'll just come guys."

"Okay," Girly screeches came from all over the circle making Lindsey almost gag. She got into the house and was about to pass the front door to go to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. She opened the door with a frown but as soon as she saw who was at the door, her face lightened up.

"Pots, you came," Lindsey threw her arms around the brunette and hugged her tightly.

"Okay Linds, you're suffocating me honey," Chloe joked, hugging the girl close. Lindsey let go of her with a chuckle but didn't let go of her hands. "Happy birthday." Chloe stepped forward and kissed the girl on the cheeks. "That's your present from me."

"Hey not fair," Lindsey pouted at Chloe who grinned. "And I thought you were gonna get me something cool."

Chloe chuckled and hugged Lindsey again. Lindsey took a good look at the brunette. She was a bit thinner than the last time she saw her. And she cut her hair, pierced her eyebrow and she looked a lot livelier than her last trip. Lindsey grinned at the hint of belly button ring that was visible through the buttons of Chloe's checkered shirt.

"You look great though," Lindsey added making Chloe grin smugly. "Better than you looked when you left. And short hair agrees with you but the piercing suits you better. It looks hot. Have you grown taller?"

"Whoa whoa Linds, you're showering me with questions even before you let me into the house?" Chloe stepped into the house and closed the door. "Geez, I thought you guys would have redecorated after 6 years." She grinned.

"Hey don't look at me, I tried but there are two other very stubborn women in the house who thinks it's not a good idea," Lindsey flopped onto the couch following Chloe's lead. "And even after asking them so much not to jump on each other just this evening and this evening only, I'm sure they are at it."

"Why am I not surprised," Chloe rolled her eyes and grinned at Lindsey. "God I missed you girl." She hugged her again. "You have grown up to look just as hot as your mom."

"Thanks," Lindsey blushed. "I see you haven't changed at all."

"Why would I change?" Chloe opened her eyes wide in a fake manner. "I'm awesome just the way I am."

"Ok, you are as smug as usual," Lindsey grinned. "But I'm so glad you're here. When are you leaving?"

"No idea, I gathered my leave for 6 years so I think I can stay as long as I want," Chloe rested her legs on the coffee table. "Why? Do you want me to catch a flight and leave tomorrow?"

"No way, either way I was planning to convince you to stay for some time," Lindsey said softly before she lightened up. "Plus summer break starts next week so we can go somewhere or do something else. That is if we ever convince my mothers."

Chloe almost broke her neck turning towards Lindsey when she heard her say 'mothers'. "You call Sara mom now?" She asked with excitement.

"Yeah why not? She is dating my mom and living with us anyway," Lindsey shrugged. "She is my mom technically, although not officially."

"Great, one other thing to tease Beetle about," Chloe clapped her hands together. "How long have they been in there?" She asked Lindsey pointing upstairs.

"It's been around 45 minutes since I came out of the room," Lindsey checked the wall clock.

"Good, they should be almost done by now, which means this is the perfect time to ruin it," Chloe got up from the couch and ran upstairs. Soon enough, Lindsey heard Chloe bang on their door.

"FINISH UP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND GET THE HELL OUT," Chloe screamed on top of her voice. " I'M GONNA GIVE YOU 10 MINUTES TO GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE…IF NOT, well, you guys know what I am capable of." With a threat she ran downstairs and flopped back on the couch next to a laughing Lindsey and gave her a high five. "We'll see two very flushed and extremely frustrated women in about, 3..2…1…"

Just when Chloe was done counting, Sara and Catherine stepped out of the room with minimal number of clothes on them. Catherine was covering herself with the towel now and Sara was wearing a boxer short and tank top. Both of them looked flushed, their hair was poofed and sweat was breaking from their forehead.

"Hey Potsies, it's great to see you again but couldn't you have waited for a while before you did that?" Catherine waved at Chloe with a sarcastic grin. But before Chloe could answer, Sara was heading down the stairs towards Chloe.

"CHLOE, you are dead," She ran towards her best friend who pulled Lindsey up and shielded herself by hiding behind her. "Don't you dare you use my daughter as a shield. Come out here."

Chloe popped her head over Lindsey's shoulders and grinned. "Hello to you too Beetle, now that we have exchanged greetings why don't you go upstairs and finish up? I'll be right here, all day. You can strangle me later."

"Come on baby, you can deal with her later," Catherine said in a seductive tone forcing Sara to turn around with a grin. "Deal with me first." She winked at the brunette.

"Please…get a room," Chloe and Lindsey both chorused together which awarded them a glare from Sara and Catherine.

"We were in a room, you interrupted us remember?" Sara frowned. "You better be here when I get down." She pointed a finger at Chloe and headed upstairs.

"I'm not going anywhere Beetle," Chloe put her arms around Lindsey's shoulder and grinned. "Take your time."

"NO, no…don't take your time," Lindsey disagreed. "Just make it fast and come down before everyone from work comes, please."

"Don't worry honey," Catherine called from upstairs while Sara headed up. "We'll make it quick, wont we Sar?"

"Depends," Sara winked at Catherine and ran upstairs, pulling the blonde into the room. Chloe and Lindsey shook their heads together when they heard the locking of the door followed by laughter of Catherine.

"They haven't changed at all either have they?" Chloe turned to Lindsey who shook her head.

"I don't think they have even thought about that," Lindsey smiled and turned around to the backdoor when she heard her friends walk int. "Uh oh, girls brigade."

"Hey Linds, you never came back," Allison said with a squeal.

"Oh I didn't? I didn't know that Al," Lindsey rolled her eyes. "Anyway, guys this is Chloe and Chloe…that blonde is Allison, the other blonde Christie, the one with the nose piercing is Noel, that's Neetu and the one with the extra long hair is Aya."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Chloe gave a wave at them with a slight awkwardness because all of them were staring at her with fascination. "Is something written on my face?" She bent down and whispered to Lindsey who grinned.

"Come on people, let's not be that rude," Lindsey brought her friends back from whatever they were thinking.

"This is the Chloe you talk to us about all the time?" Christie asked with confusion to which Lindsey nodded. "Wow, I expected you to be a lot older. But you look like you're about 25." All of them nodded with agreement making Lindsey roll her eyes.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Chloe grinned, throwing her arms around Lindsey's shoulders. "So you are my Lindsey's friends huh? You guys treating her right I presume?"

"Of course," They all chorused together. Before Lindsey or Chloe could snap any comeback at their readymade answer, the front door flew open and a bunch of people walked in to the house. Grissom lead the group with Brass by his side, laughing along with him. Warrick, Nick and Greg walked in behind them, sniggering as well. As soon as Grissom saw Chloe standing next to Lindsey, his smile widened.

"We'll be at the back Linds," Christie informed Lindsey and lead the group out to the back. Chloe headed to Grissom and hugged the older man and placed a kiss on his cheeks.

"It's great you see you again sweety," Grissom said with a grin.

"You too. Wow Gilbert, you're looking older than usual," She teased him making him frown.

"And you're looking younger than ever," He brushed his hands over Chloe's short hair. "Nice piercing."

"Thanks, I thought it looked good on me," Chloe smiled at him smugly.

"It does, you look great," Greg complimented Chloe making her grin even more.

"Thanks Greg, and hi to you all by the way," She waved at them. They all nodded at her and headed to Lindsey. After they gave her their birthday hugs and presents, all of them sat down and talked to Chloe, catching up on her. Lindsey went back to have some fun with her friends and giving the grown up time to talk. Soon enough, the bedroom door opened and Catherine and Sara walked out in their party dresses. Catherine was wearing a simple yet classy white dress and she had let hair loose, although it wasn't covering the bite mark on her neck. Sara was wearing a usual blue jeans and a sleeveless top which showed a bit of more cleavage than usual for Sara.

"You guys are here," Catherine sat down next to Chloe and gave her a hug before she turned to anyone. "How are you doing girl? It's been ages since we heard from you."

"I've been kinda busy," Chloe grinned. Just then, Sara wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck suffocating her. "Ow, ow, let go Beetle. No, ow, Gilbert help!"

"Oh no, I'm staying as far away from this as I can," Grissom chuckled and leaned back in the couch with everyone else.

"Cath help, please…" Chloe turned to Catherine who was laughing at the two friends. "I'll never disturb you guys again, I swear."

"Cupcake, let her go," Catherine patted on Sara's arm making her pout. "Come on…"

After hesitating for a few seconds, Sara let go of Chloe but she hit on the back of her head hard before sitting down on the armrest of the couch next to Catherine.

"Don't do that again," Sara held a warning finger at Chloe. "By the way, nice look. You look great."

"Thanks Beetle," Chloe grinned, running her hands in her hair. "You don't look too bad either. It's awesome to see you guys again. I missed you all."

"You're telling us," Catherine patted on Chloe's arm. "You never checked up on the both of us, only Lindsey."

"Well, you guys were too busy to reply me so I stopped trying," Chloe grinned, resting her head on her hands. "And it's not like Lindsey didn't tell you what I was up to, so don't complain." She pulled out her tongue at the both of them.

"Fine fine, you made it sound like it's our fault," Catherine rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"Well it is," Chloe confirmed it to them. "So when's the party starting?"

"Right now," Lindsey called from the back door. Seeing the stern looking on her face and the fiery pose, everyone followed her out to the back without any questions while Catherine and Sara went to get the food from the kitchen.

"Time to have some fun Linds." Chloe took Lindsey's hands and headed out. "And dont worry, I do have a real present for you." She whispered softly, just to Lindsey's ears.

Lindsey grinned thankfully at Chloe before they joined the party.

* * *

**Let me think what you all thought of the chapter...thnx for reading**


	30. Surprises

**Chapter 29**

**All right, i tried to update this chapter yesterday but there were some technical problems stopping me. Anyhows, here goes the next chapter and im pretty glad you all liked the gap i put in. Thanks for the reviews...love 'em. **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1...ENJOY & REVIEW pls...**

* * *

Everyone was enjoying the little party. Greg, Nick and Warrick had become the center of attention within Lindsey's friends, with them being 'super hunk', as they put it. They had the three of them surrounded and were busy hitting on them. The rest of them were busy eating and chatting with each other.

"How is working going Pots?" Catherine asked taking a bite off her hot dog. "Any interesting patients?"

"Not really," Chloe took a sip off her beer. "These days had been pretty boring. No new clients. I think people are becoming saner these days or something."

"Yeah right," Sara chuckled. "When that happens, the hell will freeze over."

"You know Beetle, you used to say that the day you get into a relationship hell would freeze over," Chloe rolled her eyes. "So hell must have frozen over couple of times huh?"

"Oh shut up," Sara pouted which made Lindsey 'awe' and hug her. "Why do you always tease me when you're here? It's not fair."

"It's only fair mom, she's the only one who can really get on your nerves with words," Lindsey chuckled. "Me and mommy can never do that."

"That's true," Catherine agreed making Sara's pout even longer which made everyone laugh harder. "Don't we look cute." Catherine added with laughter.

"So what's new Cheeks?" Sara turned to Chloe whose expression changed into a more serious one all of a sudden.

"You know, I was planning on opening my own clinic," Chloe said in a pretty serious note. "Here in Vegas that is. What do you guys think?"

"That would be a great idea since half the countries madmen are in Vegas," Brass said in an assuring voice.

"That's what I thought," Chloe took a bite off her sandwich. "I have enough money saved up and I seriously don't know what to do with it. If it stays there for long, it would just go unused and I want to do something good with it."

"I can help you out with all that," Grissom said softly. "If you don't mind that is."

"Of course not, I would love your help Gil," Chloe smiled widely at her 'brother'. "And anyone else's for that matter." She winked at the rest of the group making them smile.

"We are here for you, you know that," Catherine patted on Chloe' shoulders with encouragement. "You don't have to even ask sweety."

"Hey when are we cutting the cake?" Greg walked up to them and moaned. "It looks really delicious."

"We'll cut the cake in a minute, I have to show Lindsey something before that," Chloe put down her plate and took Lindsey's hand. "Come on girl."

"What is it?" Lindsey asked curiously but Chloe put her hands over Lindsey's eyes and winked at Sara. "Oh come on, I'm not a kid anymore Chloe."

"I know that, but you're not old enough to have 'my' blindfold over your eyes either," Chloe joked, receiving a kick on her leg from Sara.

"Stop being kinky with her," She warned her friend.

"Alright, I'm sorry now be careful Linds, I'll tell u the way ok?" Chloe pushed Lindsey into the house. "Steps...good, counter on your right…now to the left sweety. Ok, just go straight now." But before Chloe could tell her to watch out for the edge of the couch, Lindsey trip over it and went flying along with Chloe who tried to catch her. The both of them ended up on the floor on their back, laughing their guts off.

"Wonderful directions Chloe," Lindsey turned her head towards Chloe who shrugged. "You are the greatest navigator I have ever met."

"Oh shut up," She stood up and pulled Lindsey up, covering her eyes again. "Shall we continue?" She said mischievously, leading the way. Chloe opened the front door and lead the younger girl to through the front lawn.

"Are we outside?" Lindsey asked, with her hands buried in her pockets. "What are we doing here?"

"You're here to see your birthday present," Chloe took her hands off the girl's eyes. "Happy birthday sweety." She pointed at the dark burgundy Corvette parked in the Willow's drive way.

"Oh my god," Lindsey clapped her hands over her mouth in surprise. She turned to Chloe who had a soft smile on her face. "It's for me? That's mine?"

"Do you not like it?" Catherine's voice came from behind them, startling Lindsey. She turned around to see Sara and Catherine standing right behind them with similar smiles on their face.

"You guys knew about this?" Lindsey asked, still surprised to death.

"It's from the three of us," Sara shrugged with a grin. "But it was Chloe's idea. She suggested it."

Lindsey turned around to Chloe and threw her arms around her. Chloe laughed and hugged her back tightly. "Thank you so much," She mumbled on to Chloe's shoulders. Since she was a bit taller than Chloe, Chloe's mouth was pressed against Lindsey's shoulders.

"Ynhumwlcm,' She mumbled, making Lindsey let go of her with a grin. "So you like it right?"

"Are you kidding me? I love it," Lindsey jumped up and down, finally showing the real ecstasy she was feeling at the moment. "It's great."

"But you have to promise that you will drive safely and take care of it, deal?" Chloe straightened Lindsey's hair.

"Deal," Lindsey screamed and pulled Chloe to the car to check it out closer. Catherine and Sara watched the Chloe open the door for Lindsey making her jump a little.

"She's really close to Chloe huh?" Sara said to Catherine softly. "She trusts her even more than us."

"Is it a bad thing?" Catherine put her hands into the back pocket of Sara's jeans and leaned onto her girlfriend while Sara put her arms around her neck.

"No, it's a good thing I guess," Sara smiled at Catherine. "For the both of them. Lindsey helps Chloe to be herself, which she hasn't been for sometime remember?"

"Yeah, she looks a lot better now huh?" Catherine focused on Chloe's face. It wasn't as sunken as it used to be, and her eyes looked much lighter than ever before.

"She looks like the Chloe I used to know," Sara sighed. "I'm so glad she found herself." She smiled at Catherine who looked up at her before placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Hey guys?" Warrick's voice came from behind the girls startling them. The both of them turned their head to see the man looking at the both of them a bit in an awkward manner. Catherine felt a rush of embarrassment rush to her cheeks. But Sara was too surprised with the fact that he was staring down at her ass. What she didn't know was that his eyes were glued on the hand on it. "Greg is being an ass about the cake and we have to get home before the shift as well. So shall we?" He ran his hand through his long hair.

"We're just coming Rick," Sara smiled at him but she didn't get any smile in return. He nodded and disappeared into the house making Catherine frown at his rudeness. "What's up with him?" Sara grinned at Catherine who gave a fake smile and shrugged with a soft 'I don't know'.

"Hey guys, we should go in and cut the cake now," Catherine called to her daughter and Chloe who were both inside the car with the windows strolled down. The both of them nodded and got out of the car. Lindsey gave the car one last glance and literally skipped to her mothers, throwing herself at the both of them.

"I love you guys, thanks so much," She tightened her grip around the both of them. "It's the best birthday present ever."

"You're welcome honey and you truly deserve it," Sara patted on her daughter's back. "But you probably should let go of us before you suffocate us or else we won't be able to buy you another birthday present next year."

With a giggle, Lindsey let go of them and placed a kiss on each other cheeks. Chloe cleared her throat and pointed at her cheek asking for a kiss. Lindsey grinned and placed a kiss on both her cheeks, making Chloe give a smug grin at Catherine and Sara.

"Ok, let's go inside now," Catherine lead the way into the house and the rest followed.

After an hour or so, the team had gone home after cutting the cake. Greg took half of the cake back home, with the excuse of 'I love Blueberry Frosting'. Lindsey and her friends were checking out her new car while her mothers and Chloe were having coffee inside the house and reminiscing their past.

"How are you feeling these days anyway?" Sara asked Chloe although she didn't want to remind her of her death penalty.

"I feel much better actually," Chloe said with no sadness whatsoever in her voice. "I don't mope around about it now. I just go with the flow, wherever life takes me."

"Sounds like a whole new person to me," Catherine said, surprised by the change in Chloe. "But I'm not complaining."

"I realized that there was nothing I could do by being depressed about it," Chloe shrugged, taking a sip from her coffee. "Why would I want to fuck up my life and the people around me when I can be happy and make the people I love happy right?"

"Right," Sara gave a look at Catherine and smiled at her. It was exactly how she felt. "Sometimes people makes you feel that way." Just then, she realized something. "Don't tell me, you are dating someone?"

"Who said that?" Chloe raised her eyebrow at the accusation. "I'm single sweety. I'm still not ready for a relationship."

"I guess something doesn't change," Sara grinned and held her mug for a cheer. "Let's hope one day we will get to see you in a wonderful relationship."

"Hear hear," Catherine raised her mug with Sara and chuckled. "By the way Chloe, where's your luggage? I haven't seen any around."

"They are in my car, I was gonna go back to Caesars after the party," Chloe said calmly. "Why?"

"No way, you're staying with us," Sara objected. "Lindsey's school will be over this week and she will be bored home alone anyway. Just stay with us, it would be just like old times."

"You sure? I can be a burden you know," Chloe winked at Sara. "And I might intrude into the middle of your 'private times' too. You think you can handle that?"

"We handled you before so I think we can handle you now," Catherine smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get ready for work." But before leaving, Catherine hugged Chloe close, startling the brunette. "It's great to have you back sweety."

"Thanks Cath, it's great to be back," Chloe smiled. Both brunettes watched the blonde gracefully jog upstairs and close the bedroom door behind her. "You're lucky you can be with her whenever you want." Chloe mumbled out of the blue, confusing Sara.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Sara asked, analyzing the look on Chloe's face. She knew that if Chloe could take back her words, she would do it so fast.

"Nothing, I just mean it's great that you can be with her all the time," Chloe gave a huge smile and hid her anxiety. "It must feel wonderful to have that."

"Oh…" Sara gave a second thought about Chloe's answer and without seeing a flaw, she smiled. "Yea it's downright amazing to have that kinda of a relationship. I love it."

"I'm glad you're this happy Beetle," Chloe took Sara's hands and squeezed it. "I don't know anyone else who deserved no tears in their lives rather than you."

"Thanks Pots, but why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" Sara asked in an accusing voice again. "Are you sure you're not hiding something from me?"

"Ok fine I'll never be nice to you again," Chloe let go of Sara's hands and crossed her arms across her stomach. "Seriously Beetle, you being a CSI is a fucking huge pain in my ass." She mocked her friend.

"Yea yea, I have heard that before," Sara waved her arms in front of her, brushing it off. "But seriously, you are a whole new person. You were never this cheerful and merry."

"I thought I was better this way?" Chloe raised her eyebrow in question. "Or should I go back to being my depressed and moody self?"

"Don't get me wrong honey, I love this new you," Sara squeezed Chloe's hands and smiled. "But I have known you for a very long time and I just got this feeling that you are hiding something from me. I'm not accusing you of anything, just asking."

"Even if I am hiding something from you, that means I have a good enough reason why I am doing so," Chloe grinned and held a finger to Sara who wanted to say something. "BUT that doesn't mean I'm hiding anything from you honey."

"Fine," Sara gave up and leaned back on the couch. "You are too stubborn."

"You are one to talk," Chloe grinned and stood up. She hugged the brunette before she headed to the kitchen. "You want some beer?"

"No thanks, I have to get ready to go work," Sara stood up and stretched herself. "You are gonna keep Linds company right?"

"Sure, I don't have to make sure she brushes her teeth anymore right?" Chloe peeped her head out of the kitchen and winked.

"Just make sure she doesn't get into any trouble and you'll be fine," Sara smiled and headed upstairs. "That goes for you too."

"Ok mom," Chloe called, rolling her eyes. As soon as she saw that Sara had gone into the room she took out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey, I'm staying here." She said with a smile.

* * *

Grissom sat in his office in the dark, staring blankly at his laptop screen. He was wondering why he had a picture of a Coccinellidae as his wallpaper, he never cared much for them. But he hadn't cared about anything lately. He let out a heavy sigh and slammed his laptop shut and groaned.

"What the hell is happening to me?" He grabbed his hair and asked himself. "Get a grip on yourself."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Warrick's long hair entered the room before any other part of his.

"Hey Gris, you got a minute?" He asked in a pleading tone. When Grissom took off his glasses and nodded at the younger man, he closed the door behind him and sat down. "We need to talk."

"About work?" Grissom said, uninterested to talk about anything related to work.

"No, about Sara and Catherine," Warrick said in a hushed tone. "I know what you want and what you want can help me get what I want, get it?"

Grissom raised his eyebrows at Warrick, who gave him an assuring look. "Maybe," He said in a soft voice. "What do you want to do about it?"

"I have a plan, but I need your help," Warrick leaned forward, now getting the full attention of Grissom. "You in?"

_Should I do this? What if I lose Sara as a friend through all this? And Chloe, what would she say if I do something like this? _Grissom thought to himself. _But maybe it is worth it. She is definitely worth it. _

"I'll give you an answer when I hear what you have to say," Grissom said finally and listened to what Warrick had to say. He took in every word the man said and gave it a thought before rubbing his temples, trying to rid of his headache.

"I'm sorry Warrick, I can't do that," Grissom sighed and ran his hands on his unshaven beard. "They're my friends and I can't do that to either of them no matter how much I want this. I'm sorry."

"No problem, asking you was a long shot anyway," Warrick stood up. "I'll see you at the start of the shift then." With that, he disappeared to the hallway and left Grissom alone with his thoughts again.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Grissom sighed to himself. While half of him told him that Warrick's plan was the only way to go to get what he wanted, there was another part of him assuring him that he was going to lose every relationship good in his life. And for his delight, that part of him was winning.

After checking his watch and realizing that shift started about 5 minutes ago, he hurried to the break room with the assignment slips. Greg and Nick were busy reading the paper, which was odd for Greg. Warrick was watching soccer on tv while Catherine sat next to him, with her head resting on Greg's shoulders and with her eyes closed. Sara stood next to the coffee machine, waiting for the new pot of coffee to be brewed. She gave a soft, warm smile when she saw him step in to the room. And he was scared of how calm that smile alone made him feels.

"Greg, you're with me, 419 down the strip," Grissom cleared his throat catching everyone's attention. "Sara and Cath, 419 at Rosemary's Restaurant on 8th Avenue. Warrick, 415 –B at the Naughty Kitten, Nick you go with him. Get to work now."

Warrick and Nick headed out, excited about what they were going to find at their crime scene while Greg followed them, complaining about why he never gets assigned with cases in more interesting places. Sara saw Nick hit the younger CSI on the arm to which Greg winked making Nick give him his Texan grin. Grissom stood at the doorway, watching the brunette sip her coffee while staring at the guys.

"Shall we go?" Catherine startled Sara by softly nudging her. She nodded and followed Catherine to the door but Grissom held her by the elbow and stopped her. Sara gave him a threatening glance, with a confusion mixed in her eyes. Catherine turned and gave Grissom a similar look but Grissom smiled at them, confusing them more.

"Can I talk to you before you go?"He asked innocently. "If Catherine doesn't mind that is." He added in a sarcastic tone.

"Sure," Catherine grinned at him and turned to Sara. "I'll see you outside ok?" Sara nodded and turned to Grissom.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked a bit sternly than necessary.

"In my office please?" Grissom asked softly, leading them to his office. Sara followed the older man, giving him a cautious look. She was wondering what he was up to, and frankly she was a bit worried as well. They walked into his office and Sara stood at the doorway while Grissom made himself comfortable in his chair. He grinned when he saw Sara being so suspicious.

"Close the door and come sit," Grissom said professionally. After giving it a thought or two, Sara closed the door and sat down in the chair, still eyeing him suspiciously.

"What's going on Grissom?" Sara asked him in the same stern voice.

"You have been my friend for quite some time now and I thought I should share this with you," Grissom sounded pretty serious. He knew that Sara's full attention was being given to him since she wasn't leaning back in the chair and she had her 'thinking' look on. "I'm retiring."

A soft smile ran across Sara's lips and let out a sigh of relief when she was convinced that all this had nothing to do with her. "Yeah? That's good news Gil," She said without thinking. "I mean, you need the rest, you have worked pretty hard you know." She added with a grin when she saw the look on Grissom's face.

"Thanks I guess," Grissom gave a soft chuckle. "I'm going to recommend Catherine as my replacement just so you know and I am recommending you, Nick and Warrick get promoted to Supervisors as well. What do you think?"

"Catherine would love that," Sara said, with a permanent smile pasted on her face. "And I'm sure the guys would appreciate it a lot too. And so do I." She added.

"I have also talked to Ecklie about adding some new people to the team and I'm going to be interviewing them before I leave," Grissom explained further. "I hope you guys get alone with him or her just fine."

"We are just getting one person?" Sara said with a frown. "How about 2 or three?"

"You should be lucky he agreed for at least one," Grissom grinned. "Swings got none."

"Bastard," Sara cursed under her breath hoping Grissom didn't hear but form his laughter, she knew he caught her. "Sorry."

"No problem," Grissom said warmly.

"So what are you going to do after you retire?" Sara asked with interest. "Going to explore the world and study more about bugs?"

Grissom shifted in his seat uncomfortably before answering. "I'm going to stay in Vegas and help put Chloe with her clinic," He said with a slight blush. "Plus, I'll always be on call as an Entomology Specialist."

"Chloe would be thrilled," Sara smiled widely knowing how much Chloe would appreciate Grissom by her side through her new dream. "But are you sure you can live without all this CSI stuff Gris?" Sara asked remembering how much Grissom is attached to his work.

"I need to live without this Sar," Grissom corrected her. "Plus, all this means that I can get to do so many things I have always planned to do yet I had no time."

"Well, if you're sure this is what you want and if you're happy then I'm with you all the way," Sara said truthfully. "As a friend." She added softly.

"Thanks Sar, that's what I wanted to hear," Grissom's words made Sara feel much lighter in her heart. "Now why don't you go back to work? Or else Catherine would march in here and give me an earful."

"Ok sure," Sara stood up and turned to leave but Grissom called her and stopped her at her tracks.

"Keep this between us for now ok?" Grissom asked.

"No problem Gris," Sara smiled and waved her hand in the air. "I'll see you around ok?"

"Ok," Grissom said as he watched the brunette disappear behind the door. He let out a tired sigh and rested his head on his desk.

"Hey Grissom, you ready to go?" Greg asked sheepishly, popping his head into the office and startling Grissom.

"Let's go," Grissom took his glasses and headed to the door with just one thing, and one thing in his mind. Sara Sidle and her beautiful smile.

* * *

**Ok time to let me know what you guys thought...thnx for reading**


	31. Heating up

**Chapter 30**

**Ok i'm glad everyone's enjoying the story and that i caught everyone's attention too. I hope i dont disappoint you all with my stuff. I tried to be in this chapter but i think i have given it away somewhere in there too lol. This chapter is for my baby who is a bit sick (although she doesnt wanna admit)...hope you're ankle get better soon hun. **

**The chapter is a bit short...the 'good' stuff (according to me) is gonna come from the next chapter onwards...ENJOY & REVIEW pls  
**

**Dislaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

Catherine drove into the parking lot and got out of the Tahoe with her kit and all the evidence bags. She adjusted her shades to block her eyes from the morning sun. Her back ached with every step she took, and she didn't know why. She hurried into the building and headed straight to the DNA lab.

"Here you go Wendy, from me to you," Catherine put down the bags of evidences making Wendy frown. "Have fun."

"Oh come on Cath, did you have to ruin the day for me?" Wendy complained. "I only got 4 samples to analyze tonight but with your stuff, I have like…" She went through the evidence bags and her eyes grew wide. "Whoa…endless samples." She ended with a sigh and dropped her shoulders.

"I'm sorry sweety but my crime scene was a restaurant so what did you expect," Catherine shrugged. "Page me when you are done ok?"

"Sure," Wendy groaned and dropped onto her chair making Catherine chuckle. The blonde straightened her jacket, exited the DNA lab and headed to her office. But down the hallway, she got a glance of two feet sticking out from under a car grabbing her attention. With a hint of curiosity in her eyes, she headed to the garage. As she closed up, she could hear the faint hums coming from under the car, the hums that could make her day anytime and in any mood.

"Victim's car?" Catherine halted at the doorway with her hands on her hips. She heard something drop to the ground and Sara's body appeared from under the car, with grease swipes all over her face. She looked beautiful with her hair tied up in a knot with strands of hair waving over her eyes. Sara pulled her hair behind her ears and flashed her million dollar smile at Catherine before standing up and taking off her gloves.

"Yea it is, I thought you were gonna take a while to get back so I started," She shrugged. "I would give you a kiss but I think I smell."

"Well, you look great," Catherine gave another look at Sara's attired. Her blue overalls had more stain on it than her face and she had left about 3 buttons unbuttoned at the top, giving Catherine a clear view of her white tank top. She stepped forward and placed a wet kiss on Sara's lips, and stepping back again.

"Hmmm…" Sara sighed without letting go of Catherine's hair. "When will you be done here?" She asked with a wink.

"I don't know…might take a while," Catherine sighed sadly. "When you are done with the car, wanna come and help me with the crime scene photos? I have autopsy in about 10 minutes."

"Sure, I'm gonna be another 15 minutes, and then I'll see you there?" Sara smiled warmly at her lover.

"Alright," Catherine kissed Sara's palms and turned around to leave. But before she walked out of the garage, she turned her head to see Sara lie down on the creeper. Seeing that Catherine had stopped at her tracks, she sat back up and raised her eyebrows at question.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"We are taking that home," Catherine grinned and pointed at Sara's overall. Sara blushed heavily at her words which made Catherine feel much better. With a wink, she left the garage and headed to her office to get the case file. But before she could enter her office, a hand stopped her.

"Hey Cath," Warrick stepped in front of Catherine and her office door. Since there wasn't much distance between her and the door, Warrick was practically pressed against her now. She quickly stepped back and gave him a smile.

"Hey Rick, what can I do for you?" She asked feeling a bit uncomfortable with his actions. "Need some help with the case?"

"No I came to ask you for a favor," He said, maintaining his flirtiest tone. He leaned on the door and gave her a look, making it very uncomfortable for her to stay under his gaze. "You think you do that favor for me?"

"Depends," Catherine shifted on the spot and wrapped her arms around herself for a reason she couldn't understand.

"I got these two tickets for the Cirque tonight at Bellagio, wanna come?" Warrick showed her the two tickets and flashed his best smile to her. Catherine squinted at the tickets with frustration and curiosity. She always loved the Circus and she had been meaning to check out the cirque Warrick was talking about. But she knew that Warrick had some other plans hidden behind the offer and she didn't want to take it.

"I don't know Rick," Catherine lifted her shoulders. "I haven't been spending enough time with Lindsey these days so I think I'm going to have to take a rain check."

"Oh come on Cath," Warrick took one hand of Catherine's making her step back a little. "I got the ticket for me and my girl but she and I had this huge fight. And I really don't want to waste the money I spent on these." He waved the tickets in the air.

Catherine felt a little revealed knowing that Warrick was actually seeing someone.

_Maybe this is just harmless. _She thought to herself. _Plus it's been ages since I enjoyed a cirque. But what about Sara? Oh she wouldn't mind, plus she needs time with Chloe too. _

"Let me talk to Sara and I'll get back to you before I get home ok?" Catherine patted on Warrick's arms and stepped to open the door to her office but Warrick didn't move.

"Thanks Cath, I promise you'll have a good time," Warrick wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick hug before he went on his way. Catherine couldn't but help stare at the tall man walk coolly down the hall. She gave a soft chuckle and stepped into her office.

After around 45 minutes, she walked into the layout room with the autopsy report in her hands. Sara was standing behind the table, doing something in her laptop.

"Hey, you got anything related to the case?" Catherine threw the case files on the table and sighed heavily. "Coz I got none."

"Me neither," Sara smiled sympathetically at Catherine. "But none of the sample results are back and we haven't really gone through anything so I think it's alright for now."

"Crime scene photos?" She stepped next to Sara and glanced at the laptop screen.

"Yeah, check this out," She zoomed in on the picture of the restaurants bar. "What's that?"

Catherine bent down and put on her glasses to get a clear view of what Sara was talking about. "Is that? No way…"

"A bong yeah," Sara chuckled. "I guess the bartender was doing a lot more than serving drinks huh?"

"Why was he keeping it in a place where almost everyone can see it?" Catherine turned to Sara who was still grinning. "What a dumbass."

"Who knows, it may not be his," Sara shrugged. "Plus it's behind the bottles so not many people would spot it easily. It takes a smart person to do that." She winked at Catherine who rolled her eyes in mock.

"Alright Einstein let's not get too ahead of ourselves here," Catherine joked and turned to the laptop. "So, what do we know about this case?"

"Well, the victim was having dinner with her husband but she excused herself to go the bathroom," Sara ran her fingers through her hair. "According to the husband, he asked the waitress to check up on her after about 20 minutes. Waitress claims that she saw the victim passed out in the toilet and called for help. Husband called 911."

"And the bartender says that he didn't see anyone else go in and out of the bathroom," Catherine wiped her face, keeping an open mind. "But his credibility might become a question with the hidden bong in his turf."

"What does Doc have to say?" Sara remembered that Catherine came from the autopsy. "COD?"

"Her heart stopped beating due to forced impact," Catherine answered shortly. "There was a bruise on her chest which indicates that something hit her chest. We just have to figure out what."

"Maybe she fell down and hit her chest on the sink," Sara suggested. "I mean, we don't have any witness who saw anyone go into the bathroom, and there was like no one at the restaurant."

"We need to go back to the crime scene," Catherine let out a tired moan. "And we need the DNA and Trace results. What about the car?"

"Nothing probative," Sara ran her hand up and down Catherine's back. "Are you alright honey? You look like you are in pain."

"My back is a bit stiff," Catherine bent her back a bit and straightened her again. "I think processing that bathroom had a toll on me."

"Shift was over like an hour ago. Why don't you go home?" Sara pulled the blonde closer to her. "There's nothing you can do without the lab results anyway."

"You're not gonna come?" Catherine gave the brunette a confused look.

"I was gonna stay and check out the evidence but I think we can only proceed tonight," Sara closed her laptop. "So let's go home." She smiled widely at Catherine.

The both of them locked up the evidence, grabbed their stuff and headed out of the lab together. Just as they were about to step out of the lab, Catherine heard someone call out her name. The two women turned around to see Warrick standing there with a question mark on his forehead.

"So we on for tonight or what Cath?" Warrick asked, slightly out of breath. His questions reminded Catherine that she was supposed to ask Sara about it, but for Sara, the question came of it as a shock.

"Huh? On for what?" Sara asked Catherine softly, trying all her best not to sounds as if she was accusing her of something.

"Oh right I totally forgot Rick," Catherine held a hand at Warrick and turned to Sara. "He had a ticket for the Cirque at Bellagio and his girlfriend couldn't go so he asked me. I told him I'll talk to you and let him know, and I forgot."

"You should go," Sara smiled without any further question and using her fingers, put some strands of hair behind Catherine's ears. "It's been ages since you did something fun."

"But I don't wanna go without you," Catherine took her girlfriend's hands and squeezed it.

"I'm not that much of a Circus person babe you know that," Sara grinned. "Plus it's gonna be impossible to get entrance tickets now."

"You sure you're gonna be ok with me going?" Catherine asked again.

"Of course, you're going with Warrick honey, I'm sure he's gonna take good care of you," Sara gave a warm smile at Warrick which he returned slightly. "And I can hang out with Chloe all night then, so its' ok babe."

"Ok," Catherine nodded at her and turned to Warrick. "So what time are you picking me up?"

"Is 8 alright?" Warrick asked softly at which Catherine nodded. "Alright I'll pick you up then. See ya." With that, he turned and disappeared into the lab.

"Come on, let's get home and get some rest," Catherine took Sara's hand and headed out.

While the two women walked to their car, Chloe was staring out of the window of her room. The body on her bed moved catching her attention. She turned her head to see the beautiful smile of her partner which made her insides jolt.

"You're up," Chloe smiled and moved herself to the bed, running her hand through the person's hair. "And just in time too." She added checking her watch. "Sara and Cath will be home any minute so you should go now."

"Do I have to?" The person asked softly, burying their face in Chloe's lap. "So what if they find out?"

"We talked about this honey," Chloe sighed and placed a kiss on the person's cheek. "Let's not get into this now, please?"

"Sure," The person got up and straightened the minimal number of clothes they had on and picked up the t-shirt on the ground and put it over their head, leaving Chloe staring at their every move. "You are staring again."

"Can you blame me?" Chloe stood up and wrapped her arms around the person's waist. "I can't believe I can't do this for a whole day again." She kissed the person on the lips sensually, running her tongue over the lips.

"Not my fault, you're the coward here" The person smiled and raised their eyebrow in mockery.

"Whatever you say," Chloe chuckled. "Being a coward doesn't stop you from complaining honey."

"You're the professional so you would know," The person answered with a wink and placed another kiss on her lips. "I'll see you later then."

"Sure will," Flashing the smile that always makes Chloe's knees weak, the person stepped out of the room leaving her staring at their body until the door closed.

"Fuck!" Chloe flopped back into her bed and buried her head in her pillow. "I'm so dead." She mumbled onto her pillow and closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

* * *

**Yeah, its short but i'll update a longer and better one soon...and you know your reviews always help me get it out faster so just click the button there :)**

**thnx for readin peeps**


	32. Confusions

**Chapter 31**

**Ok first, thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys find what i put in interesting rather than disgusting or something. Let me know what you think ok? ENJOY & REVIEW pls...  
**

**Chapter is for you baby, u wanted to know what happens next...here you go.  
**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

Chloe stretched herself on the bed only to realize that she was on the floor at the moment. She lifted her upper body and looked around wondering how she got from the bed to the floor. Knowing that her mind would not award her of memories of that, she laid back on the floor and stretched herself again.

"Chloe? You up?" There was a soft knock on the door and soon enough, Sara's head popped into the room. Seeing that Chloe was on the floor, she gave her a questioning look. "The bed not good enough for you?" She smirked at her best friend and leaned on the door frame.

"Don't start," Chloe jumped up and sat down on the bed. "I don't even know how I got there." She wiped her face. "What's up?"

"Breakfast is ready," Sara crossed her arms on the chest. "Goodness Gracious Chloe, did you have someone in here last night?" She looked around and asked suspiciously.

Chloe looked around and saw that some pillows were on the floor, the blanket was almost off the bed and the bed was roughed up. She gave Sara an apologetic grin with a shrug. "I swear I didn't do anything bad," Chloe raised her hands in surrender and realized that what she said didn't make any sense. "I mean, no sex."

"I didn't ask Pots," Sara squinted her eyes at the brunette with suspicion. "What's going on? Why are you defending yourself like that?"

To Chloe's glee, Lindsey walked into the room with her hair tied up in a pony tail and sporting a white tank top and blue pajama bottoms.

"Mom, mommy wants to know whether you want coffee or tea," Lindsey let out a soft yawn. "Oh hey Pots you're up," Her eyes went around the room and grinned. "Whoa, a tornado hit the room or something?"

"You can say that," Chloe said in a mischievous tone, getting a glare from both Sara and Lindsey. "Come on guys, would you stop judging me by the look of the room."

"Fine, so what's it gonna be mom, tea or coffee?" Lindsey turned to Sara who told her she wanted to coffee. With a 'see you downstairs', she hurried out of the room leaving Sara and Chloe alone again. Chloe shifted on the bed and gave Sara an innocent smile.

"I know you are hiding something," Sara said in an accusing tone. "And I know it's something big so spill."

"Dude, nothing is going on," Chloe stood up and threw the pillows on the bed. "Would you stop with the 'I'm hiding stuff' crap."

"You're not gonna tell me are you," Sara took in a deep breath and shook her head.

"When there's nothing to tell, I don't know what you expect to hear from me," Chloe rolled her eyes and adjusted her blanket.

"You are the queen of stubbornness I swear," Sara grinned and turned to leave. "Just hurry up and come down ok?"

"Sure 'mom'," Chloe mocked and waited until Sara to close the door before jumping into bed and screaming into the pillow. After releasing the stress she was holding in her, she jumped off the bed, locked the door, and stepped into the bathroom, throwing her shirt into the sink.

She stopped in front of the mirror on the wall and ran her hands over the one mark on her neck she got from the previous night. She gave a chuckle as she remembered how it got there.

_Chloe ran her finger down the soft arms that were wrapped around her stomach. All of a sudden, the soft lips met with the skin of her neck, making her moan. But her moan changed to a painful groan when she bit her neck hard. _

"_Ow," Chloe ran her fingers over the mark. "What on earth was that for? It hurt."_

"_I always wanted to see how my bite marks looked like on someone else's," she answered with a smug grin. "It looks good."_

"_You weird thing," Chloe chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "What am I supposed to say when someone asks about it?"_

"_You can tell the truth," She said softly giving Chloe a warm smile. "To anyone…to them."_

"_We can't tell them yet," Chloe let out a sigh. "They won't be able to absorb it, you know that."_

"_I don't care," She said in a bit stern manner. "It's been more than an year now Chloe, whether they are ready or not is up to them. Not us."_

"_We can't just dump this on them," Chloe sat up and adjusted her short hair. "They are all I have, they are all we have honey."_

"_If that's the case they will be able to handle it too you know," She got out of the bed and tied her hair. "They'll understand. You should give that a thought Ms. Psychiatrist."_

"_Don't be like this," Chloe took her hand and pulled her back into bed but she stepped out of it again. "We'll tell them, soon. Just give me some time to find a way to tell them, please?" Chloe asked softly, bringing a twinkle in her lover's brown eyes. "Come back, get some sleep."_

"_You better find a way soon or else I'm gonna do it myself," She winked and snuggled into Chloe's sides and closed her eyes. _

"_I always liked your persistence," Chloe hugged her tightly. "But now I know why people don't like it much, when used it against yourself isn't very much fun."_

"_I'll show you what's fun," She pinned Chloe to the bed and got on top of her. Chloe grinned at the girl making her laugh as well. Chloe's insides gave a jolt at how easily she can feel vulnerable under her gaze, in her arms and anytime she was with her. _

"Lindsey Willows…" Chloe sighed, still her hands on her neck.

"Yeah?" A voice came from the bathroom doorway, startling Chloe and forcing her to step back. But she tripped over the tub and fell into it with a loud, painful thud. Lindsey giggled, while staring at Chloe with amusement with her arms crossed over her stomach.

"Ow," Chloe groaned out loud and sat up at the edge of the tub, rubbing her back. She looked up at a delighted Lindsey who was busy trying to control her laughter. "How the hell did you get in?"

"The door wasn't closed completely," Lindsey explained and took a deep breath, trying to stop laughing. "Are you alright? That looked like it hurt."

"It's gonna be sore for a while, but I'll be ok," Chloe stood up and stretched her back. "You should know better than to startle me you know."

"I'm sorry, you were just staring at the mirror," Lindsey pointed at the mirror. "And you said my name so I thought I'll answer your call."

"Funny," She said sarcastically at the younger girl who was still having problem controlling her laughter. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"They wanted me to check whether you are ready or not," Lindsey leaned on the bathroom wall. "From the looks of it, you're not ready yet huh?" She added with a grin.

"You can say that," Chloe shrugged and stepped closer to the girl. "You can tell your mom and my 'mom' that I'll be done in about 15 minutes." She grinned and turned to the tub.

"Ouch, that doesn't hurt?" Lindsey stepped forward and touched the bruised on Chloe's mid back making her wince. "Sorry sweety."

"Whoa, I didn't even feel that until you touched me," Chloe stepped in front of the mirror and checked out her bruise. "Meh, it's gonna go away."

"Don't you think you should get it checked out Pots?" Lindsey asked keeping her hand on Chloe's back. "Its swollen very badly too you know."

"Linds I'll be fine," Chloe turned and cupped her face. "I've had worse falls, just trust me ok?"

"You're not gonna give me any other choice are you?" Lindsey sighed heavily and Chloe shook her head with an innocent smile. "But if its get worse, I'm gonna tell them about it and we'll see how you escape them."

"Fine, fine it's a deal," Chloe grinned. "You know you're very cute when you try to blackmail me."

"Try? I think I do that very well," Lindsey said smugly, pressing her finger on Chloe's bruise making Chloe go limp slightly. "See, I'm very good in that."

"Ok, ok you're very good," Chloe surrendered and Lindsey withdrew her hands from Chloe's back and helped her stand straight. "Damn, you're one evil girl." Lindsey held Chloe's hips and let her lean on the wall while Chloe rested her hand on Lindsey's shoulders.

"Yeah, I have been told that I am the daughter of the devil," Lindsey grinned. "But seriously, you take it easy ok? Or else I will tell my moms and you know that."

"Linds I will, promise," Chloe said in an assuring tone.

"Ok good, I have to go downstairs now," Lindsey placed a kiss on Chloe's cheek. "You sure you're gonna be ok alone?"

"Totally, I'll see you downstairs," Chloe kissed her and watched her walk out the bathroom. She waited until she heard the bedroom door closed to kneel down on the ground. The pain on her back was unbearable yet she didn't want Lindsey to see it. It took her around 5 minutes to get up again and move around. After taking a quick shower and change of clothes, she headed downstairs, rubbing the mark on her neck hoping no one will notice. With her hair being short, she had nothing to cover it up.

"Look whose finally down," Catherine smiled at Chloe as she walked into the dining room. "Morning sleepy head."

"Morning guys," She flopped on the chair and took the coffee mug left for her. "Aah Caffeine." She sighed with satisfaction.

"You slept well?" Sara asked with a curiosity in her voice.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I did," Chloe squinted her eyes at Sara, mentally telling her to shut up. "How come you guys are home so early anyway?"

"No leads on the case, pending lab results, pure boredom and back pain," Catherine listed the reasons for them to come home. "Plus we thought we could have lunch out today."

"Oh good," Lindsey said excitedly. "Can we have Italian?"

"Lovely, we haven't had Italian for some time now," Sara agreed with Lindsey and high fived with her daughter. "Italian is fine with you guys too right?" She turned to Catherine and Chloe who nodded.

"Aah," A rush of pain ran up Chloe's back, making her wince. She tried to hide it with a smile but everyone's eyes darted towards her. She couldn't help but notice the concern in the bright brown eyes of Lindsey.

"Are you ok?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, a chill went up the spine that's all," Chloe gave everyone a smile. "Can you pass me the pancakes?" She asked Sara, leaning forward trying to reach it.

"What's wrong with your neck?" She asked touching the mark on her neck. "You gotta be kidding me, is that a bite mark?"

Lindsey choked into her orange juice making Sara pat her back slightly. Catherine leaned forward to get a glance of Chloe's neck which Chloe was trying to hide with her palm.

"Wow Chloe, you got quite the action last night huh?" Catherine said with a grin. Lindsey's eyes grew wide as she continued coughing.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that," Chloe tried to stop from Catherine to say anything but Sara and Catherine were pretty much in the mood to tease Chloe. "Just please drop it ok?"

"Come on, tell us about her," Sara patted on Chloe's shoulders. "Or is it just a one night stand as usual?"

"No no, nothing like that," Chloe defended herself and Lindsey as well. "Can we please drop this?"

"If it's not a one night stand that means you are dating her?" Sara pushed the conversation making Chloe very uncomfortable and Lindsey very amused. "And if that's the case, don't you think you should tell us? Or maybe introduce her to us?"

"Yea maybe you should," Lindsey put in her opinion getting nothing but a very questionable, death glare from Chloe.

"Guys really, can we talk about this later?" Chloe grinned at everyone at the table trying to avoid the question. "It's just a girl, what the big deal?" She tried to sound aloof.

"Is it a friend with benefit kinda situation?" Catherine asked, very interested in the conversation. She didn't know that her words were making Lindsey very uncomfortable. "You know, just sex kinda thing."

"NO," Chloe said to Catherine a bit loudly with a laugh. "I haven't had sex with her, I mean I didn't have sex with her, I don't do that…no…guys, seriously why are you guys so interested anyway?"

"This girl sounds special," Sara said, leaving her food aside. "Have you seen yourself lately Pots? You act like a lovesick puppy." Lindsey choked on her juice again with Sara's statement.

"Wait wait wait, no…I'm not lovesick," Chloe said defending her feelings. "You guys are being a pain in my ass seriously."

"Well you are hiding stuff from us so of course we are gonna be a pain," Sara rolled her eyes and caught a glimpse of the mark again. "But seriously that girl is one wild chick."

Chloe felt her cheeks warm up with Sara word. "Yeah sure," She mumbled avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Trust me, if she can do that much damage without any sex she would be a fireball during the actual thing," Catherine pointed her fork at Chloe while chewing on her pancake.

Chloe buried her face in her hands and shook her head with embarrassment while Lindsey ran her hand behind her neck with uneasiness as she tried to hide the blush appearing on her cheeks. Sara chuckled at Catherine's words and went back to her food.

"Goodness," Chloe whispered to herself. Her face was flushed to crimson red when she went back to her breakfast and from the corner of her eyes she knew Lindsey was doing no better than her.

"Hey you know guys, it's my summer break why don't we go on a vacation or something?" Lindsey asked, changing the subject completely. She caught Sara and Catherine's attention and she caught a thankful wink from Chloe at which she blushed slightly.

"Sounds like a great idea," Chloe backed her up. "We can hang out without you guy's work interrupting us."

Catherine and Sara exchanged looks and Catherine shrugged. "We haven't taken a break for 6 years, maybe it would be a good thing to take a break," Catherine said to Sara who was thinking hard about it.

"You think Grissom will let us both have a vacation at the same time?" Sara asked. "If he does, then hell yea we are going on a vacation."

"I'll talk to Gilbert," Chloe raised her hand in volunteer. "We'll see how he says no to me." She added with an evil grin.

"Awesome, so where are we going?" Lindsey asked excitedly. "Please tell me it's some place with a beach."

"California, Hawaii, Florida…those are all options," Chloe listed some that were in her mind.

"Hawaii," Catherina and Lindsey both said in union making the two brunettes give them a questioning, scared look. The mother daughter laughed at the similarity in their choices.

"I guess we are going to Hawaii," Chloe raised her eyebrow at Sara who grinned.

"Yeap, looks like it," Sara chuckled. "Oh hey, why don't you bring your wild biter friend? We can get to know this special girl of yours, and maybe you can laid too." Catherine broke into a soft laughter with Sara while Lindsey stood up.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna leave you guys to enjoy this conversation," She took her glass of juice into one hand and headed to the living room. "Good luck Pots." She grinned at Chloe who scowled at her. She ran her fingers on the beck of Chloe's neck before she stepped out. It went unseen by both Catherine and Sara yet it didn't stop Chloe from letting out a soft hum.

"Damn," Chloe moaned to herself and turned back to her breakfast.

* * *

Warrick pulled his car in front of Catherine's house and got out of it with a smile on his face. He straightened the jacket he was wearing over his shirt before he headed to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. After a few seconds, the door flew open and there stood a Chloe, with a huge smile.

"Oh hey Warrick," Chloe greeted him and turned her head inside. "CATH, WARRICK IS HERE." She turned back to Warrick who still had the same smile glued to his face. "Come on in."

"Thanks," He stepped into the house and followed her to the living room. Sara and Lindsey were sitting about 2 feet away from the television, playing Playstation.

"Hey Rick, take a seat," Sara called without taking her eyes off the television. "She's gonna take another ten minutes or so probably."

"It's alright," Warrick smiled at Sara being a wonderful mother to Lindsey. A part of him felt guilty for wanting what was rightfully hers but that part was suppressed deep down fire that probably can never be put out.

"WHOA," Chloe and Lindsey screamed as Lindsey's car hit the sides and went tumbling off course while Sara took the lead. "Not fair mom, you made my car skid."

"Hey all is fair in love, war and Need for Speed sweetheart," Sara joked and threw her arms in the air when her car crossed the finishing line. "YES, and that's 3 times in a row baby."

"Come Linds, let me beat her ass for you," Chloe patted on Lindsey's shoulders and sat down next to her, taking the joystick from the girl. "Time to meet your match Beetle."

"Just choose a car without shooting your mouth Potty," Sara rolled her eyes at her friend. Warrick couldn't help but enjoy the little interactions between the family.

"Are you guys still playing that game?" Catherine's voice came from the stairs making Sara's head turn. She didn't even notice that her car crashed into the wall because she was too busy staring at Catherine.

"What the?" Chloe turned to see what happened to Sara but when she saw her staring at Catherine, she understood completely. Catherine looked gorgeous. Sara stood up and headed to Catherine and kissed her lover full on the lips.

"Oh boy," Lindsey took Sara's joystick and took her place, not wanting to see her mothers make out. "Time to ignore them." She winked at Chloe who grinned and the both of them turned their attention to the game. "And time to beat your ass."

"Yeah right," Chloe said softly blowing a kiss at her. "If you do that, I'll give you a present tonight."

"You're on," Lindsey grinned.

Unaware of the hushed conversations between Chloe and Lindsey, Warrick stood up from the couch and watched Sara kiss Catherine passionately. It made him jealous that she got to kiss Catherine, but her maintained his calm and smiled. Sara finally let Catherine breath, and ran her finger through her hair.

"You look gorgeous," Sara smiled, and look at Catherine once again from top to bottom. "I can't wait for you to get home."

"Hmm…maybe I should stay then?" Catherine suggested with a wink making Warrick's insides fill up with rage. But he kept his cool still.

"No, a promise to a friend should never be broken," Sara said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone making Catherine laugh. "And the result of patience can be very sweet."

"I guess I'll have to wait and see then," Catherine placed another quick kiss on Sara's lips and turned to Warrick. "Shall we Rick?"

"By all means," Warrick smiled and headed to the front door, with Catherine following him closely. Sara sat down on the couch, staring at every step she took.

"Bye guys," Catherine called Chloe and Lindsey but all she got from them was a nod and a soft 'hmm' since they were too into the game. "Talk about showing some kind of attention." Catherine rolled her eyes at them. "Bye baby, I'll see you later."

"Have fun," Sara called before Catherine exited the house and headed to Warrick's car.

After enjoying a wonderful time at the Cirque, Catherine and Warrick walked out of the Bellagio, with their arms entwined together. They got the car from the Valet and drove off, with Sara in Catherine's mind and his plan for the night stuck in Warrick's head.

"That was real good," Catherine sighed heavily, resting her head on the headrest of the seat. She had forgotten how much she loved circus and Warrick showed her a wonderful time too. Although she thought it would be weird with Warrick being his flirty self, but he was a real gentlemen. And after days, she saw the friend in him she hadn't seen for a long time. "Thanks for inviting me. I had a really good time."

"Hey no problem Cath," Warrick smiled, without taking his eyes off the road. "It's been sometime since we hung out huh?"

"Yeah, I just don't have any time now," Catherine smiled at the image of Sara forming in her head. "I finally have a beautiful family, I can't be any happier."

"You really love Sara don't you?" Warrick asked in a hushed tone.

"Yea I do," Catherine sighed with a love sick grin on her face. "She makes me feel special and she takes care of me in a way no one has ever done before."

"Wow," Warrick nodded in thought.

"I don't think I can live without her anymore you know," Catherine shared her thoughts with her friend. "I am so attached to her now that I miss her even during work. I love her to death."

Warrick gulped down a lump in his throat and looked sideways at Catherine. She was staring out of the window into the night, with a blissful and calm look on her face. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the road where he was supposed to take the turn to go ahead with his plan. He closed his eyes and let the friend in him come forward for once in a long time, rather than the jealous bystander.

_Don't do it, you're gonna hurt her badly if you go ahead without thinking. _

_It would hurt for a while but you can heal it. _

_Do you think you can heal that wound? A wound you cause ruining a wonderful happy family? They look wonderful together, happy together. Just leave them alone. _

_What about your feelings? Are you willing to suppress your own feelings and stay by the side again? Why can't you be selfish for once and go for what you want?_

_If you care about her, you will let her go._

_Go for it, you can think of the consequences later._

After a long time, he was torn between two choices, and at the moment he didn't know what he wanted to do. Yet he knew he had to choose very fast coz the cross roads was coming nearer with every second.

* * *

**thnx for reading...and let me no what u thought :)**


	33. Accidents

**Chapter 32**

**Sorry couldnt update this chapter sooner, but i was sick. Well, I wanted to go ahead with Warrick being an ass, but i changed my mind for now. He will become a pain in everyone's a** later but not now. Hope you all like what i have for the lovely reviews. **

**The chapter is dedicated to my beautiful ego booster ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1....ENJOY & REVIEW pls**

* * *

Warrick slowed down the car, his mind filled with nothing but questions and doubts. His eyes weren't focused on the road or the person sitting next to him. Catherine realized that the car had slowed down and she saw that Warrick was gripping tightly on the steering wheel, with his eyes locked at the road. But she knew that he had no idea of what was going out there.

"Rick, are you alright?" Catherine touched the man's shoulders, startling him. Warrick's hands let go of the steering wheel as he was brought out of his thoughts, sending the car to a slight skid. "Whoa, watch out Warrick." Catherine covered her face with her arms as their car collided with another car crossing the intersection.

Catherine heard the engine go poof, while the air bags blew up on their face. She pushed it away and turned to Warrick who gave her an apologetic look. Blood lazed down the side of his head as he tried to rid of himself of the seatbelt and got out of the car. He headed to Catherine's door, helped her get out of the car and both of them checked the driver of the other car.

"You ok?" He cupped her face gently, making sure she wasn't going to fall down. Catherine nodded and pointed at the other car, silently asking him to go and check up on the driver. Warrick hurried to the car that was smashed to theirs.

"Sir, are you alright?" He opened the door and the driver fell out of the car. "Shit." He took the guy out of the car and checked whether he was alright.

"..hmm…ran over a dog…there…" The guy started to mumble. Warrick and Catherine exchanged confused looks. Catherine kneeled next to the guy and took a sniff.

"He stinks of alcohol," Catherine made a disgusted face and turned to Warrick. "Can I have your phone?"

Warrick nodded and handed over his cell to Catherine, pulling out the man out of the car and laying him on the ground. He watched Catherine call the lab to report the accident and a rush of guilt ran up his spine when he saw that she was clutching her hand. Her leg had a huge scratch and there were bruises on the side of her face. If he didn't have confusions and wasn't lost in his own thoughts, he would have refrained from hurting her.

"The ambulance is gonna be here any second now," Catherine handed over his phone to him. "Are you alright? What happened back there?"

"I'm fine. I kinda got caught up with my thoughts, I'm sorry Cath," Warrick stood up and took Catherine's hands. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Catherine smiled. "You know, you shouldn't get into day dreaming about your girlfriend when you are driving honey. It's not good for you." She joked.

"I'll try," Warrick smiled and sat down next to the man. "I'm really sorry about this, I should have been more careful."

"Hey its' ok Rick," Catherine leaned on the other car. She was about to open her mouth to say something but a cop car pulled over to their scene just then. Brass walked out of the car and hurried to Catherine and Warrick who looked a bit sheepish as the detective closed in on them.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked a bit sternly than usual. "You two alright? Is the guy dead?"

"He got some minor injuries, other than that he's fine," Warrick stood up and took off his jacket. "He's drunk though."

Just then, the ambulance pulled in and the paramedics hurried to the man lying on the ground. Brass stood next to the body while the paramedics made sure the man was stable. Warrick and Catherine gave their statements to Brass, and they were getting checked up by the paramedics when they saw two Tahoes pull into the street. Both of them exchanged worried looks before they got out of the ambulance.

Nick and Greg got out of one Tahoe and Sara jumped out of the other. Catherine checked her wrist watch to see that shift started about 10 minutes ago and she knew that all of them had left their cases aside to come to their scene. She couldn't help but stare at a very worried looking Sara, hurrying towards her. Her eyes were filled with worry, her face was flushed and she was slightly shaking as well. Before Catherine could say anything to her, she wrapped her arms around the blonde and squeezed her tightly.

"Are you alright?" She asked without loosening her grip. "Are you hurt? Did they check whether you have a concussion?"

"Honey I'm fine," Catherine rubbed Sara's back. "But you're making it a bit hard for me to breath by holding me so tight."

Sara let go of Catherine and ran her fingers over the side of her face where bruises were visible. She took Catherine's left hand which was neatly wrapped by the paramedics and gave Catherine a hurtful look.

"Are you sure you're alright sweetheart?" Sara took another step towards her so that the tip of their noses touched each other. "Don't lie to me."

"Sara I'm really fine, this doesn't hurt much," Catherine waved her injured hand in front of Sara's face. "It's just sprained a little."

"You sure?" Sara cupped her face again, squeezing her face tightly.

"I am cupcake," Catherine sighed and took Sara's hands. "You worry too much you know. I am not that fragile now am I?"

"Don't blame me for being protective about my girlfriend," Sara placed a quick kiss on Catherine's lips. She turned around to see Warrick being verbally harassed by Nick and Greg making her smile. "So what happened here anyway?"

"I have no idea," Catherine took a deep breath and straightened her hair. "Warrick got caught up in his thoughts and didn't see the guy coming I guess."

Sara put a hand around Catherine's back and headed to the guys. Catherine was walking with a slight limp since her leg was wounded.

"…more careful man," Nick was scolding Warrick about something when they reached them. As soon as they saw Catherine and Sara, Nick and Greg both turned to Catherine and poured their concern over her.

"Whoa whoa guys calm down, I'm fine," Catherine held her hand in surrender. "A little bruised but other than that I'm fine."

"Damn Warrick, you should seriously learn to stay out of your thoughts when driving," Greg said taking a look at Catherine's bruised face.

"Yeah, especially when you have my girlfriend in the front seat in the danger zone," Sara put in with a smile.

"I'm sorry guys," Warrick sighed, placing the ice pack on his forehead. "Especially you Sar, I know you let Cath go with me because you trusted that I would take care of her."

"It's fine Warrick," Sara tugged on Catherine's waist. "Stuff like that happens." Just then Nick, Greg and Sara's pager beeped.

"It's Grissom, we have to get back to work guys," Sara looked at Nick and Greg who frowned. "Well, this is your scene Greg so actually we have to go Nicky."

"Mind if I hitch a ride with you?" Catherine leaned on Sara's arms.

"Chloe and Linds are on their way to pick you up," Sara said, putting her beeper in place. "Grissom wants you and Warrick to take the day off."

"But we are fine," Warrick got up but he almost fell to his side since he was feeling dizzy. "Ok, maybe not."

"Come on man, I'll drop you home on the way," Nick put Warrick's arms over his shoulders and headed to his car. "You gonna be ok here Greggo?"

"No problemo," Greg winked and headed to the car leaving Sara and Catherine alone.

"You go home and rest ok?" Sara raised her eyebrow at Catherine who nodded innocently. "And no working. Ask Chloe if you need anything ok?"

"I will honey, please stop worrying now," Catherine ran her fingers down Sara's arms. Sara smiled and kissed Catherine fully on her lips, tasting a hint of blood in her mouth. Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara's neck and deepened their kiss, holding the back of the brunette's head. Both of them had forgotten that they were standing not only in the middle of the road, but a crime scene as well. But at the moment none of them cared as they were too involved with each other.

"Mommy," Lindsey's voice brought both women back to earth, parting their lips from each others. The young girl hurried to them and hugged Catherine tightly, while Chloe stepped next to Sara and nodded her head at the brunette who was licking her lips happily. "Are you alright?" Lindsey asked letting go of her mother.

"I'm good sweety, why are you up at this time of the night anyway?" She asked more concerned by her daughter than the current situation.

"Mommy, it's summer break and I was playing Playstation," Lindsey explained. "But what happened? Mom said you were in an accident."

"It's just a little one honey," Catherine straightened Lindsey's hair and smiled. "I'm totally alright."

"Ok so you guys will make sure she doesn't do any work right?" Sara asked her daughter and best friend who nodded. "No working, just resting ok?" She turned to Catherine who scowled.

"You're making me feel like a 12 year old Sar," Catherine complained.

"Well, for now you can feel like that," Sara placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning ok?" Catherine nodded and put her hands around Lindsey who hugged her back. Sara smiled and turned to Chloe. "Take care of her?"

"Don't worry about that," Chloe patted on Sara's arms. "I'll make sure she gets rest."

"Thanks," She smiled and turned to her lover and daughter. "Bye guys, I'll see you in the morning." With that, she hurried to her Tahoe and drove off to her crime scene after waving good bye to Greg.

* * *

After getting home, freshening up and unable to fall asleep, Catherine walked downstairs where Chloe and Lindsey sat watching television. Basically it was just Chloe who was watching it since Lindsey was asleep with her head on Chloe's lap and her legs hanging over the armrest of the couch.

"Hey, when did she fall asleep?" Catherine sat down and rested her leg on the coffee table.

"About 30 minutes ago," Chloe smiled, running her fingers through the girl's hair. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired, but I couldn't sleep," Catherine smiled. "What are you watching?" She turned to the television to see Tom running after Jerry. She gave Chloe a questionable look at which the brunette shrugged.

"What can you say, I love Tom and Jerry," Chloe grinned at Catherine who nodded in agreement. "Do you want some coffee? Or something else maybe?"

"Sure, let me go and make some," Catherine started to get up but she felt a little dizzy making her sit back in the chair. "Give me a minute." She grinned.

"You sit back and rest please," Chloe shook her head. "Sara will kill me if I make you do anything." She lifted Lindsey head and got up from the couch. She slipped the cushion under the girl's head before she headed to the kitchen.

"Chloemmm," Lindsey hummed in her sleep making Chloe freeze at her tracks. She took a peek at Catherine who gave a questioning grin at Lindsey and turned to Chloe who grinned in panic. Making sure Lindsey had gone back to sleep, Chloe hurried to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna die, I am going to get strangled to death by Sara and chopped up by Catherine," Chloe set a fresh pot of coffee to brew and placed two mugs on the counter. She leaned on the counter and crossed her arms over her chest, thinking about everything. "If I don't tell them, Linds is gonna be mad and that wouldn't be very nice. But if I tell Sara, she's going to kill me, with no mercy. And Catherine is gonna throw me out of the house so fast I'm sure."

Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "But maybe Lindsey is right. I should just tell them and get it over with." She brushed her hand through her hair. She ran the scenarios through her head, mumbling to herself as she went through them.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Chloe jumped when Catherine's voice came from the doorway. She looked up at the older woman giving her a curious smile. "Something bothering you Potsies?"

"Oh, not at all," Chloe gave her a nervous smile and turned to the coffee machine. "Do you want sugar?" She asked Catherine who shook her head and sat down in one of the chairs nearby.

"Chloe, you do know that you aren't too good in hiding your emotions right?" Catherine gave the younger woman a warm smile as she took the coffee from her hands. Chloe sat down opposite to her and shrugged. "Come on, talk to me. Is this about this new girl of yours?"

"Seriously Cath, it's nothing," Chloe said nervously.

"Why are you so uncomfortable talking about this girl?" Catherine sipped some of her coffee. "What's her name anyway?"

"Um..right..," Chloe could feel her heart thumping loudly in her chest. She was actually afraid that it might stop beating all of a sudden. Taking a deep breath, she decided to take one little step forward. "Well, her name's Lindsey actually." Chloe expected Catherine to spray her coffee out of her mouth but all she received was an amuse smile.

"It's not my Lindsey is it?" Catherine suggested with a sarcastic grin. Chloe let out a nervous chuckle and took a big gulp of coffee. "You should tell her that your girlfriend's names Lindsey, she will be amused."

"I'm sure," Chloe said softly. "Speaking of Linds, did she tell you what happened with her and Corrine?"

"Hmmm," Catherine gulped down the coffee in her mouth with a nod. "Apparently it was all some physical attraction. But for me it sounded like she was into someone else but I didn't ask."

"Is that so?" Chloe played dumb. Deciding to dig in deep about what Catherine thought of Lindsey dating people, she pressed on the subject. "Does it feel weird for you to see your daughter dating people? Dating women specifically?"

"It's been almost a year since she hasn't dated anyone so I haven't had that overprotective feeling for a while," Catherine sighed and wiped her face. "But I have a feeling she has gotten stuck with one person and haven't moved on yet. But she isn't telling me anything, I wish she was more open with me in that area."

"Maybe she is with someone you never know," Chloe shrugged. "She doesn't look like she is sad or anything."

"I think if she is with someone, she would have told me at the least," Catherine frowned slightly, thinking of the possibilities. "Right?" She looked at Chloe for reassurance.

"She might hide it from you," Chloe said in a sly manner. "You know, the fear that you might not be able understand her feelings towards someone might lead her to hide her relationship, but that's just an assumption."

"Why would I not understand her feelings?" Catherine scratched her head involuntarily. "I understood her dating women thing, what else can be there?"

"If Sara wasn't there, do you think you could have been alright with it so easily?" Chloe raised her eyebrow with a smile. Catherine grinned like a kid at Chloe's question. "Exactly. Anyway, I think I know what Lindsey is hiding from you."

"You do?" Catherine leaned forward in her chair, giving her all the attention. "Tell me."

"Did Lindsey ever tell you that she has this thing towards older women?" Chloe gulped down a lump and gave Catherine a smile to cover up her nerves.

"She might have mentioned that," Catherine recalled her conversations with Lindsey. "Oh yeah she did tell me, even Corrine was older than her right?"

"Yeah well, maybe she is having feelings for an older person," Chloe said softly. "But she's scared to admit it to you because you know, most parents don't really agree to that."

"That's crazy," Catherine grinned. "It's no big deal to me. For me, knowing that she's with someone old is actually good." She said calmly.

"Heh?" Chloe was shocked by the reaction she got from Catherine.

"An older person would be responsible," Catherine lifted her shoulders as she spoke. "At least they would have the audacity to be careful and take care of my little girl. If she was with someone the same age as hers, I would be more scared."

"Why's that?" Chloe was finding it very hard to absorb what Catherine was saying to her.

"Kids these days are into experimenting and everything," Catherine rolled her eyes and took another sip of coffee. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna give Linds all the freedom she wants just because she's with an older woman." Catherine added with a wink. "It would depend on the person and whether I like her or not, you know."

"Sounds fair," Chloe nodded and took her mug. "So wait, let me get this straight, you are really fine if Lindsey dated someone older than her?"

"Sure why not? I just wish she would tell me," Catherine smiled warmly. "She knows that she can make me understands things if it has some logic in it."

"Wow, you're so cool," Chloe exclaimed making Catherine grin in shock. "No I mean, most mothers just say 'No' without even bothering to hear out what the kids have to say. You're so modern, Lindsey is so lucky."

"Well thanks," Catherine blushed a little. "I try." She winked. "So did Linds tell you about this woman?"

"Nope," Chloe answered too quickly for her own good. Catherine gave her an analytical look and turned back to her coffee. Chloe let out sigh of relief and took a sip of her coffee, with a hint of red appearing on her cheeks. What she didn't know was that in Catherine's head, everything was coming into place.

"Wait a minute…" Catherine pointed her finger at Chloe whose eyes grew wide. "Your girlfriend's name is Lindsey…and MY Linds…old women...wait..no..." She broke off for a while, her mind working overtime. "Oh my GOD!" Catherine stood up from the chair and clapped her hands over her mouth. "YOU ARE DATING MY DAUGHTER?"

"Having CSIs around you is dangerous to health," Chloe hit her head on the table and mumbled to herself.

"OH MY GOD," Catherine said loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. Chloe sat down, with her whole body crouched trying to protect herself from what Catherine might do to her. She was actually scared that Catherine was gonna strangle her.

"Who's being loud?" Lindsey walked into the kitchen with her hair messed up and frowning.

"Bad timing honey," Chloe said to herself rather than to Lindsey or anyone else. She watched Catherine turn forcefully towards Lindsey, scaring the girl a little.

"What's going on?" Lindsey asked, stepping back from her mother. She looked over Catherine's shoulders to see Chloe giving her a sympathetic look. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what was going on.

"YOU TWO?" She pointed from Lindsey to Chloe and back to Lindsey again. "YOU ARE DATING HER?"

"Yeah?" Lindsey said in almost a whisper and in the form of a question. "I need to sit down," Catherine exclaimed and dropped into the chair.

* * *

**let me know what you'll think...coz it always help me bring out a new chapter faster**

**thnx 4 readin :)**


	34. Busted

**Chapter 33**

**Um, i'm really glad everyone's liking the story, thanks for the lovely reviews, its really great and motivating. And i wanna add that this chapter might, just might be the last chapter for a while. I'm going out of the country and it might be harder for me to update the story for a while. But do put in some reviews if you like what i have written. **

**I hope this makes your day a bit fun more baby :)  
**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1...REVIEW & ENJOY...**

* * *

While her mother sat in the chair mumbling to herself, and absorbing the information, Lindsey hurried next to Chloe who got up from the chair and gave Lindsey a worried look. The both of them leaned on the kitchen counter with curious looks on their faces, wondering what's coming next. They kept staring at Catherine who was trying to make herself understand the situation.

"You…and you…" Catherine pointed her finger from Lindsey to Chloe who both shrugged uneasily. "How long?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Going to be a year next month," Lindsey said proudly giving Chloe an amused look.

"AN YEAR?" Catherine said loudly again. "How the hell did you two manage to hide it from us? Wait no, that's not the question, what the hell are you two thinking?"

"What's wrong with this Cath?" Chloe asked simply, making Lindsey give her a death glare for being so simple. "I thought you just said you were fine with Linds dating an older woman."

"No no no, this is not just about your age," Catherine stood up with one of her hands on the hips and the other waving in front of her. "This is about you being Chloe and you being Lindsey…you two are not supposed to date. I mean come on." Catherine couldn't find any other words.

"Why not?" Lindsey asked in the same stern voice as Catherine's which scared Chloe a bit. "I mean, we both like each other a lot. And she make me really happy, I don't see no reason why I shouldn't date her." She stepped forward, taking control of the conversation. Chloe couldn't help but smile at her words.

"I know this may be hard for you to accept but seriously mom, you really don't think this is good for me? For us?" Lindsey frowned at Catherine who gave the idea a thought. "You can't even try to open up your mind to the fact that I am dating Chloe?" Lindsey took Chloe's hands.

"It's not as easy as you think Lindsey," Catherine ran her fingers through her hair. "You two….can't be together. That's just too…I don't even have a word for it."

"Then what do you want us to do, stop dating?" Lindsey asked in a hurt yet stern voice. "Do you really think that is a solution for this?"

"Then what do you want me to say Lindsey?" Catherine said sternly, standing up. "Do you want my blessing?"

"No, I want you to understand that I love someone and I will be with her whether you like it or not," Lindsey spat back, banging her hands on the kitchen table. Chloe stiffened next to Lindsey and Catherine's eyes grew wide. Lindsey herself stiffened as she realized what she has said.

"I mean…what I said…you know…argh, it doesn't matter," Lindsey waved her hands in front of her face in frustration. "The point is, I listened to you every time about all the relationships I have had mom, but this time I don't want to listen. Just please…please try to accept this?" She gave a pleading look to her mother. Catherine stood silent, absorbing her daughter's words.

"Cath, I know that this must be hard but I swear I really care about Lindsey," Chloe said sheepishly when Catherine didn't speak. "And this is like one of the most wonderful things that had happened to me, in this area. So you think maybe you can try to give us a chance?"

"I don't know Chloe," Catherine sat back on the chair and covered her face with her hands. "This is too shocking to get over so easily."

"But you can right?" Lindsey asked hopefully, with a twinkle in her eyes.

Catherine looked up at her daughter who was giving her a pleading look she has never given before. And next to her Chloe stood looking the most humble she has ever been in front of Catherine. She could feel how important it was for the both of them, but was she ready to accept this?

Chloe was one of the few people's Catherine trusts fully and she was sure that Chloe would never do anything to hurt Lindsey. But that doesn't erase her past. She did use to sleep around. And the biggest part of all, she was Sara's ex-girlfriend. With Sara being Lindsey's mother as well, seeing Lindsey date Sara's ex-girlfriend was just downright weird. Even if Catherine could accept this, will Sara be able to do the same?

Just then, Chloe started coughing badly which caught Catherine attention. The brunette was gripping hard on her chest with one hand and the back of the chair with the other, trying to catch a breath. Catherine stepped forward but she froze at her tracks when she saw her daughter handling the situation pretty well. Lindsey took Chloe's hand which was clutching her chest and squeezed it hard as she ran her hand up and down Chloe's back, comforting her.

"Told you to stay away from cold drinks, but you never listen," Lindsey smiled at Chloe who managed to flash a grin even though she was having trouble breathing. "Just because you're older than me doesn't mean I cannot be right."

"Ok, my bad," Chloe coughed out the words making Lindsey smirk. "Can I have some water?" She asked, gulping down the coughs.

Catherine quickly poured some water for Chloe and handed the glass to Lindsey who helped Chloe drink it slowly. "You ok now?" Lindsey ran her hand through Chloe's hair and smiled when the brunette nodded.

"Well you two do make a cute couple," Catherine startled Lindsey and Chloe. Lindsey stepped away from Chloe, although she didn't let go of her hand. "Before I say anything else, let me ask you guys something." Lindsey and Chloe both looked really serious at this moment. "This is not a joke right? I mean, you two are not going to jump and say 'Gotcha' after I say something stupid right?" Catherine asked seriously, with no hint of sarcasm of humor in her voice.

Lindsey grinned and turned to Chloe who shrugged. She bent slightly and placed a soft kiss on Lindsey's lips and turned back to Catherine who was now covering her eyes with her hand.

"Ok I get it, it's not a joke," Catherine wiped her face before uncovering her eyes. "But don't ever do that in front of me again."

"Sorry," Chloe held her hand in surrender while Lindsey giggled. "So are you saying you are ok with this?" Chloe asked, putting a hand around Lindsey's waist.

"Well I guess if this is what you two want and you two are happy, then yeah," Catherine said a bit uneasily. "But that also doesn't mean I'm completely happy with the idea, it will take some time for me to be totally ok with all this."

"We can deal with that," Lindsey grinned and leaned her head on Chloe's arms.

"No making out in the public, no locked doors and please oh please, no visual bite marks or any of that sort," Catherine listed down her conditions and turned to Lindsey. "Please honey ok?"

"Fine," Lindsey rolled her eyes, with a hint of red appearing on her cheeks.

"What about Beetle?" Chloe asked out of the blue, remembering that they will have to deal with her best friend as well. "She is not gonna take it easy." Chloe grinned sheepishly imagining how her best friend would react to her relationship with Lindsey.

"Well I'll help her understand this time," Catherine smiled and yawned involuntarily. "But that can be done later. Right now, I need sleep. And when I wake up, hopefully all this would be a dream." She added with a grin.

"I thought you said you were ok with this mom," Lindsey frowned with a pout.

"I was just kidding honey," Catherine stepped out of the kitchen with a slight wave of her hand. But before she left, she peeped her head into the kitchen again. "Behave ok you two?"

"Sure," Chloe nodded with a smile. When Catherine disappeared out of the kitchen and to upstairs, Chloe turned to Lindsey and raised her eyebrows in triumph. "Well there you go, your mom knows. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic," Lindsey grinned with a slight jump. "I can't believe she is ok with this."

"Your mom is a very understanding person," Chloe smiled, putting a strand of hair behind Lindsey's ears. "Now we know where you get your maturity from huh?"

"I guess so," Lindsey smiled sweetly and rubbed her tummy as it started to make rumbling sounds. Chloe have her a analytical look and grinned, remembering just how hungry she was at the moment.

"You hungry?" Chloe opened the refrigerator and took out some eggs. Lindsey nodded and sat down in a chair nearby. "Pancakes sound good?"

"Sounds lovely," Lindsey licked her dry lips. And within a few minutes, both of them were having an early breakfast chatting away merrily.

"Have you asked Uncle Gil about getting vacation for moms?" Lindsey asked sipping some juice. "Wait, how long are we going anyway?"

"I think that's up to you honey," Chloe smiled. "I mean, it is your summer break so it's your call right?"

"Why do you treat me like that?" Lindsey asked, pointing her fork at Chloe who frowned.

"How do I treat you? Do I treat you bad?" Chloe asked, worried that she might have hurt Lindsey unknowingly.

"No, you treat me like I deserve everything in the world," Lindsey blushed. "I love that about you."

"That's the only think you love about me?" Chloe winked and licked the pancake syrup off her lips.

"No, but if I start then it will take like forever," Lindsey grinned. "So maybe I'll tell you later when we have enough time."

"Now isn't that sweet," Chloe smiled. "You are just like Cath, you know just what to say to make me go awe."

"Oh come on, give me a little credit without giving it all to my mom," Lindsey pouted with a smirk. "I have got a brain of my own you know."

"Sure you do," Chloe grinned. "You have an amazing brain, a pure heart and very beautiful lips." She got up from her chair and pulled Lindsey off her chair. She looked straight into her deep brown eyes and placed her lips on Lindsey's. Lindsey wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck and pressed her body against hers. But just as Chloe put her hand on the back of Lindsey's head to deepen their kiss, a loud thud came from the kitchen doorway. The two of them, parted their lips and turned their heads towards the door, with their bodies still pressed against each others. At the kitchen doorway stood a very bewildered looking Sara, with a mixture of anger and confusion in her eyes.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" She said in a soft yet stern voice which forced Lindsey and Chloe to step away and stay about 2 feet away from each other.

"Beetle…" Chloe tried to say something but Sara's eyes darted at her, taking all her words away from her.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE GIRL?" Sara stepped towards Chloe with nothing but anger in her eyes. Chloe stepped back behind Lindsey to shield herself from being strangled by her best friend.

"Hey, what are you doing hiding behind me?" Lindsey tried to get out of Sara's way. She had never seen Sara like this. "I'm not a good enough shield for you against her."

"Are you kidding? She's not gonna hurt you," Chloe held Lindsey's shoulders and kept her in place. "You're my perfect shield."

"Oh that's lovely honey," Lindsey put her hands on her hips. "Hide behind your girlfriend to get away from your friend, that's very brave."

"WHAT?" Sara screamed again, this time making Lindsey and Chloe both step back. "What the hell do you mean she's your GIRLFRIEND?" She pointed her finger at Lindsey who stepped back, pressing Chloe onto the refrigerator door.

"Mom, you know…that thing is…um…what are you doing here anyway?" Lindsey tried to avoid from answering the question. "You are supposed to be at work."

"I took a break to come and see how Cath was doing," Sara shrugged, slightly skidding from the subject. But she snapped back into the subject soon enough. "Don't try to avoid the subject, what the fuck were you two doing there?"

"Oh…that..." Lindsey turned to Chloe who was grinning as nervously as her. "Chloe? Why don't you tell her?" She stepped behind Chloe and pushed her forward.

"Whoa…" Chloe stumbled towards Sara but she balanced herself straight. "Actually Beetle, it's nothing big. I was…I mean..me and Linds…yea…we are kinda…I mean…she's my…um…we are dating." The last part of her sentence was barely audible to even Lindsey, and she was standing right behind Chloe.

"WHAT?" Sara took another stepped forward making Chloe flinch.

"I'm dating Lindsey," Chloe closed her eyes shut and said it in one breath. There was a moment of silence after she said it but she was too afraid to open her eyes. But when she didn't hear any movement or any noise for a few seconds, she squinted one eye open and saw Sara looking at her in an unreadable manner. She gave Lindsey a questionable nod at which the girl shrugged. "Sar? You ok?" Chloe asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DATING MY DAUGHTER?" Sara stepped forward gripping Chloe's shoulders, hurting the brunette.

"Ow, ow Beetle, you're hurting me," Chloe tried to loosen Sara's grip on her but Sara was too strong. "Argh that hurts, let go."

"Mom, no let her go," Lindsey tried to step in but Sara held her hand at the girl stopping her at her tracks. "MOMMY." Lindsey called out loud hoping Catherine heard.

Sara's now had Chloe pinned to the refrigerator, with her nails digging into Chloe's shoulders. Chloe could barely move with how Sara's legs were positioned. And she didn't dare use her hands to get away from the grip.

"Beetle, what the hell are you doing man?" Chloe asked, a bit scared of seeing Sara that angry. The last time she saw Sara that angry was when they were in college and a girl messed up with her Chemistry notes the night before her exams. And the girl ended up with a bloody nose, a sprained wrist and a bad concussion. Chloe didn't want to end up like that. "Please, just calm down and listen to me."

"Listen to you? Listen to what Chloe?" Sara gritted her teeth in anger. "How dare you even think of going out with my daughter let alone touch her."

"I didn't plan on this Beetle," Chloe said gulping down a lump in her throat. "It just happened, I swear I am not just you know using her. I really like her and I really want to be with her."

"Shut up, don't talk about her like that," Sara tightened her grip making Chloe wince with pain.

"What's going on?" Catherine walked into the kitchen and took a quick glance around. "Oh my god Sara, what are you doing?" She hurried to the two brunettes and tried to loosen Sara's grip on Chloe. "Let go of her Sara." But when Sara didn't budge, Catherine took a deep breath and bit Sara's earlobe hardly. The brunette let out a moan and loosened her grip on Chloe, giving her enough time to move from her position.

Chloe hurried behind Lindsey who was giving Sara a very scared look. Sara opened her eyes and turned to Catherine who was giving her an unbelievable look.

"What the hell were you thinking? She's your friend Sara," Catherine said in a very angry tone. "Have you gone crazy?"

"Yes I have, she and Linds…they are…my best friend and my daughter…" Sara pointed from Chloe to Lindsey. "Did you know that these two are dating?" She asked with nothing but confusion in her eyes.

"Found out just minutes ago," Catherine shrugged. "Look Sara, can you listen to me without freaking out?"

"Don't freak out? What the hell am I supposed to do then?" Sara asked Catherine in a ridiculed manner. "Celebrate that my best friend is sleeping with my daughter?"

"What the hell Beetle," Chloe called from her place, grabbing everyone's attention. "Is that the only thing I am capable of? You really think I'm with her just to sleep with her? With Lindsey?"

"That's what you have been doing half your life Chloe, what do you expect me to believe?" Sara turned to Chloe, waving her hands in the air in anger.

"You are supposed at least understand that she is not just any other girl to me," Chloe spat, getting agitated. She expected Sara to freak out and get mad, but she didn't expect her to judge her as such a low graded person. "How could you even think that I would use Lindsey like that, damn it Sara."

"From what you have done in the past I think it's fair for me to expect something like that," Sara said in a confident tone. "You sleep around, you don't develop feelings for your partners and you said it yourself that you will never settle down with just one person."

"So just because that I said it once that means I will never change?" Chloe stepped forward, leaving Lindsey behind. She glanced over Chloe's shoulders to see her mother standing behind Sara, just as worried as her.

"You have never changed your ways Chloe," Sara said in a hurtful manner.

"You know what Sara, if you can't open up to the fact that I can actually fall in love with someone then I have nothing more for you to say," Chloe spat and headed towards the door, brushing her shoulders against Sara's. Everyone in the kitchen went silent after Chloe's exit.

In Lindsey's mind, she was trying to get over the shock that maybe Chloe was in love with her. In Catherine's mind, more questions were coming in and in Sara's mind, everything was blank. Shaking her thoughts out of her head, Lindsey cleared her throat breaking the silence.

"You know you could have just listened to what she had to say before you started screaming mom," Lindsey stated and hurried out of the kitchen as well.

Catherine and Sara stood in the kitchen, silent and not knowing what to say. Catherine took Sara's elbows and turned her around, cupping her face. "Are you ok?" She asked, although she already knew the answer to the question.

"No I'm not ok," Sara sighed heavily, wiping her face. "How could this be? How could she be in love with Lindsey? Can she really be in love with Lindsey?"

"Looks and sounds like the both of them are in love with each other," Catherine said softly. "But none of them had even accepted it themselves."

"Why, how, when, God Cath this is too bizarre," Sara squeezed Catherine's hands in agitation.

"How or why I don't know but when I know," Catherine shrugged at Sara who gave her a questioning look. "An year ago."

"What?" Sara's voice had gone squeaky at this point. "Goodness, and they hid it from us?"

"Can you blame them?" Catherine grinned, raising her shoulders a little but her face turned serious just like that. "Honey, they are really into each other and I think it's really good for both of them that they are together." Sara rested her ass on the kitchen table, listening to what Catherine had to say. "They know very well how to handle each other and I'll say that this is having a real good influence on Chloe. She is happy, less depressed and she has some kind of life in her now."

"But Cath, I used to date her," Sara said in a slightly disgusted voice.

"Ok yeah I didn't need to be reminded of that," Catherine closed her eyes trying to get the pictures out of her head. "But you know that's all in the past. That has nothing to do with yours or her present."

"I don't know how to even start to accept this," Sara shook her head, and buried her hands in her jeans pocket. "I just don't."

"Maybe you can start by talking to Chloe and telling her that you need time to accept this," Catherine ran her hand down Sara's forehead, wiping the sweat off it. "She's your friend, just talk to her."

Sara frowned and pouted her lips. She didn't look like she wanted to do it, but she knew she had no other choice.

"Do you think you can do that honey?" Catherine placed a soft kiss on Sara's lips.

"I guess I can," Sara pouted onto Catherine's lips and sighed heavily. "So wait, are you telling me that you are ok with this? Them dating?"

"Not completely but I think I understand them," Catherine pressed her forehead against Sara's. "Try to be nice to Chloe before being all judgmental please ok honey?"

"I'm not judgmental," Sara said in a defensive yet sarcastic manner.

"Yeah, that's why Chloe was pinned to the refrigerator just minutes ago," Catherine joked. "Just don't beat her up ok? Or else our daughter is gonna be pretty mad that you beat up her girlfriend."

"Ok see, even hearing that is just weird," Sara sighed heavily. "But I guess we don't have a choice do we?"

"Lindsey is more stubborn than I am so you can do the math," Catherine smiled and kissed Sara again. "Now go and talk to Pots, she's probably really hurt right now."

"Yeah ok," Sara ran her fingers down Catherine's cheeks before placing a kiss on her lips again. "Thanks baby."

"No problem," She smiled as she watched Sara head to the door. Just then she remembered that Sara wasn't supposed to be at home. "Wait, why did you come home at this time anyway?" She asked, making Sara turn around.

"Oh right," Sara slapped her forehead slightly for being so absent minded. "I took a break and came to check up on you. How are you doing sweetheart?" She pulled Catherine into her arms again.

"I'm feeling fine," Catherine smiled in a seductive manner. "I was just going to get some sleep when Lindsey called."

"I'm sorry I woke you up," Sara kissed Catherine's neck. "I'll make it up to you later?"

"Sounds great," Catherine sighed when Sara's lips touched her skin. "Now go before you start something."

"You sure?" Sara mumbled onto Catherine's lips before running her tongue over her lips. She felt Catherine push into her kiss but the next second, she was being pushed out of the kitchen.

"Go and talk to her," Catherine grinned. "I'll be waiting for you after shift." She winked and headed out of the kitchen and upstairs, leaving Sara at the kitchen doorway. With a chuckle, Sara threw her jacket on the table nearby and headed to Chloe's room. She stopped outside the door and took a deep breath, letting herself calm down. After giving her a minute or two to herself, she knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for an answer.

"Hey," She stepped in and smiled at what she was seeing. Chloe was sitting on the bed, with her head hanging, and her hands resting on her knees. Lindsey was kneeled between her legs, holding Chloe's hands with their foreheads touching each others.

"Oh hey," Chloe straightened up while Lindsey stood up quickly. She gave Sara a fake smile and hurried out of the room, brushing past her. Chloe stood up, and buried her hands in her pants pockets, avoiding eye contact with her best friend. "Look, I'll go back to the hotel tonight. You don't have to worry."

Sara closed the door and leaned on it. "I'm sorry about earlier," She said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to hurt you back there."

"Its fine, I don't blame you," Chloe said as sheepishly as Sara. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to…you know…"

"Fall in love with her?" Sara finished the sentence for Chloe. Chloe's eyes grew wide and started to shake her head involuntarily.

"No, no," Chloe gave a nervous laugh. "I'm not in love with her, I just really like her." She tried to sound convincing but her whole body failed her.

"Ok, I'd rather not fight with you about that," Sara rubbed the back of her neck. "Why Chloe? What...I mean, how on earth did this happen?"

"God, it was so confusing Sara…" Chloe flopped back onto the bed and stretched her back. "Are you sure you can listen to this without trying to strangle me again?" She turned to her best friend.

"I think I need to hear this," Sara sat down on the bed with a sigh making Chloe smile.

"Well, I kept contact with Linds even after I left and she used to tell me everything that was going on," Chloe closed her eyes, resting her head on her hands. "I helped her ask out Corrine and everything too. But then she started telling me about these problems she was having with her. I guess trying to help her figure out what the problem was, I ended up developing a liking towards her and her towards me."

"You were trying to make things alright with her girlfriend but you ended up making her fall for you?" Sara repeated with her eyebrows raised in question. "Are you sure you didn't develop these feelings earlier and you just manipulated her into liking you?"

"I'm not a master in manipulation ok?" Chloe snapped. "But I didn't even know what I was feeling until Lindsey started to ask me whether I was having any different feeling towards her."

"You didn't know you liked her?" Sara asked again, confused since Chloe had been someone who caught emotions really easily. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Hey I myself was confused ok?" Chloe opened her eyes and glared at Sara. "But yea, I started to develop feelings towards her. But I didn't let them come in between us, I swear. I just helped her deal with her relationship and her everyday problems. But through that she was helping me deal with everything around me too. I guess, after sometime I just couldn't keep it in. At that moment, Lindsey wasn't just a foolish teenager to me, she never was one. She's really mature and sweet, and caring, and sexy…"

"Ok, you can stop with that now," Sara frowned and held her hands in disgust. "Look Chloe, I don't know how to feel alright about all this. I mean, we have a history there…you're not just my friend, you're my ex-girlfriend too."

"Oh dude, just don't go there," Chloe sat up on the bed and wiped her face. "I know that all this is too weird for you or Cath to understand. But I can't help liking her man. I tried to ignore them when I first started to feel that but it's just, she has become too special for me now. And ever since she said she wanted to be with me, she has become quite the perfect partner for me. She knows just what to say and do to make me feel better. And I'd like to think that I do the same for her."

"I can see that," Sara said softly. Lindsey hadn't been angry with anything around her for so long, and Chloe looked so much better than before. She couldn't just ignore all that because she didn't like them dating. The two of them were good influence on each other.

"It's kinda like you and Cath, but with a hint of weirdness and awkwardness put into it," Chloe sighed heavily. "But what's your problem with it? The age gap? Or the fact that you and me used to date like 10 years ago? Or because you don't trust me to take care of her? Or are you scared that I will hurt her?"

"All of it maybe," Sara admitted frankly. "I'm sorry Chloe, but I can't help but being protective of her. She's pretty important to me. But there is a part in me who tells me that Linds can't get anyone better than you but the other half of me is saying that it's just a very bad idea."

"You know, you don't have to be ok with this right now," Chloe shrugged. "Just give me some time to prove to you that I really love…I mean like her. Can you do that, please? Not for me, but maybe for Linds?"

"Maybe, I don't know," Sara scratched her head involuntarily. "It's just too weird for me."

"You got used to being a mother Sara, I'm sure it freaked you out at first," Chloe put forward her argument. "But you got used to it, and you're a wonderful mother now. Are you really saying that you can't even give us a teeny little chance?"

"I guess I can," Sara said with a frown making Chloe smile. Sara gave her an amused grin. "But I am going to take my time getting used to this idea."

"Hey, that I can deal with," Chloe raised her hands in surrender. "It's better than having strangled or yelled at by my best friend all the time."

"I'm sorry about that Pots, I just freaked out when I saw you two," Sara smiled nervously. "And I can't promise that I will take it easy the next time even, but I can promise not to try and beat you to death."

"Good enough for now," Chloe grinned. "Just try to be ok with this ok? This is pretty important to me you know."

"I'll try sweety," Sara wrapped her arms around Chloe and hugged her tightly. "I just need sometime ok?"

"Alright, take your time coz I'm not going anywhere," Chloe patted on Sara's back and let go of her best friend.

"You better not hurt her ok? Or else you will have to deal with me," Sara held a threatening finger at Chloe who nodded, rolling her eyes. "And don't you dare do any freaky things with her or else I will kill you."

"Fine, dude seriously," Chloe rolled her eyes again. "I am not in this with her for the sex, would you just give me a break?"

"Really? That's just hard to believe you know," Sara smirked, receiving a slap on her thigh from Chloe.

"She's a special girl ok," Chloe said, with a hint of blush appearing on her cheeks. "She's my very special girl."

"Wow, I never thought I will see you this hung up over a girl," Sara looked, amused by the look on Chloe's face. "I'm glad you found someone, I just wish it wasn't Lindsey. But I guess I can't do anything about it now."

"Yeah you can't," Chloe nodded smugly but her smile faded after a few seconds. "But you think this is ok? Me dating her?"

"What? Wait a minute, you spend all these time trying to convince me to accept your relationship and you're questioning it now?" Sara frowned heavily. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You have no idea how many times I have questioned myself about it ok?" Chloe snapped. "And it wasn't as if you were there to talk to."

"Ok, let's not get into another argument," Sara rubbed her temples. "What's bothering you?"

"I don't really have much time to live probably, what would that do to Linds?" Chloe said simply. "Am I selfish to want to be with her these few days?"

"Stop saying that you're going to die," Sara said sternly. "You're going to absolutely fine, and even if unfortunately something happens to you, Cath and I will be there for Linds."

"It wouldn't stop her from moving on right?" Chloe asked softly, avoiding eye contact with Sara.

"Honey, Lindsey's knows everything about you right?" She took Chloe's hands and smiled when Chloe nodded. "Then she must have had it in the back of her mind when she agreed to be with you. She wouldn't have said yes if she didn't believe that she is brave enough to face that fact, don't you think?"

"I guess," Chloe shrugged.

"Look, don't go on being your depressing self now," Sara squeezed Chloe's hands. "You are much better when you're cheery and smiling."

"I do that for her," Chloe said with a sigh, forgetting that it was Sara sitting in front of her. "I can do anything just to see her smile."

"Ok, it's sweet but still very weird for me," Sara patted on Chloe's hands and stood up. "I have to go back to work now or else Gil will kill me."

"Alright," Chloe followed Sara's pursuit and got up from the bed, straightening her top. "Hey Beetle?" She called Sara softly, forcing her to turn around. "Thanks man, for at least trying to understand all this." She hugged the taller brunette who smiled.

"Yeah," Sara patted on Chloe's back and hugged her tightly. "Just please no PDA ok? That would make things just harder for me and I'm sure it would be traumatizing for Cath as well."

"Don't worry, I'm not that same person anymore," Chloe winked at Sara who nodded and turned to leave.

"I'm glad you found someone who makes you feel that way Chloe," Sara said without turning. "Even though I don't like that person being my daughter, it's wonderful to see life in you again." With that, she left the room and headed downstairs, with Chloe following her closely.

The two brunettes lazed their way down the stairs. In the living room, Catherine was snoozing in her armchair while Lindsey laid on the couch, watching HBO. She turned her head towards the two of them and a smile appeared on her lips when he saw both of them standing next to each other.

"Hey, you two ok?" She sat up and asked, specifically to Sara. Sara and Chloe both gave each other a look and smiled with a nod. "Thank god." Lindsey sighed and fell back on the couch.

"You know Kiddo, this doesn't mean I'm totally ok with all this ok?" Sara brushed her hand over Lindsey's hair. "Especially any kind of PDA, including bite marks."

Lindsey's cheeks turned crimson red at her words. "Sure, no problem," She answered nervously and turned her head to the television again. Chloe grinned and sat down on the couch, putting Lindsey's legs on her lap. Sara turned to Catherine who was still snoozing on the armchair, in a very uncomfortable position. She placed a soft kiss on her lover's forehead and put her arms under her knees and neck, picking her up from the chair.

Catherine opened her eyes and smiled at Sara before wrapping her arms around her neck and resting her head on her shoulders. Sara carried her upstairs and into their room. She placed her on the bed and placed another kiss on her lips before turning around to leave.

"You're leaving?" Catherine held Sara's wrist, stopping her.

"I have to get back to work sweety," Sara turned and grinned sympathetically. "But I promise, I'll come back as soon as shift is over. Why don't you get some sleep until then?"

"Ok," Catherine let go of Sara's hands and snuggled the pillow next to her. "I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart," Sara took another glance at her lover before she headed out of the room and went downstairs. Chloe and Lindsey were on the couch, just as they were when she went upstairs. They looked pretty engrossed with the television but Sara suspected that they were behaving since they were in somewhat of a 'probation' period with both her and Catherine.

"I'm heading out guys," Sara called, grabbing her jacket from where she left it. "Behave ok?"

"Yes 'mom'," Chloe and Lindsey called in a tired manner. With a chuckle, Sara disappeared out of the front door. Chloe shook her head at Sara's protectiveness and turned to Lindsey who was staring at her. "What?" She asked innocently.

"So she's really ok with this?" She asked, sitting up on the couch, with her legs still resting on Chloe's lap.

"She needs time, but she's not going to freak out anymore which is ok for now," Chloe straightened Lindsey's hair. "At least she knows now, so we can relax around them. Which is great for now right?"

"I guess," Lindsey shrugged. "I don't know what the big deal is anyway." She grinned, in a tired manner.

"They have their issues," Chloe smirked and leaned back on the couch.

"Come on, this movie is boring," Lindsey jumped off the couch and turned off the television. "Let's go to my room."

"Your moms wouldn't like that idea sweety," Chloe gave a worried look at Lindsey who smirked.

"Come on, you can go back to your room before mom comes back," Lindsey pulled on Chloe's hands forcing her to get up. "And they won't check up on us before they get some loving themselves, I know them very well. I have learned all their moves these 6 years, they are kind of predictable."

"You're pretty observant huh?" Chloe stepped closer to Lindsey who smirked. "That's very good."

"I know," Lindsey raised her eyebrows smugly and lead Chloe upstairs, into her room. "You know, the promise we made to ourselves are fulfilled now."

"What?" Chloe closed the door and stared at Lindsey who sat on her bed. She raked her mind wondering what Lindsey was talking about, and all of a sudden she remembered. "Oh, right. Yea I guess it is."

"So?" Lindsey tilted her head at the brunette who scratched the back of her head in thought.

"I don't know Linds," Chloe answered honestly, sitting on the bed next to her. "You think that would be a good idea?"

"Why would I bring it up if I wasn't sure of it?" Lindsey smiled warmly at Chloe, whose insides filled with warmth by just looking at the smile. She leaned forward and kissed her, cupping her face. She pushed Lindsey back, making her lie on the bed.

"I think I love you," Chloe managed to mumble onto Lindsey's lips, gulping down a huge lump in her throat. She was expecting Lindsey to push her away and freak out. But Lindsey smiled into their kiss and wrapped her arms around her.

"I think I love you too," She smiled at the brunette who looked pretty shocked. She let out a soft chuckle and lifted her upper body slightly so that she was resting her weight on her elbows. "Surprised?"

"Very," Chloe agreed frankly and smiled. "But it's a very good surprise." Her hands slithered under Lindsey's top, touching her warm skin. "You're absolutely sure right?"

"We promised not to do anything before we tell them," Lindsey held flipped her hair off her shoulders. "Not they know, and I think I am pretty sure about this hun." She licked her lips, anxiously.

Chloe smiled and kissed her again, pulling Lindsey's shirt over her head and throwing it on the ground. "Your call babe."

Lindsey grinned and let her body fall on the bed, with Chloe on top of her.

* * *

Back in the lab, Sara was going through the crime scene photos and analyzing the evidence of her case. She was getting nowhere and it was irritating her. And the fact that she couldn't get Chloe and Lindsey out of her mind wasn't helping her situation at all.

"Hey Sar," Greg walked into the layout room. "Need some help?"

"You wrapped up your case already?" Sara asked, rubbing the back of her neck again. Her neck had been bothering her for a while and it was in the list of the things that irritated her.

"It was easy," He shrugged and started to go through the lab results. "Are you ok? You look a bit tensed."

"Receiving too much shocking news in a timeframe of 6 hours can be a bit tiring," Sara smiled at the younger man. "But I'll be fine."

"How's Cath doing?" Greg asked, putting down the lab report. "Not badly injured is she?"

"She says she's fine but I think she needs some rest," Sara yawned and wiped her face. "God, I need to get some sleep."

"Wow, am I hearing this right?" Greg joked. "Sara Sidle wants to go home instead of staying at work?"

"When you have a beautiful girlfriend at home, who on earth would want to stay at work?" Sara winked. "Speaking of which, how's things with you and Nick?"

"Oh, it's going good," Greg blushed a little. "Very good."

"That's nice," Sara smiled, amused at how cute Greg looked when she blushed. Before she could comment on his shyness, Grissom walked into the room catching her attention. "Hey Gris, what's up?"

"How's Catherine?" He asked, with a hint of worry in his voice. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, nothing a little rest wouldn't heal," Sara smiled warmly. "Are you ok? You look like you haven't slept for like ages."

"I need to talk to you," Grissom avoided the question and pointed at Sara. "In my office?" And with that, he left.

"What's up with him?" Greg whispered to Sara who looked pretty confused herself.

"I have no idea," Sara grinned, getting out of the layout room. "I guess I'll have to find out huh?" She winked and headed to Grissom's office. There was no light in the room, and at the moment, Grissom looked pretty scary sitting behind the desk in the dark.

"Close the door," He called from behind the desk making Sara pretty anxious.

"What's going on Gris?" Sara reached to the desk and stopped right next to it. "Everything ok?"

"I don't think so, I need to tell you something," Grissom sighed heavily. "It's about Warrick."

* * *

**Well there you go...its longer than usual, thats just for you guys. so for me being this sweet, just drop in a review ;)**

**thnx for reading **


	35. Explanations

**Chapter 34**

**Ok i know, its been ages but i have been sick and a bit preoccupied. I'm really sorry but hopefully you'll like this chapter and isnt a dissapointment. Oh and im gonna finish up this story soon. Hope you all like it. And thanks for reviews and patience :)**

**This one's for my baby...luv u  
**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

Sara sat down in the chair nearby, her eyes squinted with curiosity and mind overdriven with judgments. She couldn't take her eyes off the worn out man in front of her. Grissom rubbed his temples, trying to rid himself of the headache that was making him more frustrated by the minute.

"What about Warrick?" Sara asked softly. "Are you alright Grissom? You look horrible." She pointed at his messed up hair, unshaven beard and dark circles under his eyes.

"Thanks for that," Grissom gave her a sarcastic smile and put his glasses back on. "God Sara, this is going a bit too far."

"What is going on Grissom?" Sara snapped, getting a bit frustrated with the fact that she was in the dark of what was going on.

"Warrick," Grissom said in a hushed tone. "He…I mean, he has been and he is still…you know…" He stuttered. For once, Sara was seeing Gilbert Grissom having difficulties in telling her something.

"I don't read minds Gil," Sara rolled her eyes and straightened her jacket involuntarily. "So why don't you enlighten me in whatever is bothering you about Warrick?"

"He is in love with Catherine," Grissom said in a hurried manner and sighed. He squinted at the brunette who looked like all the blood has been drained from her body. Her mouth was hanging open halfway, with her eyebrows knotted in either anger or confusion. Grissom felt scared for his life when he saw that Sara's hands were shaking a little and her knuckles were pale.

"What?" Sara asked, between gritted teeth. "He's in love with Catherine? My Cath?" Grissom nodded, not wanting to say anything else to make things worse. "Oh my God, so that's why he's been acting so weird around me."

"It's not just that," Grissom sighed anxiously, forcing Sara to lean forward in her chair. "He's really crazy over her Sara. The other day, he came and told me this ridiculous plan of his which was apparently going to get him Catherine."

"WHAT?" Sara said a bit loudly than she expected. Her voice boomed in the room, and Grissom was afraid that her voice was heard throughout the whole lab as well. "What do you mean 'get Cath'? She's with me."

"He's not thinking straight Sara, his mind is consumed by this envious thought," Grissom tried to back Warrick up, but to Sara, things were getting worse with every word of his. "He just wants Catherine one way or the other."

"Not helping Grissom," Sara said in an annoyed manner. "What the hell is he thinking, trying to get Catherine? Doesn't he get it that doing what HE wants might hurt Catherine?"

"I told you, he's not thinking straight," Grissom sighed heavily and leaned forward. "When people are in love, they tend to do stupid things Sara."

"And you know this because?" Sara rolled her eyes at the older man who shook his head.

"That's neither here nor there," Grissom waved his arms in defense. "I wanted to tell you something he told me a few days ago."

"I'm listening," Sara leaned forward, running her hand through her hair. Anxiety ran through her whole body as she told herself that everything was going to be ok.

"He came to me the other night, with a plan," Grissom sighed and leaned back on the chair and stretched slightly. "Something about using her likes to distract her from you while you are distracted by…m- I mean someone."

Sara didn't know what she wanted to do, whether to laugh or shout. The smirk that appeared on her lips answered her question though. "What? And Warrick thinks that that would work on Cath?" Sara ran her hand through her hair. "Wow, he really doesn't know Catherine does he?"

"He knows Catherine very well Sar," Grissom said in a serious tone. "The things she likes, loves, fears, hates or irritates even. Even the little, little things…you will be scared."

"Even I know all those things," Sara said in an annoyed manner.

"You're her girlfriend. You have been with her for 6 whole years and you're supposed to know all that," Grissom rolled his eyes. "Hold on, let me ask you something…what's Catherine favorite place on earth?"

"In my arms," Sara said in a joking manner. She saw Grissom give her his serious look and straightened in her chair and raked through her mind for the answer. Her eyes grew wide when she realized that she didn't know the answer. "…um…the beach?" She guessed, guilt running through her body.

"Her mother's house in Montana," Grissom said with a sigh and a disappointed head tilt. "With whom did she have her first sexual experience with?"

"Um…this guy she met in high school…he helped him with her History work," Sara snapped her fingers tried to remember all the details. "I think the name is Daniel?"

"Dalia Johns, her History teacher…and she was a woman," Grissom raised her eyebrows. "Daniel came later."

"What the fuck, I didn't know that," Sara scratched her forehead. "How come I don't remember her telling me that?"

"Did you ever ask her?" Grissom scratched his unshaven beard.

"I'm sure I did," Sara said in an unsure voice. "I think I did…?"

"Sara…what have you been doing all these years?" Grissom shook his head.

"Being with her, loving her, caring her and giving her everything she needs and wants?" Sara said in a defensive tone. "And just because Warrick or YOU know more about Catherine's past, that doesn't mean you guys know what she wants and loves now. That's something only I know. And I know I give it to her, so don't you dare judge me."

"I'm not judging you Sara, but knowing all that gives Warrick an edge in wooing her," Grissom raised one of his eyebrows.

"Doesn't mean she can 'woo' her Grissom," Sara rolled her eyes along with the air quotes. "She's with me, I love her and she loves me."

"Fine," Grissom rubbed his temples with his thumb. "I just wanted to let you know that he told me that so that I will be out of the ring of fire when the volcano bursts and lava starts to flow."

"Thank you for telling me but nothing can take Catherine away from me, I love her more than that." Sara rolled her eyes, standing up from her chair. "A guy with a stupid crush can't take that treasure away from me."

"Good, you two love each other and I'm sure nothing can break it," Grissom said mostly to himself than anyone else. His tone and distracted expression caught Sara's attention.

"Wait, so Warrick took Cath to the Bellagio tonight under this plan of his?" Sara raised her eyebrow at her friend. "And the accident?"

"The Bellagio was probably his plan yes," Grissom said tiredly. "I think the crash was just an accident. I don't think he will intentionally hurt Catherine, you will have to ask him that."

Sara gave him a questioning look and gripped the back of the chair she was sitting just minutes before. She bent slightly, resting her arms on it and gave Grissom a questioning glare. "Who was the person whom he was gonna use to distract me?"

Grissom stiffened in his chair but made sure that his expression didn't change when he lifted his head up to face Sara's curiosity filled eyes. "You'll have to ask him that too Sara."

"Why did he tell you this anyway?" She kept her squinted eyes on the elder man in front of her. "How come he told you something as incredibly private and personal about him to you Grissom?"

"I'm his boss, and a friend," Grissom said in an unsure, yet professional tone. "And he comes to me with his problems quite a lot. Why is this any different?"

"You know Grissom, this doesn't sound like a friend telling someone their problems," Sara straightened herself and put her hands in her jeans pocket. "Sounds like a friend coming to another for _help_." She put emphasis on the word.

"I don't know what he had in his mind Sara," Grissom raised his head in a frustrated manner. "If you have anything to ask, go find Warrick. I did my job and told you. It's up to you what you do with the information."

"Fine, I will ask him," Without waiting for an answer, Sara turned and left Grissom's office, leaving the door wide open. She didn't realize the piercing blue eyes glued on her until she disappeared out of its sight. Grissom sighed and rested his forehead on his desk, closing his eyes as he tried to rid the thoughts gathering in his head.

Sara got into her car and drove off towards her destination, trying to maintain her cool. She couldn't understand why she was calm a second ago but now, her whole body was shaking with anxiety and anger.

Warrick loves Catherine? Warrick? My friend Warrick? He has always been like a brother to me, I never expected him to do something like this. Can this be real? Was Grissom right? Warrick knows Cath better than me, me, who is her girlfriend for 6 years. They used to be so close, hell I thought the two of were a thing when I first saw them. But she's with me now, he can't have her can he? She will not go to him no matter how much he tries coz she's with me and she loves me…right? Damn it, why do I even doubt her? She's the most loving, honoring and loyal person I have met, she will not leave me for someone who would do something as degrading as what Warrick is planning. Why would he even think of such a thing? What's wrong with him?

Involuntarily, her feet pushed the race pedal increasing the speed of her Tahoe. Her mind wasn't on the road or anything that was going on around her. It was on one thing, and one thing only, the fear of losing the thing she valued most in her life. After one last tire screech, her car came to a halt in front of her destination. She took a deep breath, ran her hands through her hair and slammed the steering wheel before stepping out of the car. Her hands dug deep into her jeans pocket, she lazed her way up the front lawn and rang the doorbell.

She waited several seconds waiting for an answer before she slammed her hand on the doorbell again, not taking her hands off. She knew the person inside the house could not ignore the loud and irritating noise for long. As she predicted, a loud and irritated 'coming' came from the other side of the door and the door flew open, and there stood a frustrated, Warrick in nothing but a pair of jeans.

"Sara?" He asked with a frown when he saw the shaking brunette at his door. "What the hell are you doing here?" He opened the door for her to come into the house but when she didn't budge, he put his hands on the doorway, giving her a curious look. "What's going on Sar?"

"You tell me," Sara said in a low tone, in a voice which she didn't even know she had. "Why am I here Warrick?'

Warrick looked closely at her colleague, her eyes slightly red and her body stiffened with emotions. His eyes grew wide, and his hands dropped to his sides as he realized what she was talking about. Guilt ran up his spine, and he lowered his head unable to meet eyes with her.

"What have you done that would lead me to be here right now Warrick?" Sara asked him again, this time a bit louder.

"Look…Sar, I can explain," Warrick said, looking up at her who was giving him a loathing look. "I…please will you come in?" He asked, plea filled in his voice as he saw his neighbors peeping out of their windows.

Sara stepped into the house, and leaned on the wall next to the door while Warrick locked the door and sat on the arm of the couch nearby.

"Let's hear your explanation," Sara said in a mocking manner, resting one of her feet on the wall.

"I didn't mean to for that accident to happen I swear," He said in a quick manner, defending himself. "It was just an accident."

"So crashing into another car with my girlfriend was not a part of your plan to get her to fall in love with you huh?" Sara tilted her head, sarcasm dripping from every word of hers. "That's so good to hear Warrick, thank you very much. That makes me feel all better."

"I…God I didn't want her to fall in love with me…" Warrick tried to speak but Sara threw herself forward, making Warrick wince with shock.

"Oh, you didn't did you? Then what the fuck were you doing _planning _on ways to woo my girlfriend huh?" Sara waved a hand in front of his face, making it hard for him not to back from her reach. "When you fucking love someone, you don't go on making fucking plans to ruin their fucking life you idiot."

"I wasn't thinking straight, I'm sorry," Warrick stood up and held his arms to hold Sara but she stepped back. "But I am thinking straight now, and I swear I won't do anything of that sort…I won't…"

"You will stop loving her?" Sara spat at his face, making him shut up at once. "Tell me Warrick, will you FUCKING STOP LOVING CATHERINE?"

"Give me time and I will," Warrick said softly, his eyes darting over Sara's shoulders. His eyes grew wide and ran his hand over his face. "Baby, this is not what you think…" Sara frowned when he addressed her as such. What she didn't knew was that he was talking to someone standing about 5 feet behind her, in nothing but a long brown shirt which was way too big for her. Seeing that it was not her he was talking to, Sara turned her head to see the curly haired girl standing at the doorway of probably Warrick's bedroom, with despair written all over her face.

"You're in love with her? Catherine?" She asked softly, trying her very best not to cry. Yet the shake in her voice was telling a whole another story. "You said she was just a crush."

There was silence filled in the room as the three people in them tried to understand what was going on and what to say. Warrick stepped towards the woman, bypassing Sara who turned her gaze along with the man's every move. Warrick put his hands on the woman's biceps but the woman pushed him back and turned around.

"Tina baby, she was just a crush," Warrick said in a desperate voice.

"That's why you were gonna make her to fall for you?" Sara said with a snort. "You were gonna do all that just for a crush?"

"Sara will you please…" Warrick hissed at Sara who raised her eyebrows smugly at him.

"You wanted her to fall for you?" Tina turned around swiftly, giving Warrick a deathly glare. "I thought you were dating me Ricky."

"I am dating you babe…there is no one else, you know that," Warrick turned back to Tina who stepped back again.

"Then what Grissom told me was lie?" Sara asked impatiently.

"No it wasn't a lie, I did tell him all that," Warrick turned his head to Sara tiredly.

"So you were planning to leave me to go get miss-oh-so perfect Catherine?" Tina said in a mocking manner.

"I did plan on going after Cath but that only because I thought we broke up that day," Warrick turned back to Tina.

"How could you have thought that Warrick?" The two women said in union, making Warrick grab his hair and close his eyes with either anger or guilt.

"One overprotective girlfriend at a time, PLEASE," Warrick said in a irritated voice, making the two women quiet down.

"I don't care why or what you did Warrick coz that's in the past," Sara took her hands from her jeans pocket and waved it the air. "All I want to tell you is that in the present or in the future, if you even think of doing something like this again, you will have to deal with me. And trust me, you do not want to see that side of me."

"Look Sara I am sorry, I really am," Warrick stepped away from his girl and closer to his friend. "I told you before, I wasn't thinking straight. And I should have, I shouldn't have let some emotions rule over my brain. I can't change the freaking past now can I? But I'm telling you, I won't think of doing something stupid like that again. Coz I have the perfect woman in my life now."

He turned to Tina who was giving him a questioning look. He cupped her face, and placed a kiss on her forehead when she didn't back away.

"I'm so sorry about this babe, and I won't lie to you about having feelings for Cath coz I do," Warrick raised his shoulders as he talked. "But I know that you will help me get rid of them. Right?"

"How am I supposed to trust you again Rick?" Tina said softly, touching his hands which were cupping her face. "How am I supposed to be with someone whom I know is in love with a fucking hot woman who is so close to you?"

"Give me time to gain your trust again," Warrick pressed his body against Tina's. "And about Cath, you don't have to worry. Coz she's dating the most overprotective person in the world who probably will never let go of her no matter who comes after her. Isn't that right Sar?" He turned to Sara whose lips curved into a smug smile.

"Right," Sara nodded and sighed heavily. "You better stay away from my girl Warrick, or else you know I can hide a body where no one will ever find it."

"I'll stay away coz I want to live," Warrick grinned, putting his arms around Tina who rested her head on his toned chest. "And Sar, I'm sorry. Won't happen again."

"Better not," Sara smiled genuinely and turned to leave. But then, she stopped at her tracks and turned around. "Who were you gonna use to distract me?" She asked curiously making Warrick's eyes grow wide. He began to stutter and with that, she confirmed her suspicions. "I got my answer." She smiled and turned around. "Bye Warrick, try not to be so stupid all the time ok?"

"Deal," Warrick called from inside the door as Sara walked out of the house, closing the door behind her. She let out a sigh of relief as she walked into her car and drove off. Even though she felt like a great deal of weight has been lifted from her shoulders, her mind wouldn't stop from playing scenarios of how she might lose Catherine to someone else.

She pulled her car in front of Catherine's house and walked into the house, still her thoughts overpowering all other senses of hers. She threw her jacket on the coat hanger and stepped into the empty living room. She frowned at the living room and scratched her head for some reason. Then it hit her as lightning, she left Chloe and Lindsey in the living room and now they aren't there.

Her motherly instincts came rushing back when her mind drew a scenario of what they might be doing at the moment. She hurried to Chloe's bedroom and threw the door open without any notice, making the person on the bed jumped out of it with a loud thud.

"OW, what the fuck," Chloe cursed as she got up from the floor and rubbed her back. "Beetle? Don't you know how to knock?"

"You…I mean, you're alone here?" Sara asked shooting her eyes to every corner of the room. "Where's Lindsey?"

"Oh for the love of…" Chloe shook her head and flopped back into the bed, taking back the book she was reading. "She's sleeping, that's what people do at this time of the day when they don't have school or work."

"Right…yea, ok," Sara scratched her head and turned to leave but Chloe's voice held her back. "Sorry."

"Are you alright? You look like someone has drained the fucking light out of you," Chloe put on her glasses to get a better look. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, paranoia struck for a minute that's all," Sara smiled and stepped out of the room. "You, try to get some sleep too ok?"

"Sure," Chloe nodded, with her eyes still filled with worry as she watched Sara close the door behind her.

"I should seriously learn to trust people a little bit more," Sara smacked her forehead as she recalled how stupid she had acted just now. Sighing at her childishness, she walked into her room and closed the door before turning to the sleeping beauty laid spread on the bed. She smiled when she saw that the warmth in the room had forced the blonde to sleep in nothing but her briefs. Catherine rolled in her sleep and her face came into view, which made Sara's insides jolt with the pout on her lover's lips. She was amazed with how much calm she felt just by seeing the blonde's face. She couldn't lose it by any chance, not to anyone.

She brushed the thoughts away and took off her clothes, throwing it onto the chair nearby. She got into the bathroom to get a cold shower, hoping to wash away all the worries in her head. She didn't know for how long she stayed in the shower, letting the cold water run over her skin. But she felt much better when she stepped out into the room, wrapped in her towel.

"You're home," A muffled voice came from the bed, startling Sara while she was grabbing something to wear.

"When did you wake up?" Sara asked, putting on the shorts and throwing the towel on the ground. She headed to the bed, putting on the tank top and sat down next to her lover whose face was buried in her pillow. When Sara's finger ran through her hair, Catherine lifted her head and smile at the brunette.

"Just now, I heard the water running," She said with a yawn and flipping her body onto her back. She grinned when she saw Sara's eyes scan down her neck and stopping at her breasts. "How was work?" She asked running a finger over Sara's collar bone, making the younger woman sigh.

"It was..umm..fine, good," Sara couldn't help but kick herself for losing control over her body with just one touch of Catherine's. But the blonde had that power over her, she knew just where to touch to make the words fly right out of her head. "Why are you…I mean, when was….was it too hot tonight?"

"Yea, so hot," Catherine said in a soft purr, lifting her upper body up supporting it with her elbows. "You didn't feel the heat?"

"Nuh uh," Sara gasped when Catherine's fingers reached down to the neck of her tank top, slightly touching her skin. "I see that you got up from the right side of the bed today." Sara closed her eyes when Catherine's lips touched the skin on her neck sending chills down her body.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm with you," Catherine ran her tongue up Sara's chin and kissed her roughly on the lips while her hands were busy taking off the brunette's tank top. Her hands teased Sara's already hardened nipples as she slid the garment off her body. She cupped the younger woman's breasts as she pushed her tongue into the welcoming, warm mouth of her lover's. Sara moaned into their kiss making Catherine even more aroused. She pushed the brunette onto the bed and straddled her lips, pinning her arms to the side of her head.

Sara frowned at the blonde who had a smug smile on her face. "Feisty are we?" She raised an eyebrow at Catherine who chuckled and kissed her again. Her hands slithered up the brunette's well toned stomach and ran her thumb over the hardened nipples, forcing Sara to close her eyes shut and heave her chest upwards. Catherine's fingers were replaced by her mouth, sucking hungrily on Sara's nipples while her other hand gave the same attention to her other.

Sara's back arched while Catherine paid the fullest attention to her breasts. One of her hands kept the blonde's head in place while the other slyly ran up and down Catherine's bare back. Sara's scraped her nails softly over the blonde's skin, making her emit a groan before she kissed her on the lips again. Catherine's hands slid down the younger body, while she played teasingly with the brunette lips. When she reached the waistband of Sara's shorts, she ran a finger underneath it making the brunette shudder.

"Why did you even get dressed when you knew I would take these off?" Catherine mumbled onto Sara's parted lips, pulling down her shorts. Sara kicked them off her legs and spread them slightly for Catherine's hands which were caressing her thighs now. She kept making lazy teasing circles on Sara's upper thigh, making Sara want ache for more.

"Stop being a tease babe," Sara managed to gasp in between gritted teeth. She heard Catherine let out a soft giggle before her fingers ran up her clit making her chest heave up with a loud moan. Catherine ran her tongue over Sara's nipples while she played teasingly with her clit. SHelaid down comfortably on the brunette before sliding a finger into her opening.

"Oh God," Sara exclaimed as another finger of Catherine's joined with her first before the blonde started to thrust her fingers in and out of her. While Catherine kept a fast pace with her hand, Sara's ran her hand through the blonde's messed up hair while her other hand roamed freely over Catherine's bare back. Her hand reached down to Catherine's briefs and slid it underneath them making the blonde lift her head and smirk at her.

"Why should I be the only one to come right?" Sara winked and flicked Catherine's clit before she pushed a finger into her very wet opening. "Wow babe, when did u get this wet?"

"Aah don't talk babe, just…" Catherine's back arched while she tried to concentrate on her hands while Sara fucked her gently, playing with her clit at the same time using her thumb. Both women were at the edge of their orgasm and soon enough, they were snatching quick kisses from each other, although both of them were panting and sweating badly.

"Good morning sweetheart," Sara placed a long wet kiss on Catherine's smiling lips. "How are you feeling?"

Catherine finally opened her eyes, with an additional twinkle in her eyes. "I'm doing juuust fine cupcake." She slyly ran her finger over Sara's cheeks and put the strands of hair over her face behind her ears. "How was work?"

"Interesting," Sara grinned and got up from the bed, pulling Catherine up along the way. "Wanna hear it in the shower?"

"Okay," Catherine jumped off the bed and grinned widely. "What's it about anyway?"

"Warrick," Sara smirked at the blonde who froze at her tracks with her eyes as wide as it could go. "What?"

"What about Warrick?" She asked softly.

"He's in love with you," Sara grinned again, turning to the blonde and placing her hands on her hips.

"HE'S WHAT?" Catherine felt like she was hit by a meteor. "Oh my goodness…"

"Wait, it gets better," Sara pulled Catherine by the arm and dragged her into the bathroom. "You'll love what I'm about to tell you."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Catherine rolled her eyes with a soft smile and closed the bathroom door behind her.

While Sara told Catherine everything that had happened at work, Chloe was having a hard time in her room tossing and turning, trying to make herself comfortable. Giving up on sleep, she stood up but to fall back onto the bed again. She softly touched the swollen spot on her back and winced when her fingers came in contact with it.

"Holy mother of…" She bit her lips and flipped onto her stomach to make sure nothing comes in contact with the spot. She closed her eyes, gripping the pillow tight as she tried to get rid of the pain. Just then, there was a soft knock on the door and Lindsey's head popped into the room. Chloe quickly sat up, and smiled hiding any pain which was in her eyes. "Hey, you're up early."

"I got enough sleep," Lindsey left the door open and sat down on the bed opposite to Chloe. "How's your back?"

"It's fine," Chloe leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "How are you?"

"Better than ever," Lindsey grinned with a hint of red appearing on her cheeks. "Mom home yet?"

"Yea came in about half an hour ago I think," Chloe sighed and lied down on her sides. "You doing anything today?"

"Maybe going out with Christie, but she has to confirm it yet," Lindsey laid her head on Chloe's thighs. "You're gonna hang with mom all day huh?"

"Depends on her really," Chloe ran her finger through Lindsey's hair while her other hand was entwined with the smaller hands. "I want to spend the day with you though."

"Me too," Lindsey smiled and closed her eyes when Chloe's hands raked through her head and down to her neck. They didn't know how long they stayed that way, playing with each other's fingers and saying absolutely nothing.

"Chloe, what do you want for breakfast?" Sara stepped in front of the door, making the two women on the bed come out of their own dreamland. "Oh…Linds, you're here. CATH SHE'S DOWN HERE." She turned to the stairway and called.

"Of course," They heard Catherine call out and within seconds, Sara was joined by Catherine. "Good morning both of you. And what do you think you're doing sleeping in the same room?"

"Who said we were sleeping together in here?" Lindsey lifted her upper body and gave her mothers a deathly glare. "We were just talking."

"Yeah, they didn't sleep in the same room," Sara nodded to Catherine who sighed. "Let's just not scold them anytime we see them together? Coz we might actually run out of things to say if we wanna keep that up."

Catherine chuckled and ran her fingers through her hair. "True, so what do you two want for breakfast?"

"Anything is fine with me," Chloe got out of the bed, making sure no one saw her back. "I just need a shower before that so I'll see you guys in like 5 minutes ok?"

Catherine and Sara nodded and headed to the kitchen while Lindsey got off the bed and stepped closer to Chloe, pulling the older woman into a deep kiss. Chloe tried not to wince when Lindsey's hands touched her back.

"You still think you love me?" Lindsey asked, pulling away from the older woman who smiled.

"I think I do," Chloe's answer came as a whisper making Lindsey's grin even wider. "Now why don't you go to the kitchen before your mothers come and strangle me huh?"

"Good idea," Lindsey placed another quick kiss on Chloe's lips and hurried out of the room. Chloe let out a heavy, happy sigh and walked into the bathroom, trying her very best not to limp.

Lindsey lazed her way through the hallway to the kitchen and sat down on the first chair at her reach. She stretched her back in the chair to realize that her whole upper body was sore but she suppressed a grin when she saw that Sara was eyeing her curiously.

"Sara, can you grab the eggs from the fridge for me baby?" Catherine caught Sara's attention, allowing Lindsey to finally let her grin out. She rested her forehead on the table and hugged herself, running her hands up and down her back. Just then the doorbell rung and the three women exchanged tired looks. When Sara jumped on the counter and Lindsey refused to move, Catherine shook her head and headed out of the kitchen.

"You, check the pancakes," She pointed to Sara before hurrying to the door. A frown appeared on her relaxed face when she saw who was behind the door. "What are YOU doing here?"

"We need to talk Cath," Warrick stepped in.

* * *

**its not that big of a cliffhanger right? hehe...well, let me know what you guys think**

**thnx for readin :) luv u all for that**


	36. Clearing it up

**Chapter 35**

**Ok this took longer than i expected but i hope you guys like it. Thanks for the lovely reviews. Really really appreciate it and im real happy that you like the story. This one's for you again baby :)  
**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one...ENJOY & REVIEW pls**

* * *

Catherine stood at the doorway, frozen at her spot as stared at the man in front of her. Her insides filled with a mixture of anger and sadness as she battled with herself on whether to invite him or send him away.

"We don't have anything to talk about Warrick," Catherine squinted her eyes at him, resting one hand on her hips while the other was holding the door. "You should leave."

"Come on Cath, just hear me out please?" Warrick held his hand on the door, making sure Catherine couldn't close it on his face.

"I don't want to," Catherine sounded like a stubborn 8 year old, and she hated it. "I'd rather you leave."

"Hey babe, how many pancakes do you…OH," Sara walked out of the kitchen, with a spatula in one hand and froze at her tracks when she saw who was at the door. "Warrick, what are you doing here?" She raised an accusing eyebrow at her colleague.

"I want to talk to Catherine," Warrick said confidently at Sara. "Just once, that's all." He added when he saw the stern look on Sara's face. He was impressed on how a woman can actually make him feel that intimidated.

Sara looked at her love who was staring down at the floor. She coughed slightly, catching the blonde's attention and saw that there was nothing but hesitation in those beautiful eyes. She tilted her head slightly, silently asking her to get it over with. The hesitation in Catherine's eyes was joined with fear forcing Sara to step closer to the blonde and take her hang, squeezing them slightly.

"It's gonna be alright babe," Sara placed a warm kiss on Catherine's forehead. "Just hear him out? I'm here if you need me, just give a shout?"

Catherine seemed to battling with herself on whether to do it or not. The hesitation in her eyes didn't go anywhere, but she nodded at Sara and squeezed her hand again before turning to Warrick.

"Come on in," She held the door for the man who stepped in and waited for Catherine to lead the way. Sara smiled at Catherine and nodded her head in assurance. Catherine gave her a soft smile and headed to the living room. Warrick turned to Sara who was giving her a 'you-better-be-careful-or-I'll-kill-you' look which made him hurry to the living room behind Catherine. Sara waited a minute or two before she headed back to the kitchen, hoping that Warrick would not make her love feel like crap.

In the living room, everything was silent. Warrick sat at the edge of the couch, feeling the most uncomfortable he had felt for a long time and Catherine was avoiding looking at him at all cost.

"So Sara told you everything right?" Warrick cleared his throat and asked in an unsure voice. "About how…"

"Yeah she did," Catherine cut him short. She didn't need to hear it from him. "What are you here for anyway?"

"I came to explain myself to you," Warrick said quickly. "We have been friends for quite some time, think you deserve some kind of explanation right?"

"Oh so you do remember that we are friends," Catherine spat at Warrick in a sarcastic tone. "I thought you forgot about that when you decided to go ahead and fuck up my life." She turned her head, giving him her famous killer glare.

"I'm sorry Cath, I wasn't thinking straight," Warrick started to explain but Catherine stood up and faced him, with her hands on her hips. Warrick backed a little in the couch hoping that she wasn't going to kill him. "I'm so dead." He mumbled to himself.

"You can't say that you weren't thinking straight Warrick," Catherine said a bit loudly than she expected. "That's like sleeping with someone and saying, oh I'm sorry I was drunk. You weren't drunk, you were in your fucking sane mind. You WANTED to do it."

"Of all the people around me you should have understood what I felt for Sara," She pointed an accusing finger at her friend. "You knew so much about me, hell you knew everything about me. Are you telling me that you couldn't see that that woman was my whole life? That she was Lindsey's second mother? What the fuck happened to you Warrick?"

"Fell in love with you?" Warrick said in an unsure, timid voice making Catherine roll her eyes. "I'm sorry I did all that, but I did it because I really wanted to be with you. I really needed you."

"That doesn't justify you doing what you did," Catherine said sternly, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"But I didn't do anything Cath," Warrick stood up and said a bit loudly than he expected. "Can't you or anyone else see that part? In the end, I didn't do it."

Catherine shifted her weight on her other leg, giving his words a thought.

"I admit it, I did want to make you leave Sara and I did plan it all and shit," Warrick waved his arms in the air. "But when the time came, you were too precious for me to hurt you. And I knew that no matter what I want or anybody else wants for that matter, I will never do something to hurt you, intentionally."

He looked straight into Catherine's eyes and stepped forward, taking her hands into his.

"I love you, and I care about you too much to see you hurt or cry," Warrick said softly. "I'm really sorry for even thinking of doing such a thing Cath, I really am. I don't wanna lose you as a friend over this, please?"

Catherine opened her mouth to say something but she closed it with a sigh.

"I promise I will never do something even remotely close to this," Warrick's voice became softer with every word. "You think you can let this one pass and forgive me? Just this once?" He raised his eyebrows in plea. "If I do anything stupid, you can kill me for sure. I give you the permission." He added with a playful smile.

"You better not do anything like this again ok?" Catherine held Warrick's hands. "Because if you do I may not kill you but my girlfriend will."

"Oh that much I know," Warrick rolled his eyes. "The woman scares me, seriously."

"That's good you should be scared," Catherine smiled for the first time after she opened the front door from Warrick.

"So we're ok?" Warrick asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"For now yes," Catherine nodded. Warrick's smile grew with his glee and wrapped his arms around the smaller woman, completely covering her in his built body. "You do something like that again, and we'll never be ok, got it?" She slapped his back before letting the man go.

"Yes ma'am," Warrick gave her a mocking salute before running his hands through his hair. "God I feel so much better now."

"Me too," Catherine admitted. Her heart had become so much lighter now that things were clear between her and Warrick. The man was too much of a dear friend for her to loose and she was glad that the fog cleared before it ruined their friendship.

"I'm gonna go now, Tina's waiting for me," Warrick said, heading out. "I'll see you at work?"

"Yeah," Catherine answered shortly, with a smile. He turned to leave again but her 'hey' stopped him again. "Is it true that I have to watch out for Grissom?"

Warrick turned around and gave a soft nod at her. "But I don't think you have to worry."

"Ok," Catherine said softly making Warrick frown.

"Hey Cath, she loves you and only you. Just like no one can take you away from her, no one can take her from you either so don't worry ok?" Warrick said in a confident tone. Catherine gave him a grateful smile and nodded. "I have to go now. And I'm still sorry but I'm really glad we're ok now."

"It's fine Rick," Catherine smiled. Warrick nodded his head and headed out of the living room. Catherine flopped onto the couch and let out a sigh of relief when she heard the front door close.

"Feeling better?" Chloe stepped out from behind the wall, making Catherine jump off the couch to her feet.

"What the hell Pots," Catherine exclaimed, straightening herself. "Were you listening all this time?"

"Didn't mean to," Chloe bent forward and rested her arms on the couch. "You guys were already talking when I came out of the bedroom. I thought it would be rude to intrude through that so I just waited there."

"Oh ok," Catherine scratched her head uneasily.

"So are you ok?" Chloe asked again, straightening herself and suppressing a groan when she felt a rush of pain run up her spine.

"I'm much better now," Catherine smiled. "All this has been slowly eating me alive for the past 6 years. It's good to have it all cleared up."

"Yea it's always good to have things cleared up with friends," Chloe ran her hands through her hair. She gave Catherine an analytical look and seeing a hint of fear in her eyes, Chloe smiled. "And he's right you know. Sara is never leaving you for Gil, and Gil is never going to even try to make her do it either."

Catherine's eyes shot to the younger woman and squinted her eyes in question.

"I know the man very well, and I know he has liked Beetle for quite some time now," Chloe said with a shrug. "But he will never act on it. Not as long as you are with her anyway, and I don't think you two are planning to leave each other ever, are you?"

"No we are not," Catherine smiled smugly. "And I'm not worried about Gil. It's just awkward to know that, you know?"

"He has never made you feel that he was in love with your girlfriend did he?" Chloe raised a questioning eyebrow. Catherine shook her head and Chloe nodded her head. "Exactly. And trust me, he wouldn't make you feel that awkwardness."

"I hope so," Catherine sighed.

"It's Gil, he would rather die than act on his feelings," Chloe rolled her eyes. "Him and Sara, both has to be pushed to the edge before they even think of acting on what they are feeling. Remember how I had to push her to get you? Gil is just the same, with a little bit of extra stubbornness added to it though."

Catherine let out a soft laugh. "Then I guess we have nothing to worry about huh?" She grinned remembering how she and Sara got together. "But he will be fine right?" She asked with concern. She loved Grissom as a friend, he was one of the people who stood by her through everything and she didn't want anything bad happening to him.

"He'll be fine," Chloe smiled warmly. "I'm here aren't I?" She added in a smug tone.

"Right," Catherine rolled her eyes in a mocking manner. "Well, I'm sure you need energy if you are going to be for everyone don't you think? Let's go get some food." Catherine said in a mocking tone making Chloe grin.

Both women stepped into the kitchen to see Sara and Lindsey both in their chairs, with their head resting on the table and their eyes closed. Chloe and Catherine exchanged a questioning look and headed to their respective spouses. Catherine placed a kiss on Sara's cheek, wrapping her arms around Sara's body and resting her chin on her shoulders, making the taller woman smile with her eyes still closed. Chloe knelt next to Lindsey and placed a quick kiss on the girl's lips making her open her eyes and smile back at her.

"Hey you," Sara and Lindsey both said at the same time making Catherine and Chloe laugh. Soon enough, the four of them were at the table, having breakfast.

"So you're ok now?" Sara asked softly to Catherine who nodded with a smile. "You sure?" She asked again.

"Yes Sara, I'm sure," Catherine said in a serious yet playful tone. "If I wasn't you would have known don't you think?"

Sara considered this for a moment and smiled. "Yeah, I would have heard Warrick's painful scream huh?" She joked.

"Oh yeah," Catherine winked at her and took a bite of her food. She turned to her daughter and Chloe who were being awfully quiet. "What's up with you two?"

"What?" Chloe and Lindsey said together in a confused tone. They received matching eyebrow raises from Catherine and Sara making them grin.

"You two are too quiet, that's not normal," Catherine said, giving them a questioning look.

"When people eat, they don't usually talk," Lindsey said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone. "Hence, us being quiet." She smiled making Chloe chuckle.

"What she said," Chloe pointed at Lindsey who grinned. Catherine and Sara shook their head with a smile and decided not to press on the question.

"Oh I forgot, I might be going out with Christie today," Lindsey took a sip from her juice. "She wants to do some shopping for Marlon and she needs my help apparently."

"Will you be gone long?" Catherine asked, not taking her eyes off her plate.

"No I'm gonna be back as soon as I can," Lindsey said with a shrug. "And hour maybe?"

Catherine lifted her head from her plate and gave her daughter a questioning look. "Only an hour? You are going to the mall right?"

"Yeah I am," Lindsey raised an eyebrow at her mother. "What's the deal?"

"You are going to the mall and you will be back in an hour," Sara tried to point out the obvious. When Lindsey gave her a questioning look, she quickly went back to her food, leaving the conversation silently.

"I thought it's a good thing that I'm not spending too much time at the mall," Lindsey frowned, getting the idea of why her lack of time outside was becoming a big deal.

"It is," Catherine nodded. "It's just never happened before."

"Well, there was nothing better to do at home before," Lindsey smiled smugly and turned to Chloe. "Now I do."

Chloe tried very hard not to look at Lindsey because she knew the girl was looking at her, and so was Catherine. She avoided the eye contact of both the blonde's but her eyes caught her friend's deep browns making her chuckle nervously. Sara raised an accusing eyebrow at her friend who shrugged.

"What? I didn't say anything," Chloe said innocently making the other three laugh.

"Riiight," Sara nodded with a sarcastic nod. "You didn't have to Pots, your face said it all." She threw a piece of tissue at Chloe who ducked to escape from it. Lindsey's eyes caught the very visible bruise on the brunette's back as her tank top was lifted slightly when she bent. She looked up to see Chloe laughing at something Sara said but the pain in her eyes didn't go unmissed by Lindsey this time. Without taking her eyes off Chloe's face, Lindsey reached for her back and placed her hand softly on Chloe's back forcing the brunette to close her eyes in pain.

"You said it was ok," Lindsey said softly, taking her hands off the brunette's back. Sara and Catherine watched the unclear exchange between the two women sitting opposite to them.

"It is ok Linds, seriously," Chloe lied, ignoring the pain.

"You can't even bare for anyone to touch there Chloe," Lindsey raised her eyebrows at the brunette who grinned innocently. "That doesn't qualify as it being fine."

"Ok I admit it's not THAT ok right now," Chloe said tilting her head slightly. "But it will be."

"Hold on, what's going on?" Sara asked, unable to keep her patience. "Something wrong with you Chloe?"

"Nope," Chloe said quickly.

"Yes," Lindsey said along with her girlfriend. Chloe rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Sweetheart, you're my girlfriend now," Chloe turned to Lindsey and took her hand. "You are supposed to take my side now not your mom's. And you know just agree with what I'm saying."

"When my girlfriend is being stubborn and is in pain, I think I'd much rather find a way to rid of her that pain than helping her hide it," Lindsey rolled her eyes. "And I know you are in a lot of pain right now, although you are trying very hard to hide it."

"What happened Chloe?" Sara stood up and stepped right next to Chloe who was leaning back on her chair, refusing to move. Lindsey pointed at Chloe's back and Sara pushed the brunette forward in her chair, making Chloe frown.

"Hey, this can be considered as abuse you know," She mumbled onto the table as her head was being held against it by Sara while Lindsey lifted her tank top to show Sara Chloe's back. At that moment, Catherine has already come to see what was wrong with Chloe's back and soft 'ows' emitted from both Sara and Catherine when they saw it.

"That doesn't look good at all," Sara let go of Chloe's head and gave her a friend a sympathetic look. "How did that happen?"

"I kinda got robbed back in Jersey, but I fought back and the guy hit my back with a crowbar," Chloe shrugged. "Oh, and I fell into the tub here the other day too." She added sheepishly.

"You never told me you got robbed," Lindsey said urgently. "What happened?"

"I was going to the bar nearby work and this guys ambushed me in an alley," Chloe said in a bored tone. "He got my phone, but I got away with the rest."

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Sara asked in a more accusing and stern tone.

"Because it was nothing," Chloe rolled her eyes. "I am fine, and it was just my phone. I got a new one in like 2 hours, so it was not such a big deal."

"We don't care about your stupid phone Chloe," Catherine rolled her eyes at the stubborn brunette in front of her. "It's you we are worried about."

"I'm fine," Chloe let out a tired sigh.

"Your back says otherwise," Lindsey said in a soft tone. "You know, it pisses me off sometimes when you forget that there are people who care about you in this world."

Every eye in the room turned to Lindsey who was staring only at Chloe. A rush of guilt ran across Chloe's whole body when she saw how mad Lindsey actually was.

"I didn't forget that sweety, I just didn't want to worry you or anyone else about a little thing like this," Chloe turned towards Lindsey in her chair and took her hands. "You know I would never treat what you feel for me like that."

"You are the one who tells me that I should share stuff with you and I do it," Lindsey said stubbornly, in a stern voice very much like her mothers. "But you never tell me stuff, I know I'm wayyy younger than you but that doesn't mean I won't understand you. But I do get you, better than I get anyone else actually." Lindsey said with her eyes fixed on the ground now.

Chloe bent her head in ways, trying to get a glimpse of Lindsey's face but after failing several times, she put a finger under the girl's chin and lifted her head up. She was now kneeling in front of Lindsey, trapped between the blonde's legs. Lindsey's face had gone to a bright shade of red and her eyes were filled with anger and confusion.

"Sweety I don't doubt your maturity, hell it's such a turn on that you're so mature," Chloe tried to put in humor but she knew that the faces behind her had gone too stern for her own good. "I'm just not used to sharing things with people except for with your mom. And I haven't done that with her for a while too. Trust me sweety, you know more about me than even your mom."

Lindsey gave her a 'yeah-right' look making Chloe giggle. Behind them, Sara was giving an accusing look at Chloe which she adjusted to a better one when Catherine rolled her eyes and nudged her hard on the ribs telling her it wasn't time to complain about it.

"You don't believe me? Fine," Chloe turned to Sara and raised her eyebrows at her friend. "Whose Kylie Sar?"

"Who?" Sara frowned heavily.

"See?" Chloe turned back to Lindsey who grinned at Sara who was pouting like hell. "Sweety you're the most important person in my life right now. I just don't like to bother people with things like that, it's just not who I am."

"I'm not just 'people' you know," Lindsey raised her eyebrows with a pout, leaning back on the chair still holding Chloe's hands.

"I know and I'll try not to keep stuff like that from you," Chloe squeezed Lindsey's hands. "But you can't bring out the pout for like another whole month now, deal?"

"Deal," Lindsey leaned forward and kissed Chloe fully on her lips, wrapping her arms around the brunette and pulling her closer to her. Chloe's hands crept up Lindsey's thighs and held her hips as she let the young, and eager tongue to explore through her mouth.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA," Sara's voice boomed in both the women's head and before they knew it, they were being pushed away from each other by a hand on each of their shoulders. "No tongue people, we got mothers here." She pointed at herself and at Catherine who had turned around, with a hand on her face.

"Sorry," Chloe said sheepishly, getting back to her chair. She turned to Lindsey who was eagerly licking her lips. "So you're ok now right?"

"Not totally," Lindsey said in a smug tone. "You are gonna get your back checked out, then I'll be completely fine."

"Oh come on," Chloe rolled her eyes and waved her arms in the air. "I hate going to the doctors, it just creeps the hell out of me."

"Just deal with it for one day," Catherine patted on Chloe's biceps. "We are taking you to the doctor's tomorrow."

Chloe looked from Catherine to Sara and then to Lindsey, all of them were wearing the same 'you-are-doing-this' look. "Fine," She let out a tired sigh and sunk back in her chair. "Sucks when you all gang up on me."

"Awe," Catherine and Lindsey said in union making Sara smirk and Chloe pout even more. Just then, the phone rang. Lindsey quickly got up and headed to the living room.

"Hey Beetle, what do you have planned for the day?" Chloe asked, getting back to her breakfast.

"I don't know, I haven't hung out with you in like forever," Sara raised her eyebrows, shrugging slightly. "If you don't have anywhere else to be, I thought you could catch me up with stuff maybe?"

"Great, I was thinking the same thing," Chloe winked and turned to Cath. "So how are you feeling now Cath?"

"Better," Catherine let out a soft yawn but closed her mouth quickly when she saw Sara raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"You're gonna rest after taking your medicines sweety," Sara stated before taking a bite off her food. "You have work tonight and you need all the rest you can get."

"I won't argue with you on that," Catherine rolled her eyes. "It's gonna lead nowhere anyway." The three of them let out a chuckle of agreement and went back to their breakfasts in silent. Lindsey walked into the room and sat back in her chair.

"Ok Christie's mom's gonna drop her here around noon," Lindsey informed the group. "That's fine right?"

"So you'll be back for lunch?" Catherine asked, putting her plate into the sink and leaning on the counter.

"Sure," Lindsey nodded.

"I think I'm gonna go with Linds to the mall," Sara blurted out of the blue catching everyone's attention. "I have been meaning to check this place nearby there for quite some time now." She explained sheepishly.

"Great, you all can go and I'll make lunch before you guys get back," Catherine crossed her arms across her chest. "It's alright if I don't go right? I'm still a bit sore." She asked Sara who had finished her breakfast as well.

"I was gonna stop you even if you wanted to come," Sara put her plates in the sink and wrapped her arms around Catherine's body. "I love you." She whispered softly before placing her lips over Catherine's who wrapped her arms around Sara's neck, embracing the kiss. Suddenly, both of them were pushed away from each other. Irritated, both women looked at their side to see Chloe with a mischievous grin playing on her lips.

"If we can't do it, neither can you. At least not in front of us," She said slyly, put her plates along with Sara's and Catherine's before hurrying out of the kitchen, Lindsey closely following her with a smirk playing on her lips as well.

Catherine shook her head and pulled Sara back into her arms by the hips, kissing the brunette. "I love you too." She grinned. "I was interrupted before I could say that." She winked at Sara who chuckled and kissed her again.

* * *

"I'll call you guys when I'm done ok?" Lindsey got out of the car and bent down to say good bye.

"Ok, have fun and take care of yourself ok sweetheart?" Sara said with concern. Lindsey rolled her eyes and nodded making Sara smile.

"I'll see you later too then," Lindsey turned to Chloe who gave her a wide grin. She bent forward and placed a quick kiss on the brunette's lips. "Have fun." With that, she closed the door and disappeared into the crowd.

"So what's going on Beetle?" Chloe turned to her friend who was still staring at the direction Lindsey went. She gave a soft chuckle and shook her head. "She's a grown up now, she's gonna be fine." She said in an assuring manner.

"I know that," Sara sighed heavily and smiled at Chloe. "I just get overprotective when it comes to the both of them and you. I can't lose any of you, at any cost. I have almost lost you once, I almost kind of lost Catherine to someone and I don't want to think of how it would be like if something happened to Lindsey."

Chloe decided to stay quiet and listen to her friend as she spoke of her insecurities.

"Argh, just thinking what might have happened if Warrick actually won Catherine over kills me," Sara ran her hand through her hair. "I seriously can't live without her anymore. And it scares me that I may lose her to someone else and there's nothing I can do about it."

A smile curved on Chloe's lips as she guessed where Sara was going with the conversation.

"I want to be with her all the time," Sara sighed again. "I want to come home to her arms, spend my nights with her, hold her when she's down and share my life with her. But sometimes it just sounds like too much to ask for."

Chloe suppressed a chuckle as she watched Sara's unfocused eyes stare out the window.

"I don't know whether she wants the same thing," Sara shrugged, tilting her head slightly. "She might get bored or tired of me. But if she didn't get bored of me during this 6 years, she can't get bored for another, I don't know…20 years right?" She turned her head to face Chloe. "But what if she doesn't want this right now? What if it's the wrong time for me to do this?"

"Oh just pucker up and ask her," Chloe rolled her eyes at her friend whose eyes grew wide and mouth slightly opened.

"Excuse me?" Sara decided to play dumb.

"Ask her to marry you, you dumbass," Chloe blurted out with a genuine smile. "I'm sure she will say yes."

"Who said anything about me wanting to marry her? But really…you think she'll say yes? Doesn't mean that was something I was considering. But I think it would be a good idea huh? I haven't thought about it, if that's what you're saying," Sara started to talk in a fast pace. "I don't know, I can seriously live my whole life with her but doesn't mean I have thought about asking her to marry me. You think she'll say yes, she won't slap me would she? Of course she won't, what's wrong with you Sara?" She slapped her forehead before grabbing her hair tightly.

Chloe grabbed Sara's hands, shutting her up completely. "You're rambling sweety," She raised her eyebrow at the brunette who grinned shyly. "And no one is blaming you for wanting or thinking about marrying the one you love, it's actually a good thing in the normal world you know." She added with a mocking smirk.

"It's just weird coming from me don't you think?" Sara asked sheepishly with a sigh.

"It is, but it's a very good kind of weird," Chloe smiled and tightened her grip on Sara's arm. "Have you thought about how you're gonna ask her?"

"That's where I need your help," Sara said with a desperate look in her eyes. "All I could think of was to get a ring, I have no idea what I'm even gonna say."

"Well that's a start," Chloe nodded in agreement, thinking of ways Sara could go ahead with her decision. "Have you got a ring yet?" She raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"What do you think we are here for? To enjoy the beautiful crowd?" Sara rolled her eyes and turned off the engine of the car. "Come on, we'll talk on the way to the shop."

"Great," Chloe followed Sara's actions and got out of the car, heading into the mall with the brunette. "You know you could ask her during the trip. Give her a romantic day and at the end of it, just flash her the ring." Chloe suggested.

"Hmm…might not be such a bad idea I guess," Sara scratched her head in thought, heading to the store she had in mind. "I think I'll come up with all the details later. Right now, I just need a ring."

"Right-O Ma'am," Chloe gave her a salute and followed the brunette into the store. "Silver looks good on Linds right?" She asked softly as her eyes darted through the collection of bracelets and necklaces in the showcases.

"Looks very good on her," Sara patted on Chloe's back making the younger brunette grin coyly.

* * *

**lemme know what you guys think...the next chapter will be the final one...and i'll hopefully update it very soon**

**thnx for readin :)**


	37. Changes

**Chapter 36**

**I know i said this is the last chapter, but it started to get very long so i decided to make it into two parts. I'll post the second and last part hopefully later tonight when i get some time. Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanx for the reviews and the patience. mwahs for that**

**As usual, this one's for my baby...love u**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1...ENJOY & REVIEW pls...**

* * *

Chloe and Sara followed Lindsey into the house and into the living room, the three of them flopping on the couch as soon as they saw it. Chloe took off her jacket and threw it on the ground while Lindsey took off the shirt she was wearing over her tank top. It was a hot day and the mall was definitely not the place to be in during such an afternoon. Sara's eyes darted around the house trying to sense where Catherine was.

"Cath must have fallen asleep again," Sara took off her shirt, letting her body cool down from the heat.

"No I didn't," Catherine's voice came from Chloe's room startling the three of them. She had her hands filled with the laundry. "Sorry Pots, I kinda went through your stuff without asking you, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, I was gonna do the laundry tomorrow anyway," Chloe smiled, running her hands through her hair. "Thanks Cath, but are you sure you're up to doing all that?"

"I'm perfectly alright," Catherine gleamed and hurried to the basement, ignoring Sara's stern and worried look totally. "Maybe you guys should freshen up, lunch is ready." She called as she disappeared downstairs.

"She never listens does she?" Chloe asked Lindsey who shook her head with a chuckle. "Just like you I see." She added with a hint of seduction in her tone.

"Hey, I am her daughter," Lindsey winked and rested her legs on the coffee table. She turned to Sara who had a frown playing on her face making the girl giggle. "You ok mom?" She asked playfully, grabbing Sara's attention.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Sara smiled and turned her head towards the stairs, waiting for Catherine to come back up. "Just worried about your mother." She sighed.

"She's gonna be fine," Chloe patted on Sara's arms softly before snuggling into the couch and closed her eyes. Her eyes darted open again when she felt a small set of arms wrapped around her waist from her back and Lindsey's chins rested on her shoulders. She gave the blonde a questioning look at which she raised an eyebrow.

"What? I can't snuggle up with my girlfriend?" She managed to whisper into Chloe's ears before resting her head on the side of Chloe's face.

"Of course you can," Chloe placed a kiss on Lindsey's nose and wrapped her arms around Lindsey's arms, tightening the girl's grip around her. She turned her head to see Sara giving her kind of a disgusted yet an awed look. Chloe gave a shrug and winked at Sara who smirked.

"I'll leave you two alone," Sara got up and headed to the basement to find her stubborn lover, with the intent to have a little chat with her. As soon as Sara left the room, Chloe turned around and pulled the young blonde into her arms. Lindsey smiled and placed a quick yet passionate kiss on Chloe lips, cupping the brunette's face while Chloe held her waist.

"Had fun at the mall?" Chloe mumbled onto Lindsey's lips, as she laid back on the couch, pulling the blonde on top of her.

"Not so much, Christie was making a fuss over Marlon's gift," Lindsey rolled her eyes, making herself comfortable in Chloe's arms. "It's just his birthday, I mean a watch or a shirt would be enough. I told her to get the guy laid if she wanted to give him something special."

"That might not be such a good idea you know," Chloe smiled, amused by the young carefree blonde on top of her.

"Why not? It's not that they haven't done it already," Lindsey said with a smirk. "I just told her to make it 'interesting' for him, you know." She winked along with the air quotes.

"Oh…and what do you know about making things 'interesting'," Chloe asked playfully making Lindsey look up at her and raise an eyebrow. "Just curious." Chloe winked at the blonde, running a finger down her soft cheek.

"You'll just have to wait and see my dear," Lindsey ran her finger over Chloe's lips with a wicked smile playing on her lips. "So did you have fun with mom?"

"I did actually," Chloe smiled, remembering that she had something for Lindsey. "Hold on," She grabbed her jacket from the ground and grabbed something from her jacket. She took the curious blonde's hand from her and wrapped a beautiful silver bracelet around her slender wrists. It was two chains, one gold and one silver interlinked with each other with tiny flowers hanging from it.

"Wow," Lindsey sat up, straddling Chloe's hips, checking out her new bracelet. Chloe lifted her upper body, resting her weight on her elbows.

"You like it?" Chloe asked, scratching her head coyly.

"I love it, it's beautiful," Lindsey gleamed at Chloe who was giving her a cheeky grin. "But you didn't have to get anything for me."

"Consider it as an early anniversary present," Chloe winked and pulled Lindsey on top of her, crashing their lips together.

While Lindsey and Chloe were sharing quality time together, Catherine was being ambushed by her overprotective girlfriend. She was sitting on the counter, feeling a bit dizzy when Sara walked downstairs with her normal worried look filled in her eyes.

"Hey baby, what are you doing down here?" Catherine rocked her legs back and forth, smiling sweetly.

"Checking up on you," Sara raised her eyebrows and stepped right in front of Catherine. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine," Catherine smiled as sweet and innocently as she could. Sara squinted her eyes at the blonde and shook her head. She touched Catherine's forehead and looked straight into the deep blues.

"You have a fever sweetheart," Sara stepped in between Catherine's legs, letting her wrap them around her waist. "And your eyes are unfocused. You should be resting."

"I'm perfectly fine Sar," Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara's neck and rested her head on Sara's chest. "I don't want to rest, I want to spend my time with you and my family."

"Your family needs you to be in good health if you want to do that," Sara raked her fingers through Catherine's hair making her feel more comfortable. "Plus you might want to be on your top game if you want to go to Hawaii this Saturday don't you think?"

Catherine lifted her head and smiled at Sara who quivered her eyebrows, biting her lips. "Saturday?" She asked with an extra twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, Chloe and I booked the tickets today," Sara shrugged and cupped the blonde's warm face. "So this is what we are going to do. You are going to have lunch and then rest the whole day and if I think that you aren't feeling well enough for work, you are calling in sick. Ok?"

"I will rest the whole day if you are going to be in bed with me, in what you are wearing now," Catherine rested her head back on Sara's chest, running her finger under Sara's bra strap. She let out a soft 'oh' when Sara picked her up from the counter and into her arms with a smug grin.

"Do you even have to ask?" Sara grinned and kissed Catherine on the lips, allowing the blonde to deepen their kiss. "Mhmm…let's get lunch out of the way as quickly as possible shall we sweetheart?" Sara hummed making Catherine giggle.

"Totally," Catherine agreed and tightened her arms around Sara's neck as the brunette carried her up the stairs and into the living room. "OE, what do you think you are doing?" Catherine called out loudly, when she saw her daughter on top of Chloe, kissing her and running her hands over the older woman's body. As soon as the younger Willows realized that her mothers were in the room, she jumped off Chloe and sat on the coffee table, slightly flushed. Chloe's head peeped up from the couch with a similar hint of red on her face.

"Look who's being a hypocrite," Chloe raised her eyebrow at Catherine who grinned and rested her head on Sara's shoulders while Sara pulled her tongue out at her best friend.

"Lunch, shall we?" With Catherine in her arms, Sara headed to the kitchen with Lindsey and Chloe following them closely with smirks playing on their lips.

* * *

Catherine and Sara walked into the lab and headed straight to the break room. Although Catherine wasn't feeling as well as Sara wanted, the blonde had refused to stay at home without coming to work and although Sara wasn't too happy about it, she knew that nothing she would say would change the blonde's mind.

"So you're seriously telling me that you are completely fine with leaving them alone in the house, during the night, in each other's arms?" Catherine raised a mocking eyebrow at Sara who frowned heavily at the thought.

"Ok ok, you don't have to pain the whole picture to me," Sara waved her arms in the air pushing the thoughts away. "I'll admit, it's weird but what can we do? Lock them both in their rooms? One is in her thirties and the other is your stubborn daughter, who is of age too. So nothing we do it really going to stop them if they want to do something."

"God I didn't know the idea of Linds having sex would be this haunting," Catherine scratched her head and chuckled. "I guess it's just weirder because of Chloe huh?"

"Probably," Sara said softly. "But at least I am in the peace of mind knowing that Chloe wouldn't hurt her or force anything with her. That is a relief."

"That is there," Catherine nodded in thought. In silence, the two women walked into the break room where the rest of the team were already gathered, each and every one of them preoccupied in their own world.

"Hey girls," Greg called from the coffee machine. "How are you feeling now Cath?"

"Top notch," Catherine ignored the snort and eye roll from Sara and sat down next to Nick, giving the man a hug. Sara grabbed two coffees from Greg making the younger man scowl and sat down next to Catherine, handing her one cup. Warrick gave a nervous grin at both women who nodded and smiled back softly.

"Ok guys, assignments," Grissom walked into the room grabbing everyone's attention as usual. "But before that, I have something to say."

"You getting married?" Greg asked playfully taking a sip from his coffee. But with the glare he received from Grissom, he wished he was rather dead than stay under his gaze.

"Funny Greg," Grissom gave him his professional sarcastic look before turning back to the group. "Well, I'm retiring."

The whole room was silent for about a minute. Since Sara already knew, she wasn't paying too much attention to the conversation than the newspaper in her hands. But everyone else in the room was staring at Grissom like he had just told them to jump into an ocean and drown.

"You…are what now?" Catherine recovered from the shock and asked, as if the thought itself was ridiculous.

"Retiring," Grissom repeated, a hint of joy in his voice making Sara smile. "That means Catherine, you will be replacing me as the head of Graveyard when I leave. Nick, Sara and Warrick are going to be supervisors and a new CSI Level 2 will be joining us from San Diego." He added with an additional smile. But he didn't receive any smiles from any of the group except for Sara who smiled appreciatively.

"Wow, this is quite unexpected," Nick wiped his face and placed it on his cheeks. "Where are you going after, well you know, leaving? Staying in Vegas?"

"For now, I am going to try and do somethings that I have delayed doing while being here," Grissom answered, playing with the assignment slips in his hands. "But I will be on call for Entomological expertise or any other help for that matter."

Another minute of awkward silence filled the room before Sara spoke, since she was the one in the least of shock. "That's great Grissom, you deserve it. We are happy for you, right guys?" She turned to the rest of the team who didn't say anything but stare at Grissom. "Come on guys…" She said with a hint of irritation and request in her voice.

"Yeah yeah," Catherine said without focusing on anything.

"Sure," Warrick said softly.

"Real happy for you," Nick tried to smile but his face looked like he had just eaten something very bitter.

"So you're not getting married? That's just sad," Greg stated, making everyone turn their heads to him. He shrugged and went back to his coffee making everyone chuckle, lightening the atmosphere in the room.

"When are you planning to leave anyway?" Warrick asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"This would be my last week," Grissom smiled. "I'll hand over everything to Catherine before that, so you might have to endure being around me for a little more than you might prefer Cath." He said in a playful tone.

"As long as you behave, you'll be fine," Catherine said, winking at her friend.

"Ok with that aside, back to assignments," Grissom stated, going through the slips. "Warrick and Greg…"

"Hey wait wait, where's the new kid?" Nick asked quickly cutting the boss short.

"She will be joining us before the end of the week," Grissom smiled at Nick whose smile widened.

"It's a chick?" Greg exclaimed, slightly irritated but as soon as Warrick gave him a questioning look, he grinned widely. "Wonderful, we have been lacking some Estrogen around here anyways."

"Insulting our womanhood are you Greg?" Catherine raised a fake stern look at the youngest CSI who quickly started to stutter. "No no, no need to explain, we are hurt. Terribly and utterly hurt." Catherine turned away from Greg, with a dramatic, sad hurt look on her face making the whole room laugh.

"Ok let's continue with the fun later shall we?" Grissom suggested with a slight frown. "We have work to do right now."

"Sure thing Boss," The whole room chorused together, breaking into a fit of laughter with that. They all sounded like a bunch of teenagers. Grissom rolled his eyes with a smile. He knew he was going to miss the bunch of idiots whom he calls family.

After a few hours, Grissom walked into his office, but he didn't know that he was being followed in there by someone. He threw his case file on the desk and sat on his chair, finally seeing the person standing at his office doorway.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" He took off his glasses and smiled at his little sister. "Aren't you supposed to be watching Lindsey or something?"

"She's in the break room with Greg," She closed the door and sat down in the chair opposite to Grissom. "Sara told me that you're retiring, that true?"

"That's what brought you down here?" Grissom chuckled softly. "I was gonna tell you about it in the morning anyways, you didn't have to come down here."

"Why are you retiring Gil?" Chloe ignored all what Grissom said. "You love you job, you know you're going to be bored to death without it."

"Hey I have life outside this lab you know," Grissom tried to sound assuring but Chloe raised a mocking eyebrow at him making him scowl. "Ok maybe not as much as one would think."

Chloe sat quietly, watching the sunken face of her brother. His unshaven beard was saying a lot more than he wishes for it to say. She knew he was making an unwise decision and if Grissom was making an unwise decision the world must be close to an end. She didn't want one of the most important people in her life to break down.

"Don't do this just because of Sara," Chloe squinted her eyes and gave him a head tilt. Grissom's eyes grew wide but let out a sigh when he realized Chloe had probably known about it before he himself knew.

"I'm not doing this just because of her sweety," Grissom's clapped his hands together, playing with a ring on his finger. "I'm tired of all this." He shocked Chloe with his words. "Dealing with murder, abuse, rape and all that, it has just gotten the best of me now. I wanted to do this because of my love for Science, and of course because in my point of view, everyone alive or dead has a right to speak for themselves. And the dead can't do that, hence we do it for them"

Chloe smiled at the man talking absentmindedly to no one in particular.

"But there's an extent to which anyone can do it right?" Grissom said in a pleading manner, a tone Chloe had never heard him use. "Plus I think I have gathered one hell of a team. And I trust them to overcome anything to speak for anyone who needs a voice."

"Don't you think you are an important pillar of the team?" Chloe asked softly. "You are like their guiding light, they follow you. What are they going to do without you?"

"They have Catherine, and they have each other," Grissom pointed out. "Throughout all the years I think we have learnt that if we trust in ourselves and the people around us, we can achieve almost anything. And I'm sure they will remember than whether I'm there or not."

"Fine, let's say the team will be fine without you," Chloe asked, resting her arms on the table and taking Grissom's hands into hers. "What will happen to you without them? What would you do?"

"I have them with me sweety," Grissom squeezed Chloe's hands with a smile. "I'm going to be around, I'm going to see them when I'm in town. And I can finally participate in research studies that I really want to be a part of. I can help you with your clinic here in Vegas. I can finally think of settling down…maybe." He winked playfully making Chloe grin.

"You have really thought this through haven't you?" Chloe asked with a sigh, knowing she couldn't make the man change his mind.

"I have," Grissom nodded. "It's not something I JUST decided to do. I have been thinking about it for a while now, I was just waiting for the right time. And I think that time is now."

"This is not because of Sara then?" Chloe raised her eyebrows, asking him mockingly.

"Part of it is because of her," Grissom admitted with a soft sigh. "It's easier to move away from someone when they are not around you that often right?"

"People say that helps," Chloe nodded in agreement. "And if you think that's going to help you, by all means do it. I want to see your wedding before I die you know." She added with a playful wink.

"That again?" Grissom put on a stern look, squeezing Chloe's hands tightly as if he was losing her all of a sudden. "You should really stop saying things like that Chloe." He sounded genuinely hurt.

"I'm sorry, I was just kidding anyway," Chloe grinned. "But seriously, I want to see you happy Gil." Grissom smiled appreciatively, getting up from his chair, pulling Chloe into an embrace. "I don't want to see you break down. I can't lose another brother."

"Hey you are never losing me," Grissom cupped Chloe's face which has gone very red for a reason. "I'm going to be bugging you for a long time. And, we have a clinic to establish together, you are going to see a lot of me honey."

"Great, I better," Chloe smiled and hugged him again.

"Plus I am yet to see the day YOU settle down as well right?" Grissom patted softly on Chloe's shoulders making the brunette blush a little. She let go of Grissom who eyes her suspiciously since she was avoiding eye contact. "Or am I seeing that day now and you just haven't told me about yet?"

"Something like that," Chloe winked and leaned on Grissom's desk while the said man stood in front of her, with his hands in his pockets, his brows knotted in thought.

"You're dating someone? As in seriously dating someone?" Grissom raised an eyebrow, finding it hard to believe the fact that Chloe was actually dating someone. "Not one of your 'fuck buddies' as you put it?" He added with the air quotes.

"No, a serious girlfriend," Chloe grinned, the red on her cheeks increasing with every word. "Someone I love." The word love made Grissom's jaws drop and eyes grow as wide as it could.

"You are in love?" Grissom asked, his eyes still as wide as it was, and a bit loudly than he would have hoped for. "Who is it? You aren't going to introduce her to me?"

"You've met her actually," Chloe winked and took Grissom's hands, pulling his towards the door. "Come on, she's here."

"She's someone in the lab? Who is it Wendy?" Grissom started to guess as Chloe pulled him to their destination without answering any of his questions. "…its' not Sophia is it?" Grissom stopped his question when the stepped into the break room where Greg was busy talking to Lindsey.

"Grissom, shit…I was just going to process the evidence," Greg quickly stood up and stuttered as he saw his supervisor enter the room, following Chloe.

"It's fine Greg," Grissom rolled his eyes and looked around the room. "Where is she?" He leaned closer to Chloe and whispered to her.

"Who's the only woman in this room?" Chloe raised her eyebrows coyly, with a grin. Grissom frowned at her and glance around the room again. His eyes stopped at Lindsey who was giving a questioning look at him. His eyes grew wide and quickly turned to Chloe who winked at Lindsey.

"Oh my god," Grissom exclaimed loudly, running his hand through his hair. "Lindsey? You have got to be kidding me."

"What's wrong with Lindsey?" Greg asked, curious of what was going on around him. Grissom shot a killer look at the youngest CSI who with a quick 'I got to go' hurried out of the room.

"Do Catherine and Sara know?" Grissom asked quickly, realizing the graveness of the situation.

"Do I know what?" Catherine's voice startled both Chloe and Grissom, making the jump into each other, bumping their heads together.

"Ow mother of…ow," Chloe exclaimed, rubbing her head and sitting down next to Lindsey who checked her head. Grissom eyed the couple suspiciously while Catherine grabbed a cup of coffee. She looked from Lindsey and Chloe to Grissom and grinned.

"So you found out about them huh?" Catherine stepped next to Grissom who was leaning on the table nearby. Grissom nodded softly, still eyeing the couple. "Give it time, you'll get used to it."

"You're actually ok with this huh?" Grissom turned his head to the blonde who was enjoying her coffee. She shrugged and smiled.

"I guess," Catherine nodded absentmindedly. "They both are happy, that's what matters huh?"

"That's one way to see it," Grissom chuckled making Catherine grin as well. The man gave his long time friend a warm smile and put an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "I'm gonna miss you guys." He admitted genuinely making Catherine's insides go awe. Catherine put her coffee on the table and wrapped her arms around the older man, startling him. But with a smile, he embraced her and let out a soft sigh.

"I'm gonna miss you a lot too," Catherine mumbled onto Grissom's chest, patting on his back softly. "And believe me when I say I'm gonna be a pain in the ass the first few days you're not here. So you better be ready for a lot of midnight phone calls."

Grissom chuckled and nodded onto Catherine's shoulders. "No problem. Plus it's going to take a few months to get used to actually sleeping at night." He added making Catherine laugh.

"Hey Grissom, you're not busy this evening are you?" Greg, Nick and Warrick walked into the break room, making Catherine and Grissom pull away from each other, but Catherine made sure that she didn't let go of his arms.

"No, why?" He asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Don't worry, we aren't going to make you jump off an airplane of something," Nick stated, sensing the hint of worry in Grissom's voice. "We just thought we could get together at Catherine's for like a farewell kind of thing. You in?"

"Hold on, at my place?" Catherine rested a hand on her hips. "How come I wasn't asked first about this, since it's in my house and everything?"

"We asked Sara, she said ok," Greg shrugged with a grin making Catherine go 'oh ok'. "So 6 sound good to everyone?"

Everyone agreed and hung out at the break room until Grissom actually realized that shift wasn't over and the only CSI actually working was Sara. He sent everyone to work, Chloe and Lindsey back home and went back to his office with a satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Lindsey hurried to open it. Chloe put down the beers on the table nearby and sat down on the couch next to Sara who was busy playing Final Fantasy in Playstation. She looked like a little child, with her tongue stuck out from the corner of her mouth, her eyes fixed on the television and her body leaned so forward in the couch that Chloe was afraid she was going to fall off. Her other half walked into the living room and placed a bowl of chips on the table and sat down in the armchair nearby, giving Sara a fascinated look. Her eyes darted to Chloe who was eyeing Sara with questions filled in her eyes.

"You can tell her that she looks like a man and she won't hear you," Catherine pointed out to Chloe who raised her eyebrow in interest and grinned. Before Chloe could say anything Greg and Nick walked into the living room with Warrick and Tina behind them.

"Hey you're finally here," Chloe called joyfully. "Take a seat, anywhere you want." She waved her arm around the room. Everyone sat down, Greg and Nick on the floor while Warrick and Tina sat down on the couch opposite to Catherine's arm chair. Catherine gave a nervous smile at Tina who smiled hostilely at the blonde forcing her to turn to Chloe who gave her a sympathetic yet playful grin. Scowling at her, Catherine got up and stepped behind the couch Sara was sitting in. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and grabbed the joystick away from the taller woman making her scream.

"HEY, WHO THE…oh Cath," She quickly turned to snatch the joystick away from whoever stole it from her but seeing the look on Catherine's face, she pouted and turned around. "Fine, I'll play it later." She grabbed a beer and leaned back on the couch, frowning still. "Where's Grissom anyway?"

"I called him about 15 minutes ago, he said he's on his way," Greg answered, grabbing a beer from the table. "Should be here any minute now."

"So what are we doing today anyway?" Catherine asked, curious of what the guys have planned for Grissom.

"We don't have to do anything do we?" Warrick clapped his hands together and shrugged. "We could just hang, and have some fun."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Nick took Greg's beer and took a sip from it, getting a questioning look from Warrick which he ignored completely. Just then Lindsey walked into the room with a lollypop stick sticking out from the corner of her mouth. She sat down on the armrest of Catherine's chair, leaning on her mother who wrapped her arms around her slim waist. Chloe turned to face the young blonde who looked really good with her hair tied up in a pony tail, her face slightly glowing and her legs crossed over the other.

"So where is Uncle Gil anyway?" She took the lollipop out of her mouth and licked her lips tastefully. Chloe quickly turned her head not allowing her mind to form all kinds of thoughts in her head. And to her delight, when she turned her head, her eyes met with Sara who was giving her a sort of disgusted look. Chloe wondered what gave her away, whether the blush on her cheek or the fact that her mouth was slightly hanging open.

"Stuck in traffic maybe," Catherine's voice forced the two brunettes to look away from each other, but Chloe did receive a slap on her thigh by Sara. Just then, the doorbell rang and Lindsey again hurried to the door.

"She's growing up fast huh?" Nick pointed the bottle at Lindsey and smiled. Chloe let out a soft cough while Sara and Catherine chuckled.

"Yeah, sometimes I think she's growing up too fast," Catherine darted a look at Chloe which the brunette ignored. "But what can I say, she's quite mature for her age and I'm proud of it."

"You should be," Warrick said, putting a chip in his mouth. "She's growing up to be a fine woman, just like you."

Tina's gave an accusing look at Warrick at which he grinned. Catherine looked at Sara who winked at her, making her smile even when she knew that she was the cause of tension between Warrick and Tina. Before anyone else could say anything, Grissom walked into the room with Lindsey by his side. The younger Willows sat down on her spot in her mother's armchair while Grissom stood at the doorway with a grin.

"So, what are we doing here?" He asked, not moving from the spot.

"Why don't you sit down," Chloe pulled the man into the couch next to her and gave him a beer bottle. "We are just going to hang out and have some fun."

"Wonderful," Grissom raised his bottle for a toast before taking a sip from it.

* * *

For hours everyone talked about absolutely everything in the world and playing Poker a, not even realizing that they had spent around 3 hours just doing that. With being professionals in the game, Grissom and Warrick were having quite a competitive and a good time while the others were losing desperately. Deciding not to lose anymore, Greg, Nick, Tina and Catherine stepped out of the game leaving Sara alone with the two sharks. Soon enough, the brunette gave up and shrunk into Catherine's arms pouting her lips as far as it could go making Catherine chuckle with awe. After another 15 minutes, Warrick pulled the money towards him with a grin on his face while Grissom scratched his head in confusion on how he lost to the younger man.

"Better like next time Gris," Warrick put an arm around Tina who grinned at her man, placing a kiss on his head.

"I will beat you Warrick, one of these days," Grissom leaned back on the couch, still thinking of the last game.

"Great, everyone will beat everyone but can we get some actual food now? Please?" Greg whined like an 8 year old making everyone's eyes in the room roll.

"Fine, shall we go out?" Catherine suggested since she didn't want to spend an hour or more in the kitchen cooking for everyone.

"Let's try Indian," Chloe suggested, making some faces scrunch up and other light up with delight. "Come on, show off hands who wants to eat Indian?"

Greg, Lindsey, Sara, Catherine and Tina raised their hands along with Chloe making Grissom, Warrick and Nick frown. Chloe stood up from the couch with a 'there we go' and stretched her well shaped body.

"I'll go get my jacket," Chloe hurried towards her room.

"You should get ready too sweety," Sara called Catherine who was stretching her legs. The blonde frowned and cuddled into the couch, with her leg buried on Lindsey's sides making the younger blonde giggle. "No no, there's no way you're wearing those shorts out when it's this cold." Sara stood up and held her hands for the blonde to take. With a groan, Catherine took Sara's hand and pulled herself into the brunette's arm.

"DON'T," Lindsey pulled the two women away from each other before they could kiss. "And don't start anything upstairs either, I'm hungry and I want you two down here in 10 minutes max, got it?" She held a finger at her mothers who had their eyebrows raised at her. "I'm serious, I am gonna knock the door down if not." She grinned.

"Ok 'mom'," Catherine rolled her eyes and pulled Sara to the stairs. "Plus, 10 minutes is more than enough to enjoy your mom."

Sara blushed furiously when the whole room broke into laughter and Lindsey let out a 'I didn't need to know that' before flopping onto the armchair.

"Why are you sitting down?" Sara halted Catherine on the stairs and pointed at Lindsey who gave her a questioning look. "Get your coat and a pants, you're not gonna catch a cold either." Lindsey rolled her eyes and pouted. "Nope, now Linds. Come on, up." Sara gestured the blonde to get up which she followed obediently and hurried up the stairs escaping from both her mothers grips and into her room.

The rest of the CSIs watched the amusing interactions between the little family until Lindsey closed her room door behind her and Catherine and Sara disappeared into their room, Sara being pulled on her shirt collar by Catherine. Everyone knew that neither of them will be back out in 10 minutes.

"How long have they been going out with each other?" Tina asked the whole room breaking the silence. She was lazily stroking Warrick's hair.

"Going to be 7 years now right?" Nick counted in his head and turned to Greg who nodded in agreement. "Wow, it's been that long huh?"

"And yet they are still like horny teenagers," Grissom rolled his eyes with a smile, going through the cards for his own amusement.

"I don't think that's ever ending," Greg grabbed another beer. "I think that's how they are going to be in like 20 years, when they are married and have grandkids. I'm sure they'll probably be grossing them out the same way they are doing to Lindsey right now."

Everyone laughed along with agreement. Just then Chloe stepped into the room and sat down on her spot again, sporting a black leather jacket over her loose t-shirt and in a knee length short. Her short hair was covered with the hat she was wearing which Tina eyes in an interested manner.

"You're going to be sent to change by Sara," Nick pointed at Chloe's shorts.

"Nah it's me, Beetle can't make me do things like that," Chloe waved her hand in disagreement. "She knows it will just hit her back on the face somehow in the end."

"It must be interesting to have that power over Sara Sidle," Greg scratched his chin in amusement. "I should have gone and found you when I wanted to date her." He said out loud receiving a questioning look from the man sitting next to her, and chuckles from the rest of the crowd. Greg gave a cheeky grin to Nick who raised his eyebrow.

"Why's that Greg? Not happy with the one you have now are ya?" He asked in a playful mocking tone making Greg blush slightly. The whole room turned to the youngest CSI with very interested looks in their eyes.

"You're seeing someone Greg my boy?" Warrick asked, leaning forward in the chair. "Who is it? How come you never told me when you told Nick? Not fair man."

"I..um…the thing is…umm…I decided to respect my partner's privacy and not tell you guys until they are ready," Greg answered making sure he used the absolute correct words. Nick grinned at how uncomfortable Greg was at the moment.

"Oh come on," Warrick slapped Greg on the back of his head. "Tell us, I'm sure she won't mind."

Greg choked on his beer while Nick suppressed a laugh. Grissom and Chloe eyed the both men on the floor suspiciously, not missing the silent interactions between them. But before they could come to a conclusion on their own, Lindsey ran downstairs and jumped over the couch and flopped next to Chloe grabbing everyone's attention. She threw her jacket next to her and crossed her legs, making herself comfortable while Chloe stared at her amused by the young woman.

"What's going on?" She asked cheerfully, straightening her shirt.

"We're trying to get Greg to tell us who he's dating," Warrick said enthusiastically making Lindsey very interested in the conversation.

"OOOH, you got a new boy Greg?" Lindsey asked, completely oblivious to the fact that no one else in the room except for Nick knew this secret. Greg had confided in Lindsey about his sexuality when he used to visit Lindsey a lot after the death of Eddie. The both of them had become quite good friends during that time but Greg had completely forgotten to let the girl know that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone else about it. And now, it had come and bitten in his hard, very hard.

Greg's eyes grew as wide as it could while his whole face turned to a very dark shade of pink before he covered his face with his hand. Nick coughed his beer out along with Warrick who was still coughing. Tina, Grissom and Chloe stared at Greg, their eyes and mouth wide open in shock. Lindsey looked around the room and realized what she had done. She turned to Greg giving him a sympathetic look.

"Oops?" She smiled at the blonde man who was still covering his face in his hands. "Sorry Greg, I didn't know no one else knew."

The room filled with an awkward silence until Chloe cleared her throat. "Umm…so, you're gay huh Greg?" She asked softly, asking the obvious.

Greg nodded into his hands. Warrick was still giving the blonde man a shocked look, his mouth covered by his hand.

"So why were we in the impression that you were quite the ladies man?" Grissom asked, very interested in how the young man managed to fool him all the years.

"Well let's say I go both sides shall we?" Greg finally showed his face which was still blushed red. He tilted his head and ran his hand through his hair. "So can we drop this now?"

"Sure," Chloe answered before Grissom and Warrick could answer. She knew that both men wanted to say something because their mouths were already opened. But with her admission, the two of them backed away and sat back in their chair, deep in thought.

The room fell into the awkward pin drop silence again. Lindsey shifted in her seat letting her legs rest and turned to Chloe who gave her a smile. The younger woman shrugged slightly, worried that she might have done something bad but the warmth in Chloe's eyes made her feel better. She checked her wrist watch and quickly stood up.

"Wanna help me bring them down here?" She raised her eyebrows playfully at Chloe. Every eye in the room followed their tracks up the stairs, curious to what they were going to do. After whispering something to each other, both of them turned to the bedroom door.

Lindsey loudly kicked the door with her feet while Chloe banged on the door with her fist. They kept on banging and kicking on the door for a few seconds before they opened their mouth.

"GET OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT," Chloe shouted on top of her voice, with her mouth inches away from the door. "COME ON GUYS, STOP WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING AND GET OUT, NOW."

"GUY, 5 SECONDS OR ELSE I'M TAKING 'SOMEONE' TO MY ROOM…" Lindsey called out with a hint of mischievousness in her voice. "AND WE COULD BE DOING EXACTLY WHAT YOU GUYS ARE DOING RIGHT NOW."

Within 2 quick seconds, the door flew open and there stood a Sara, with her shirt slightly lifted and hair messed up. Lindsey and Chloe saw Catherine getting dressed in a hast, before the door closed behind Sara who grabbed a jacket on her way out.

"I'm out, happy?" She stepped out, straightening her shirt and putting a jacket over one shoulder. "Just don't go on ruining sex for me and your mommy, please ok Kiddo?" Sara messed up Lindsey's hair before she slipped between the couple and headed downstairs.

With a chuckle, Lindsey and Chloe followed downstairs to where everyone sat with grins and amused looks on their faces. After a few minutes Catherine came into the living room, all dressed and ready to go. Everyone head to the front door, Grissom leading the way.

"Hey Gil," Catherine called from the end of the line. "You do know that you're paying right?"

"What why?" Grissom turned around, his hand on the knob of the front door. Everyone was now cramped in the little hallway, crushed against each other.

"Because you are bloody retiring that's why," Sara called in a frustrated voice. "And you know you can't change our minds so will you move your ass please? Valuable things are being squished here you know."

"Fine," Grissom gave a snort at Sara's remark and headed out. With that, they all headed out to celebrate the last night out as a bunch of CSIs and as a family, whose head is leaving them for good.

* * *

"OH MY GOD," Catherine ran her fingers through her hair and slammed the file shut. It was her second night on the job as graveyard supervisor, under Grissom's supervision. The retiring CSI had thought that it would be a good idea for Catherine to take over while he was there since he could be around to fill her in on everything.

"That's just the second case file Catherine," Grissom grinned from opposite her desk making Catherine even angrier. "You get bored easily." He raised an accusing eyebrow at the blonde, receiving a death glare from her.

"How the hell do you sit down and go through all the files Gil?" Catherine looked scared at the pile of files on her table. "I mean, oh my god." She exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table lightly.

"You get used to it," Grissom shrugged and kept on playing with his Rubik's cube. "Have you taken care of Ms. Green's papers?" He asked without taking his eyes off the cube.

"Yea I have finished that," Catherine took off her glasses and rested her forehead on the desk. "You think she can blend in with the team?" She asked curiously, putting her chin on the desk.

"She'll do fine," Grissom put the solved cube on the table and stretched himself. "Plus, she's with Greg. I'm sure he will make her comfortable even around a dozen of dead bodies, so don't worry."

"Great, but I need some coffee," Catherine stood up, arranging the files in an order which only she could understand. "Come on, from the looks of it you need it too."

She lead the way to the coffee room where Sara, Greg and the new CSI, Lisa Green were enjoying Greg's Blue Hawaiian coffee as well. When Catherine and Grissom walked into the room, Lisa's face turned from playful to serious making the two of them grin.

"You don't have to stop having fun just because we are here Lisa," Catherine grabbed a coffee and sat down next to Sara who put down the paper she was holding. "Just because I'm your supervisor and Grissom is your ex-supervisor doesn't mean we aren't fun."

"Yeah that's true, they are just not as fun as me," Greg winked at Lisa who smiled softly, still looking a bit scared.

"How was your first day?" Grissom sat on the chair opposite to Lisa and asked warmly. "Greg didn't do anything inappropriate did he?" He asked in a playful tone which went missed by Lisa.

"Oh no Dr. Grissom, Greg was very appropriate with me throughout the day," She quickly said making Sara chuckled and Catherine almost coughed out her coffee. Greg smiled smugly at Grissom who grinned.

"Lisa, sweetheart he was just joking," Greg patted on the girl's back and got up, stretching his body. "Well, when you are done here come meet me in the DNA lab ok?" He smiled warmly at the girl who nodded shyly.

Grissom snatched the paper from Sara who scowled at him but since she had her girlfriend sitting next to her, she didn't mind as much. She leaned back on the couch and rested her head on Catherine's shoulders making the blonde smile.

"Tiring day?" She asked, taking Sara's hand into hers. From the corner of her eyes, she could see that Lisa was very amused by their interactions.

"Not much, but my case is leading nowhere," Sara sighed, letting her fingers entwine with Catherine's. "It's just exhausting to wait for the DNA and Trace samples to be analyzed. And dealing with Hodges more than once a day can take a toll on you as well." She added with a snort.

"Awe," Catherine places a kiss on Sara's hands making the brunette's smile widen. Just then, the pager on her belt beeped and she checked it with a frown.

"Gotta go," Sara placed a kiss on Catherine's forehead and hurried out waving a soft 'bye' at Lisa and Grissom.

Grissom looked at the brunette sitting in front, her back straight and very much interested in whatever just happened. Her eyes were filled with questions and curiosity which made Grissom smile.

"They are like that just in here, outside of this room they are just colleagues," Grissom answered her unasked questions making Catherine blush. "Well at least as long as they are on the clock." He added with a wink.

"And just so you know, I might look like I'm going to kill you but I will always have your back no matter what, ok?" Catherine said with a smile. "If you need anything, all you have to do is come to me ok?"

"Sure," Lisa smiled and checked her clock. "I better go and catch up with Greg." She stood up, with a case file in her hands. "And I'll try to tone my shyness down a little." She gave a cheeky grin to Catherine and a nod to Grissom before walking out of the room.

Catherine and Grissom both watched the girl disappear off into the lab and looked at each other. "She'll be just fine." They both said together, breaking into a soft laughter.

"So how long are you guys gonna be gone again?" Grissom asked putting down the paper. Catherine had asked him to stay as supervisor until she returned from Hawaii so that the team would not be handled by someone whom they respect and they want. And everyone agreed that with both Sara and Catherine gone, the team might have a slight bit of problem.

"A week maximum," Catherine put down the empty coffee mug and leaned back on the couch. "Thanks again for agreeing to stay until then."

"No problem," Grissom nodded and took off his glasses. "Shall we get back to work now that you have gotten your coffee?" He asked in a polite mocking voice.

"Fine, lets' get this over with," Catherine rolled her eyes and followed Grissom out of the break room and into her office. _Work was going to be hectic when the man leaves. _She thought to herself with a smile. _But it's going to be a good experience, a new change, a wonderful change. _

_

* * *

_

**next chapter will be up as soon as possible, reviews might make me post it a bit earlier *hint* *hint***

**anyways, thanks for reading guys...**


	38. In the end

**Final Chapter**

**Ok i know this should have come out way sooner, and am sorry for being late. But life caught on and so did college. So without any further rambling...here is the last chapter. Hope i did some justice to it. And thanks for sticking by me through the whole story, love u all for that. Thanks for the reviews as well. They helped a lot. **

**This one's for my love who wanted me to know how this ended, so here u go. Miss u angel :)  
**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1...ENJOY**

* * *

"Guys, let's go already," Chloe called from downstairs, lying on the couch in her cargo shorts and tank top. She and Sara had been ready to leave to the airport for almost an hour, waiting for Catherine and Lindsey to finish packing and getting ready to leave. Sara had fallen into a light sleep in her armchair, snoozing slightly.

"Coming," Lindsey's voice came from her room while no reply came from Catherine. Chloe sighed and wrapped her arms around her stomach, letting her hand run over her back. She felt slightly lightheaded due to the medicine she has been force fed by her 'family' after getting her back checked up by the doctor.

Apparently, she had sprained her Lumbar Vertebrae and the joints there were tender, hence the pain becoming unbearable with every move she made. She had been assigned to do physiotherapy regularly while taking regular medications. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, letting a throbbing pain run up her lungs. She was used to that pain, but it was becoming worse every day as well. She knew her Marfan was getting worse, even her doctor had mentioned that. Yet she hadn't told anyone, not even Sara about it. She wanted to deal with it on her own until she wasn't able to deal with it without the help of the people she loved more than her own life.

"Stop it," She pressed her chest subconsciously talking to herself. "Just please…" She mumbled softly.

She curled up in the sofa, hugging herself and pulling her knees towards her chest. Her whole body moaned with pain yet no sound escaped from her lips.

"You alright sweety?" Sara's concerned voice made Chloe sit up straight in mere seconds.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chloe smiled and made herself comfortable in the couch again. "I thought you were sleeping." She asked in an accusing tone.

"I was until you called out to them to hurry up again," Sara smiled, resting the side of her face on the armrest of the chair. "You sure you're ok? You looked like you're in pain."

"I told you I'm fine," Chloe answered a bit harshly than she intended. "I'm a bit lightheaded because of the freaking pain killers, that's all."

"Well at least you're not in that much pain now are you?" Sara asked in a teasing tone at which Chloe scowled. Just then, Lindsey appeared out of her room, dragging a suitcase with a duffel bag over her shoulders. Chloe raised a questioning eyebrow at Sara who grinned and got up, going upstairs to help her daughter.

"Goodness, what's in these Linds?" Sara asked, taking Lindsey's luggage from her. She threw the duffel bag over her shoulder only to put it back down because she knew even she couldn't carry both the suitcase and the bag down the stairs at once.

"Just my clothes mom," Lindsey rolled her eyes at Sara who grinned. "Plus you know mommy's is going to be worse than this so don't complain."

With a knowing nod, Sara grabbed the bags and brought those downstairs, leaving it next to her and Chloe's bags. Lindsey hurried downstairs and sat down at the foot of the couch, putting Chloe's legs in her lap.

"Took your time didn't you?" Chloe gave a mocking chuckle to which she received a slap on her thighs. Chloe sat up on the couch and stretched herself while Sara sat down in her chair with a loud sigh.

"CATH, BABY WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE," She called loudly, startling Chloe and Lindsey. Soon enough, Catherine walked out of the room with one suitcase in her hand, with her jacket throw over her free shoulder.

"How many other suitcases do you have?" Sara asked getting up to go and help Catherine who rolled her eyes.

"This is the only one I'm taking," She shrugged, carrying her luggage down the stairs. She grinned at the shocked expressions of Sara and Lindsey, and the confused look on Chloe's face. "What? I can't travel light?"

"No you can't," Lindsey said in a horrified tone. "Are you alright mommy?" She asked with a hint of mischievousness in her voice.

"Oh shut up, the stuff I have in mind to wear doesn't take much space," Catherine winked at Sara who grinned happily. "Shall we go?"

"What does she mean it doesn't take much space?" Lindsey nudged Chloe, with a whisper while Catherine and Sara took the luggage to the car.

"Probably all bikinis and no clothes at all during nights or something," Chloe put on her thinking face, scratching her head slightly. "You might not want to walk in to their room at night, just in case."

"Oh EW," Lindsey frowned with disgust at which Chloe grinned. "This is going to be like a honeymoon for them isn't it?"

"Uh huh," Chloe nodded and pulled Lindsey into her arms. "But with them lost in their own world, we could spend more time together. Which is good, right?"

"It's very good," Lindsey smiled and kissed Chloe, wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. Catherine and Sara walked into the living room to get the last of the luggage and smiled at the two women, locked in each other's arms.

"Come on guys let's go," Catherine called forcing Chloe and Lindsey to pull away from each other. "We don't want to be late now do we?"

"So says the one who took more than 2 hours to pack?" Chloe raised an eyebrow taking Lindsey's hands into hers. Catherine scowled at the whole room that broke into laughter.

* * *

Chloe sat down on the sand next to Catherine who was lying peacefully on her towel. Chloe brushed her shades up her forehead and into her hair letting the sun shine on her face. Catherine turned her face towards the brunette who was staring at the sea.

"Why are you out of the water?" Catherine asked curiously, turning onto her back and sitting up. "You have been there for what, 15 minutes?"

"I don't have control over my breathing now so I don't feel very comfortable in the sea," Chloe shrugged, lying down with her weight resting on her elbows. "Why are you here? Don't you wanna learn how to surf?"

"Sweety, surfing and me? I'm the kind who lays on the beach and gets a good tan," Catherine grinned, putting her leg over the other. "Plus I don't want to distract Sara and piss off Linds." She winked.

"Yeah pissing that girl off wouldn't be such a good idea," Chloe grinned, thinking of all the times she had had the blonde mad at her. Those were times she didn't want to go through again.

"Can I ask you something?" Catherine asked in a serious tone. "If you don't mind that is."

"Sure, go ahead," Chloe turned to face Catherine who looked very focused on what she was about to talk about. A part of her was nervous, aware of the fact that Catherine was her girlfriend's mother.

"What do you see in her?" Catherine asked, thinking very seriously. But the question actually made Chloe chuckle.

"What is there not to see in her Cath," Chloe sighed heavily. "You don't see it because you're her mother. She's beautiful, intelligent, witty, caring, loving, stubborn, sarcastic, wonderful, strong, cunning, sly, sexy…"

"Ok you can stop now," Catherine said a bit loudly, not wanting to hear the rest. Chloe shrugged with a grin. "But what I mean is, she's so young. Isn't it comfortable to be with someone your own age?"

"Then why are you with Sara?" Chloe pointed out, raising an eyebrow. Catherine turned away with a slight blush. "Yeah, age doesn't matter when you have unexplainable and unknowing feelings for someone does it? And she can make me comfortable around her like no one else has ever made me feel, that's including yours truly." She pointed at Sara with a grin.

"I didn't know my little girl could do that," Catherine said, proud of her daughter.

"I know you're not comfortable with me dating her Cath," Chloe turned her head towards the sea. "You know how my love life has been, hell there was no 'love' life of mine to know about. And you're her mother, it's totally valid." She turned to Catherine again. "But I swear, I do care for her more than anything in my life right now. This is not something I'm doing just for the heck of it, or for sex." Catherine made a disgusted face making Chloe smile. "I really love her." She added softly.

Catherine smiled warmly at the brunette who was staring into the sea. "Then that's good." She patted softly on Chloe's back making her smile.

"You think so?" Chloe asked, tilting her head. "You don't think I'm being selfish?" She asked curiously.

"Why would I think you're selfish sweety?" Catherine rubbed Chloe's back caringly.

"I don't have much time," Chloe smiled wickedly when Catherine rolled her eyes with a frown. "You might think I'm just playing with Lindsey, being with her for just a few days and just leave without really giving anything to her."

"Shut up," Catherine slapped on the brunette's back making her turn to the blonde with a frown. "You are not going anywhere, and you are not selfish. So stop saying stuff like that will you?" Chloe opened her mouth to say something but Catherine cut her short. "You are going to be around us for a long time to bug us and make us laugh. And to take care of my little girl."

"She's not that little you know, you should stop saying that," Chloe grinned with a wink making Catherine scowl. "But thanks, really. That means a lot coming from you."

"Doesn't mean I'm still ok with you two making out in front of us," Catherine held up a finger at Chloe who nodded. "It'll still take time."

"Hey I totally understand," Chloe smiled and stretched her body. "God I forgot how tiring beaches can be."

"You haven't even done anything and you're already tired?" Catherine smirked, raising an eyebrow at her. "Getting old are we?"

"Nah, I'm just being very lazy," She flopped back on her back on the sand, putting her hands under her head. "What's a vacation for eih?" She winked at Catherine, put on her shades and closed her eyes.

"You might wanna be a bit alert sweetheart," Catherine whispered making Chloe lift her head up to the blonde. "The mother daughter seems to be up to something." She pointed at the brunette and blonde who were giving them mischievous looks. Lindsey was sitting on her surf board, while Sara was resting her hands on it, discussing something intensively with her daughter.

"Oh they are planning to play a prank on us aren't they?" Chloe rolled her eyes and sat up lazily. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Well you know Sara and Lindsey, they like to have their fun," Catherine took off her shades, resting it in her hair. "But we shouldn't _always_ let them have their fun now should we?" She winked at Chloe who grinned in agreement. "What do you say?"

"I say…" Chloe scratched her chin and shifted closer to Catherine. "Let's have some fun."

* * *

Sara and Lindsey got out of the water, dug their boards into the sand and headed to where Catherine and Chloe laid on the beach. They both had smug smiles on their face as the closed up to the two women lying peacefully. Sara squinted her eyes to the spot they were lying on and realized that they were not where they were before. Wondering why, she involuntarily dug her hands deep into the pockets of her shorts. Lindsey however was totally carefree about what was going on around her. She was happily hopping her way to Chloe.

The two women lying on the sand lifted their heads with identical smiles. Sara stopped at her tracks forcing Lindsey to stop as well.

"You alright mom?" She asked curiously.

"They are awfully smiley aren't they?" Sara scratched her head in thought making Lindsey groan.

"Oh mom, I thought you left that CSI in you back at home," Lindsey rolled her eyes. "Can't they be just happy to see us or something? Now come on, stop being just a worry-wuss."

"A worry-wuss?" Sara snorted with a laugh. "I see you have a healthy vocabulary." She played with Lindsey's hair before turning back. "Ok, let's drag those lazy bums to the water then shall we?"

"By all means," Lindsey nodded and turned with Sara, gazing at the sea on her way. But without knowing, the sea vanished, the sky was gone from her view and her back met the hard sand, sending a rush of pain up her legs and back. A hurtful moan escaped her lips while an identical 'ow' came from the person next to her. She looked around to see that she and Sara had fell into a quite deeply dug hole, which was obviously a trap put by her mother and her girlfriend who were standing at the mouth of the hole, laughing at them.

"Thought you could get us that easily huh?" Chloe snickered. "We are not that easy to play with you know."

"When the hell did you dig this?" Sara stood up, trying to wipe off the sand from her wet body. Half of her body was visible from the hole as she was tall but of Lindsey, only from neck up was visible.

"We borrowed if from some boys for a while," Catherine threw her head back, letting her hair wave in the air.

"Oh come on, why would you all want to this to us anyway?" Lindsey pouted at Chloe. "We weren't going to do anything to you guys." She tried to sound assuring.

"Yeah right, you and your mom there are masters of mischief, and Catherine and I know that first hand," Chloe smirked. "Plus what's the fun in it if it's only you guys who get to prank us right?" She winked at Sara who scowled.

"Fine, whatever you got us," Sara rolled her eyes and stretched herself. "Woo hoo." Her voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Now come on baby, let's get you out of there shall we?" Chloe held both her hands to Lindsey who took them and was hauled out of the hole by her girlfriend easily.

"Come on now, you as well cupcake," Catherine held her hand to Sara who took it and with a mischievous grin, pulled the blonde into the hole and into her arms. "Hey, what the…"

"If I'm going to be trapped in a hole, so are you," She smiled at Catherine before claiming the blonde's dry lips as her own. She ran her wet, hungry tongue over Catherine's lips before slipping it into her awaiting mouth.

"Yo guys, just keep in mind that you are in the public ok?" Chloe called to the couple who weren't listening to anything she was saying. She rolled her eyes and turned to Lindsey who shook her head. "Let's just leave them alone shall we?" She held her hand to the young blonde who took it eagerly and followed her to wherever she was taking her.

Back in the hole, Sara had pinned Catherine to the wall kissing her passionately. Her hands roamed over the exposed skin of the blonde, sending chills throughout her whole body. Catherine moaned into Sara's mouth when Sara grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing them tightly.

"Excuse me?" A young, eager voice forced the two women to pull away from each other. They looked up to see two teenage boys looking down at them from the mouth of the hole.

"Yeah?" Sara asked impatiently, irritated with the rude interruption. "Can we help you?"

"Can we have this hole back now please…ma'am?" The boy asked politely, slightly scared of Sara's tone.

"Or you could just continue with what you're doing, we can wait," The other boy said in a mischievous tone which touched a nerve of Sara.

"Yea you can have it back," Sara smiled at the polite boy. She pulled herself out of the hole, pulled Catherine up and turned to the other boy. "And it's not a show for your entertainment boy, get it?"

"Okay lady," The boy sniggered rudely and patted on his friends shoulders. "Come on, let's get the others."

Sara stood in front of Catherine, shielding her until the boys left their sight. Then she turned to the blonde who had a cunning smile playing on her lips.

"That was quite a kiss," She licked her lips unconsciously.

"Well, you look so sexy and beautiful that you deserved that one," Sara winked and slid a hand around Catherine's waist, turning them both towards the sea. Chloe and Lindsey were nowhere to be seen, but that was not what was occupying Sara's mind at the moment.

She glanced at Catherine who was calmly watching the commotion of the beach, and Sara couldn't help but sigh at the beauty of her lover. Involuntarily, she tightened her grip around Catherine making the blonde look up to her with questions filled in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked in a worried manner.

"Yeah, come to the room with me for a while?" Sara gulped down a lump in her throat and said softly. "I have something to show you."

"Ok," Catherine smiled and followed Sara's lead towards their beachside hotel. Once they were in their room, Sara locked the door behind them and turned to see that Catherine had made herself comfortable on the window sill.

Gathering all the courage in her, and making sure she remembered everything Chloe had told her, she grabbed the little box hiding on the bottom of her bag. She wrapped her fingers tightly around it and headed to the woman sitting breezily on the sill. She stopped right next to window, leaning on the sill lazily.

"Something wrong baby?" Catherine tilted her head in curiosity.

"No, nothing is wrong," Sara smiled warmly. "I have you, what can be wrong." She stepped closer to Catherine, taking her hand and pulling her off the sill. Catherine squinted her eyes in confusion when Sara wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing their bodies together.

"You're being very weird," Catherine said in an accusing tone.

"I have something to say to you," Sara's voice became croaky all of a sudden, but she didn't care.

Catherine frowned at Sara's actions before raising an eyebrow. "What do you want to say to me?" Her voice was filled with curiosity.

But before Sara said anything, she kissed the her hungrily letting her tongue roam in Catherine's warm mouth, tasting what she had to offer. It took a few seconds for Catherine to gather her thoughts when Sara pulled away. But it turned out that, Sara had planned to blow her away, not just by her kiss.

"Cath," Sara's voice sounded serious, but yet there was an added beauty in it on which Catherine couldn't quite put a finger on. All she knew was that she liked it. "These years we have been together have been the most astonishing times of my life. You have become my life, the reason for my existence. I don't wanna be away from you, not even for one day," Sara's grip on Catherine tightened. She could see the shock in Catherine's eyes clearly when the blonde realized where she was heading."I want you with me, in every step of my life and I want to be with you in every up and down of your life. I want us to share everything, sadness, happiness, anger, frustration, lust and all the emotions that can ever exist in this world." Sara hummed at the smile that was playing beautifully on Catherine's lips. "I love you so much Cath, and I cannot…no scratch that, I don't want to live without you. Anyway, I don't want to make this long and tiring for you, so I'll just cut to the point. Cath, will you be my wife? Marry me?" She touched her forehead with Catherine's, so that their lips were touching.

Catherine gulped down a lump in her throat, fighting back tears that had gathered in her eye for some reason. She looked straight into Sara's brown, beautiful eyes to see love and hope filled in them. And by just looking at the brown beauties, Catherine felt complete.

"Yeah," That was all Catherine could say and she wanted to kick herself for not being able to make a full sentence in her head at the moment. But from the look on Sara's face, what she said was enough. Sara wrapped her arms around Catherine, embracing her tightly and safely in her arms.

"I love you baby," Sara sighed heavily, mumbling onto Catherine's neck. "I can't even imagine my life without you anymore. I never want to live without you."

"Neither do I cupcake," Catherine smiled, letting go of Sara and cupping her face. "And guess what? We don't have to."

Sara grinned widely and held the box in her hand for Catherine to take. Excited beyond all her senses, Catherine took the box and opened it, her mouth opening with more excitement as she saw what was in it. It was a white gold ring with a golden band running around it, and a single diamond accessorizing it beautifully. She looked at Sara, silently asking whether she could take it.

With a chuckle, Sara took the ring and dropped the box. She took Catherine's hand and kissed it before she slipped the ring into her finger and smiling back at Catherine.

"I love you Catherine Willows," Sara whispered softly.

"And I you, Sara Sidle," Catherine smiled in a seductive manner, before kissing the brunette passionately. Sara picked Catherine off the ground, letting the blonde wrap her legs around the taller woman. Soon enough, Catherine's back met the bed with Sara comfortably lying on top of her, making her moan with pleasure.

While the newly engaged were busy up in their room, Lindsey and Chloe were enjoying a stroll down the noisy beach. Chloe was tightly holding Lindsey's hands, their fingers entwined with each others. The waves crashed softly on their feet and the wind lazed around their reveled skin but both of them were ignoring the chills it was sending up their body.

"You know everything about me right?" Chloe asked out of the blue without taking her eyes off the sea. Lindsey turned her head curiously at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'd like to think I do," She chuckled playfully. "Why?"

"Are you going to be able to move on?" Chloe turned to Lindsey, looking dead serious.

"Move on?" Lindsey stopped at her tracks, forcing Chloe to do so as well. Chloe stood in front of Lindsey, holding the small hands tightly in hers.

"When I'm gone, will you be able to move on?" Chloe asked again. She could see the confusion in Lindsey's eyes but she needed to know this.

"Why on earth are you talking about this?" Lindsey retorted angrily, yet hushed from everyone else around them.

"Because I need to know that us being together is not going to ruin your future baby," Chloe answered genuinely. Even she knew she sounded stupid but she didn't care. She didn't want their relationship to ruin Lindsey's life for her.

"You in no way are going to ruin my future Chloe," Lindsey said harshly. The mention of her name made Chloe flinch but she didn't show it. "Don't say stuff like that."

"Baby, you know my situation," Chloe pressed on. "You know I will be gone, and soon. I just need to know that you will be able to move on. I don't want to you stay stuck with me and stop living. I will not be able to forgive myself if that happens."

"Shush," Lindsey hissed angrily, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Just shut up about you…just don't." Lindsey couldn't say it.

Chloe cupped Lindsey's face before embracing the girl in her arms.

"When I said I wanted to be with you I knew about everything Pots. I thought about all that," Lindsey started to talk onto Chloe's chest, grabbing tightly onto her. "But I wanted to be with you, I still want to be with you. I don't care if it can't last for an eternity coz I know that you and I will be able to make awesome memories together. And that will be enough for me. I would at least know what it feels like to love someone and be loved."

"I want to make these days special for you," Lindsey lifted her head from Chloe's chest and looked into her eyes. "I know I have no clue on how I'm going to do that but I want to. And I will try. Because you are very, VERY special to me."

Chloe opened her mouth to say something but Lindsey cut her short. "I WILL be devastated when you…go," She gulped a lump in her throat, suppressing her tears. "But that doesn't mean I will not move on. Everyone does. When people say that they will never fall in love again or that they will never be with anyone else, that's lying. That rarely happens in real life. But that doesn't mean anyone can take your place in my life or my heart. Coz that's only for you." Lindsey managed a smile, even with tears rolling down her cheek. "You're my first love, and people say they are hard to forget. But that's not the only thing you are for me, you are my best friend too. And that, I will never ever forget." She lifted herself on her toes and placed a loving kiss on Chloe's lips.

"I love you sweety," Lindsey hummed onto Chloe's lips before she pulled away. "Always will, where ever you are."

"I love you too," Chloe sighed heavily with a smile. "And you do know how to make my days special, you aren't clueless at all. And hey, even if I die tomorrow, I would know that I was able to make some people smile. Which is good enough for now." She grinned cheekily when Lindsey slapped her arms. "Ok, I won't say it again. Sorry." She pulled Lindsey into her arms and kissed her with all the love she had in her. She took in a sigh of relief at how at ease she was at the moment. There was nothing holding her back, and that was exactly how she wanted to feel.

* * *

Lindsey took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. There were no colors in her audience and for some reason it eased her. She managed a smile and roamed her eyes around again, familiar yet worried faces greeting her. "That was the last time she ever mentioned of her dying," Lindsey ran her fingers through her hair with a chuckle.

It was 3 later, and everyone was there in the same room after a long time. Everyone minus Chloe. They were all in the living room. Sara and Catherine were sharing an armchair, with Sara's head buried deep in Catherine's lap. No one has seen her face ever since they came home from the service. It was going to be their second year marriage anniversary within 2 months, and to no one's surprise, they were still the same with each other and with everyone else. That was until Chloe was admitted in the hospital 2 weeks before she passed away.

The whole team sat on the floor, leaving all the seats empty, all of them resting their heads on their respective spouses. Warrick sat with Tina, Greg with Nick and Lisa with her boyfriend whom everyone calls Chucky because of his doll like eyes. Lindsey looked at everyone's face once again, and her eyes stopped at Grissom who was standing at the nearby window looking outside, with his hands buried in his pockets.

Lindsey got up from the couch and headed to the elder man who looked worn out completely. He looked as if he had nothing to care about and it hurt Lindsey. She stepped in front of Grissom before smiling at him and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back, tighter than she expected but she didn't care. She felt dampness on her shoulders, which made her heart ache but she fought it back.

"It's gonna be fine," She gulped loudly, trying to sound assuring.

But Grissom said nothing except a soft weep escaped his lips catching everyone's attention but Sara's. She just laid still, letting Catherine play with her hair lazily. Tears filled up everyone's eyes when they saw just how vulnerable Grissom was feeling at the moment.

It took a few moments for Grissom to gather himself again but as soon as he let go of Lindsey, he excused himself and headed into the bathroom. Lindsey sat back down in one of the couches, resting her tired feet and back.

Catherine gave a sympathetic look at her daughter who had her eyes closed, rubbing her temples trying to ease her pain. She looked down to her lap where her wife had taken refuge in. She was worried that something had actually happened to Sara. She placed a kiss on the back of the brunette's head.

"Cupcake, are you alright?" Catherine asked softly, knowing just how much of a stupid question it was.

"Gmrjhrrshhr," Sara and moved further into Catherine's lap.

"Leave you alone?" Catherine suggested when nothing else came to her mind.

"No," Sara looked up for the first time since they came in. Her face was red, eyes were puffy with tears still rolling down her cheeks, her nose was stuffed, and her lip was bleeding probably from her biting it too hard. Her hair was a mess as well. In short, Sara looked like quite a mess. And Catherine felt like the whole world had drowned when she saw her strong, beautiful wife in that state. "Don't leave me, no." She held tightly onto Catherine like a little child wanting her mother to stay home without going to work.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere," Catherine hugged her back, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I'll never leave you."

"She would kill you if she sees you right now mom," Lindsey said to Sara, without opening her eyes. Her voice sounded so calm that it was almost irritating. Sara lifted her head up, sitting up straight in her chair.

"Linds, not now," Catherine said in a warning tone.

"No, it's fine," Sara wiped her face with the back of her hands. "And I'll be fine kiddo. I know she didn't want 'mourners' but doesn't mean I can't shed a few tears for my oldest best friend now can I?"

Lindsey smiled and nodded, still not opening her eyes.

"Linds are you sure YOU are ok?" Catherine asked slightly worried at how calm her daughter was. "I mean, she was your girlfriend." But everyone knew that Chloe was more than just a girlfriend for Lindsey.

"She went the way she wanted," Lindsey sighed, finally opening her eyes. "She was happy, had a great time during her days. She didn't ask for anything more and I respect that about her."

Everyone was now looking at Lindsey in an awed yet, confused manner. Grissom had also come out of the bathroom finally, and was standing at the living room doorway listening to the conversation intently.

"I can't believe she's gone," Sara sighed heavily. "I still expect her to walk in through that door and say something stupid to annoy us and make us laugh."

"I think we all expect that in some level," Catherine took Sara's hand and kissed it.

"No one can blame us for wanting that," Lindsey got up and stretched her back. "Pots…was the most amazing girlfriend I could have ever asked for," She hugged herself unconsciously. "She was a fun person to hang out with," She smiled at the team who nodded. "She was the most wonderful sister one could ask for," Grissom smiled at Lindsey who winked. "And let's face it, she was a great, helpful and superb friend," She smiled at Sara and Catherine who shrugged in agreement.

Lindsey wrapped her arms around her stomach, feeling her own warmth. "And I'm sure she would have been a great mom." She bit her lip, fighting back her tears. But her suppression didn't go unseen by Sara.

Sara got up from the chair and embraced her daughter. "You're being very strong baby, but you don't need to be," She ran her hands up and down her back. "It's understandable to break down, she was almost everything to you."

"Yeah, but she wouldn't want that," Lindsey gulped the lump in her throat and looked up at her mother. "And I don't want to do something she wouldn't want." She grinned. "She did so much for us, it's the least we could do for her."

"True," Sara recalled everything Chloe had helped her face. From her childhood fears to relationship issues, Chloe had always helped her deal with it all. Chloe was the reason she and Catherine were basically together. Sara knew it would have happened either way but she also knew that without her best friend, she would have messed it up quite easily.

An innocent tear rolled down her cheeks as she relived the times they spent together, as friends, as lovers and as a family. She tightened her grip on Lindsey and sighed heavily.

_You, Chloe were a friend in deed. _Sara thought to herself. _I'm gonna miss you so much you little devil. Thank you for everything, I will try to make it up to you. I will make sure what you left back is well taken care of. That's the least I can do for you. I love you my stupidly wonderful friend. Have fun, where ever you are._

A cold hand touched Sara's back, snapping her back into reality. She turned to see a teary Catherine by her side. She put an arm around the blonde's neck and pulled her into her embrace along with her daughter. She kissed softly on Catherine's lips before letting the blonde wrapping her arms around Lindsey.

Sara smiled at her view. Friends gathered around her, guarding them from anything that might hurt them. An elder brother watching over the door for them. And a family, protecting each other. She had everything, all she could ask for. Even with Chloe gone, her memories still lingered. Sara knew, that life wasn't over just here yet, she had a lot to expect. And she had people share her experiences with now. And that's exactly what she's going to do, that's what she should do. That's what her friend would have wanted her to do.

With a smile, she closed her eyes, closing one chapter of her life. Hopefully, opening another.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you all liked it. Lemme know what y'all think. Put in one final review :D**

**Well...thats it for this story...Hopefully when mind brings up new ideas...i shall present them to you guys...bye for now**


End file.
